Power Rangers Dimension Heroes
by The 3rd dragneel
Summary: 10 Dimension Crystals, each holding immense power. When a creature named Oblivion and his army of Crekors attempt to steal them for his own purposes, a great mage named Vektor sends them across the dimensions. Now it's up to Natsu, Ichigo, Rias, Yang and Yusei to stop him and save their worlds. It's morphing time! Team will grow, pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first Power Rangers/Anime crossover. I know I know, why make yet another damn story when you have so many under your belt? Well I'm an idiot and if I don't write this now, I will forget and regret it for the rest of my life. To be honest, I have gotten inspired to do this story by a story called Power Rangers Dimensions, which was created by Show Expert 1, who you should check out. It may feel like I'm ripping him off a bit, but this is a very different version, one with a lot of anime character as the Rangers.**

 **Now I am going to tell you all some ground rules about this story….**

 **This does not follow a certain Rangers series, this is all original, apart from a few things which we will see later on.**

 **Each Ranger will be from an anime series, although I may be flexible with anime-like shows(not Steven Universe) such as Avatar the Last Airbender, though we will see if I change my mind.**

 **There will be original villains, zords and weapons, if you have an idea, let me know.**

 **I can do crossworld pairings(which is when two characters from other series are paired together), or I can keep the canon pairing, we'll see.**

 **This may not be updated so fast, so please be patient.**

 **The choices you make don't have to be the main characters, they just need to be FROM an anime series, so you can choose someone like Kakashi(which in my opinion is a better choice than Naruto). But no villain will be accepted in the team, though they COULD be in the story.**

 **Each character can use their own powers, though most of the time they will morph as it gives them a boost.**

 **Okay there, that will be the list. So, this is be a kind of cliche story, though I will have some character development for each of the Rangers. So with all that said, let's jump right into it!**

 _The universe. It holds so many secrets that not even the most advanced civilizations could ever find out in their lives. Only by accepting its infinite possibilities, are we allowed to explore them._

 _-The 3rd Dragneel_

' _Povis, unknown Universe'_

Destruction. It is the only word that could describe what was occurring. An entire planet at war, innocent beings being wiped out and evil rising up. A man, in a kind of red futuristic armor, was sending crashing to a large stone pillar, making it crack from the force. Groaning in pain, they used the pillar to support himself up as he made his way south. They used his left hand to cover their stomach, who slowly began to bleed. The pain was unlike anything they had ever felt, yet they still had a mission to do. Moving their arm close to their mouth, they pressed a golden device on their wrist. **"Muto lav, inaska….vivila no akalu(Neo, we have to…..get out of here.)"** They figure said in a muffled voice.

" _ **Kukulo hau zwei uyu(And what about the others?"**_ A male voice asked in concern, getting the person to sigh.

" **Tuopu rewr quba fiero(They're all dead, I'm the last one remaining.)"** The figure was about to turn the corner, only to take cover as a sudden explosion killed two soldiers. If this kept up, they wouldn't be able to make it to the ship. Taking a deep breath, they did their best to pick up the pace, walking past the dead bodies of his kind. It made them sick beyond anything, but they needed to keep moving if they were going to get 'them' out of here. However, his strength was too low and collapsed.

*Grrr*

The sound of a monstrous growl entered his ears as he looked up and saw a large figure with a black executioner armor and wielding a large double-sided axe. The figure stood over them and raised their axe, ready to strike them down.

*Boom*

The axe wielder gasped before falling forward, landing just right of the red warrior and revealing its smoking back. **"Tuluka, vali bova crek wex(Looks like I've arrived just in time.)"** A much older voice said. The speaker was cladded in a brown cloak with a hood over their head and a wooden staff with a white stone on top. The hooded figure kneeled down to their ally and put his arm around his neck. **"Tata kunolo eyakq mitl premfer(The ship is ready for take off, do you have the crystals?)** The red figure took a grey metal box from their back and handed it to their ally, who took it. After a while of walking, the two arrived at a large field, which held a ship similar to that of the Star Wars Tantive IV ship. They continued to walk towards the side of the ship, which suddenly opened the hangar doors. Just as they were about to step on it, the red warrior limped and fell on the ground. **"Orion!"**

" **Kuop berta…...yugta xelo spog quenta(It's too late….I'm not going to make it.)"** The newly named Orion laid on his back while looking at the smoke-ridden sky. **"Aklo vesta….cuculp benya dako…(How could this happen…..after all our years of peace….)"** The hooded raised his hand while hovering it over his wound, only for Orion to grab his wrist. **"Poulq rubet xupo(don't waste your energy on a dying man.)"**

" **Frem dasku wemres quo ummma(I can't simply let you die on us when we're so close.)"** Orion tapped his chest before his armor began to disappear in a red light. The being under the armor was a blue skinned humanoid being with white tattoos on his body, elfish ears and green eyes. The only article of clothing he had was a torn grey shirt and pants, which were covered in yellow blood.

" **Uyloo gagta reneba pulopa(I've done my best, and that's all I can ask for.)"** Taking his device, he opened the device to reveal a red crystal before giving it to the man. **"Weso conkolo seuilo neva hallooo wes millana(Take this and find someone worthy of the power.)"** His eyes began to grow heavy as his breathing slowed down. **"Vebu….concolo….suve…Vekter.(May…..You…..Prevail…...Vekter….)"** His eyes closed before his hand fell on the ground. The hooded man looked at their comrade solemnly before folding his hands together.

" **Vakco sosulo preva Orion, mi doka(Rest in peace Orion, my friend.)"**

*BOOM*

Several explosions occurred in the distance as the sound of engines followed. Taking the device in his cloak, Vekter stood up and quickly ran into the ship before closing the doors. **"Vekter, Tulo esreta Orion ni-ni(Vekter, where is Orion?)"** A robotic, yet curious voice asked. The speaker was a humanoid robot with blue armor, a V-shaped helmet and green eyes. Vekter sighed before he opened the grey box Orion gave him and placed the red crystal in it.

" **Yu….yu gatre comol puoku(He…..he didn't make it.)"** Rubbing his forehead, he took a seat on the command seat before activating the controls. **"Kaldon, wio pru cogurt xeno lavia(Kaldon, prepare for launch.)"** Though the robot was saddened at the news of their ally, Kaldon went to the main console before pressing several buttons. The back engines of the ship slowly began to turn on as it began to hover over the ground.

" **Asuh veca zexm qulio(Engines at one hundred percent power.)"** Kaldon looked at the right and saw several red dots from a radar. **"Buno caslew opreno suheya vebsu(We have many Crekor forces approaching our position.)"** Typing on the console even faster, the front of the ship slowly ross before pointing at the sky. **"Erew daka quip kilo…...bute…...du…..NA(Launching sequence begin in 4…...3…...2…...1!"** The engines shot a burst of flames before it began to fly up in the air. Two large box-like airships landed a few feet from where the ship launched. The large doors opened up as several grey robots with left arm cannons, a sword in the right hand and gold helmets with an infinite-shaped visor exited it.

" **Taka qukila vivan uyalpa sonika(What is the status report?)"** A new creature said, walking out of the airship. They resembled a large. bipedal beetle with black muscular arms, brown legs with three black toes each, brown chest armor, large brown beetle wings and red eyes, along with two antennas on his head. One of the drones pointed at the sky, making the beetle look up to see Vektor and Kaldon's ship fly away. **"Grrrr, sukla reconka duetli nemuwe(Grrr, contact the fleet and tell them Vektor has escaped.)"**

' _Outside the atmosphere'_

The ship, known as the Legacy, flew past the atmosphere to the outskirts of space. Vekter looked through the window and saw the dark clouds covering his homeworld. A frown adorned his face. He wished he could have stopped 'him' sooner so that the chaos that ensued would never happen. The sound of the radar beeping caught his attention. **"Truna, truna fupurla welmn cobbu Ni-Ni-Ni(Danger, danger two Crekor warships detected Ni-Ni-Ni!)"** Kaldon said frantically.

*Boom*

The Legacy suddenly shook as part of its structure exploded. Two large shadowy ships that resembles an Imperial Star Destroyer, only with a black and green color complex, began to fly towards the Legacy, firing several green energy blasts from its starboard bow. **"Vektor, fiviju sadtitor wevena(Vektor, as illusive as ever.)"** A deep voice said through the main speakers, though Vektor knew who it was.

" **Oblivion, esquo requri ka penbu(Oblivion, as destructive as ever.)"**

" **Muya huga Jhaju favina du popla(Surrender the Dimension Crystals and I may allow you to live.)"**

" **Caca mul daghu lov wipiba Vektor Ni-Ni(What are we going to do Vektor Ni-Ni?)"** The cloaked figure had to think hard on this matter. If he handed Oblivion the Crystals, then he would be able to do whatever he wanted to the dimensions, and that was something he could not allow. Opening his eyes, he went to the grey box before opening it, revealing 10 different colored crystals. **"Vektor?"**

" **Ul fimru wemila awen presa(We will never allow they to be in his hands.)"** Taking the crystals in hand, he placed them in a small slot. Typing on the side console, he took a deep breath….before pressing he activation button. Soon, the front of the Legacy shot 10 colored streams, which traveled in multiple directions.

" **BAKA, WIREN KUKOLA(IDIOT, DESTROY THEM!)"** The cannons began to lay fire on the Legacy. The ship did its best to hold together, but the power from the cannons were making that extremely difficult.

" **Taku fici zwei Ni-Ni!(Shields holding at 20% Ni-Ni!) Uilo awnohs quuci klodas xehach Ni-Ni(If this keeps up, we'll be destroyed Ni-Ni!)"** Vektor closed his eyes calmly while tapping his staff on the ship. Soon, a white barrier surrounded the ship, blocking the incoming fire.

" **Kaldon, duby cozex susano mikhal(Kaldon, we must go now.)"** Nodding in agreement, Kaldon typed on the console as the thrusters began to charge up.

" **Vektor, welo guhj doyul caname prewop jaja(Vektor, you can run, but I will find the Crystals!)"** Was the last thing the speaker said as the Legacy went to hyperspace.

" **Suke qohga connka zuha(Why did you send the Crystals into outer space?)"** Kaldon said while Vektor looked through the window, watching as they passed by world after world.

" **Guya dopul condita zexgila wiq hugl(The crystals will be able to find their Rangers on their own rather than together. Tyus finnu kollk xutm awwak(It also buys time away from Oblivion.)"**

" **Tappo guyta dallma(Will they really find those who are worthy?)"**

" **Cozen duffa(I hope so.)"**

' _Earthland, X791'_

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" An explosion suddenly occurred in the middle of a rather large forest. A large boulder shattered into pieces as a young adult with lightly tan skin, black eyes and pink hair stood in front of it, his right fist as extended. This young man was Natsu Dragneel, former member of the Fairy Tail guild and he was currently pushing his limits.

"Woah, that was awesome Natsu!" Happy, his faithful blue feline, said with his paw raised high.

"Thanks Happy, I think it's time for lunch." Natsu said with a grin as he began to roll his right arm. The two have been on Tenrou Island for a whole month since their guild Fairy Tail was disbanded due to the fight with Tartarus. In order to get stronger for all his friends, Natsu decided to go on a year-long training trip, pushing himself beyond his limit. The two went to their small campsite, where their travel packs were located. "If we keep this up, I beat I can kick anyone's ass, even Erza's!"

"Nah, I think she'd still win."

"What?! Come on Happy, you have to admit, I got stronger." It was one of Natsu's goals to defeat the Titania by himself, and with how he was now, he might be able to give her a challenge. "Fine, then no fish for you!" The cat gasped in horror at his foster father's words.

"NO! I'm sorry Natsu, please don't take away my fishie wishies!" Chuckling at his antics, Natsu was merciful and handed Happy a fish, much to his joy. He was about to reach in his pack to get some meat when his words picked up a sound.

"Hey Happy, did you hear that?"

"Mmhhmm?" Happy nibbled on his wish while looking left and right, trying to see if anything was nearby, only to find nothing. "No, why?"

"I don't know, I thought…..I…..heard….." He slowly trailed off as he looked at the sky and saw...something falling from the sky in high speed.. "What the hell is that?" He stood up, trying to see what it was. Noticing his friend's gaze, Happy looked at what Natsu was looking at and widened his eyes.

"Natsu, I think that's a meteor!"

"Huh…..what's a meteor again?" Oh this was NOT a good time for Natsu to be an idiot.

"It's a big falling rock from the sky."

"Ohh….."

5….

4….

3….

2….

"A FALLING ROCK?!"

"AND IT'S HEADING OUR WAY!" The duo began to run around in circles, cartoon style as the meteor continued to fall where they were standing.

"Happy, wings!"

"Aye sir!" Sprouting his wings, Happy grabbed Natsu by the collar as he grabbed their packs and began to fly forward. The meteor kept falling…..and falling…..and falling until….

*BOOM*

It crashed onto the ground, hard. It continued to running across the land, destroying everything in its path. The force of the crash created a shockwave that sent both Natsu and Happy flying into the forest. The meteor continued its path until it stopped just a few feet from the Tenrou Tree, the most sacred place for Fairy Tail. "AHHH!" Natsu fell off the branch he was on before falling on the ground with a thud. "Oww, that's going to hurt in the morning? Happy, where are ya buddy?"

"Mmhhmmmm…." A muffled voice called out, though Natsu couldn't see the speaker.

"Happy, what did you say?"

"MMHHHMMMM!" looking at where he was sitting, he noticed a white tipped tail sticking out.

"Crap, sorry Happy." Standing up, Happy gasped for air, as well as snap his bones in the right place. "I wonder what kind of meteor that was?"

"I….think…..we...should...check…..it….out…." Happy said between pants as Natsu put him on his shoulder. He then proceeded to walk towards the meteor, passing through the flames and broken trees it left while crashing. "Wow, it must be really big to cause all this damage."

"Yeah…." Jumping over a fallen tree, Natsu and Happy arrived at the large crash site. Sliding down the side, he began to look around, trying to find whatever crashed here. He kept looking around before he caught sight of something red. "Huh?" Walking towards the middle of the crash point, he began to dig some of the dirt out before he found a red crystal, imbedded in the ground. "Woah, what is this?" Reaching out, Natsu pulled the crystal out of the ground while examining it. "Where did this-"

*Boom*

Natsu's eyes widened as he suddenly felt a pulse of energy course through his body, belonging to the crystal. He suddenly fell on his butt and dropped the crystal. "Natsu, what's wrong?"

"I…..have no idea. When I touched it, I felt….stronger." Curious, Happy jumped off his shoulder before walking towards the crystal and picked it up.

"I don't feel anything, maybe you ate something bad?"

"No….I don't think so." Happy handed Natsu the crystal as he looked at it. "Maybe we should keep it for now." Little did Natsu know, this little crystal would mean a lot more than he expected.

' _Karakura town'_

"ICHIGO!" A male with short brown hair said joyfully as he began to run towards his friend.

*SMACK*

Unfortunately, his friend had other plans as he slammed his bookbag on his head, knocking him out. "Oh, hey Keigo." A male with brown eyes and orange hair said nonchalantly as he walked past Keigo, who groaned in pain. The male with orange hair was Ichigo Kurosaki, former substitute soul reaper. It had been a whole year since he had lost his soul reaper powers to stop the madman Sosuke Aizen, and things have been rather bland. The good news was that he could focus more on his schoolwork, as well as bond with his family.

"Oww, can you stop doing that for once?"

"Well he wouldn't have to if you'd stop trying to tackle him." A young woman with long black hair said as she and another female, who hand long orange hair, walked past him.

"Good morning Ichigo." The orange haired female said with a smile.

"Hey Orihime, Tatsuki. How's it going?"

"Oh you know, just getting everything ready for the next semester." Tatsuki said with a shrug.

"We should hurry up before the teacher gives us detention." The others nodded before they walked past the front yard of the school. Ichigo looked around with a slightly bored expression before he caught sight of something black.

"Hmmm?"

"Hey Ichigo, where are you going?" The trio noticed their friend walking to the right, where one of the few trees was standing.

"Just saw something, might not be important. You guys go ahead and I'll catch up." Seeing no problem with his words, they continued to go inside the school while Ichigo walked up to the tree. "I know I saw it here, so where…." Looking down, he say a black crystal sitting at the foot of the tree. Raising a brow, the student kneeled down and picked up the crystal, only to gasp as a surge of power coursed through his body, like when he would use his Bankai. "What the hell is this thing?" Wondering where it came from, Ichigo put the crystal in his pocket, next to his substitute badge before running into the building.

' _Emerald Forest'_

*Bang* *Bang*

" **RRrrraagghhhh…."** A black fur bear with a white mask and red eyes fell forward before turning to ashes.

"That's for making me waste my saturday." A beautiful young woman with long golden hair, pale skin and lilac eyes said while cracking her knuckles. This was Yang Xiao Long, member of Team RWBY and she had just killed a Grimm in the middle of a red forest. It was supposed to be their day off from all the studying and stuff Beacon Academy had, but nnnnoooooo, Headmaster Ozpin decided to send RWBY out on an extermination mission early in the morning, which did not go so well for them. To save time, they decided to split up to cover more ground and Yang had just cleared her section. "You know what they say? Never poke a sleeping bear." Too bad, or rather good, that no one was around to hear one of her very awful puns. Her scroll suddenly began to ring, prompting her to pulled it out and see the caller I.D. "Yo Rubes, you guys finished up?"

" _Yeah, Weiss and Blake are gonna meet us back at Beacon for some breakfast. See ya there!"_ Her young sister Ruby said cheerfully since today was strawberry pancakes day. Chuckling a bit, Yang put her scroll away before making her way back to Beacon. The Vital Festival was so close, she could almost hear the sounds of people cheering on team RWBY.

"Who knows? Maybe I'll meet a hot guy to date." Laughing a bit, Yang's eyes caught sight of a shining object from the distance. Since she was finished with the mission, she decided to go check it out. "What the heck is that?" What she was looking at was a yellow crystal similar to that Natsu and Ichigo found. "Huh, why is a lightning dust crystal out in the forest?" She reached out to grab it, only for a surge of power to course through her veins, giving her aura a charge. "Woah! That was a bit shocking."

"..."

"Oh right, no one's here." Sighing a bit, she took the crystal and pocketed it, hoping Weiss would know what kind of dust it was.

' _Kuoh Academy'_

"I think that should wrap up this club meeting." A beautiful woman with long crimson hair and teal colored eyes said while putting down a stack of papers. This is Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory Family, one of the 72 noble class of the Underworld. Yes, she is a devil, but a damn fine looking one, am I right? She and her club had just finished tallying up contracts for the week, though her newest member, Issei Hyoudou, had zero.

"Yeah, sorry for not getting an contracts president." Issei, a brown haired male, said while rubbing his neck. "That last guy I had a contract with was a weird bastard."

"Says the pervert who looks up girls' skirts." Koneko, a short white haired girl, said in a monotone voice while licking her lollipop, making him face fault.

"Oh don't worry Issei, you'll get some contracts soon." Kiba, a handsome blonde haired male, said while patting his back.

"Alright, I'll see all of you tomorrow." Rias said before she and the others began to exited the building. "Oh and Issei, I'm going to get some things now that I'm moving in with you." The perverted teen fell forward from the news before a grin appeared on his face.

 _Awesome, my harem's growing everyday!_

"Oh my Rias, you're moving things fast with little Issei, don't you think?" Akeno, a beautiful and well endowed black haired female said to her long time friend with an 'innocent' giggle.

"Well there's nothing wrong with a bit of bonding, don't you think?" Rias looked past her friend and noticing something sparkling in the distance. "What the devil?"

"What is it Rias?" Akeno dropped her teasing manner and watched in confusion as Rias walked up to the grass and saw a pink crystal on the ground.

"Is this a crystal?" She reached out to grab it, only or the energy surge Natsu, Ichigo and Yang experienced, making her gasp. "Woah."

"Rias?" Akeno offered her hand while adopting a concerned expression. Blinking a few times, the redhead took her hand and was pulled on her feet, crystal in hand. "What did you find?"

"I…...don't know." She looked at the crystal before putting it in her pocket. "I need to ask Sirzechs if he knows what this is." Akeno nodded in agreement, thinking one of the Four Great Satans might have an answer. Oh how wrong they are.

' _New Domino City'_

*BOOM*

"Damn it Jack, I told you to hold off on the throttle!" A male with upward spiky orange hair and a few golden tattoos on his face said in irritation while coughing from the smoke caused by the explosion.

"Well I'm sorry Crow, but you should have screamed louder!" A man with blonde hair and purple eyes said in a british voice while taking off his helmet.

"Guys, cool it. We already screwed up the new engine, and yelling won't solve anything." A male with upward black hair with gold highlights, blue eyes and a single golden line on his left cheek said while taking off his visors. This is Yusei Fudo the Satellite Shooting Star of New Domino City. It has been a few months since their battle with Rex Goodwin for the fate of their city and now they had all relocated to a liveable garage. Since they planned on entering World Racing Grand Prix, they wanted to try out some new engine parts to try and upgrade their Runners, but Jack accidently pushed it too far and well…..you get the rest.

"He started it!" Jack and Crow glared at each other, daring the other to make a move as Yusei let out a sigh.

"I'm gonna go to town and find some more parts to fix it." Yusei took their silence as a yes and proceeded to go to his Duel Runner, the Yusei Go, which was parked next to his friends' Runners. Taking off its breaks, he opened the garage and slowly pushed it outside. "At this rate, we might not even be ready for the Grand Prix." The Head Signer saw a some twinkle in the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he saw what looked like a blue crystal on the ground next to the garage. "Did someone drop their jewelry?" Being the noble guy he was, Yusei kneeled down and picked up the crystal. Then, like with the other four, a surge of power coursed through his body, making his Signer symbol glow for a brief second. "Woah, what is this?" He examined the crystal, feeling something…..unique about it. I mean, what else would activate his mark of the Crimson Dragon if it wasn't supernatural? He quickly pocketed the crystal before getting on his Runner. "Better look up what this is." Putting on his helmet, Yusei turned on his Duel Runner before riding off.

Five Dimension Crystals, five heroes. How will their lives change?

 **And that ends the first part of the beginning of this story. I hope you guys are at least okay with how this started off, and are curious how it will continue. I would like to point out that the language I used is completely made up, and in the future, we will see more of it.**

 **So we know who the five Rangers are currently, but since there are 10 Dimension Crystals, I will need five more Rangers. The colors included will be Green, white, gold, purple and silver(basically, it is like Dino Charge.) If you guys do have a person(protagonist or not) that could be one of these Rangers, please tell me who, their color, what weapon they could use and what zord they'd have. Trust me, we will see a butt load of zord combinations, so I hope you guys like this. I would like to remind you, this does NOT follow a certain series, this is original, though I will make references to other Power Rangers series.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything…**

 **Next time: Invasion of the Crekors!**


	2. Chapter 2: Invasion of the Crekors!

**What is happening my awesome readers! It's me, The 3rd Dragneel, returning to my epic Anime/Power Rangers crossover! I honestly am shocked to see us get double digits already, did not expect this many people to actually follow this, but regardless I am beyond happy! Not only that, but this story has been on my mind for a while, trying to come up with certain chapters that would help make good character development, as well as strengthen the bonds.**

 **TheExcadrillComics: Wow, these are some really good suggestions, I might use a few of them, and thanks for helping me out.**

 **Killjoy141: Hmmm, I might not do that as that would kinda be copying what Power Rangers Dimension, a story I'm taking inspiration from, did. Haha, I guess I might have to do that since they are kinda made for each other.**

 **R98: Yup, I wanted to mix up a few things for the story to make it unique, hence why I have Ichigo as the black ranger(reference to Johnny Yong Bosch, english voice actor for Ichigo and the second black ranger). I didn't do the kidnapping right away as I want a reason for the five to be Rangers. I'll explain Natsu's little problem and I will take votes on NatsuxRias, if it happens, please don't hate me. The idea I like is Lucario, so he will be in:)**

 **WOLF SIN OF GREED: I could think of Zoro and I already have a Fullmetal Alchemist character in, so Greed might not happen.**

 **Rufus264: Are you just saying that because you like my Natsu and his demonic harem story? Regardless, I'll take your vote.**

 **Leo0074: Thanks man, it really means a lot:)**

 **TheFreezerStreet: Interesting, maybe, already have a gold ranger, might not happen, kinda don't wanna add Ash, and I like your pairing choice.**

 **Guest: Interesting, already have a blue ranger, and I like.**

 **Legend comet: Ummmm, I…...I'll think about it.**

 **So I got a lot of good of good requests, and have chosen a green and gold ranger, but now I need help with the purple and white rangers, so here are some choices I got and you tell me who should get the crystal: Zoro from One Piece, Inuyasha from….well Inuyasha and Hinata from Naruto Shippuden. Also, it seems like a lot of people want Natsu to be with either Rias or Yang, so I will do a poll for them(plus it looks like you guys already love YuseixAkiza and IchigoxOrihime).**

 **Choice 1: NatsuxYang**

 **Choice 2: NatsuxRias**

 **Choice 3: NatsuxYangandRias**

 **Choice 4: You send me money.**

 **So to recap what occurred in the last chapter: we had witnessed the destruction of the planet Povis, where a great mage named Vektor and his robotic ally Kaldon barely escaped with the Dimension Crystals, which possess the power to change the barriers separating each world. Unfortunately, the Crekor army, lead by their leader Oblivion, got in the way of their escape. Making a last minute decision, Vektor scattered the Crystals to other worlds, where Natsu Dragneel, Ichigo Kurosaki, Yusei Fudo, Rias Gremory and Yang Xiao Long found them. How will they react to the origins of these Crystals?**

 **Also, the shape of each crystal is tetragonal, look it up for a better image.**

' _Outerspace'_

" **Tukopa hrety chedo lalnem wequis(What is the status of locating the Dimension Crystals?)"** Oblivion said from his throne. His hood was removed and the light of his ship perfectly showed his appearance. Oblivion was a green skinned humanoid alien with elfish ears, a bald head and glowing red eyes. He wore a black and grey metal suit with heavy looking grey robotic arms, three brown belts strapped past his chest, tight black pants and a metal, cybernetic mouthguard.

" **Igno sakkja puelo quhaln vecxo(Five of the ten Dimension Crystals have been found.)"** A calculated voice said while walking up to Oblivion with a blue holopad in hand. The speaker was a bipedal blue creature with dark blue body armor, a U-shaped helmet, glowing yellow eyes and a glowing orange core on his chest.

" **Oooohhhh, Oblivion. Requipa nubla zuzina(We finally found them after all this time!)"** A feminish voice gleed next to Oblivion. It was a pink bipedal creature with a white furred 'scarf' tied around her neck, large pink shoulder pad, dark pink armor, a golden belt around her waist, and long green hair that reached her back with her right glowing blue eye covered by it. She then wrapped her arms around his left arm while resting on his shoulder lovingly. **"Uyako fifor coxox swepmr lequn peppro(Now we can begin our conquest of the dimensions my king!)"**

" **Vitro guel dokka Vila, mi susre(It is only a start Vila, my love.)"** The newly named 'Vila' rubbed his shoulder lovingly. For an interuniversal villain, he could be so romantic!

" **Ruta, kalpa ghusna swene(It is only half of the Dimension Crystals mother.)"** A calm voice said from the corner of the command center. The speaker was a tall humanoid warrior wearing black armor with silver shoulderpads, matching greaves and gauntlets, a dark blue helmet with a crow-shaped visor. They were currently cleaning their black sword with a white rag while sitting cross legged.

" **Chukalu sevna xunph esqiko fiha werjf(Hopefully whoever is in those worlds are worthy prey.)"** A slightly excited tone while inserting several rounds into their arm. The speaker looked like a large metal gren suit with three gun gauntlets, one on each wrist, heavy grey boots, a rhino-shaped head and an orange visor. **"Kakala fijiri san vijor puple hemfq sussno(Sir, do we go as one or split into clusters?)"** Oblivion rubbed his chin while observing the holoscreen in front of him. Each of the Dimension Crystals were located in five different dimensions, and going one at a time would be wasteful.

" **Ukna siro ugaba, nino fulo habusta(Separate into five clusters, we shall finally possess the Dimension Crystals for our kingdom!)"** The Crekors, along with the other four, nodded before they prepared for launch. Little did they know, Vektor and Kaldon also detected the Dimension Crystals.

" **Aaahhhhh Vektor, wief pota rutima Ni-Ni(aaahhhhh Vektor, we've picked up five Dimension Crystal readings Ni-Ni!)"** Kaldon said happily while pulling up the holoscreen. Vektor smiled a little before he turned serious.

" **Uipa jlay vico, seru viha Oblivion(If we were able to find them, then there's a chance Oblivion has as well.) Neo, yuht garga frol bihe(Neo, set a course to the nearest Crystal.)"** The console began to beep before the ship entered hyperspace.

' _With Natsu and Happy'_

"Where did this thing come from?" Natsu said, laying on his sleeping bag while looking at the red crystal. It had been a full two hours since that meteor crashed, along with the crystal and the dragon slayer still had so many questions. Where did this come from, why did he suddenly feel that pulse of energy, and better yet…...was this worth something?

"Natsu, we should try to get some slllleeeeeeppppp…." Happy said with a tired yawn. Yeah he was also curious about the crystal, but it was late and he really wanted to sleep. "We'll figure it out in the morning."

"Hehehe, I guess you're right Happy." Pocketing the crystal, Natsu put his hands behind his head and was about to go back to sleep…

*Rumble*

The sound of rumbling entered his ears. What was weird was that the ground wasn't shaking at all, yet he could still hear rumbling. He looked up and saw something he was not expecting. "Happy, you might wanna wake up little buddy."

"Natsu, if you're hungry, then go find some-huh?" The blue feline rubbed his eyes before noticing what Natsu was talking about. It was one of the same ships that held the Crekors on Povis. The ship slowly began to land a few feet from the duo, who stood up to see who or what was inside. The large doors opened up as Crekors exited it, moving in two separate lines like knights would when escorting someone important. And they were, the last one to exit the ship was Oblivion himself, walking with his hands intertwined behind his back. "Woah, who do you think these guys are?"

"No idea." Natsu slowly walked towards the group, where Oblivion was simply observing the surroundings. "Hey!" The leader of the Crekors turned towards the pink haired male with a 'raised brow.'

" **Jihy gasfa nevco uroto(What is this world boy?)"** Oblivion said, though he got a confused expression.

"Ummm, what?" The half-metal man sighed before he began to press a few buttons on his mouthguard.

" **Ugha tyua…...is this device functioning?"**

"Hey, he can speak! I wonder what language he spoke."

"Don't know, probably an alien one." Oblivion simply watched as the strange human spoke with a blue creature. "So, who or what are-"

" **Where is the Crystal?"** Natsu and Happy blinked in confusion.

"Ehh?" He saw Oblivion snap his fingers before the Crekors marched around Natsu, much to his shock. "Hey, what the hell is going on?"

" **I know the Dimension Crystal is here, tell me where it is."**

"Natsu, think he's talking about that thing that fell from the sky?" Happy whispered to his friend's ear.

"Maybe, but these guys don't look to good."

" **I will not ask a third time. Where. Is. the Dimension Crystal!"** Charging black energy into his right hand, Oblivion launched an energy beam onto their camp, completely destroying it.

"NO! All my fish were there!" Happy gasped as one of the Crekors grabbed him by the tail and pulled him in. "NATSU!"

"LET HIM GO!" Natsu ignited his fists and glared at the Crekors, who beeped randomly.

" **If you want your creature, give me the Crystal."** To Oblivion's interest, instead of shaking in fear, Natsu was grinning.

"You know, I never fought aliens before, and I do wanna see how far my training went, so…" His whole body was engulfed in flames before he said his most iconic line…..

"I'M FIRED UP!"

' _With Ichigo'_

"Now we add the formula into our question, then….." It was another typical day in Karakura high school, where most of the students were almost asleep and a rare few ACTUALLY listening. A student who wasn't looking was Ichigo, who was looking at the strange black crystal, his books used as a cover so no one else could see.

 _It's weird, when I touched it, I felt so much power._ He thought, examining the crystal closely. _I doubt it's from here, maybe it's from the Soul Society._ Ichigo hadn't really thought about the Soul Society in a long time, and there may be a possibility they discovered crystals full of power and this one accidently came to the world of the living.

*Ding* *Ding*

"Oh well, I see that's the end of our lesson for the day." The teacher said as a few students sighed in relief. "Remember to read chapters 30-32 in your textbooks by tomorrow. Class dismissed." Everyone began to pack up their things for lunch, though Ichigo was so caught up with the crystal, he failed to notice a pair of footsteps walking up to him.

"Ichigo?" Orihime said, though she was ignored. "Ummm, Ichigo?"

*Smack*

The orange haired male gasped as he was suddenly struck on the back of the head. "She's talking to you hardhead!" Tatsuki said while moving her fist back.

"Owww, what the hell Tatsuki?" Ichigo said in irritation while rubbing his sore head.

"Is something wrong Ichigo?" A very tall hispanic man with slightly messy brown hair that covered his eyes said in slight curiosity.

"Does it involve this?" Keigo said while gesturing to the black crystal, getting everyone's attention.

"Wow, never took you for a jewelry type of guy Ichigo." A male with chin length black hair said with an innocent smile.

"It's not like that Mizuiro, I just found it outside."

"And that's why you hung back." Tatsuki was now curious what this stone was.

"Can I see it?" Seeing no problem with it, Ichigo handed Orihime the crystal as she examined it thoroughly. "Ooohhhh, what if it's some kind of ancient stone made from an ancient burial ground right under the school, or OH: it could be a sign of an alien invasionnnnnn!" The others slightly sweatdropped at her overactive imagination.

"Well whatever it is, it can wait for now. Let's go eat some-"

*BOOM*

"AAAHHHH!"

"RUN!" The sounds of students and teachers rang through the school, along with several explosions.

"What the hell was that?!" Ichigo and his friends ran out the classroom and into the hallway, where more students ran past them.

" **I'm sure the Dimension Crystal is here, the locater is never wrong."** A calm voice said from the smoke before they stepped forward, revealing Demolition and a squad of Crekors. He looked forward and saw a group of humans not running in fear. **"Finally, humans who aren't complete cowards."** (Imagine Steve Blum as the voice of Demolition, just love this guy!)

"Who are you?"

"Ichigo, I don't think yelling at a scary looking guy and his friends is a good idea." Keigo whispered in a shaky voice. Yeah he's seen a monster like Aizen, but this….thing was much more intimidating.

" **I am simply in search of a Dimension Crystal, and my scanners had detected them here. Tell me where it is and I will leave."** Ichigo could call bullshit on his words.

"And why would you want something like that?" Tatsuki asked with narrowed eyes.

" **As if you can understand even a fraction of what power it has. I ask again, where is the Crystal?"** He then placed a hand over his sword, making Keigo squeal in horror.

"Ichigo! Just give him that rock!"

"Keigo, shut it." Though they couldn't see it, Demolition raised a brow.

" **You do possess it, hand it over."** He stepped forward, slowly drawing his blade.

"I don't think so." Chad stepped up before his right arm formed into a red-black armored one. "El Directo!" Focusing spirit energy into his right arm, he launched a stream of blue energy at Demolition, who simply stood there. The beam got closer…..and closer…..until….

*BOOM*

It collided with the monster, causing a large explosion to occur in the school, blasting off more of the hallway. "Geez Chad, could you have held back?" While Ichigo was grateful for his friend helping him, they were still in school, and there is the possibility of someone seeing.

"Sorry." Chad said simply while lowering his right arm, ready to turn it back to normal….

" **How pathetic."** Everyone looked in shock as the smoke cleared up…..and Demolition was in the exact same spot, his sword brought downwards, indicating he had cut the attack in half. **"I doubt that could even destroy a squad of Crekors, much less me."** Before Chad could even raise his arm, Demolition suddenly appeared next to him, sheathing his blade.

*Slash*

"AAHHH!" The large man gasped in pain as several deep cuts appeared on his arm, making him kneel down. He wasn't given time to turn as Demolition suddenly pushed him forward, making him skid on the ground.

"You bastard!" Tatsuki was about to punch the monster…...only for him to catch her fist. A shiver went down her spine as he looked at her with his visor.

" **Weak."** Squeezing her wrist, he threw her into the wall, into their classroom. Suddenly, an orange barrier surrounded him. **"Interesting."** He looked over his shoulder to see Orihime placing her fingers on her head, showing it was her doing.

"I won't allow you to hurt anymore of my friends!" She said bravely, making him chuckle very slightly.

" **While your ability is impressive, it will do nothing to stop me."** Faster than the eye could see, the barrier was shattered into dust. **"Judging by your power, I doubt you contain the Crystal, so who has it?"**

"You want this?" Ichigo reached into his pocket and showed the Crystal. "Leave my friends alone and it's-" before he could finish his sentence, the orange haired male was suddenly teleported away, much to everyone's shock.

"Ichigo! Now is not a good time to disappear!" Keigo fell on his knees, crying anime style.

" **Hmmm, unfortunate, but we can fix that easily."** Demolition looked at Ichigo's friends, who felt a sense of dread coming.

' _Remnant'_

"And you just found it in the Emerald Forest?" A young girl with black-red hair and wore clothing similar to little red riding hood said curiously while looking at Yang's crystal. It was unlike any she had ever seen before.

"Yeah, I felt something…..weird when I touched it." Yang said, still remembering the rush when making contact with the crystal. A girl with white hair tied to a side ponytail and aqua eyes took the crystal and began to examine it.

"Well this is no dust crystal, I can tell you that much." Weiss said before handing it back to Yang. "None of the Schnee Dust facilities had reported a new discovery, so it could be something else."

"Maybe someone created it underground to avoid detection." A girl with long black hair, amber eyes and a black bow on her head said while looking up from her book. "It's not impossible for the black market to sell things like that." Blake's mind drifted to the White Fang for a brief moment.

"Well whatever it is, we can just ask Goodwitch or Ozpin. Now, I'm gonna get some lunch." Yang stood up from the table and was about to make her way to the lunch line….when she had a strange sense something was about to-

*BOOM*

Yup, an explosion happened on one of Beacon's stupidly large windows, sending those nearby flying. Screams could be heard from outside as several laser bolts were fired. "What was that!" Ruby quickly stood up and used her Semblance to run outside. What she was were large group of robotic-looking soldiers blasting everything in their wake. "What the….."

"Ruby! What's-" The rest of team RWBY ran next to their leader before seeing the attack as well. "What in Monty's name?"

"HELP MEAAAHHHH!" A student burst through the main exit of the cafeteria, only to be shot from behind, killing him.

" **Wow, these little people are so pathetic, they go down in one shot."** Longshot said while lowering his right gun gauntlet. **"Though I guess using rounds that would take out a Rancor would kill easier."**

"Woah, an alien!" Ruby gasped childishly as her partner facepalmed.

"You dolt! This isn't time to fantasize!"

"Oh right, sorry." Chuckling nervously, Ruby and her team pulled out their scrolls before pressing on the weapon icon. Seconds later, four lockers crashed through the ceiling and landed a few feet away.

"Who are you?" Blake questioned while she and the others grabbed their weapons.

" **I'm on the hunt for a Dimension Crystal and Static's scanners told me it's here, so what better way to draw it out than to blow everything up."** RWBY glared at how casual he sounded about wreaking their school.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but we won't let you blow up our school!" Buckling her legs, the scythe wielder suddenly rushed in with a petal of roses behind her.

" **Speed pattern scan…...pattern detected."** An A.I from Long Shot's helmet told him as he saw just where Ruby would be. Raising his right hand, Long Shot fired a ball of blue energy, which stuck Ruby just as she made a hard turn.

"AAAHHHH!" The poor young girl screamed in agony as thousands of volts of electricity coursed through her body.

"RUBY!" Yang looked at Long Shot with a deep glare. "You'll pay for that asshole!" The three members split up to try and get the slip on him. Blake began to use her weapon, Gambol Shroud, to lay fire on Long Shot, though his armor was too thick to actually hurt him. In response to this, he used the rapid-fire mode on his gun gauntlets to try and kill the Faunus, only for her to create shadow clones to dodge them.

 _ **A shadow technique, like a Conkolar.**_ His helmet once again began to scan Blake's movement before finding a pattern. Changing the ammo, he fired two shots, which Blake dodged. However, what she wasn't expecting was a silent third shot, which slowly struck her chest. To her shock however, the bolt expanded before it formed a web-like glue, pinning her to the wall. She attempted to use her Semblance, only for it to fail. He was about to shoot her once again, when he felt something…..cold under his feet.

"Try to move from that." The Schnee said with a smirk as she created an ice glyph under the assassin's lower body. To her horror, Long Shot's body began to heat up and melt her ice. She was about to strike him…

*ding, ding*

The sound of metal hitting the ground caught her attention. Looking down, her eyes widened as a metal ball with a red beeping dot on top landed in front of her. The device exploded, sending a powerful shockwave that sent the heiress flying.

"HHHYYYAAAAHHH!" Yang lunged forward and sent a hard punch to his back, making him stumble ever so slightly. "You're gonna pay for hurting my friends!"

" **Now we're talking!"** Pushing her off, he began to send a flurry of punches, which Yang countered with her own. Though she was able to land of hits, the power behind his attacks weakened her aura. **"Catch this!"** Slamming both fists on her stomach, he fired two shotgun-like shells, sending her crashing into a nearby table. He made her way towards her, only to see something glowing in her pocket. **"Hang on, is that…"** A burst of flames erupted from Yang's position, much to his interest. Slowly standing up, the blonde brawler stood up, her hair turned to flames as her lilac eyes turned red.

"You're…..going…..down!" Slamming her fists together, she jumped forward and gave a hard double punch, pushing Long Shot a few feet back. While most metal would have been dented by such a punch, Long Shot still remained strong.

" **Hmmm, you're an interesting little human aren't you?"** Typing on his left gauntlet, a square-shaped defibrillator appeared on it. Yang attempted to punch him once more, only for him to block it with his right forearm. However, he used his left hand to punch Yang on the right arm, making her grunt in pain. Jumping back, she noticed her arm felt weaker than before. She tried to punch him once more, but he continued to strike her with his electric device, weakening her body even more. **"Time to go bye bye!"** He sent a hard punch on her stomach, sending her crashing onto the wall.

"Shit….." She attempted to stand up, but due to being hit by his device made her numb.

" **Time to get what I came here for…"** He was about to reach out to her….only for her body to glow a yellow aura before she disappeared. **"Shit….."**

' _Gremory Residence'_

"Well, this is certainly a strange stone you found Rias." A tall man who looked identical to Rias said while carefully examining the crystal. This was Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four Great Satans and Rias' older brother. To be completely honest, he was so happy she came to him with this because now he could do something other than paperwork. "I don't recall this ever being in the Underworld Archives. Grayfia?"

"It is unlike any I have ever seen." A beautiful woman with grey hair and a french maid outfit said in a calm tone. Rias was paying particularly at the crystal, trying to see what exactly it was, and why she felt that surge of power.

"I may be incorrect, but this might not be from heaven, nor hell. Perhaps it is human made?"

"Brother, I don't think it is." Rias confessed, still looking at the crystal. "It felt…..out of place, like it didn't belong to Earth." Sirzechs blinked a little, wondering what his little sister meant, but before he could ask….

*BOOM*

The sound of a sonic boom rang outside, cracking the windows. Curious, the three went to the window and widened their eyes at what was unfolding: the Crekor transports from before began to land on the lawn of the Gremory Residence as Crekors exited it. "What in the name of the devil…."

*Bang, bang*

The doors of Sirzechs office began to bang. Seeing this, Grayfia used her ice magic and froze the doors. "Invaders, we must prepare for combat." Much to her shock, the frozen doors began to melt before exploding entirely.

" **My, is that any way to treat your guests?"** A teasing feminine voice called out from the smoke, revealing Vila and a few of her Crekor forces. She put her hands on her hips while looking at the devils in front of her. **"Hmmm, hideous creatures you are."**

"Might I ask who you are." Though he remained calm, Sirzechs prepared to fight in case the situation calls for it.

" **As if someone like you deserves to know my name."** She let out a sigh before continuing. **"Though I suppose a beauty like myself should give you that much. I am Vila, queen of the Crekor army and wife to the glorious and powerful Oblivion. I come here to look for the Dimension Crystal, so give it now."**

"Dimension…..Crystal…." Rias slowly took the crystal and placed it in her back pocket. She didn't know why, but she didn't trust this…...thing. "Why do you want it?"

" **You couldn't even comprehend what power it has child. Tell me where it is and I may leave peacefully. Otherwise….."** Snapping her fingers, 15 Crekor bots ran into the room, surrounding Rias and her family. **"Things will get unpleasant."** The room's temperature suddenly dropped as Grayfia began to glow a blue aura.

"Who you are is not important to me, but if you threaten my king and his sister, I will make you pay." The bots slowly began to freeze from her magic, though Vila giggled in amusement.

" **How adorable, you think you can threaten me. Let me show you something human….."** Vila's eyes began to glow a yellow aura before the ice shattered. **"Now, about the crystal…."**

"Apologize madam, but coming to our house, breaking everything and threatening my family is a no go…" Calmly standing up, Sirzechs smiled…...before raising his right hand and shooting a beam of red energy from the palm. Vila screamed in pain as she and the Crekors were sent flying from the room. "Never try to demand things from a Great Satan, am I right Rias?" The red head rolled her eyes at her brother's comment before noticing Vila stand up with an irritated expression.

" **How dare you! These were my beloved's favorite clothes!"** Glaring at them, Vila placed sent a wave of kinetic energy to Sirzechs and Grayfia. The two adults screamed as their minds felt like they were going to explode.

"Brother, Grayfia!" Rias turned towards Vila with hate-filled eyes. "I'll make you pay!" Like her brother, Rias launched a beam of crimson energy, though Vila saw this and blocked it with her arm.

" **Ooohhh, what a poor little girl."** She fired yellow eyes beams, forcing Rias to sprout her devil wings. **"Interesting, though this isn't the first time I've seen this."** Focusing her eyes on Rias, she once again launched a wave of kinetic energy. The heiress, losing her focus, fell on the ground, clutching her hand in pain.

"Why….are you…..doing this…."

" **Because, we will use the crystals to rule the dimensions."** The queen noticed Rias' pocket begin to glow a pink color and before she could react, Rias suddenly disappeared. **"The Dimension Crystal! RAAGGHHHH!"** Clenching her fists, Vila grabbed Sirzechs' desk and filled it in anger. She then looked at said person and his queen, who were still under her mind attack. **"Hmmm, perhaps you will be useful to me after all."**

' _New Domino City'_

"Woah, it's beautiful Yusei." A young girl with light blue-green hair tied in twin ponytails and brown eyes said in awe while examining Yusei's crystal.

"I don't know what's so special about it Luna, it's just a rock." A male who looked identical to Luna, only with his hair tied in one ponytail said nonchalantly with his hands behind his head. After getting the parts needed for the runners, Yusei got a call from his #1 fan Leo, who wanted to hang out. Seeing as he didn't want to disappoint the kid, he decided to swing by his place and maybe try to find where this crystal was from. Currently, he was typing on one of their computers to find out where this was and so far, he came up short. "We could be dueling right now!"

"Leo, if Yusei thinks this is important, then let him." Leo pouted at his sister taking Yusei's side.

"It isn't just some rock Leo." Yusei said, not taking his eyes off the screen. "When I touched it, my mark began to glow, as if it was reacting to it. Luna, are you sure you didn't feel anything in the last hour?"

"No, I didn't feel anything." Luna then looked at the crystal in worry. "Yusei, what do you think this is?" The head signer sighed before he turned off the computer screen and looked at the twins.

"I have no idea Luna, but one thing's for sure: we need to make sure this doesn't fall to the wrong hands, otherwise who knows what'll happen."

"Maybe it'll be like what Goodwin was gonna do. But don't worry Yusei, the Amazing Leo and his assistant Luna will help you make sure this rock stays safe!"

"Assistant?" Luna was a little irritated with her brother calling her an assistant rather than an ally. Before she could speak, a squeal was heard. Looking down, she saw her duel spirit Kuribon looking at her with fear-filled eyes. "Kuribon, what's wrong?" The little spirit looked at the large windows, as if it knew something was coming. Sure enough, the green haired girl watched as a large machine was hovering towards them. "Ummm, guys?" Yusei and Leo looked at what Luna was referring to and immediately widened their eyes.

"Woah, what's that?" The machine opened two slots on each side.

"DOWN!" Grabbing the twins and putting them in front of him, Yusei jumped as the machine fired two rockets at the penthouse.

*BOOM*

The side of the house exploded as the missiles made contact. Before the explosion could hit the trio, Yusei and Luna's marks began to glow, creating a red barrier that shielded them. The interior was a mess, small flames covered a few parts of the house, furniture was destroyed and the pool was nonexistent. "Are you two alright?" Yusei slowly stood up while helping the twins, who looked at the condition of their home.

"W-what happened?" The machine that fired the missiles slowly landed in front of the house before opening up, allowing some Crekor bots to exit.

" ***sigh* I told these fools making a mess was not the way to do things."** Static, the one who detected the crystals, said while walking in front of the Crekors. He looked forward and saw some humans looking at him in shock. **"A young adult and children, how annoying."**

"W-who or what are you?" This thing looked like one of those monsters on the saturday morning cartoons he always watched.

" **My identity is not important, but the location of the Dimension Crystal is. Now relinquish it and we will make our leave."**

 _Dimension Crystal?_ Yusei slightly lifted the crystal in his pocket and looked at it. Judging by this guy's appearance, he was someone not to be trusted. "Why do you want it?" Static let out a sigh.

" **Humans, such a curious race. As for the purpose of the Dimension Crystals, they are none of your concern."** Yusei's suspicion only grew as he listened to his words carefully. Now he knew not to give this….guy, the crystal. **"If you possess the crystal, give it now, or we will use force."** Snapping his fingers, the Crekors began to circle around Yusei and the twins.

"Yusei, I'm scared." Yusei patted Luna on the head, hoping it would comfort her.

"I got your back Yusei." Grabbing the nearest object, which was a vase, Leo bravely handled it, watching every Crekor in case they made a move. "Bring it on you freaky robot….things!"

" **Bravado won't get you anywhere child. Crekors, take them."** The Crekors began to walk towards the trio, prepared to grab them.

"Leo, Luna. When I give the signal, run." The twins were confused as to what he meant, but before they could ponder on it, Yusei went into action. Grabbing a nearby pipe that was sent from the pool, he rushed in and struck two Crekors, making them stumble a bit. "RUN!" Realizing what he meant, the twins ran towards the small opening he gave them. Seeing some of the Crekors follow them, Yusei shoved them to the ground to prevent interruption.

" **So foolish, they'll be captured sooner or later."** Raising his hand, Static fired a bolt of electricity at the doorway, making the twins fall back.

"GUYS!" Unfortunately for Yusei, two Crekors grabbed him by the arms before throwing him back, in front of Static.

" **Why you would waste your time staling is beyond me, but what I do know…."** He took out a small device, which began beep towards Yusei's pocket. **"Is that you harbor the crystal we require."**

"YUSEI!" The twins were being dragged by the Crekors, much to Yusei's horror.

"Stop!" He was about to stand up and help them….only to scream in pain as Static shot another bolt of electricity that coursed through his veins.

" **The pain you endure now is nothing compared to what will occur if you don not give the crystal."** To Static's surprise, Yusei began to glow a blue aura before suddenly vanishing.

"NO!" The twins were horrified with what just happened. Tears began to run down their cheeks, believing their friend and idol was gone for good.

" **Teleportation? Not from his body, but from another source."** Static rubbed his chin in thought before realization struck him. **"Vektor. Quickly you fools, gather as many civilians as possible. We must not return to Oblivion empty handed."** Nodding in agreement, the Crekors began to exit the building, gathering as many people as there was.

' _With Natsu'_

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu rushed towards the nearest Crekors and slammed a flame-coated fist on their heads, sending them crashing onto the ground. Hearing two more Crekors trying to strike him from behind, the dragon slayer caught their weapons before throwing them over his shoulders. "Fire Dragon Talon!" Igniting his feet, Natsu slammed them onto the Crekors, embedding them to the ground. Oblivion simply watched his actions with slight interest.

 _ **This boy, he possess an interesting power, unlike those I've already witnessed.**_ Oblivion thought to himself as he saw Natsu punch three more Crekors.

"Yeah, show them who's boss Natsu!" Happy cheered, even though he was be held hostage by a Crekor.

"HYAH!" Lifting a Crekor with both arms, Natsu threw it at Oblivion, who simply tilted his head to dodge. "Was that all you got? I haven't even gotten warmed up!" Natsu said with an excited grin.

" **The Crekors aren't programmed for advanced combat."** Oblivion admitted, stepping up with his arms crossed. **"Boy, your powers….interest me. Leave this planet and join my army. You will benefit from it dearly."** Natsu narrowed his eyes at the red eyed….man?

"No way." He showed him his right arm, which had his guild mark on it. "You see this? This shows I am, and always will be, part of the Fairy Tail guild. There's no way I'm ever going to join someone like you, even if it's the only option." Oblivion could see Natsu deeply respected this 'Fairy Tail' and came up with a decision.

" **Very well, then I'll simply obliterate Fairy Tail so you will have no other option but to-"**

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" Oblivion calmly raised his right hand just in time to stop Natsu, who was giving him a deep glare. "If you even think about destroying my home, my family, I'll burn you to ashes!"

" **Your loyalty is commendable, but futile."** Using more power than Natsu expected, Oblivion pushed him back, making him skid on the ground. Shaking his head, Natsu once again rushed at his opponent with his iron fist, but to his shock, Oblivion effortlessly dodged and blocked each punch. It was like he was fighting Gildarts before the timeskip, and he pushed the crash wizard a feet feet with one attack! Grabbing his wrist, Oblivion slammed Natsu on the ground so hard, he bounced a few feet in the air. Much to Natsu's horror, Oblivion aimed a hand at his head while focusing green energy. **"Begone."** Was all he said before he fired a wave of green energy, sending Natsu crashing into the forest.

"Natsu, no!" Happy tried to break free, but the Crekor was WAY more stronger than him(I mean, I doubt he could actually scratch him and it would hurt.)

" **We must not waste anymore time, search this place for-"** In the middle of the forest, a burst of fire shot into the air, catching Oblivion's attention.

"I'M NOT DONE YET YOU BASTARD!" A pink blur came out of the forest, forcing Oblivion to use his arms to block an oncoming attack from Natsu. "Fire Dragon…...ROAR!" Seeing as he was in close range, the dragon slayer unleashed his signature breath attack, pushing the leader of the Crekors back a few feet. Natsu continued to put more power into his attack, but Oblivion was standing his ground.

" **No human….will surpass me!"** Focusing his own energy into his arms, Oblivion split Natsu's flames in half, like he did when he fought Gajeel. Seeing him coming closer, Natsu prepared to try another breath attack, but faster than he could see, Oblivion grabbed his throat with his right hand while his left held Natsu's right wrist. **"I ask again, where is the-"** However, the villain was cut off when he noticed Natsu's pocket begin to glow, making his eyes widened in shock. **"The red dimension crystal…"** Glaring at Natsu, he slammed the dragon slayer onto the ground, creating a large spiderweb on the ground. **"Where did you get the crystal?!"**

"None…..of…..your…..business…" Natsu gasped as Oblivion began to slowly choke him while applying pressure on his wrist, beginning to crack it.

" **You will give it to me, and you will surrender, or I will kill you, your pet, and everyone you love."** However, much to his shock, Natsu's body began to glow a red aura. **"NO!"** He pulled his right hand to try and punch Natsu….

*SLAM*

However, in the last second, Natsu disappeared and Oblivion punched the ground, making it shake. Slowly, he pulled his fist back while standing up, a shocked expression evident on his face. It was right there, right in front of him. And now….it's gone, just like the last time. **"No….nonononononononoNONONONONONONONONONO!"** Clenching his right hand as it began to glow green, he furiously fired a powerful beam of energy at the Tenrou Tree, striking the right side, not enough to destroy it, but enough to leave a visible hole. Happy shook in fear as he could feel just how angry and powerful Oblivion was. **"Send the frigates all across this world, gather those with extraordinary powers and bring them to the Apocalypse. If you find that boy, take his Dimension Crystal and bring him to me. I will rip his head clean off his body in front of his little pet."** Taking a deep breath, he turned around and walked inside the transport, with the remaining Crekors behind him.

Five heroes disappear, where will they go, and what will the future of their worlds be?

 **And that is where we will cut things from here. I hope you guys liked how the invasion began and could see just how powerful Oblivion and his army is. Now it isn't that I'm lowering the standards of characters like Sirzechs and Grayfia, but since Oblivion has powers beyond their comprehension and he handed it to his generals, they were outclassed. I will now describe what abilities each of his allies have and the ranks they have.**

 **Vial: Queen. Abilities: Kinetic powers, energy manipulation.**

 **Demolition: Prince, swordsman. Abilities: expert swordsman, dark energy manipulation(inherited from his mother Vial and father Oblivion.)**

 **Static: Head technician. Abilities: electromancer, high intelligence, harden armor.**

 **Long Shot: Assassin. Abilities: Expert weapons expert, super strength.**

 **We will see a lot more of these guys and what their motivations are. So as I said before, I still need a purple and white ranger, so I will still take requests for them. Where did the five of them go, how will their worlds react to a mass invasion, and WHERE THE HELL IS E.N.D'S TRUE FORM MASHIMA?!**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything…..**

 **Next time: It's morphing time!**


	3. Chapter 3: It's morphing time!

**What…...is…..HAPPENING MY FELLOW READERS OF FANFICTION! It is I, The 3rd Dragneel, please hold your applause, bringing you the chapter you've been waiting for, the first morphing chapter of this epic Power Rangers multi-anime crossover! Ever since this story started, a lot of you were giving me ideas for who should be a Ranger, and I gotta say, I really like a lot of your choices.**

 **Killjoy 141: Well I'm glad you're okay with that since I was going to do that anyways, and I agree Yang and him would make a good pairing.**

 **TheExcadrillComics: Thanks and I'll take that.**

 **WOLF SIN OF GREED: Hmmm, I have to say your reasoning is good, and I may keep that in mind for a twist near the middle of the story. First to ask for Ban, probably the hundredth person for Zoro, lol.**

 **CaptViper2100: I'm really glad you like this idea and I agree: Natsu and Yang would be a really 'hot' couple….eh? Thanks for the love mate and I promise I'll try not to disappoint you!**

 **Sanedimentio: I'm happy you enjoy it and your choices are good(especially since I already have one of them in my mind *cough shorty cough*. Well I am having those colors in to expand the team, I might consider having them, or not. We'll see.**

 **Zeckromizder: I already have him in mind for silver since his type would make sense with it, but your other choice is interesting to me. Other colors…...not out of the question, and could use it later on, so…**

 **Leo0074: I like your choice.**

 **NatsuSparda09828: Like it.**

 **Guest: I'll have her in the poll.**

 **Straw Hat PiratesFan2018: Thank you and I agree, those two would be very interesting and if you love this pairing, look up my crossover Natsu and his demonic harem. Still, wished we could have seen him BEFORE he disappeared. Love your suggestions, hopefully everyone else does too.**

 **FanFictionHunter: Hahaha, aren't we all man? I guess it did, but still, wished we could've seen what could've happened. That's where fanfiction comes in!**

 **Kival737101: I like your buy.**

 **R98: Yup, it's Power Rangers tradition for kidnapping to occur, as illegal as it might be, and while Lucario won't be white, he'll still be in my man:) Trust me, this chapter will give us a guess as to what their zords will be. I know, that was the joke I made: since Johnny Yong Bosch was the black ranger and voiced Ichigo in Bleach, I had to do thisXD**

 **SickArnold: Yup, hopefully people like this.**

 **25NaMi: Like your buy.**

 **TheFreezerStreets: Okay, okay hahaha.**

 **Shiroryuu01: I agree man, wish Fairy Tail would have SOME big impact instead of just bringing everyone that died back, even though it was a good way to write them off. Hmm, perm-wearing swordsman…..too OP. I guess they could be somewhat rivals for his affection, and there can be some problems in the future. And there is NO way in hell I'm giving on Dueling Tail!**

 **Rufus264: I like your choice.**

 **Guest 2: I know what you mean and don't worry, they'll be together with Rias, so expect some hardcore flirting.**

 **79003car: I never said I made Zoro the green ranger, I just said the spot was filled. If you want your character to be included, I will make a poll.**

 **Guest 3: Hmmm, while I am considering putting him in the team, though not as the green ranger, that would be interesting.**

 **Pimpman9: Already have green filled, sorry.**

 **Flashmangig: Interesting, I'll think about it.**

 **Omni warrior: Actually it is ten rangers, so…...I am interested in your Zoro idea, but he will be included later on, I already have a gold and white ranger and Hinata is someone I am interested in adding.**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte: I feel like you're just mocking me.**

 **So a lot of people want Natsu to have Rias and Yang, so why the hell not: I'M MAKING IT HAPPEN! Sorry Issei, not reallyXD. Also, as I said before, I already have the green spot filled, so while Zoro and Izuka won't be that color, they can still be something else. While a lot of people have been asking for them, I decided to make a poll and show candidates who can be the purple rnager as I have the white ranger in mind. And for those who still want Zoro…...he isn't out of the picture, okay? That's all I'll say.**

 **Purple: Hinata(which I am close to choosing since this would at least add another female,) Motoke from Ghost in the Shell(a bit shocked, but can be added,) and Daisuke from DN Angel. I will make a poll on my page, so you can either choose them, or if you're on your phone and reading this, just say which one of the people above do you want as a ranger and I will announce who wins in the next chapter.**

 **So to recap the last chapter: The Crekor army split up and began to attack the five worlds the Dimension Crystals were in, creating chaos where they stood. Some tried to stop them, but their immense power was too much and just as they were about to get the Crystals, the five heroes disappeared. Where did they go, and how will Oblivion react to losing all five at once? Let's find out…**

' _Apocolypse'_

" **RAGH!** " Oblivion fired a beam of green energy from his hands, completely destroying two Crekor bots. He was beyond angry, and there was a pretty decent reason. **"You're telling me that not one, but ALL FIVE OF THE DIMENSION CRYSTALS WE DETECTED JUST DISAPPEARED?!"** He demanded, slamming his fist on his metal throne. It was a good thing the chair was made of a powerful metallic compound or else it would've been destroyed.

" **I apologize father, but the boy I found with the crystal disappeared in a flash of light."** Demolition said in a calm voice.

" **Where are they Static?"**

" **I'm trying to detect them, but it seems they are being protected by some sort of disturbance."** Static said from the console. Meanwhile, his leader clenched his fist in anger as he knew exactly who was responsible.

" **Don't worry my love, we will find the Dimension Crystals, and with them, we shall create our own paradise."** Vila said, trying to calm Oblivion down as his level of stress was too high. Luckily, her efforts worked and he took some deep breathes.

" **Longshot, do you have an agent to send to the world with magic?"**

" **I've got just the guy."** Longshot said as he walked in the main haul with the beetle creature from before. **"Beetle will create chaos in that world."**

" **That's right boss, I won't let you down!"** Beetle declared proudly.

" **We shall see Beetle, we shall see."**

' _Dimensional Plain'_

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Natsu, Ichigo, Yusei, Rias and Yang suddenly appeared from the air, landing on the metal ground. The five groaned in pain from the sudden fall and slowly began to stand up, only to notice they were in some kind of futuristic room.

"Woah, talk about Atlas approved." Yang muttered to herself as this room looked like something Atlas would own.

"Owww, where the hell am I?" Ichigo said, rubbing his head before he noticed he wasn't alone. There were two males: one with spiky black and gold hair and the other with pink hair(weird,) and the other two were females: a redhead and a blonde. "Who the hell-"

"HAPPY!" Natsu shot up before looking around, desperately trying to find his little buddy.

"Leo, Luna." Yusei said, not seeing the twins anywhere.

"Brother, Grayfia?" Rias said, not seeing her relatives. The metal door behind them soon opened up, revealing a blue robot.

" **OOOhhhhhh, you're awake Ni-Ni!"** The robot said in joy.

"Hey, where am I, what are you!" Natsu ignited his fists while glaring at the robot, much to the other's shock.

"Fire? How in the world?" While Rias wasn't too unfamiliar with magic, the other three were another story as pyromancer required certain conditions.

" **Oh my, please calm down Ni-Ni. I am no threat Ni-Ni."** Though he was a bit confused, Natsu didn't lower his arms.

"Tell me where we are, and where Happy is."

" **Scanning memory banks for 'Happy.'...result not found."** Just as Natsu was going to ask again, the doors opened once again, revealing a cloaked figure.

" **Please Natsu Dragneel, you are safe."** He slowly removed his hood, revealing a blue-skinned alien with purple tattoos on his bald head and red eyes. The being simply gave them a reassuring smile. **"I mean none of you any harm, nor does my companion."**

"Then could you please explain…..who you are." Even though she couldn't sense it, Rias could tell this…..being was powerful, and the best thing to do now is to be friendly.

" **Of course Rias Gremory, I am Vektor, a mage from the planet Povis and this is my friend Kaldon, an artificial bot from my home."**

"Povis, never heard of that planet."

" **That is because it is not found in your galaxy Ichigo Kurosaki, or rather dimension."** Everyone looked confused at his words.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by dimension, and how do you know his name?" Vektor simply smiled before he used his staff to gesture them to follow.

" **Please, come with me, and all will be explained."** The five didn't know why, but they felt that they could trust this Vektor. Seeing as they had no other choice, they began to follow him and his robot friend.

" **Don't worry about Vektor, he may look strange but he's the kindest being I know Ni-Ni."**

"Okay…..so who are you guys?"

"Name's Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I'm Yusei Fudo."

"My name is Rias Gremory, nice to meet you all."

"Yang Xiao Long, and don't forget it." Yang said with a smirk. "And I'm guessing your Dragneel."

"Yup, Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you guys. So, what part of Fiore are you guys from?"

"Fiore? Never heard of it." Natsu tilted his head before they all passed by another metal door. Once inside, the five found themselves in some kind of meeting room with a large round table with different colors on it, a large case with different colors on the right, a large holomonitor on the far back and a large window to the side. They walked up to it to see where they were. "Holy shit…" What they were looking at was…...well a stream. It was a stream of rainbow-like colors, passing through them as if they were in water.

" **Beautiful, isn't it?"** Vektor sat on the middle chair while Kaldon stood next to him.

"Where are we?"

" **I can explain that Ni-Ni."** Kaldon's eyes began to project the ship they were on, as well as the area they were on. **"We are on a ship known as the Legacy, a simple ship capable of traveling 120,000 miles per second Ni-Ni."**

"Wait, this is…..a vehicle?!"

" **Precisely Ni-Ni!"** Suddenly, Natsu fell on his stomach, green faced.

"Ummm, Natsu, what's wrong?" Yusei asked in confusion.

" **It seems Natsu's motion sickness has occurred when he realized he was on a vehicle. Kaldon, would you please give him a sedative?"**

" **Yes sir Ni-Ni."** Kaldon pressed on his chest, allowing a number pad to pop out. Typing in the numbers 3-1-0, he began to shake before opening his mouth, allowing a small blue pill to come out. The robot then kneeled towards Natsu and offered the pill. **"This will suppress your motion sickness for 12 hours Ni-Ni."** Natsu didn't waste any time in taking the pill and swallowing it whole. He took a few deep breathes before his face returned to normal color and his stomach eased up.

"Wow, thanks! What was that?"

" **It is known as Vilon 5, a common medicine from Povis Ni-Ni."**

"Okay, since we stopped pinky from puking his guts off." Natsu glared at Yang's comment. "Can you tell us how and why we're here?"

" **Of course, please have a seat."** The five humans complied and sat across from Vektor. **"How you got here is through a teleporter on this ship. As for why you're here, the reason is in you pocket."** Their pockets began to glow before they each pulled out their crystals.

" **Vektor, they really have it Ni-Ni."**

"So what are they?"

" **What you are in possession of is called a Dimension Crystal, a mystical material made from the core of my homeworld. There are a total of ten in creation, each possessing an extraordinary amount of power."**

"If they're that powerful, then why did they come to us?" Vektor's expression turned serious at this question.

" **I suppose I should start from the beginning."** He placed his hand on the table while closing his eyes, allowing it to glow. Everyone aside from Kaldon looked in awe as a blue mist appeared in front of them, showing a blue-green planet. It soon zoomed in to show humanoid beings similar to Vektor, conversing with each other and living simple lives. **"For eons, Povis was a peaceful world, doing its best to collaborate with other species and detest violence. Our leaders, the Grand Council, seeing as war may eventually come to our home, they instructed the science division to help make a weapon only to protect our kind."** The mist then changed to show miners digging on the ground before they discovered a large cache of colored stones. **"That is when we found Material X, an extremely rare material found in our planet's crust. As there was not enough of it, the Grand Council decided to make smaller weapons that have the capability of a thousand bombs. After many years of research and construction, the science division had finally created what we now know as the Dimension Crystals."** The mist then showed ten individuals **,** each holding a Dimension Crystal. **"The Council then handed the Crystals to ten of our greatest warriors, which gave them the power to be Povis' greatest heroes: the Power Rangers."**

"...power what?" Natsu, Yang and Rias had very large question marks on their heads.

"Hang on, aren't they from a tv show?" Ichigo said as he admittedly saw them when he was a kid.

"Yeah, you're saying they're really?" Yusei asked with a raised brow.

" **It is understandable you would believe that. In your dimensions, the Power Rangers are considered a television series, but in other dimensions, they are really guardians. The series are actually inspired by real events."** He chuckled slightly at Ichigo and Yusei's shocked expressions.

"But how does that explain why they came here?"

" **Please be patient miss Xiao Long. As I was saying, the Power Rangers were the guardians or Povis for a long time, the power they possess is considered to be infinite when united. This caught the attention of many outside invaders, such as….Oblivion."** The mist once again shifted to show Oblivion with his army of Crekors behind him.

"Hey, it's that guy!" Natsu stood up from his seat and pointed at Oblivion. "He came to Tenrou Island to take the crystal. He was tough…." He slowly clenched his fist, remembering how the leader of the Crekors handled him.

" **This is Oblivion, a powerful being of unknown origins. Having heard of the Dimension Crystals, he and his army of Crekors launched a surprise attack on Povis, striking at several weak points. The Power Rangers attempted to stop the attacks, but even they were unable to defeat them, and most had perished."** Everyone watched as the mist showed the Rangers dying one by one, one even had their neck snapped by Oblivion. **"Seeing as there was no possibility of victory, my friend Orion, who was the leader of the Rangers, gathered all ten Crystals and tried to leave the planet with me and Kaldon."** Vektor's expression saddened as he recalled that day. **"However, he was ambushed by Crekors and despite defeating them, he was injured beyond any medical treatment. By the time I found him, he had given me the Crystals….and passed away."** The others gave Vektor a sympathetic look, it must have been hard to see a friend die in front of them. **"We were on our way to leave my home planet, but the Crekor fleet intercepted us, so I was forced to make a hard choice…..so I sent the Crystals into the Dimensional Plain, hoping that one day they would find those worthy."** Allowing the mist to disappear, Vektor gave them a serious expression. **"You five had found the Crystals, which means you are the next Power Rangers."** To say everyone was shocked would be a huge understatement: they had just learned there was way more out there and now this intergalactic tyrant attacking their homes just to find the crystals.

"Hang on, are you sure we're…..the Power Rangers? I mean I found this thing by luck."

" **Luck is one thing Ichigo, but destiny is another subject."** He pointed at his black Dimension Crystal. **"Each Crystal is not only powerful, but it also subconscious. They chose you because of your traits. However, if you feel like you do not wish to become a Ranger, then I will respect your choice, and send you back home. I will give you all a moment to think about this decision."** Vektor simply stood up before he and Kaldon left the room, allowing the five to speak amongst themselves.

"This…...is freakin crazy. I mean, Power Rangers? That sounds cool and all, but weird, don't you guys think?" Yang said. Sure she had faced the Grimm before, but they were pushovers compared to what this Oblivion had.

"Yes, even with all I've encountered, I never thought other dimensions could have such powerful beings." Rias said, rubbing her chin in thought.

"I'm doing it." Everyone turned to Natsu, who had a serious expression. "If these guys are responsible for attack good people like my little buddy Happy, then I'm gonna fight them. Plus…." His fists clenched up as he remembered Oblivion. "I owe that bastard Oblivion a beat down."

"I'm in too. If these things are that dangerous, then I have to fight to protect my family." Even if he didn't have his Soul Reaper powers, Ichigo had to at least try and fight the Crekors, especially after that attack at his school. He only hoped his friends were safe.

"One of those monsters attacked my brother and sister-in-law, I won't stand by and allow them to continue this conquest." Rias said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, I wanna kick that metal guy's ass for what he did to my sister and friends." Yang said with a grin while punching her open palm. She and the others then glanced at Yusei, who gave them a serious look.

"I may not know much about dimensions or aliens, but if these things are attacking my city, then I have to help defend it in any way, so I'm in too." Yusei then looked at the metal door before speaking. "Vektor, we've decided!" The blue skinned alien and robot entered the room, smiling at the determined looks from the five humans.

" **What is your decision?"** Even if he knew the answer, he still wanted to hear what they had to say.

"We're in. We'll help you fight the Crekors." Vektor's smile grew as walked back to the table. "But why did the crystals choose us in the first place?"

" **As I said, each crystal had chosen you for traits each of you possess."** Vektor pointed at Rias. **"Rias Gremory, your strategic mind and pure heart towards others have given you the power of the Pink Dimension Crystal."** He then turned towards Yang. **"Yang Xiao Long, your adventurous nature has given you the power of the yellow Dimension Crystal."** Then he looked at Yusei. **"Yusei Fudo, your noble heart has allowed you to claim the blue Dimension Crystal."** Fourthly, he looked at Ichigo. **"Ichigo Kurosaki, your sense of justice and courageous spirit has given you the power of the black Dimension Crystal."** And finally, he looked at Natsu with a much bigger smile. **"And Natsu Dragneel, your loyalty and willingness to save others, regardless if they're your friends or foes has given you the power of the red Dimension Crystal, as well as leadership of the Power Rangers."**

"L-leadership?"

" **Correct Ni-Ni. Orion was the one who had possessed this crystal before, and according to my calculations, you both have similar traits Ni-Ni."** Natsu looked at the crystal in his hand with a grin. To think someone as strong and noble as this Orion was to have this crystal, only for it to choose him was such an honor.

" **DANGER, DANGER!"** A childish voice called from the speakers, startling the humans.

"Woah, are we under attack?!" Natsu lite his fists on fire, should that be the case.

" **Please calm yourselves my friends. That was Neo, our online navigation coordinator. Neo, say hello to everyone."** A flat screen monitor flipped from the wall before showing a yellow head with a smiley face.

" **Hello rangers! Nice to meet you."** The happy face disappeared before showing a frightened expression. **"My scanners detected Oblivion's forces in a town called Hargeon!"** The screen then showed several Crekors attacking innocent people.

"Shit, that's from my world! We have to help them!"

" **And you will Natsu, but before we do…"** Vektor lifted his staff as it began to glow a white aura. Soon, a bright light engulfed the humans' left wrists before golden bracelets with square-shaped devices appeared. **"These bracelets will allow you to morph into your Ranger forms. All you have to do is pulled it open, place in your dimension crystals and press the number 1."** Everyone nodded before Vektor summoned a white portal. **"Remember Rangers, do not underestimate the Crekors. I have faith in all of you."** The five humans walked up to the portal before looking at each other.

"Well, let's do this." With that, they entered the portal, ready for their first fight as a team.

' _Hargeon'_

*BOOM*

"RUN!"

"WHAT ARE THESE THINGS!"

" **Hahahaha, that's right humans, run!"** Beetle said with a mad cackle as he fired a bolt of red electricity from his eyes, destroyed a nearby food stand. They had just been sent to this world, and already he was having fun. **"Let's see those crystals come to me now!"** A Crekor bot pushed a man to a nearby trash can was about to strike him down….

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Only for a stream of fire to incinerate it entirely. The man, Crekors and Beetle watched as Natsu and the others ran up to them. Soon, Beetle's device began to beep, specifically towards the humans.

" **So, you humans have the Dimension Crystals? Hand them over and I promise your destruction will be swift!"** Instead of fearing for their lives, the five stood their ground, glaring at the monster.

"Let's see if this works." Natsu said, taking a step forward. "It's morphing time! Dimension Crystals….."

"Ready!" Everyone held their Dimension Crystals out with their left hands before lowering their left arms. Pulling back the device to show a small compartment, they inserted their crystals inside before closing it. "Link 1!" They pressed the number 1 on their devices before thrusting their fists up. "Unleash the dimensions!" Their bodies slowly began to glow their respective colors.

" **What!"** The lights soon died out, showing the five in new clothing. Natsu now wore a red spandex suit with long red gloves, a black belt with a golden buckle with the Fairy Tail symbol on it, red boots, his morpher on his left wrist, a Large white V on his chest, and a dragon head helmet with a black visor in the middle. Everyone else wore the same thing, only with obvious differences: Ichigo's outfit was black with his soul reaper pass on his belt buckle and a lion helmet(similar to Cole from Wild Force), Yang's was yellow with her flame insignia on her belt and an ape helmet, Rias' was pink with the Gremory clan symbol on her belt and a tiger helmet, and Yusei's was blue with the Crimson Dragon's head on his belt buckle and a phoenix helmet on his head.

"Woah, it worked!" natsu said while feeling his helmet.

"Gotta admit, we look good in this." Yang said, smirking under her helmet.

"And it's very comfortable." Rias added since it felt so….right to wear this outfit, even if it looked kinda dumb.

"I admit, didn't think it would be this good." Ichigo muttered as he did watch the Power Rangers when he was little…..before his mom passed away.

"Guys, focus." Yusei said, snapping them out of their shock.

" **New Rangers?! Oh I'm gonna have fun killing you. Crekors!"** Two transports hovered above Beetle before dropping off more Crekors.

"Alright guys, let's show them what happens when they mess with our homes!" Nodding in agreement, the Rangers let out a battle cry before they rushed into their first fight.

Yusei was the first to flip into battle, dodging a Crekor's sword slash. Catching its arm, Yusei threw the bot over his shoulder into two of its friends. "This power's incredible!" Jumping over a downward sword slash, Yusei gave a nearby Crekor a hard kick to the stomach, sending it flying. Using his forearm to block another sword, Yusei kneed the bot before kicking him away.

Yang, due to her experience in hand-to-hand combat, blocked each strike from the Crekors with her arms, sending hard jabs to their stomachs. "Wow, someone should get their money back on these buckets of bolts!" She joked as two Crekors came up from behind and grabbed an arm each. Smirking, Yang elbowed them before grabbing their heads and smashing them together, causing them to shortcircuit.

As for Rias, she did a series of backflips in the middle of a crowd of Crekors before kicking two away. She did a low sweep on one bot before cartwheeling to the side to dodge another sword swing. Having enough, the Crekors aimed their arm cannons and proceeded to blast at the heiress. "Big mistake!" She jumped just as they fired their weapons, missing by a mile. Using the momentum, Rias kicked several Crekors before slamming her palm to another, sending it skidding on the ground.

Ichigo was doing well too, considering his past job as a Substitute Soul Reaper has given him increased strength and reflexes(okay, for his fights, imagine Johnny Yong Bosch and his grunts, lol.) He backflipped off one of the buildings in Hargeon before kicking a Crekor bot inside. Catching an incoming sword swing, Ichigo pushed another Crekor back, taking its weapon for his own. "Not my type of weapon, but it'll do." Using his temporary weapon, the orange haired male began to strike each Crekor with swift and precise strikes, making them fall like dominos.

"AAHHHH!" Natsu lunged forward and slammed his fists into Beetle, making him stumble back.

" **Oww, that hurt human!"**

"Yeah, it's supposed too." Growling at his joke, Beetle stood back as more Crekors stood in front of him like a shield. Grinning under his helmet, Natsu punches several Crekor bots, dodging and countering every move they would make. It was easy since these things were kind of predictable. Then…...their eyes began to glow red. Just as Natsu was about to punch a Crekor…..it blocked his punch with its arm cannon.

"What the?!" Natsu wasn't given time to think as the Crekor bot slashed him on the chest, making him grunt in pain before he kicked it away. "What was that?"

" _ **That was its Reaction Systems activating."**_ Vektor said from Natsu's morpher and to an extent, everyone other Ranger. _**"The Crekors were designed to adapt during a fight, though they can only do this the longer a fight they engage in. That is how Oblivion was able to conquer worlds."**_

"So how do we beat these things?"

" _ **Vektor, their Dimension weapons are fully operational Ni-Ni!"**_ Kaldon said through the comms.

" _ **Rangers, it is time for you to call upon your weapons. Simply dial the number 2 on your morphers and they shall appear."**_

"Alright, I'll give it a try." Yusei jumped back before pressing the number 2 on his morpher. "Dimension Phoenix Shield!" Two Crekor bots jumped forward with their swords raised high, ready to strike down the Blue Ranger…..

*Ding*

That is….until they were suddenly blocked. What appeared on Yusei's right arm was a blue shield with a Phoenix folding its wings forward, like a really shield. "Woah…" Smiling, Yusei pushed the bots back before he striking one with his new shield and kicking the other. Some Crekors began to open fire on the Head Signer, who used his shield to block each blast and reflect it on their comrades, instantly destroying them. "I wonder if I can…" Pulling his right arm back, Yusei threw his weapon like a frisbee, which struck the remaining Crekors before returning to him, like how Captain America throws his shield. "Huh, don't know what was weirder: the fact I did it or the fact it worked." Shrugging the idea, Yusei ran to his friends in case they needed help.

"If he can do it, then I will too! Dimension Ape Gauntlets!" Both of Yang's arms began to glow before two large Gauntlets, a bit more bulky than Emer Celica, appeared as she slammed them together(cause why not?) She then ran towards the Crekors, slamming her new fists into each of them. Two Crekors tried to slash at her, only for her Gauntlets to break them and slamming into their stomachs, sending them flying. "Huh, it looks like their skills were too rusty! Eh?" For some reason, one of the Crekor bots got an apple and threw it at her head, making her glare at it before punching it down. "No one knows real comedy."

"Dimension Tiger Bow!" Rias rolled away as a pink bow with a tiger head in the middle appeared in her hands. Pulling on a red energy bow, she fired on the Crekors, piercing their metal bodies like they were paper. "These weapons are amazing!" Since Rias never had a sacred Gear before, this was the first time she actually wielded a weapon, and it felt pretty good. She then began to spin her bow like a staff, tripping and striking more and more Crekors. "Let's see if this works." Pulling on her bow for a few seconds, Rias aimed it upwards before firing it, allowing several red arrows to come down and strike the Crekors.

"Hyah! Dimension Lion Sword!" Ichigo extended his right hand before a black khyber knife with a lion guard and small black chains(basically, it resembles Tensa Zangetsu). Ichigo looked at his new weapon with a hint of nostalgia. _Reminds me of Zangetsu._ Putting his feelings aside, Ichigo gripped his sword before striking more and more Crekors. He even ran up a nearby wall to get a better angle to strike. Seeing their opponent was armed, the Crekors began to fire on Ichigo, who focused some black energy into his blade. "Getsuga Tensho!"Slashing his sword sideways, Ichigo launched a black energy wave that destroyed the Crekor forces. He looked at his handy work while resting the sword on his shoulder like old times. "Might be a bit rusty, but still gets the job done."

"Dimension Dragon Claws!" Natsu ran forwards as both his hands were engulfed in flames. The Crekors had no time to react as they were cut down by the dragon slayer's flame, which died out to reveal two red dragon-like gauntlets with three silver claws each. Woah, these are awesome!" Grinning even more, Natsu continued to slash at the Crekors, even dismembering a few of them. "Fire Dragon Flame Slash!" Focusing some of his magic into his claws, Natsu fired three claw-shaped flames at the remaining Crekors, destroying them.

" **Grrr, take this!"** Beetle fired a bolt of red electricity at Natsu, sending him back.

"Woah!" He slammed his right claw on the ground to slow down his descent as the others ran behind him.

"Natsu, you okay?" Rias asked as she prepared her bow.

"I'm fine. Dumb bug caught me off guard."

"I say let's squash him." Yang said, punching her fists together.

"Alright, everyone hit him as hard as you can."

" **It won't matter Rangers, take this!"** Beetle fired more electricity at the Rangers, caused a sizeable explosion. **"Better fly up so they won't hit me."** Using his large wings, the monster began to fly high in the air, ready for a surprise attack. As the smoke cleared, Rias is seen pulling her bow back, her eyes were on Beetle. She had to make sure she hit his back so their plan could get in motion. Taking a deep breath, she waited until Beetle had his back turned and…..fired a red energy arrow. The arrow flew upwards into the air before finally striking Beetle on the wings. **"AAAHHH, I'm going down!"** He began to fall towards the ground in impressive speed. His eyes widened as he saw Ichigo jumping up, his hands gripping his sword tightly.

"SYAH!" Lifting the blade up, the former Soul Reaper successfully slashed Beetle on the chest before he crashed onto the ground. The large monster stood up, albeit a bit shaken up.

" **Okay, that's just pissing me-!"**

"Hey bug breath!" Beetle turned around as Yusei and Yang lunged forward and slammed their weapons onto his chest, sending him flying back. He groaned in pain, trying to stand up once more.

"Time to finish this!" Natsu began to focus his magic into his claws before he jumped. "Fire Dragon Twin Claw Strike!"

" **NNOOO!"** Beetle screamed in agony as Natsu slashed him with his claws in an X-formation before he landed next to his fellow Rangers. **"I'm bugging out!"** Was the last thing Beetle said before he fell forward and exploded in typical Power Rangers fashion.

"Alright, we did it!"

"Not bad, not bad at all." Ichigo said with a small smirk.

"These Ranger powers are incredible." Rias said with her own smile.

"Who knows? I bet we can take on anyone." Yang said with a hint of arrogance.

"We did good, all of us." Yusei said with a small smile. Soon, all the citizens of Hargeon began to return to their town, only to see five color-coated heroes stand in the middle of the rubble. One by one, the citizens began to clap and cheer for the Rangers, who all smiled before they were teleported away.

' _Apocalypse'_

" **Rangers?! How can that be?!"** Static said in pure shock as he and the others watched the footage of the five defeating their Crekors and Beetle.

" **I thought they were all killed in the battle of Povis."** Longshot said, looking away from his gun cleaning.

" **It would stand to reason Vektor had given five humans the Dimension Crystals to become his warriors."** Demolition said rather calmly.

" **Dear, are you alright?"** Vila said in concern as Oblivion was watching the footage with an unreadable expression. And then…..he chuckled.

" **Vektor, always trying to get the better of me. He is such a fool for trusting other beings to be Rangers, and he hasn't even found the other five Crystals."** He said with a dark chuckle. **"We will destroy these new Rangers, like the ones before, and find the remaining crystals to make our dream of conquering all the dimensions come true."**

" **Yes Oblivion."**

' _Legacy'_

"CHEERS!" We now turn back to the rangers, who were currently eating onboard the Legacy with Vektor and Kaldon.

" **Party, party!"** Neo said while a video of a monkey dancing appeared on his monitor.

" **How did it feel to morph for the first time?"** Vektor asked with a smile.

"It was so awesome, I felt like I can beat anyone!" Natsu said with a big grin while chugging down his beer.

"Not to mention those weapons were badass." Yang said with her own grin.

"So Vektor, what's our next plan of attack?" Yusei asked in curiousity.

" **That's the problem, we cannot go to other worlds outside of yours Ni-Ni."** Kaldon answered while using his optics to project an image of the Legacy, more specifically the engines. **"During our escape of Povis, the Legacy had taken some serious damage in the Hyperdrive Ni-Ni. It will take time before I can fully repair it Ni-Ni."**

"That's fine. I wasn't ready to leave Karakura anyways." Ichigo said while drinking some tea.

"Hopefully our friends are alright." Rias said, worried about her brother and possibly her Peerage.

" **Yes, Oblivion is keen on capturing those of strong potential to conduct experiments or simply keep them as trophies. I can assure you he will not kill them unless the situation forces him to."** The five then began to think of those who were still in their worlds, wondering if they can hold off the Crekor forces.

"Then we'll just have to find a way to save them." Natsu declared with a determined expression. "There's no way I'm gonna let them take my friends, who's with me?" Everyone, even Kaldon, smiled at Natsu, who raising his glass. "To the Power Rangers!"

"To the Power Rangers!" With that, they all shared their first toast…..as a team.

 **AAAANNNNNDDDD that is it for the first morphinominal chapter of this story! I hope you guys liked how the fight turned out, and if you want, you can simply imagine what each ranger did, as well as the sounds they'd make. Additionally, I will incorporate their special powers into their fighting style like Natsu's dragon slayer magic and Rias' demonic energy. As for their outfits, it was really hard to make them, and their helmets are a kind of nudge to Wild Force, something we will see in later chapters. I hope you guys really did enjoy this and hope you stick around more. So as Kaldon said, they cannot go to other worlds except the five where the Dimension Crystals were found, but in the future, they WILL go to alien worlds and fight Oblivions forces as they are similar to the Empire from Star Wars(love referencing that franchise!) So as it stands: Natsu is pairing with Yang and Rias, Ichigo will have Orihime and Yusei will have Akiza. I hope this is okay for everyone and trust me, we will see others from their worlds like Kisuke and possibly Crow. So there will be times I will use an ending song from one of the five series, so if there is a certain end song you want, feel free to let me know. Now, here is the opening to this story, it is Dino Charge's theme, only because I have been addicted to thisXD So here we go!**

 **(Power Rangers Dino Charge Opening…...start!)**

 **The scene starts with Vektor launching all ten Dimension Crystals into outerspace. It then cuts to Natsu, Ichigo, Yang, Rias and Yusei finding their Crystals.**

 **(Power Ranger, Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers)**

 **It then cuts to the five being sent into the Legacy and meeting Kaldon and Vektor, who show an image of Oblivion walking past a field of flames.**

 **(In a dimension full of stiff)**

 **Natsu as the Red Dimension Ranger.**

 **(We must fight to survive)**

 **Rias as the Pink Dimension Ranger.**

 **(Try to break the gates)**

 **Yusei as the Blue Dimension Ranger.**

 **(That dividdddddeeeeee!)**

 **Yang as the Yellow Dimension Ranger.**

 **(There is only one chance)**

 **Ichigo as the Black Dimension Ranger.**

 **(To take the right stance. Hold tight, keep out powers alllliiiivvvveeee!)**

 **The scene then shows Ichigo fending off against Demolition, Yusei dodging laser fire, then Vektor using his staff to fight Oblivion before the five morph into their Ranger forms.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. Don't you….ever stop!)**

 **Yusei launches a blue bird of flames from his shield while Rias fires several arrows, Ichigo jumps off the wall to slash a new monster and Yang punching at an alarming rate.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. You will rise up to the top!)**

 **The Apocalypse is seen hovering over Earth as Oblivion takes a sight in his throne while his generals stand behind him. Natsu summons a large double barrel cannon before he and the other fire it.**

 **(Rangers together, DIMENSIONS, all together!)**

 **The five toast with smiles on their faces as large silhouettes appeared behind them while roaring. The next senses include Rias flying with her devil wings, Yusei jumping high in the air in a new blue Runner, a large giant brings their sword down, Yang slamming her fists together as her Semblance kicks in, Ichigo charging black energy into his sword and Natsu engulfing his body in flames.**

 **(Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dimension Heroes!)**

 **The five then pose with their weapons as they are shown in Fiore, Karakura, Beacon, the Underworld and New Domino City.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything…**

 **Next time: New digs, new problems**


	4. Chapter 4: New digs, new problems

**Hello everyone! The 3rd Dragneel here, bringing you another awesome morphinaminal chapter of Dimension Heroes! I am so happy a lot of you loved the first morph and fight, I promise way more awesome fights in the future, as well as team bonding since that is how most Rangers series work, and unlike a few*cough Megaforce cough* shows.**

 **Killjoy141: Thank you and I'm glad you like the pairings considering only Natsu, Yang and Rias were voted on while Ichigo and Yusei weren't mentioned. Also besides Dino Charge, my favorite openings are Mystic Force, Time Force, Operation Overdrive(don't judge,) Zeo, Lost Galaxy and Jungle Fury. I just hate how the recent series keep reusing the original theme.**

 **R98: Yeah, I really liked that opening, so I decided to use it for this story, even though the first Dimensions story used it, just without the foreshadowing. You are half right about the Megazord, but we will see what it is called this chapter. Hey, don't worry about predicting what will happen and how long you write, I like to get feedback. I will explain about those two in the future.**

 **TheExcadrillComics: I know, wanted to reference what Adam said in the Once a Ranger arc in Operation Overdrive. It will take a while, but we will see a bit of funny moments between the girls, as well as the guys. And because a lot of people chose Hinata for purple, she will be that ranger.**

 **Omni warrior: I never had a problem with what you suggested, and I may keep that in mind for the future, though maybe not with Zoro lol.**

 **FanFictionHunter: I….suppose that could work if you imagine it. White has already been chosen and I am sorry if you did not like some of the helmets, I didn't know how to make them unique.**

 **Kival737101: Why thank you my friend!**

 **25NaMi: Awww, thanks a bunch!**

 **Rufus264: Thanks!**

 **Shiroryuu01: I know, the irony lol. Plus I doubt anyone wants to see a male pink ranger instead of a red oneXD**

 **Princenjgv: Thanks pal and I will see if people are okay with that, especially after all the waiting Naruto made her endure.**

 **Neostardustdragon101: I know, it is a lot more better than that shitty Megaforce and Samurai one. Well they will incorporate their own powers in a fight just to make them even more unique, kinda like S.P.D.**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte: Yeah, I guess it was dumb.**

 **Guest: Yeah, it isn't either of them, lol.**

 **Johnjuanrambo3553jr: Well in a way, we will see it later on.**

 **79003car: Actually, I plan on having those kind of villains, but who they are will be a big surprised;)**

 **So I will ask if you guys want Hinata to also be with Natsu, though I doubt a lot of you are okay with that, but I'll still ask. Also, the rangers have been selected, so the votes will not be accepted anymore. I apologize if some of your votes are not included, such as Gohan as that would be too OP.**

 **So to recap the last chapter: The five humans were teleported into the Legacy, where they finally met Vektor the Kaldon. Vektor then explained what the Dimension Crystals are, as well as why they were chosen to be Power Rangers. After thinking a little, the five agreed to be Rangers just as Hargeon was attacked by Beetle. With their new morphers, they were able to become Power Rangers, using their new powers to defeat the Crekors and save the people. Now that the team has been formed, it's time to see how they handle their new lives.**

 **(Power Rangers Dino Charge Opening…...start!)**

 **The scene starts with Vektor launching all ten Dimension Crystals into outerspace. It then cuts to Natsu, Ichigo, Yang, Rias and Yusei finding their Crystals.**

 **(Power Ranger, Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers)**

 **It then cuts to the five being sent into the Legacy and meeting Kaldon and Vektor, who show an image of Oblivion walking past a field of flames.**

 **(In a dimension full of stiff)**

 **Natsu as the Red Dimension Ranger.**

 **(We must fight to survive)**

 **Rias as the Pink Dimension Ranger.**

 **(Try to break the gates)**

 **Yusei as the Blue Dimension Ranger.**

 **(That dividdddddeeeeee!)**

 **Yang as the Yellow Dimension Ranger.**

 **(There is only one chance)**

 **Ichigo as the Black Dimension Ranger.**

 **(To take the right stance. Hold tight, keep out powers alllliiiivvvveeee!)**

 **The scene then shows Ichigo fending off against Demolition, Yusei dodging laser fire, then Vektor standing before using his staff to fight Oblivion before the five morph into their Ranger forms.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. Don't you….ever stop!)**

 **Yusei launches a blue bird of flames from his shield while Rias fires several arrows, Ichigo jumps off the wall to slash a new monster and Yang punching at a rapid pace.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. You will rise up to the top!)**

 **The Apocalypse is seen hovering over Earth as Oblivion takes a sight in his throne while his generals stand behind him. Natsu summons a large double barrel cannon before he and the others fired it.**

 **(Rangers together, DIMENSIONS, all together!)**

 **The five toast with smiles on their faces as large silhouettes appeared behind them while roaring. The next senses include Rias flying with her devil wings, Yusei jumping high in the air in a new blue Runner, a large giant brings their sword down, Yang slamming her fists together as her Semblance kicks in, Ichigo charging black energy into his sword and Natsu engulfing his body in flames.**

 **(Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dimension Heroes!)**

 **The five then pose with their weapons as they are shown in Fiore, Karakura, Beacon, the Underworld and New Domino City. The opening then ends with the words Power Rangers Dimension Heroes.**

' _The Legacy, the next morning'_

The small transport ship floated peacefully on the Dimensional plain, like a boat floating on top of the ocean in the middle of a warm summer. Vektor let out a small yawn as he walked through the hallway of the ship before stopping in the middle of ten doors, five of them had insignias on them: on the left, one door had Ichigo's Soul Pass on it while the door next to it had Yang's symbol on it. On the right, the Fairy Tail symbol was on the far corner while the door next to it had the Gremory Clan symbol on it, and the next door over had the Crimson Dragon on it. "Rangers, it is time to wake up." Vektor said while tapping his staff on the floor.

*Thud*

Vektor raised a curious brow as he heard something, or someone fall, most notable from Natsu's room. Curious, he walked up to the door before typing the number 7-7-7 on the side panel, allowing the doors to open.

"Kill….me…" Natsu muttered weakly while his body began to shake and his face turned slightly green. Judging by the way he was, Natsu's motion sickness kicked in the moment he woke up. Looking to the left, Vektor noticed a small bottle pull of Vilon 5 on a wall table, far from Natsu's bed.

"Natsu, were you attempting to get the Vilon 5?" The dragon slayer groaned in pain, getting a chuckle from Vektor. Being the kind soul he was, Vektor grabbed the bottle of pills before opening the top and handing one to Natsu, who quickly swallowed it. Seconds later, his face began to return to its normal color as he stood up. "Kaldon did inform you it only lasts for 12 hours."

"Yeah, I guess I forgot hehe."

"Mmhhmmm, it's too early for this much noise." A tired voice said as the other four rangers walked into the doorway.

"Something happen?" Ichigo said while rubbing his eyes.

" **It seems Natsu's motion sickness returned the moment he woke up."** The other chuckled a bit while Natsu hung his head in embarrassment. **"Anyways, now that you're all up, I would like to formally give you a tour of the Legacy."** Since they were too busy celebrating their first fight, none of the Rangers knew the whole interior of the Legacy. After a few minutes, the five humans got dressed as they followed Vektor, who stopped at the room they first met in. **"This is the meeting hall. Here we will discuss missions and strategies."** He then began to walked towards the right until they reached a large pair of metallic doors. **"This is the training hall, where you can training your fighting and teamwork skills. To open it, simply type in the number 3-7-2."** Vektor typed in those exact numbers before the doors opened, revealing a rather large, empty room.

"Huh, kinda bland don't you think?" Yang questioned with a raised brow, getting Vektor to smile.

" **Neo, activate the Virtual Reality Simulator."**

" **You got it Vektor!"** Neo cheered(imagine the voice of Circuit from Time Force as his voice.) Soon, the whole room began to pixalate.

"Woah, what's happening?!" The room soon changed to resemble a large grassland. Hell, there was even a cool breeze flowed pasted them. "How the…"

" **The V.R.S is used on my planet to train the previous Rangers, as well as the police forces in the event combat is necessary. This will be where you will conduct your training, whether alone or as a team. In fact, Yang why don't you choose the next battlefield."**

"Okay, how about Emerald Forest?"

" **Entering Emerald Forest…."** Neo said before the field changed into a large red leaf forest. **"Woah, it's so beautiful Yang!"**

" **The V.R.S can also simulate enemies for you to fight. Neo, a demonstration please."** Behind Vektor, two Crekors materialized.

"Wow, those look so real." Natsu walked up to touch them, only for one Crekor to push him to the ground. "What the hell?!"

" **As stated in its name, the V.R.S can materialize an environment, as well as opponents that are capable of actual damage."** Grabbing his staff, Vektor swiftly struck both Crekors before they depixilated(similar to the deaths in Tron.) **"Neo, please shut down the V.R.S."**

" **You got it Vektor!"** The room then returned back to its normal state.

" **Now, let us continue our tour."** Exiting the room and heading towards the left, the group were then brought to a large futuristic cafeteria with round tables, a wooden counter and a strange looking device on the back, along with a large window to see outside of the ship. **"This is the cafeteria. Here you can converse with one another and enjoy a multitude of food."** Vektor walked towards the device before typing in the words 'APPLE.' a few moments later, a blue beam appeared on a plate before a red apple appeared on it. Grabbing the fruit, Vektor handed it to Rias. **"Please try this miss Gremory."**

"Very well." Rias took a bite of the apple and her eyes widened in shock. "It's delicious."

" **Correct, this Food Constructor can materialize any food you type in, ensuring it is purely fresh."** While everyone else was impressed, Natsu's mouth began to water a bit.

"So that means…..I can have all the meat I want?" The blue skinned male smiled a bit nervously, but nodded regardless. Natsu didn't waste any time as he rushed towards the machine and typed in MEAT.

" **Error: request cannot be made."** The machine said in a monotone voice, getting a glare from Natsu.

"Why not?! I put in meat, so give me meat!"

"Natsu, I don't think that's what Vektor meant when he said it can make any food." Ichigo said before he typed in STEAK. Sure enough, the machine materialized a steamy piece of steak on the plate, which Natsu took before taking a bite. His eyes soon sparkled in happiness.

"Holy shit, this is awesome!" He then processed to eat the meat in less than a few seconds, getting the others to slightly sweatdrop.

"Woah, what do you do, 'burn' your food away, eh?" Yusei, Ichigo and Rias slightly groaned at the joke while Natsu and Vektor just tilted their heads.

" **Ahem, let us continue our tour."** Everyone nodded before following their mentor, though Natsu did make a mental note to go back to the cafeteria. The group then stopped at a room with a wrench plaque on the side. **"This is our engineering station, where Kaldon makes all your weapons and modifications."** Typing on the pad, the doors opened to reveal Kaldon tuning up a blaster.

" **Oh, hello rangers Ni-Ni!"** Kaldon said happily while putting down the weapon.

"Sweet, you got something for us Kalddy?"

" **Kalddy Ni-Ni?"**

"Yeah, thought you can use a nickname? What do you think?" Kaldon's eyes began to flicker as his memory banks took in what Yang said before he 'smiled.' (btw, he has a kind of meter that can resemble a smile. Look up the episode of Family Guy when Stewie made a robot friend or kinda think like Bender from Futurama.)

" **Okay, Kalddy has been placed in my memory bank Ni-Ni!"**

"Kaldon, you made these?" Yusei said, referring to five blue blasters that resembled Captain Rex's hand blasters from Star Wars: The Clone Wars.

" **Yes I did Ni-Ni. I wanted to make some new weapons for all of you Ni-Ni. I've got so many designs, it'll just knock the sparks out of those Crekors Ni-Ni-Ni-Ni-Ni!"** To the humans' surprise, Kaldon began to malfunction as sparks escaped his body and he began to shake.

" **Kaldon, Kaldon. Calm yourself my friend."** The blue robot stopped moving for a few seconds before he smiled at his friend.

" **Sorry, my emotion module malfunctioned a bit Ni-Ni. I was just so happy Ni-Ni!"**

"Well you should relax, unless you wanna 'over load.' Am I right?"

"Seriously? Do you have to make a joke up every time?" And here, Ichigo thought Orihime's overactive imagination was bad.

" **Anyways, you all are more than welcome here in Kaldon's workshop Ni-Ni! Yusei, I heard you are a mechanic, so you're skills can be most useful Ni-Ni."**

"If you're okay with it, then alright." The group, plus Kaldon, walked out the workshop before stopping in front of a pair of chrome doors.

" **And this everyone, is the bridge of our ship."** Kaldon typed in his own code before the doors opened. The humans were beyond awed by what the bridge held: it looked like it was ripped straight from a Star Wars film with a white color scheme, 12 chairs with lap restraints(similar to those used on Roller Coasters), a large touch-screen table, a room in the back with maps and books, but the most breathtaking thing of all was the window in front. It showed everything in front of the ship, which happen to be the dimensional plane and its rainbow colors.

"It's…..beautiful." Rias muttered, completely awed. Never in her life had she ever expected to be in outer space, much less on an alien ship.

" **Yes, yes it is."** Smiling, Vektor typed on the table before it showed a holographic image of a planet everyone else gathered around him. **"This is known as Dimension Gate Map. It can tell us if a world close by is under the attack of Oblivion or his Crekors forces, as well as give us readings on the other five Dimension Crystals. This is how we were able to find all of you as your dimensions were close to one another. Over in the back is a kind of history room, where you can research other planets, as well as their culture and technology."** He moved back while giving a smile. **"I suppose that concludes our tour. If you need any assistance, just ask-"**

*BEEP, BEEP*

" **DANGER, DANGER!"** Neo shouted before the table brought up a video of Crekors, being lead by Demolition and Longshot. **"CREKOR FORCES DETECTED IN MAGNOLIA, EARTHLAND!"**

"Magnolia? That's where my guild is! We gotta help them!"

" **Agreed, I shall send you there."** Raising his staff, Vektor summoned a white portal. **"Be careful Rangers, Demolition and Longshot are two of Oblivion's generals, which means they will be extremely dangerous."** The five nodded in understanding before entering the portal, ready for another battle.

' _Magnolia, Earthland'_

" **Dark Energy Blade: Explosion!"**

" **Hotshots!"**

*BOOM*

Several explosions engulfed some of the buildings of Magnolia as the citizens of said town ran in fear. The attackers were none other than Demolition and Longshot, the former sheathed his sword while the latter reloaded his gun gauntlets. **"Huh, why exactly are we here?"** Longshot asked in slight annoyance.

" **The Rangers are drawn to the distress of others. This way, they will be forced to come to us."** Demolition said while firing a ball of dark energy at a fruit stand.

"HEY!" The two generals turned to see the Rangers running up to them. As soon as Ichigo and Yang laid eyes on them, they scowled.

" **Well well, if it isn't the human punching bag? You come back for another round?"**

"Trust me, it'll be you who gets their ass kicked." Yang challenged while punching his fists together.

"It's time we put these guys in their place." Natsu said. "It's morphing time! Dimension Crystals…"

"READY!" They took out their crystals before putting them inside their morphers. "Link 1! Unleash the dimensions!" They began to glow before changing into their ranger forms, weapons in hand. Letting out a battle cry, the five charged at the generals: Ichigo and Yusei against Demolition while Natsu, Rias and Yang handled Longshot.

*DING*

Ichigo and Demolition immediately clashed blades. **"It is impressive how the Dimension Crystals has chosen you, but it won't be enough."**

"I'm a lot more than you think!" Pushing him back, Ichigo began to swing his sword at his opponent, who skillfully blocked each one. Seeing the blue ranger through the reflection of his sword, Demolition tripped Ichigo before bringing his blade down on Yusei, who barely blocked it with his shield.

"You're gonna pay for hurting our friends." Yusei said before he attempted to strike Demolition. However, the swordsman caught his shield before slashing him on the chest. "AAHH!"

" **I am not interested in fighting you."** With that, he kicked the Signer away before blocking another sword swing from Ichigo. Meanwhile, the other three began to roll, trying to dodge Longshot's gunfire.

" **Come on, make this fun!"**

"I'll show you fun! Fire Dragon Flame Claw!" Natsu ignited his claws before slashing them at Longshot, making him stumble slightly. "Rias, now!"

"Fire!" Rias jumped high in the air before launching several crimson arrows onto Longshot, though his armor was dense enough to lessen the damage. Yang used this opportunity and began to jab at the sniper with her gauntlets.

" **Got some new weapons, not bad human. But they won't help you for too long!"** Longshot grabbed her arms before throwing the blonde to the side, crashing into several trash cans. Rias focused some of her destruction magic into her hands before firing a blast of crimson energy. **"Not gonna help pinky! Activate Ray Shields!"** Just as the beam was close to striking him, an invisible barrier intercepted the attack.

"Grr, we need a new plan of attack."

"I got a plan: attack!" Natsu jumped forward, his claws ready to strike.

" **Oh no you don't."** Spinning his gauntlets, Longshot fired several purple bullets at Natsu, covering him in strange purple goo.

"What the!" As Longshot jumped back, Natsu landed on the ground as he slipped on the ground. "Ewww, what is this?!"

" **The saliva of a Hunla Beast. It's famous for having some slippery spit. And here's a little present."** Reaching into his belt, Longshot threw a red grenade in front of Natsu, who attempted to stand up, only to slip.

"NATSU!" Rias rushed towards her teammate before pushing him to the right.

*BOOM*

Unfortunately, the blast radius was much larger than they anticipated and the two were sent flying to a nearby building. "Natsu, Rias!" Yang glared at Longshot before she rushed in with a hard right hook. While the punch did connect to his stomach, Longshot quickly pulled his large violet sniper and pressed it against her stomach.

" **Seeya human."** With that, he pulled the trigger, blasting Yang several feet next to Natsu and Rias.

" **Dark Blade: Catastrophe!"** Focusing dark energy into his blade, Demolition sent a wave of dark energy to Ichigo and Yusei, sending them flying to their comrades. **"It would seem these Rangers are just as weak as the previous ones. We shall now take your Dimension Crystals."** The two generals began to walk towards the five, ready to take their crystals. However, just as they were about to grab them, the ranger suddenly began to glow before they disappeared. **"Vektor."**

" **What do we do now?"** Demolition sheathed his blade before taking a sigh.

" **We must report back to my father, there's no significant energy readings here."** Nodding in agreement, the two opened a dark green portal before walking through it.

' _The Legacy, a few moments later'_

"WOAH!" The rangers appeared out of thin air before landing on the bridge of the Legacy.

"Deja vu, huh?" Yang groaned while rolling her shoulders as they demorphed.

" **Oh my, are you alright Rangers Ni-Ni?!"** Kaldon said in distress as he and Vektor went to help them up.

"Yeah, but how did you get us out?" Natsu groaned while holding his shoulder in pain.

" **I'm afraid I had no choice, your vitals were dangerous close from dropping."** Vektor said with a small frown.

"I can't believe those bastards got us!" Yang said, punching the wall in frustration, though it barely left a dent.

"Even if we outnumbered them, they had the power to beat us, how?" Ichigo muttered, scowling at the memory of Demolition striking him and Yusei down.

" **The fault is mine. I should have informed you of the strengths of our opponents. Neo, could you please bring up the profiles of all of Oblivion's elite?"**

" **Sure thing Vektor!"** Neo said before he pulled up several holograms of Oblivion, along with Vila, Demolition, Longshot and Static.

" **While the Crekors are the main forces, Oblivion has his most experienced and powerful generals with him at all times."** Vektor typed on the holotable before Vila's hologram expanded. **"This is Vila, Queen of the Crekor army and Oblivion's wife."**

"Wait, she's his wife?" Rias said in slight shock.

" **That's correct, she helps get information Oblivion needs for his conquest of worlds. Her telekinetic and energy manipulation are a force to be reckoned with."** Soon, Vila's hologram shrank as Demolition's grew. **"This is Demolition, the prince and swordsman of the Crekor forces."**

"Okay, first he has a wife, but now a son? Geez, talk about being busy."

" **Yes, I suppose you're correct Yang. He was trained from birth how to fight, which means his skills are at their peak. He inherited his mother's energy manipulation, though his is a more darker version and he incorporates it with his sword, the END. Solo combat is his preferred way of battle, though he is capable of slaying an entire city on his own."** Ichigo made a mental note about the info while Demolition's hologram shrank and Static's grew. **"This is Static, the chief of the science department. His intelligence and creative mind make him a dangerous foe, though he is capable of using electricity in combat. He is responsible for the creation of the Crekor bots."**

 _Hmmm, he's someone we gotta keep an eye on him._ Yusei thought while rubbing his chin.

" **And the final elite of Oblivion's forces is his assassin Longshot. His armor is composed of Titania and a material called Tion-6, making him almost impenetrable to hurt. Not to mention his arsenal of weapons make him an unstoppable force."** Vektor closed the holotable while giving them a serious expression. **"No matter what, we must all prepare for an encounter with the generals as they have the potential to defeat us, like what just occurred."** The five rangers felt a bit foolish. Having too much confidence ruined their chances of a victory and if it wasn't for Kaldon teleporting them back to the Legacy, they would've lost their Crystals.

' _In the Apocalypse'_

" **Father, a regret to inform you that our attempt to capture the Dimension Crystals, Vektor had transported the rangers back to his ship."** Demolition said as he and Longshot bowed at Oblivion, who was getting a back massage by Vila.

" **If it wasn't for that weakling, we would've won."** Longshot snarled under his breath. Oblivion simply looked at them with an emotionless expression before he stood up and walked up to his generals.

" **Rise."** He commanded, getting them to stand as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders. **"The failure is not yours, but mine. I should have taken to account Vektor's teleportation device."** He looked at Demolition. **"You have made me proud my son."** Then he turned to Longshot. **"As did you my assassin. Now rest, I shall send one of our creatures to finish the job."** Nodding in understanding, the generals left the bridge as their leader sat on his throne, rubbing his forehead. **"Damn that Vektor."**

" **My dear, we will find the Dimension Crystals, I guarantee that."** Vila cooed while massaging his shoulders, getting him to sigh. **"I know just the creature to send."** She typed on the main console before the doors opened up, revealing a large black bipedal fly with red eyes and two pairs of wings. **"Flystorm here will use her insects to devour the Rangers and steal the Crystals."**

" **Believe me Master, I'll swarm those Rangers!"** Flystorm said with an evil cackle.

" **Very well, go."**

' _With the Rangers'_

*BOOM*

"HYAH!"

*Cling, cling*

" **Excellent Rangers, excellent."** Vektor said with a small smile as he watched them train hard in the training room, which was changed to resemble Magnolia. Currently, the Rangers were fighting several Crekor holograms, each trying a kind of combo move.

"Yusei, Rias! Flying Tiger!" Natsu shouted as they nodded. Yusei ran several feet away from Rias before he turned towards her, his shield lowered just under his neck. The redhead began to run at him before jumping on his shield as he threw her in the air. Pulling back on her bow, she fired several arrows at the Crekors, destroying them. "Ichigo, Yang. Slash and Smash!"

"Now we're talking!" Yang said, grinning under her helmet as they rushed towards the remaining Crekors, weapons in hand. Ichigo slashed the front Crekor before Yang jumped over his back to punch two more Crekors. Dragging his sword on the ground, Ichigo raised his blade upward and cut down the remaining three Crekors. "Nice way to 'cut' the competition, am I right orange boy?" The room slowly turned back into its normal state as the five demorphed and Ichigo gave Yang a slightly annoyed expression.

"Don't call me that." Ichigo said with a blank face.

"What would you prefer: pumpkin head or Stra-"

"Don't even finish that. That's not what my name means."

"Really? From what I was taught in school, the name 'Ichigo' translates to Strawberry." Rias said, smiling 'innocently' as Yang chuckled and Ichigo scowled at her.

"It means he who protects."

"Yeah, he who protects strawberries~hahahaha!" The orange haired male simply scoffed as the girls continued to laugh.

"Those were some good calls Natsu." Yusei complimented as the dragon slayer smiled sheepishly.

"Well Yang said her team does names for their attacks, so I thought I'd give it a try you know?"

"Hopefully we can use it during battle."

*BEEP, BEEP*

" **RANGERS, I DETECT CREKOR FORCES IN KARAKURA TOWN!"** Neo shouted urgently while pulling up a screen on the wall, showing Flystorm terrorizing more people at a construction.

"Karakura…...we gotta help them." The other Rangers nodded and were about to leave the training room…..when Kaldon stood in their way.

" **Wait Rangers Ni-Ni!"** Kaldon said quickly.

"Sorry Kaldon, but we don't have time-"

" **Please, this could help you Ni-Ni."** He began to hand each of them his new blasters. **"While I haven't officially tested them, these blasters will help you in combat Ni-Ni. If you fully charge them, then you can combine your blasts together for explosive results Ni-Ni!"** While Yang was the only one who officially handled a gun, they were a bit reluctant to use them. However, if Kaldon says this could help them, then they needed to take them.

"Thanks Kaldon, but we really need to go."

" **Yes go Ni-Ni. Go Power Rangers, go Ni-Ni!"**

"It's morphing time! Link 1! Unleash the Dimensions!"

' _Karakura town'_

" **Fly my pretties, fly!"** Flystorm said as she spread her arms, allowing a large swarm of her babies to fly and attack the construction workers. They all scream as the insects before to sting them all over. **"Yes, sting them to death my babies!"**

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Two large flames appeared from the sky before whipping a large portion of the bugs, burning them to ashes.

" **What?! Who dares!"**

"We dare!" Rias jumped high in the air before unleashing a barrage of arrows at the monster, causing her to scream in pain. Natsu, Yang, Yusei and Ichigo ran to Rias' side, ready to fight the new monster.

" **So you're the Rangers Demolition and Longshot defeated? I have to say, that attack hurt, just a little."**

"Trust me bug breath, that's nothing compared to what we'll do." Natsu said, his Dragon Claws lite on fire.

" **Fine, have it your way!"** Reaching into her back, Flystorm pulled out a few small eggs before spitting on them, getting disgusted looks from the Rangers.

"Geez lady, say it, don't spray it." Ichigo said in a slightly joking manner. However, he and the others were soon surprised as Flystorm threw the eggs in the air, allowing them to hatch and grow into large green hornet-like creatures(imagine the Hornets from Code Lyoko, just without Xana's symbol on it.) The new insects then began to fly around the rangers before firing red laser bolts from their tails, forcing them to take cover.

" **How do you like my precious hornets? They may not be as big as me, but they'll sure leave you with the sting of defeat!"** Flystorm laughed as her babies continued to lay fire on the Rangers.

"Fire Dragon Claw Slash!" Natsu and Rias returned fire as Yusei, Yang and Ichigo blocked each laser bolt. Despite this, the hornets continued to swarm them as their cover was being blown to bits. "Guys, we need a new plan!" Yusei thought deeply before his eyes widened in realization.

 _ **While I haven't officially tested them, these blasters will help you in combat Ni-Ni.**_ Kaldon's voice echoed through his mind before he pulled out his blaster and shot two hornets down.

"Guys, let's use the new weapons Kaldon made us!" He suggested as everyone else took out their blasters. Flystorm gasped in shock as the Rangers formed a circle, blasting each and every one of her babies with their guns.

"Damn, now this is what I call shoot BUGS out the air, am I right?" Yang joked, getting a groan from Ichigo and Rias while Natsu and Yusei ignored it.

"These things are awesome! We gotta ask Kaldon for more!" Having never wielded a gun before, Natsu was having the time of his life, shooting down hornet after hornet before they all laid on the ground, smoking and covered with laser holes.

" **MY BABIES! You Rangers are dead!"** Angered, Flystorm fired a bolt of red lighting at the team, causing an explosion in front of them. However, Natsu and Yusei were the first to run out of the smoke and towards her.

"Yusei, Flying Dragon!" Nodding, Yusei picked up the pace before he turned around and lowered his shield so Natsu to bounce off it. Igniting his claws, Natsu slashed Flystorm on the chest, causing her to scream in pain. "Ichigo, Rias. Slash and Blast!"

"You gotta come up with a better name." Regardless, he and Rias were the next ones up, dodging more of Flystorm's lightning bolts. Focusing some of his black energy, Ichigo sent a wave of black energy at the monster, causing her to stumble back. Seeing the moment of weakness, Rias slid in and struck the large fly with her bow before shooting three close-range arrows onto her stomach.

"And now it's Yang time!" The Xiao Long girl jumped in front of Flystorm before rapidly punching her on the stomach(think of Lily's cheetah punch from Jungle Fury and you'll know how much she's punching.) "And here comes the punchline!" Reeling her right fist back, she gave a hard punch to Flystorm, sending her crashing into a nearby Crane.

" **You….damn….humans…..you'll….never…..beat…...Oblivion….."**

"Say that now, but don't underestimate the Power Rangers." Taking out their blasters, the five began to charge them to maximum levels. "Let's end this!"

"Unity Blast!" Finishing the charge, the five fired five concentrated beams of blue energy before they mixed, forming an even bigger beam before it struck Flystorm.

" **NO!"** The monster could only scream as she was destroyed in a large explosion.

' _In the Apocalypse'_

" **Flystorm failed, I'm sorry my love."** Vila said in regret, hoping Flystorm could have ended the Rangers.

" **It is no worry my queen, the Ragna Cannon is finally complete."** Static said before he handed Oblivion a large red device with a red button on top.

" **Let us see the Rangers handle this."** Oblivion said before he activated the device, allowing a red energy beam to shout out of the lower part of the ship.

' _Back with the Rangers'_

The red energy beam from the Apocalypse landed on the remains of Flystorm, recreating her and making her grow to mountain size, much to their shock. "HOLY CRAP, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Natsu asked in shock as the newly revived Flystorm laughed.

" **Oh, from here, you all look like insects!"** Flystorm laughed before she stomped her foot, sending the Rangers flying back.

"How the hell do we fight that?!" Yang asked, not knowing if they could do this.

" _ **Rangers, you must call in your Zords."**_ Vektor said from the morpher.

"Zords?"

"I know what they are." Ichigo spoke up, getting their attention. "They're huge machines capable of fighting monsters this big, but how do we call them Vektor?"

" _ **It's simple: just press the Number 2 or your morphers and say call them Ni-Ni. They should appear in a few moments Ni-Ni."**_ Kaldon advised from the morpher.

"Alright, let's do it guys." Raising their morphers, the five pressed the number two as it began to glow their respective colors. "Calling Zords!" In several locations which included a mountain and rainforest, five pairs of glowing red eyes appeared as they slowly entered a large blue portal. A large blue portal appeared on the field before several roars echoed through them. "What...the...hell…."

 ***RRRRROOOOOAAARRRRR***

The five of them gaps in shock and awe as five large beasts escaped the portals. First was a large red robotic dragon that resembled Igneel minus his X-shaped scar flew high in the air, followed by a blue robotic phoenix with a red visor in the front, a yellow robotic ape, a black robotic lion with golden claws, a golden mane and red eyes(it resembles Jarred's Lion spirit in Jungle Fury), and finally there was a pink robotic tiger with red eyes, white claws and a matching tail. All the beasts roared in pride as they stopped in front of the Rangers. "WOAH! Me likey!" Yang said with a satisfied nod.

"Amazing…." Rias said, slowly petting the pink tiger on the nose, getting it to growl in satisfaction.

"It looks like Igneel." Natsu honestly felt like crying, seeing the zord that resembles his late father. Feeling its Ranger sad, the Dragonzord slowly nudged him, getting him to chuckle. "Hey big guy.

"So this is what a Zord looks like up close." Yusei muttered in awe.

"Kinda reminds me of Kon." Ichigo said. As annoying as that stuffed lion was, he did kinda miss him, if only a little.

" **HYAH!"** Flystorm fired her red lightning at the Rangers, though their Zords shielded them.

"We can't waste any time. Let's get in the Zords!" The Rangers slowly began to glow their respective colors before they were teleported inside the cockpit of their Zords, which was a large chrome room with a large control board in front of them, along with two large joysticks. "This is badass!" Pulling back on their joysticks, the Zords stood up before charging towards Flystorm.

" **Get them my babies!"** Like before, she spread her arms as an army of flies escaped her body, attatching themselves on the Zords.

"I hate bugs!" Pressing the flame button on his Zord, Natsu's Dragon suddenly caught on fire, instantly burning off all the flies from both it and its friends. "Dragon Breath Fire!" Opening its mouth, Natsu's Zord unleashed a torrent of flames onto Flystorm.

" **HOTHOTHOT!"** Yang's ape Zord, fistwalking, jumped onto Flystorm before she began to pound on the monster with its large arms. **"GET OFF!"**

"Sorry if this 'bugs' you!" Grabbing Flystorm, the ape Zord threw the big to the distance, forcing her to crash onto the nearby forest.

"Here I come!" Pushing the joysticks forward, Rias' tigerZord roared as she lunged forward and slashing the monster on the face, making her scream in agony. "Ichigo, now!" Behind Flystorm, Ichigo's Lion Zord jumped onto her back before slashing her on the back, most notably her large wings.

" **ENOUGH!"** Flystorm threw the Lion Zord on the ground before she sprouted her wings and began to fly upward.

"Oh no you don't!" Yusei's Phoenix Zord began to fly behind her as she attempted to shoot him down. "Okay, there's gotta be something I can use to stop her…." Pulling back on the joysticks, two gun barrels suddenly shot out of the Zord front wings. "Okay, this'll do." Making sure his aim was right, Yusei began to fire several blue energy blasts at Flystorm, striking her on the wings.

" **DAMMIT!"** The monster was hopeless as she crashed onto the ground as all the Zords gathered together.

" _ **Rangers, combined the power of all your Zords for a powerful attack."**_

"You heard him guys, let's end this!" Each Zord began to glow their respective aura as Flystorm stood up, still in pain from her wounds.

" **No, I was going to make this place my new nest."**

"There's no way we'd ever let you use Karakura for a nest!" Ichigo declared as the Zords finished charging.

"Unity Final Burst!" All the Zords opened their mouths before unleashing a combination of red, blue, pink, yellow and black energy that struck Flystorm, who screamed as she was turned to dust.

"That's how we do it, Rangers Style!" The Zords roared in agreement, making their pilots laugh.

' _Onboard the Apocalypse'_

" **So, the Rangers now have their Zords. Interesting."** Oblivion muttered to himself, rubbing his metallic chin in thought(btw, he looks kinda like Darth Malgus from Star Wars, look it up.) He had heard of the Rangers from Povis having these beasts, but they were killed before they could even call upon them.

" **The technology is clearly Celestial, yet the humans were able to pilot them easily."** Demolition said in interest.

" **What I wouldn't give to hunt those things done."** Longshot said, though he would probably need a way bigger gun.

" **I will need to work on the Ragna Cannon to give those we revive more power."** Static said as he began to type on his holopad.

" **Darling, I apologise for Flystorm's uselessness."** Vila said, but to her surprise, her love was laughing.

" **Don't be love, this will make victory all the more sweeter."**

' _Onboard the Legacy'_

"So, what is it you wanted to show us?" Ichigo asked as Vektor and Kaldon were leading the team down the lower parts of the Legacy.

" **Trust us, you all will love this Ni-Ni."** Kaldon said cheerfully.

"Can you at least give us a hint?" As soon as those words left his lips, Vektor and Kaldon stopped at a large red pair of metal doors. Smiling, Vektor put in the code 3-2-1 before the doors opened. However, what was inside shocked the Rangers.

(Play I'm a Scatman just causeXD)

" **Surprise!"** Neo said cheerfully as a large flat screen with a video of a dog dancing happily appeared. What shocked the Rangers was the room: there were five arcade machines connected next to one another near the end of the room, a large basketball court in the middle with two hoops on both sides of the room, a large flat screen with a large green couch, two red recliners, four red beanbags and several speakers around the room. Overall, the room looked so…..amazing!

"W-w-what?" Natsu muttered in shock. Since he lived in a world where television and technology didn't really exist, seeing something like this was shocking.

" **This will be known as the Lounge, where you can all come to rest. The television is capable of 10,000 channels, and the arcade machines have a total of 30 games to play."** Vektor said, still smiling.

"This is impressive, but why?" Yusei asked in a more calm, yet surprised tone.

" **We've research having a place to rest after a long day of work keeps the mind and body going Ni-Ni. This is for all of you to relax in Ni-Ni. Did we do something wrong Ni-Ni?"**

"Guys! Check it out!" Yang called out, rushed to the TV while on one of the beanbags. "They even have Red vs Blue, you've got to check it out!"

" **Rest Rangers, as much as you can. The battles in the future will push you to your absolute limits, so it is wise to have your mind and body fully charged."**

"Thank you Vektor, Kaldon." Rias said with a smile before she sat next to Yang. "So, what is Red vs Blue?"

"Hmm, they have Street Fighter. Used to always play this as a kid." Ichigo, seeing as he had nothing else to do, turned on the game before choosing his character, who happen to be Ken.

"I'm gonna get some lunch, I'm starving!" With that, Natsu rushed to the cafeteria…...only to fall flat on his face while holding his stomach. "Dammit, ran out of time." Vektor, Kaldon and even Yusei laughed a little at this before helping him up. It looks like things might just work out for all of them.

 **AAAAANNNNNNDDDDD that is the chapter. I hope this was an okay read, exploring the insides of the Legacy and seeing just two of Oblivion's generals on the battlefield. Not to mention the debut of the Zords! Originally, I was gonna have them merge, but a good reader of mine told me to hold off on that so you guys could guess so….**

 **And regarding the tv, I am tempted to have the team watch death battle episodes involving their teammates like Natsu and Yang(btw, shocked Lucario won his battle this week.) Tell me if this is something you guys wanna watch. Also, if you have an idea for a chapter that could be good for team bonding/character development, please tell me. I would also like to announce this story has a cover, provided by my good reader TheExcadrillComics, who is also doing a Power Rangers crossover, so please go check him out. If it wasn't obvious, this story is having rivalries like Ichigo vs Demolition, so expect some good fights.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything….**

 **Next time: Need for Speed**


	5. Chapter 5: Need for speed

**Hellllloooooooo everyone! The 3rd Dragneel, back with another awesome chapter of Power Rangers Dimension Heroes! I am so happy with the feedback I was given about the zords and trust me, we WILL see the Megazord form in this chapter. Plus….we'll see a lot more Zords appear so I hope you guys will like those coming up.**

 **Killjoy141: Hahaha, I'm glad my references made you laugh and I will continue to make said references until the day I die!(Or the day I lose 200 pounds lol.)**

 **TheExcadrillComics: Oh dude, they would be able to buy New Domino AND Karakura if they made money from Yang's punsXD. Also, of course I'd mention you, you helped give me ideas and even did the cover. Us writers have to stick together.**

 **R98: It may take a while, but we will see Lucario come into the fray. So for your question, 1. There will be a team up and I will ask who should be in it, 2. I am going to have a group of evil rangers, so sorry about that and 3. While I do plan another alien villain, I can include some villains from their worlds coming to fight them. Thanks, but the credit for the cover goes to TheExcadrillComics so please check him out. I could try to ask him for the villains and Zords, but it might take a while to make.**

 **Rufus264: Thanks, I wanted to make those so they would be more coordinated in combat.**

 **FanFictionHunter: Thanks for the vote.**

 **Johnjuanrambo3553jr: Thanks my man, and there will be more crewmates, though the news will spread as the story goes on.**

 **25NaMi: Thanks!**

 **Princenjgv: I can't promise that, like with my other stories okay? So far only his fellow female rangers will be with him and of course I'm giving Natsu a Battlizer, one that fits his character perfectly;)**

 **Shiroryuu01: Thanks man, I will.**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte: It'll be an OVA, so there.**

 **Guest: Dude, we are having Evil Rangers, but they will appear a little after the sixth ranger appears hahaha.**

 **Sanedimentio: Maybe just Death Battle, with a little of Red vs Blue.**

 **GangPopit: Hahaha, okay my man, I'll do it.**

 **Kival737101: Well there isn't an orange crystal, and even if there was, I wouldn't have add Naruto so sorry, but thanks for the compliment.**

 **Glenn: Oh man, thanks for that my friend, I really appreciate it. Since a lot of people asked for her, I may add her with Natsu, we'll see. I am having Tatsumi, so the chance of those three ladies are high, mostly Akame and Leone.**

 **So to recap the last chapter: The team were given a tour of their new headquarters, which include a trip to the training room and the bridge. However, they were interrupted when Demolition and Longshot attacked Magnolia and despite having more people, they were quickly defeated. After a pep talk from Vektor, they were ready to fight Flystorm, a monster who could summon large swarms of insects in an instant. Using the new blasters Kaldon built, they were able to defeat her, only for Oblivion to use the Ragna Cannon to make her grow to gigantic size. To counter this, Vektor instructed the Rangers to call upon the Dragon, Ape, Phoenix, Lion and Tiger Zords, which they used to end the large insect. Now let us see how the rangers continue to handle another monster…**

 **(Power Rangers Dino Charge Opening…...start!)**

 **The scene starts with Vektor launching all ten Dimension Crystals into outerspace. It then cuts to Natsu, Ichigo, Yang, Rias and Yusei finding their Crystals.**

 **(Power Ranger, Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers)**

 **It then cuts to the five being sent into the Legacy and meeting Kaldon and Vektor, who show an image of Oblivion walking past a field of flames.**

 **(In a dimension full of stiff)**

 **Natsu as the Red Dimension Ranger.**

 **(We must fight to survive)**

 **Rias as the Pink Dimension Ranger.**

 **(Try to break the gates)**

 **Yusei as the Blue Dimension Ranger.**

 **(That dividdddddeeeeee!)**

 **Yang as the Yellow Dimension Ranger.**

 **(There is only one chance)**

 **Ichigo as the Black Dimension Ranger.**

 **(To take the right stance. Hold tight, keep out powers alllliiiivvvveeee!)**

 **The scene then shows Ichigo fending off against Demolition, Yusei dodging laser fire, then Vektor standing before using his staff to fight Oblivion before the five morph into their Ranger forms.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. Don't you….ever stop!)**

 **Yusei launches a blue bird of flames from his shield while Rias fires several arrows, Ichigo jumps off the wall to slash a new monster and Yang punching at a rapid pace.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. You will rise up to the top!)**

 **The Apocalypse is seen hovering over Earth as Oblivion takes a sight in his throne while his generals stand behind him. Natsu summons a large double barrel cannon before he and the others fired it.**

 **(Rangers together, DIMENSIONS, all together!)**

 **The five toast with smiles on their faces as their Zords, along with several other shadows behind them appeared while roaring. The next senses include Rias flying with her devil wings, Yusei jumping high in the air in a new blue Runner, the Dimension Titan Megazord roars as it brings down its sword, Yang slamming her fists together as her Semblance kicks in, Ichigo charging black energy into his sword and Natsu engulfing his body in flames.**

 **(Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dimension Heroes!)**

 **The five then pose with their weapons as they are shown in Fiore, Karakura, Beacon, the Underworld and New Domino City. The opening then ends with Natsu in the middle while Rias and Yusei were on his left and Yang and Ichigo were on his right. Finally the title of the story appears with a dragon roaring in the background.**

' _The Apocalypse'_

*VROOM*

" **Impressive."** Oblivion muttered as he, Vila and Demolition were currently watching a dark blue blur running around a large track, Static standing next to said track while holding his holopad.

" **He has reached over 50 miles per hour."** Static said while lowering his holopad. Soon, the blur stopped in its tracks. The figure looked a bit humanoid with a black tracksuit with a blue lightning bolt insignia on their chest, long white gloves with matching boots, a dark blue bat-like helmet on their head and green glowing eyes.

" **SoMasterOblivion, whatdoyouthink?!"** The figure said in an extremely fast manner, though Oblivion was able to understand him.

" **Impressive Fast Track, I look forward to seeing your skills on the battlefield."**

" **Yupyup. I'llmakesuretotakethoseDimensionCrystalsfromthosewannabehumans!"**

" **We shall see about that speedy."** Vila said while stroking her pink hair(yes, she has hair.)

' _New Domino City'_

"Wow!"

"Sweet!"

"Not bad, not bad at all."

"Yusei, your world is amazing." Rias complimented as she and the other Rangers walked the streets of New Domino city. Coming from different worlds or different visions of Earth, to say the other Rangers were awed at the futuristic city of New Domino would be an understatement. "And this is just a few years into the future."

"Yeah, in this world we have a company known as Kaiba Corp, which works to improve the technology of man, especially in Duel Monsters." Yusei said, being a kind of tour guide for his team. In order to get a better understanding of their worlds, Vektor implored them to go to each of their worlds, learning from them for future references. After a quick raffle, Yusei's home was the first they would explore and so far, they were impressed.

"All this for a card game? Man, whoever owns Kaiba Corp doesn't have all the cards in his deck, am I right?" Yang joked, only to get groans from everyone except Natsu.

"Look, we're here to look around, not to make jokes." Ichigo said, getting Yang to pout while crossing her arms under her bust.

"You're no fun."

"So Yusei, what do you do around here for fun?" Natsu asked while putting his hands behind his head.

"If you guys want, I can show you the garage where I keep my Duel Runner."

"Duel Runner?" The four had question marks coming out of their heads as they turned the corner, walking past a large plaza.

"Yeah. In this world, the Duel Monsters card has evolved to the track track in games called Turbo Duels. I'll explain more when we get there." They walked past a small restaurant, where some of the customers were whispering about them, mostly Yusei.

"Check it out, it's the Satellite Shoot Star."

"Woah, and check out his friends."

"Those are some weird hair colors."

"Yeah, but those chicks are hot!" Though they were a bit annoyed by the comments, the Rangers kept their cool until they reached a large building.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Reaching into his pocket, Yusei took out a small key before he placed it in the keyhole, unlocking it from the inside. Opening the doors, the group was greeted to a rather interesting garage, which had two metal shelves with supplies in them, a few blinking machine near the wall, a computer near another door and what looked to be vehicles under a large white tarp.

"Huh…..this place kinda sucks don't you think?" Ichigo nudged Yang, signaling her to shut it.

"I know it's not much, but this is where me, Jack and Crow live." Yusei was the first to walk down the stairs and to where the tarps were. Grabbing said tarp, Yusei pulled it back, allowing his and his team's Duel Runners to be seen.

"Woah, I take back what I said. Hello beautiful!" Yang didn't waste any time in running down to Crow's Duel Runner, running her hand on the surface.

"Great, more vehicles." Even if he had already taken the Villon 5, Natsu still felt a bit uncomfortable around vehicles, even if they weren't moving.

"So these are the Duel Runners you mentioned. How do they work?"

"It's a bit more complicated than you'd-"

*Crash*

The others stopped when they suddenly heard a crash from upstairs. Almost immediately, the Rangers got ready to fight whoever or whatever was there. Ichigo and Natsu hid on both sides of the door while the other hid behind the Runners, ready to pounce if need be. Footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door before the handle began to turn. The red and black ranger got ready, their arms raised to strike. And then…..the door opened. What the heck is with the noi-AAHHH!" The speaker was cut off when he was suddenly tackled to the ground by Ichigo and Natsu. "HEY, WHAT GIVES?!"

"Hang on." Yusei got up from his Duel Runner before turning the lights on, revealing the speaker to be none other than…."Crow?" Sure enough, the 'attacker' was Crow Hogan, who looked at the Head Signer in shock.

"Y-Yusei….."

"Guys, let him go." Seeing as their teammate knew who this was, the two rangers helped Crow up as he slowly walked towards Yusei. "Crow, I know it's been-" Before he could finish, Crow did something he wasn't expecting.

He hugged him.

"Where the heck were you?! It's been three days Yusei, THREE!" Crow shouted, hugging his adopted brother as tears ran down his cheeks. Yusei was a bit shocked by the action, but he simply let Crow cry it out a little before he let go.

"Crow, what happened?"

"I should be asking you that. Haven't you been reading the news? There was an alien attack downtown. Some people were taken and worst of all: Leo and Luna were with them!" The others could see the shock and horror in Yusei's eyes, hearing this. "Me, Jack and Akiza tried to use our Marks to find her, but it was like this disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"Look, I'm sorry for not calling, but I was….somewhere else." He placed a hand on Crow's shoulder while giving him a serious look. "But I promise we'll find Leo and Luna." Crow simply stared at him before smiling.

"Alright, but don't back down from the deal, alright?" Yusei let out a chuckle while the others smiled. "So, mind telling me who your friends are?"

"Yo, I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I'm Rias Gremory, it's an honor to meet you."

"And I'm Yang Xiao Long!"

"Well, nice to meet you guys. I'm Crow Hogan." He shook each and every one of their hands while smiling.

"Hey, sorry for tackling you to the ground. We kinda thought you were an intruder." Ichigo admitted as he and Natsu rubbed their necks sheepishly, though Crow simply waved them off.

"Nah, it's no problem. But man, you guys are pretty tough." The former Enforcer looked at his Duel Runner before examining it. "Did one of you guys touch my ride?"

"Hehe, guilty as charged." Yang walked next to Crow, still grinning. "Gotta say, this thing looks like it can hit 50 miles no problem." Crow felt a hint of pride from the compliment.

"Yup, the Blackbird is my pride and joy. She can even fly in the air if I jump high enough." Yang's grin grew even more as she looked at the Runner. Oh how she wished Bumblebee could go that fast.

"Mind showing little old me how fast this baby goes? It would be sssoooooo ccccooooooolllll~" The blonde made sure to lean in, pressing her bust against his arm, making him blush slightly.

"W-well, I guess I can-"

*BOOM*

Crow was cut off when an explosion suddenly erupted outside, along with the sound of terror filled screams. "What the heck was that?!"

"Come on!" The six of them quickly ran up the stairs and outside, where they saw two Crekor transports drop off Crekor bots, who began to attack everything they saw. "Great."

"Hang on, those are the things that attacked New Domino!" Some of the Crekors noticed the Rangers and aimed their cannons at them.

"DOWN!" Grabbing his brother, Yusei and the others jumped to the side to dodge the laser fire.

"Guys, we gotta help the people."

"Right: Me, Ichigo and Rias will handle the Crekors while Yusei, Yang and Crow help out anyone in need. Got it?"

"Got it!" Even though he was a bit confused, if people needed help, then Crow would be more than willing to help. Natsu began to punch Crekor after Crekor, narrowly dodging their swords as he added a bit of his magic for better results.

"SYAH!" Ichigo kicked a Crekor on the chest before he spun around and kicked another from shooting him, causing it to blast its allies. Grabbing another's arm, he twisted it before kicking them to the side. As for Rias, she jabbed two Crekors before cartwheeling to the side to kick another pair of them before they could blast her.

"Please, help!" A waitress of the restaurant shouted as she tried to use a silver platter to hit the Crekor, who simply tossed it away while marching up to her.

"Hey metalheads!" Turning the the left, the Crekor bots were suddenly kicked by Crow. "Tip the lady, don't attack her." He then looked at the woman, who was still shaken up. "Get outta here, more might be coming."

"Thank you!" With that, she quickly ran out of the building. Yusei quickly jumped over a small gate to the cafe before kicking one of the Crekor bots to a nearby table. Grabbing a chair, he used it to block two swords from slashing him before pulling it back to smash against the Crekors.

"Who's ready to get served?!" Yang said while using two silver tops as weapons against the Crekors. Stopping one of the bots from blasting her, Yang smashed the top on its head as it crashed onto the ground. "Hope you liked our special, the Grand Slam! Eh?" Thank god the others were fighting off the Crekors or else they would've had to hear yet another pun.

"Let's finish this." Natsu, Ichigo and Rias quickly took out their Morphers. "It's morphing time. Dimension Crystals…"

"Ready!" Opening the device, they put in their crystals before pressing the number 1 and thrusting their left arms in the air. "Link 1, Unleash the Dimensions!" Their bodies began to glow until they changed into their Ranger forms. "Blaster fire!" Taking out their sidearms, the trio laid waste to the remaining Crekor bots, causing them to fall on the ground before exploding.

"Alright, let's go check on-"

*Vroom*

"Huh?" Natsu's ears picked up a noise and before he could respond…..he was suddenly sent flying away. "AAHHHH!"

"NATSU!" Ichigo and Rias were then attacked by a blue blur, which struck them across their bodies multiple times. The blur stopped, revealing it to be Fast Track.

" **Hoho, whatdowehavehere? It'sthePowerRangers!"** He said rapidly.

"Huh?" Natsu just stood up, only for Fast Track to punch him hard on the chest, sending him back a few feet.

" **Nonono. NowayamIlettingyourunawaywiththoseCrystals, sobesmartlittlehumansandhandthemover!"**

"We'll never give you the Crystals!" Rias quickly drew her bow and fired four crimson arrows….only for Fast Track to dodge them.

"Getsuga Ten-" Ichigo was about to unleash an energy blade slash when Fast Track once again disappeared, along with his weapon. "What?"

" **Ohho! Lookatthisthing! Manisitsharp!"** The trio saw Fast Track examining Ichigo's blade before tossing it to the side. **"ToobadIdon'tlikeswords! Speakingofweapons…."** Fast Track once again past the Rangers, only this time he now carried their blasters, Natsu's Dragon Claws and Rias' Tiger Bow, much to their shock.

"Fine, we don't need weapons to beat you. Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Igniting his arms, Natsu rushed in before whipping them forward. Chuckling, Fast Track dropped the weapons as Natsu slammed the ground before striking him rapidly on the chest.

"Destroy!" A large crimson magic circle appeared under Fast Track as he threw Natsu to the side. However, due to his speed, the monster dodged the attack before slugging Rias on the cheek. Ichigo tried to combat Fast Track, but his speed allowed him to easily take down the former Soul Reaper as he kneed him on the chest.

" **Man, youguyssuck! Wait, isn'ttheresupposedtobe-"**

"Hey ugly!" Fast Track screamed in pain as he was suddenly shot in the back, courtesy of a morphed Yang and Yusei. "How's that for a surprise?"

" **Grrrr, youlittlehuman. Thathurt!"**

"Guys, are you okay?" Yusei asked while running up to his friends.

"Yeah, but this guy's too fast for us to hit."

"Dimension Ap Gauntlets!" Yang lunged forward, ready to smash this creep. But like with the others, Fast Track simply ran past her before rapidly punching her on the chest.

" **Tooslow!"** With that, he smashed his fist onto Yang's stomach, sending her flying back to her team. **"Nowherecomestheshocktreatment!"** Vibrating his body so fast electricity began to emerge from his body, Fast Track unleashed a large bolt of lightning towards the heroes. Seeing as his friends needed help, Yusei ran forward, shield in hand before he stood his ground and began to block the attack.

"Yusei!"

"You'll get yourself killed!" The Head Signer gritted his teeth as some of the electricity began to seep into his body, causing his knees to lower slightly. With a strong roar, Fast Track shoot even more lightning, which proved too much for Yusei as he was sent flying back into his garage.

"AAAHHHH!" Even with most of the attack being laid on Yusei, the other four Rangers were hit with the remaining energy from Fast Tracks attack, forcing them back to their normal forms as they fell on the ground.

" **Wellthishasbeenabitboringinmymind. I'mgonnatakethoseDiemnsionCrystalsfromyounow."** The Rangers, still feeling paralyzed from the attack, could only glare at Fast Track as he was prepared to rush towards them

*Ding*

" **OWWW!"** Only for a random pan to be thrown and hit him on the back of the head, making him turn to see Crow of all people glaring at him.

"Leave them alone!" The four Rangers were shocked that Crow would actually stand up against Fast Track, who glared at him.

"Crow, get outta here! You'll get hurt!"

"I'd never leave anyone behind, so bat head…" Crow grinned while giving him a 'come at me bro' wave. "If you wanna fight, then come get me!" Growling in anger, Fast Track quickly made his way towards Crow, ready to beat the ever living crap out of him. That is….

*Slip*

" **Wowowowowowow!"** Until Fast Track suddenly slipped on the ground, sliding up to the gate of the restaurant.

"Haven't your parents ever told you….." Still grinning, Crow took out a bottle of olive oil. "That you shouldn't run on a slippery floor?" Natsu and Yang laughed out loud while Ichigo and Rias snickered a bit.

" **Youstupidhuman, dodgethis!"** Shaking his arm, Fast Track launched a bolt of lightning towards Crow, making him scream in agony as he crashed onto several trash cans. Shaking off the oil, Fast Track rushed towards Crow, lifting his from the collar.

"Leave him alone!" The blue monster noticed how the rangers were protective of this human and smirked.

" **Oh, sothisisyourfriendhuh? MaybeI'lltakehimtoMasterOblivion!"**

"Get your hands off me-AHH!" Crow gasped as Fast Track smashed his fist into his gut, effortlessly knocked him out. The monster then slung him over his shoulder while smirking at the Rangers.

"You bastard, let go of Crow." Natsu stood up, holding his side while trying to walk towards Fast Track.

*BOOM*

Everyone gasped as a red vehicle suddenly shot out of the garage, revealing it to be Yusei riding his Duel Runner. The Head Signer stopped between Natsu and Fast Track, glaring at the latter. "Let him go, now."

" **Youwanthimback? Comeandgethim!"** With that, Fast Track ran off. Growling under his breath, Yusei reeved up his Runner before riding off to catch up to the monster who was carrying his friend/brother. It was a good thing he, Crow and Jack added that speed upgrade for the upcoming Grand Prix, which allowed him to slowly catch up to Fast Track. The two(or three if you count an unconscious Crow) ran through New Domino, dodging cars and even going on the highway. Reaching into his holster, Yusei pulled out his blaster while trying to get a clear shot. Seeing a small opening, Yusei fired three shots at Fast Track, who zigzagged to dodge before looking back at him. **"Ohho! Lookslikeyoumissed!"** Slowing down to reach Yusei's speed, he then began to ram in from the side, making him wobble.

"Phoenix Shield!" Summoning his shield on his left arm, Yusei tried to strike Fast Track, but he simply ducked down before running even faster.

" **Adioshuman!"** Focusing some electricity into his left arm, he fired a powerful bolt of lightning onto Yusei's Duel Runner.

"AAHHHH!" Yusei screamed in pain as the lightning coursed through not only his runner, but his vehicle as well. The Runner then began to malfunction as several parts began to spark up. It wasn't long before the engine suddenly exploded as the Runner began to lose control. It wasn't long before it was flipped on its side, throwing Yusei off of it as he crashed onto the ground. His Duel Runner was not so lucky as it crashed onto the railing. The blue ranger struggled to stand up, but by the time he did, he saw Fast Track disappear into a green portal. "Crow….." He clenched his fist before falling on his knees and punching the ground. "CROW!"

' _The Legacy, sometime later'_

After the battle with Fast Track, the Rangers were transported to the Legacy, where they were currently being treated by Kaldon. **"Hmmm, besides a few bruises, you all should be fine Ni-Ni."** Kaldon reassured, though he could still see they were a bit upset. Vektor watched a recording of the battle with a small frown, seeing not only his team get beaten, but having one of their friends being taken.

"I can't believe that bastard took Crow. It's all our fault." Natsu said in anger while clenching his hands, looking down on his lap. Hell he was even able to stop Jellal when he used Meteor, but this monster was on a whole different level.

"If I ever see that blue freak, I'm crush him." Yang said with equal anger. She liked Crow, they could've been good friends.

"We need to find a way to slow him down if we're gonna beat him." Ichigo suggested, though Rias was rubbing her chin in thought.

"Perhaps we don't need to slow him down, rather we could try and disrupt his running pattern." She remembered how Crow used olive oil to get the slip(hehe) on Fast Track. Kaldon knocked on his head a little before he gasped.

" **I got it Ni-Ni!"** Typing on his chest, the bot began to shake before his chest opened up, revealing a small purple device. **"These grenades hold the slim of a Grugar Slug Ni-Ni. This is one of the stickiest substances in all the known universe Ni-Ni. Use this to stop that monster in his tracks Ni-Ni."** He then handed each of them a grenade…...well at least the four who were present.

"Hey, you guys know where Yusei is?" Natsu and the other rangers were concerned with the blue ranger.

" **He is currently in Kaldon's workshop, repairing his Duel Runner."** Vektor said, still frowning. **"It is understandable he would want to be alone. Having someone you consider family being taken would leave you heartbroken."** Nodding, Natsu made his way to the doorway. **"Natsu, please be careful."**

"We'll go with him." With that, the other three rangers went with their leader, hoping to cheer up Yusei.

Speaking of Yusei, he was in Kaldon's workshop, doing his best to fix up his Duel Runner, though it was rather difficult: the engine was completely fried, the wheels were practically melted and the controls were messed up. There were times he fixed the Runner no problem, but the condition was was in was beyond anything he had ever seen. It didn't really help that he still blamed himself for letting Fast Track take Crow. "Yusei?" He didn't even need to turn around to know his team entered the room. "Yusei?"

"..."

"Come on man, don't do this." Again, Yusei didn't speak, getting concerned frowns from everyone.

"Yusei, we found a way to defeat Fast Track, if you wanted to know." Rias said, hoping it would at least get a reaction from him.

"I see." He began to use a laptop to check the diagnostics of the Runner.

"It's not your fault man." Ichigo spoke up as Yusei sighed a bit.

"I thought I could catch up to him with my Runner, but it didn't work. Crow was right there, and I couldn't get him."

"You can't blame yourself Yusei, we were all there, trying to save him. The only way we can save him is to keep fighting." The black haired male grabbed a clean rag before using it to clean the tires. "If you want to catch up with that thing, maybe we could use Crow's Blackbird, or that other-"

"It's not just the speed, it's the Runner itself." Yusei stopped clean before he stood up to look at the others. "I haven't told you guys this: I wasn't raised in New Domino, at least not the part I should you. Outside of New Domino was a section called the Satellite, a ghetto style area of New Domino where everyday's a struggle to survive. Crow, our friend Jack and I were raised in an orphanage, but after a few years, we tried to get out of it, to live the life our parents would've wanted." He frowned a bit, remembering all the hardships he faced: from 'betraying' Kalin to Jack stealing the first Duel Runner model they made. "My other friends Rally, Nervin, Tank and Blitz helped me make the Runner you're seeing from nothing but spare parts. It took a long time, but we were finally able to get it running, and I used to to escape the Satellite. After that, I've been using it for all my toughest duels, and each time it would always handle it. But now, I don't know anymore." His frown deepened a bit as he turned back to his Runner. "This isn't just a vehicle to me, it's a part of all my friends from the Satellite, so I can go to places they couldn't. It's like they're always with me, giving me the strength to fight on." They finally got it: this Duel Runner meant way more to Yusei than anything. Now Yang felt bad for suggesting him to use another vehicle. She didn't know if she could do that if Bumblebee was destroyed. Yusei was about to reach for a wrench….when Natsu suddenly grabbed it and handed it to him.

"I might not know a lot about Duel Runners, but if this thing is that important to you, then I wanna help you fix it." He said with a big grin.

"I can help as well." Rias said with her own smile.

"Trust me, I know a lot about motorcycles, so I can help fix this baby up." Yang said with a confident grin.

"Machines might not be my specialty, but I can help to." Ichigo said with a small smirk.

"Guys….." Yusei knew these guys were honest and trustworthy people, but the fact they were willing to help him fix his Duel Runner was heartwarming. A smile crept on his face as he took the wrench Natsu had. "Okay, Natsu and Rias, try to clean the wheels. Ichigo, I need you to help fix up the dents on the side. Yang, I'm gonna need you to test the throttle when I say go." Everyone nodded as they began to help out their friend. Little did they know, their Dimension Crystals shined a little.

' _On the Apocalypse, the next day'_

" **WWWOOOAAAHHHH!"** Fast Track was sent flying into the wall, leaving a small dent on it. He got on his butt in fear as Oblivion was walking towards him with a glare that could make the devil crap himself.

" **Despite having the speed, you failed to bring the Dimension Crystals, and you didn't even kill one of the Rangers."** Oblivion said darkly as Fast Track moved back until his back was against the wall. **"You're a disgrace!"** He fired a beam of green energy at Fast Track, who quickly rolled away.

" **waitwaitwaitMaster! Icanexplain!"**

" **You have five seconds before I vaporize you."**

" **I-I-I-Iwasabletocaptureoneoftheirfriends! Wecouldusehimasbaitoraslave!"** He lifted his hands to shield himself from what he expected to be a painful beating. But it never occurred.

" **Interesting."** Oblivion walked back to his throne, resting his chin on his right hand. **"Static, you may use the human for your research."**

" **Thank you my lord."** Static said with a bow before he left to work on a new test subject. **"Fast Track, go back to that world and draw their attention."**

" **Rightiosir!"**

" **And should you fail again, I can ensure you that the pain you just felt will seem like an insect bite compared to the punishment I have for you."** Shivering in fear, Fast Track quickly ran out of the bridge.

' _Neo Domino City'_

*BOOM*

The sounds of explosions and people screaming ran across the Satellite section of New Domino. The residents of the slums ran in fear as Crekor bots continued to fire on them. One of the people running was a young boy with long red hair and a yellow beanie. This was Rally Dawson, one of Yusei's first friends in the Satellite. "Geez, what the heck are these things?!" He shouted as he kept running, only to accidentally trip on some debris. "Oh crap!" He looked in fear as two Crekor bots looked down on him, their arms cannons ready to eradicate them

"Phoenix Shield!" A blue circle came out of nowhere, striking both bots on the chest before they fell on the ground. Rally watched in awe as Yusei, full morphed, caught his shield before running up to him. "You okay?"

"Woah, who are you?" Yusei quickly ran in front of Rally before deflecting two blasts from some Crekors.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Crimson Shot!"

"Fire Dragon Claw Slash!" Ichigo, Rias and Natsu jumped in the air while firing their respective attack, destroying more of the Crekors. Yang jumped in the middle of several Crekors while jabbing each of them with her Gauntlets. She even ripped off one of their heads.

"Heads up!" Throwing the head in the air, she kicked it at the last group of Crekors, successfully taking them out. "Get it, heads up? Eh?"

"Can you stop making jokes for once?" Ichigo said with a slight groan.

*Vroom*

The sound of footsteps running across the ground caught their attention. "Crap, he's here." Natsu said, his claws raised up for combat.

"Rally, you have to get out of here." The redhead tilted his head in confusion.

"Hang on mister, how do you know my-"

*Bam*

Before he could finish, Natsu and Yang were sent flying, courtesy of Fast Track. **"Ohho! YoucamebackforroundtwohuhRangers?"** Fast Track said in an arrogant tone. **"Trytostopme!"**

"Guys, use the grenades!" Nodding, Ichigo and Rias pulled out the grenades Kaldon made them, ready to stop Fast Track. However, before they could use them, Fast Track ran in and punched them away. "NO!"

" **Tryingtoblowmeup? Nicetry!"** Conducting even more electricity, he launched a bolt of lightning at Natsu, sending him flying into a pile of junk.

"Fire!" Rias launched more crimson arrows at Fast Track, who dodged them with ease before he grabbed her by the arm and threw her next to Natsu. The blue monster looked at Yusei, who was standing in front of Rally with his shield in hand.

" **Ah, BlueRanger. Readytoloseanotherfriend?"** Yusei quickly drew out his blaster, but Fast Track quickly ran up and struck him on the stomach, pushing him into the ground. However, he wasn't done as he grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. **"I'llstartwithyourCrystal, thenI'lltakethe-"**

*Click*

Fast Track was cut off when he heard the sound of a click occur in the air. He turned around to see Rally, holding one of the grenades as it began to beep. Before he could react, Yusei kicked him on the chest, pushing him back far enough so Rally could throw the explosive. The device exploded, spreading purple slim on the ground, covering Fast Track's legs. **"Whatthehell?!"** He tried to run, but the slim was like glue, keeping him from moving.

"Thanks for the help, we'll take it from here." Nodding, Rally quickly ran off, though he clearly had a small smile on his face, seeing these heroes at work. "Dimension Phoenix Blast!" Igniting his shield with blue flames, Yusei launched a blue Phoenix-shaped fire at Fast Track, striking him on the chest.

"Don't forget about us!" Natsu and Ichigo leaped in before slashing Fast Track, making him scream in pain as he rolled on the ground.

"Incoming!" Yang slammed both her fists into Fast Track as Rias used her bow to strike his chest.

" **ENOUGH!"** Screaming in anger, Fast Track shot lightning out of his whole body, hitting each and everyone one of the Rangers, making them scream in pain before they fell on their knees. The power from the lightning fired the slim, freeing the monster from his prison. **"I'veplayedwithyouhumanslongenough! TimetohandoveryourCrystals!"**

 _No, we can't let him beat us like this._ Yusei grabbed the dirt from the ground before he slowly stood up. "We aren't backing down. Even if you're fast, we'll never hand you our Crystals!" To Yusei and everyone else's surprise, his morpher, as well as his Mark of the Crimson Dragon began to glow.

' _The Legacy, at the same time'_

" **Hmmmhmmmm Ni-Ni."** Kaldon was humming to himself while working on some new weapons for his friends. However, his attention was changed when he saw Yusei's Duel Runner, which was still slightly beaten up, began to glow a blue aura. **"Huh Ni-Ni."** His eyes began to analyze the vehicle, only to detect the tremendous energy coming from it. **"Woah, this is amazing Ni-Ni!"** Before he could react, the Duel Runner just…...disappeared, causing a small shockwave to occur. **"Woahwoahwoah Ni-Ni-Ni-Ni!"** Shocked from the disappearance, Kaldon fell back, crashing into his workbench as some of the tools fell on him. **"Ni-Ni….Ni….."**

' _Back with the Rangers'_

A blue portal suddenly appeared next to Yusei before his Duel Runner came out of it, much to his shock. "My Duel Runner?" Yusei walked up to it before placing a hand on it, causing the whole vehicle to glow. The red paint changed blue, the duel disk slowly transformed into a more advanced control panel, but most importantly: the front of his Duel Runner resembled that of a falcon. To say he was shocked would be a gross understatement. "How is this possible?" The vehicle moved forward a bit, almost as if it was telling him to get on. Smiling under his helmet, Yusei got on his new ride while glaring at Fast Track.

" **Oh, lookatthis: littlebluehasanewtoy! Let'sseeyournewtoyhandlethis!"** Turning his heel, Fast Track began to run.

"Let's rev it up!" Pushing his handle forward, Yusei began to drive at high speed, ready to get payback for Crow. Fast Track ran across the streets of the Satellite, wondering if the blue ranger was catching up. Looking over his shoulder, the blue monster widened his eyes as he saw Yusei actually catching up to him.

" **HowaboutsomeDenjaVuRanger!"** Slowing down his pace, Fast Track was ready to mess with the human like he did the day before.

"Not this time!" Typing on his panel, Yusei's arm rest suddenly popped out a sharp blade. Turning to the left, he successfully slashed Fast Track on the back, making him scream in pain as he rolled on the ground.

" **Nofair, that'snew!"** Angered, Fast Track launched a bolt of lightning at Yusei, who turned his Runner to the right to make a U-turn as the lightning exploded behind him(typical Power Rangers style.) Pushing the handles forward, Yusei activated the boosters on his ride, driving towards the monster.

"Fire!" From the eyes of his vehicle, he fired several blue beams of energy at Fast Track, causing him to fall back. Driving forward a bit, he did another U-turn as Fast Track struggled to stand. "I'm ending this!" Activating the full power of his boosters, Yusei began to rocket towards Fast Track while his Duel Runner was engulfed in blue flames, which resembled that of a Phoenix. "Blue Phoenix Soaring Strike!"

" **NNNNOOO!"** Fast Track couldn't move in time as Yusei's attack struck him. The Head Signer slowed down until he stopped several feet from him.

"Burn out." Fast Track screamed before he exploded.

"Yusei!" Said person looked to the right and saw his team running up to him. "That was so awesome!" Natsu said in joy.

"Gotta say, never saw this coming." Ichigo admitted with a slightly impressed tone.

"I'll say, you really 'burned' him up, am I right?" Yang joked, getting groans from her team.

"Your power was amazing Yusei." Rias complimented with a smile.

' _In the Apocalypse'_

" **That damn fool. He could've ended them!"** Oblivion shouted while clenching his fist in anger.

" **Do not fret my lord, activating the Ragna Cannon."** Static said before he charged the cannon and fired it at Fast Track's remains.

' _Back in the Satellite.'_

The Ragna Cannon struck Fast Track's remains, reviving him and increasing his size to monstrous perportions. **"I'mbigandI'mfast!"** Fast Track shouted.

"Alright, it's Zord time!" Raising their Morphers, the five pressed the number 2 before thrusting their left arms upward. "We summon the Dimension Zords!" A large portal appeared on the field before the Zords appeared as their Rangers entered the cockpits.

"Dragonzord fire!"

"Phoenix cannon!" Natsu's Zord launched a stream of fire while Yusei's Zord fired a barrage of blue energy blasts at Fast Track, who used his speed, despite it being decreased, to dodge the attacks.

"Lion Slash!"

"Ape Smash!"

"Tiger Pounce!" The remaining three Zords leaped towards Fast Track, ready to strike him down with a three-way coordinated assault. However, the blue monster grabbed the Lion Zord before throwing it towards the females, sending them crashing onto the ground.

" **This'llbeshocking!"** Focusing electricity in his body, Fast Tracker fired at large bolt of lightning, which struck all five Zords.

"AAAHHHH!" The cockpits of the Zords began to short circuit as they fell on the ground. Fast Track simply laughed triumphantly, believing there was no way the Rangers could defeat him.

"Dammit, we have to think of something to-" Natsu was cut off as he and the other gasped.

They saw a black and white vision of all five of their Zords roaring before they slowly merged into a figure with equally large wings. They gasped as they were brought back to reality.

"What….was…...that…"

"I don't know….." The five then saw their control panels blinking. "What the hell?"

" _ **Rangers, you have the ability to form your Megazord Ni-Ni! Just use the buttons glowing and your Zords will merge Ni-Ni."**_ Kaldon advised from the communicators.

"Merge huh? Let's try it guys!" Nodding in agreement, the five pressed the code 1-2-3-4-5 on their panels before pressing start.

"Zords, combined!" Natsu's Dragonzord roared before its arms and legs began to fold within its body. Yang's Ape Zord pounded its chest before it split in half, forming two large arms. Ichigo and Rias' Lion and Tiger Zords ran side by side before their limbs folded and their bodies shifted forward, representing legs of some sort. The Dragonzord slowly descended before it connected with the Lion and Tiger Zords, the former acting as its right leg and the latter acting s its left leg. The Ape Zord entered the sides of the Dragonzord. The Phoenix Zord turned its body so its back was facing Fast Track before connecting with the front of the Dragonzord(similar to the Pterodactyl Zord from Mighty Morphin and it has the white V on it.) The head of the Dragonzord roared one last time before its jaw lowered, revealing a metallic face with green eyes inside. The five Rangers were transported to the main cockpit: Natsu was in the middle while Yusei and Rias were on his left and Ichigo and Yang were on his right(similar to the cover of this story.) "Dimension Titan Megazord!" The Megazord lowered its arms before an explosion occurred behind it.

" **Woah?!"**

"Holy shit, this is awesome!"

"Let's see what this baby can do!" Shaking off his confusion, Fast Track rushed towards the Megazord before sending a barrage of punches onto its chest. After several punches, the monster jumped back….and fell on one knee.

" **OWOWOWOWOWOW!"** It felt like he just punched the haul of the Apocalypse.

"Megazord, charge!" Thrusting their joysticks forward, the Megazord slowly began to walk towards Fast Track, who was still recovering from the damage. Seeing it charge towards him, Fast Track tried to punch its face…...only for it to catch his fist. "Ape Punch!" Using its free right arm, the Megazord struck Fast Track on the stomach, sending him crashing into the ocean. "Dimension Saber!" Raising its right arm, the Megazord summoned a large silver sword with a V-shaped guard in the middle.

" **LightningBlast!"** Fast Track launched bolt after bolt of lightning at the Megazord, but to his horror, it tank the balsts while slowly walking towards him.

"Dimension…...Victory Slash!" Moving its sword in a circular motion, the Megazord roared as it gripped its sword with both arms and brought it down on Fast Track, slicing him in half.

" **Ohman, Icamein seconnnnndddddddddd!"** The blue monster screamed before he fell backwards, exploding in the water.

"We did it!"

"Now that's what I call a 'Mega' win!"

"Really, just really?"

"Yusei, we did it."

"Yeah, I just wished we could've saved Crow." Little did they know, they were being seen by everyone in the Satellite and New Domino. The citizens were in awe at what just occurred, some even began to take photos with their phones. Rally walked in front of the crowd in the Satellite, a big smile on his face as he saw the huge monster holding the heroes that saved his life fly away. 

"Thank you…..Yusei."

' _Later that day'_

*VROOM*

"Go Yusei!"

"Man, he's going faster every second!"

"I've never seen something travel at such speed." We now see the Rangers, along with Kaldon and Vektor watch as Yusei was currently driving his new Duel Runner, which he know called the Phoenix Striker, driving laps in a simulation that looked a lot like the Fortune Cup race track.

" **He reached 70 miles Ni-Ni!"** Kaldon said, his scanners were freaking out. The Head Signer slowed down his pace before parking in front of his friends, removing his blue helmet.

"This upgrade is way better than what me and Crow worked on." Yusei muttered in amazement while pulling his right arm rest up so he could stand.

"I am curious how your Duel Runner changed." Rias asked, her curiosity peaked a bit.

" **That's because Yusei's Dimension Crystal listened to his heart."** Vektor said, getting their attention. **"You see, when your Crystals bonded with you, they were able to see all your memories, all the desires you have in your life, almost as if they know you better than you know yourself."** A smile crept on his face as he looked at Yusei. **"When your Crystal felt your desire to fix something that was truly precious to you, it gave it the power to evolve in order to help you fight."**

"So what you're saying is that the Crystals could give us an upgrade if we have something that we truly care for?" Ichigo theorized as Vektor nodded.

" **It will only work when you genuinely care for something, or someone. The power of the Dimension Crystals may still be unknown to you, but you will learn to use their abilities more in the future as you grow, not only as a person, but as a team."** Everyone smiled at their mentor's words. It was true: the more you grew up, the more you can learn about many things, and Yusei's Duel Runner upgrade was the scratching the surface.

"Okay! Now that that's done, I get to ride the Runner next!" Yang declared, jumping into the driver's seat. "How do you turn this thing on?"

"Well first, you gotta turn on the computer. Then make sure to ease up on the throttle so you won't crash."

"Natsu, do you want to try it?" Rias couldn't help but giggle as Natsu shook his head rapidly.

"No way am I driving that death machine!" The others simply chuckle a bit as Yusei continued to show Yang the basics of using a Duel Runner. It looks like their bonds just strengthened.

 **AAANNNNDDD that will be it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked the new setting since I didn't think it would be fair if we just focused on Earthland. Hopefully none of you hate me for what I did with Crow, I love him, but I wanted to make their motivations more clearer, and show that no one is really safe while Oblivion is around. Also, the power of the Dimension Crystal? I know a lot of you will call Bull on that, but it listens to the heart of its owner, and if they have an object or desire, they will grant incredible power, as we've seen with Yusei's new Duel Runner. I also hope you liked the appearance of the Dimension Titan Megazord. Trust me, there is a LOT more to this than meets the eye, such as, I don't know, Auxillary Zords! It will take a while, but we will see the Auxiliary Zords come up, as well as the other Rangers.**

 **Now someone asked if there was going to be a team up and the answer is…...HELL YEAH! Just like with my Fairy Rangers Mystic Force story, I will take votes on who should appear in the team up, though I already have the Black Ranger in mind. So if you have a Ranger you'd like to see in the team up, as well as any chapter ideas, please let me know in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything**

 **Next time: A devilish plan**


	6. Chapter 6: A devilish plan

**HELLO everyone! The 3rd Dragneel, back with another awesome chapter for y'all to read, have no idea why I said that so ignore it. I'm so glad the story keeps growing and I would like to also thank The ExcadrillComics for helping me with my edits, go check out his story Power Rangers Astro Tron.**

 **FanFictionHunter: I agree, he isn't going to the past now that he's destroyed.**

 **Killjoy141: I suppose there is a part of me that likes these puns, but they're mostly to keep Yang in character, and dammit I hate Megaforce, especially the red ranger. AT LEAST ACT WITH MORE EMOTION!**

 **Shiroryuu012: Well this is anime, so shit like this is gonna happen lol. But if they WERE to do this for the future, I'd say it'd be awesome.**

 **R98: Thanks, I'm glad you guys like the Megazord and yes, we will go to Rias' world, though Issei appearing is….still up for debate. Yeah, I wanted a fast monster so Yusei could get his new Duel Runner, so I took inspiration from Flash and Ben 10. Also, you got me, Adam is the black rangerXD. Your other choices were interesting, so I will think about them over a cup of Sprite. Btw, I am turning 20 by the end of this month, so good guess!**

 **Guest: Maybe, already have someone from Mighty Morphin so no, and I'm wondering why no one wants Jen! But I'll consider Trip.**

 **25NaMi: Thanks!**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte: Okay, I'm seriously lost: do you want these serious monsters or are you mocking me?**

 **Johnjuanrambo3553jr: Oh trust me, there will be a demonic ranger, though Natsu with E.N.D will be up for debate.**

 **Kamencolin: Yup, I knew people would love their canon pairings, as do I and I already plan for them to bond with Duel Monsters.**

 **BanRedfox: Thanks my man and trust me, the green ranger is someone no one would've expected, and I hope you guys will be okay with him, as well as the gold and silver ranger.**

 **So to recap: Yusei decided to take the team around his homeworld of New Domino, where they were introduced to both Yusei's Duel Runner and Crow. However, their reunion was cut short when a fast monster called Fast Track appeared, beat the crap out of our heroes, then took Crow to the Apocalypse, all while damaging Yusei's ride. Despite having the weapons to stop Fast Track, the Rangers were close to defeat when Yusei's Duel Runner, with a brand new upgrade, appeared and helped its creator defeat the monster, who grew thanks to the Ragna Cannon. Then, the five were able to merge their Zords into the Dimension Titan Megazord and utterly destroy Fast Track. What new adventures will our heroes face? Let's find out….**

 **(Power Rangers Dino Charge Opening…...start!)**

 **The scene starts with Vektor launching all ten Dimension Crystals into outerspace. It then cuts to Natsu, Ichigo, Yang, Rias and Yusei finding their Crystals.**

 **(Power Ranger, Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers)**

 **It then cuts to the five being sent into the Legacy and meeting Kaldon and Vektor, who show an image of Oblivion walking past a field of flames.**

 **(In a dimension full of stiff)**

 **Natsu as the Red Dimension Ranger.**

 **(We must fight to survive)**

 **Rias as the Pink Dimension Ranger.**

 **(Try to break the gates)**

 **Yusei as the Blue Dimension Ranger.**

 **(That dividdddddeeeeee!)**

 **Yang as the Yellow Dimension Ranger.**

 **(There is only one chance)**

 **Ichigo as the Black Dimension Ranger.**

 **(To take the right stance. Hold tight, keep out powers alllliiiivvvveeee!)**

 **The scene then shows Ichigo fending off against Demolition, Yusei dodging laser fire, then Vektor standing up before using his staff to fight Oblivion before the five morph into their Ranger forms.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. Don't you….ever stop!)**

 **Yusei launches a blue bird of flames from his shield while Rias fires several arrows, Ichigo jumps off the wall to slash a new monster and Yang punching at a rapid pace.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. You will rise up to the top!)**

 **The Apocalypse is seen hovering over Earth as Oblivion takes a sight in his throne while his generals stand behind him. Natsu summons a large double barrel cannon before he and the others fired it.**

 **(Rangers together, DIMENSIONS, all together!)**

 **The five toast with smiles on their faces as their Zords, along with several other shadows behind them appeared while roaring. The next scenes include Rias flying with her devil wings, Yusei jumping high in the air in his new blue Runner, the Dimension Titan Megazord roars as it brings down its sword, Yang slamming her fists together as her Semblance kicks in, Ichigo charging black energy into his sword and Natsu engulfing his body in flames as he charging in for a punch.**

 **(Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dimension Heroes!)**

 **The five then pose with their weapons as they are shown in Fiore, Karakura, Beacon, the Underworld and New Domino City. The opening then ends with Natsu in the middle while Rias and Yusei were on his left and Yang and Ichigo were on his right. Finally the title of the story appears with a dragon roaring in the background.**

' _The Legacy'_

Inside the workshop of the Legacy was Kaldon, who was currently using a blowtorch to mend what appeared to be a large dual barreled cannon. Since he didn't technically have any eyeballs, he did not wear a mask to hide his face, allowing him to focus on the new weapon more carefully. Busy working on the weapon, Kaldon failed to hear the doors of his workshop open. "Hey Kaldon, I have some ideas for how to increase the power in our Blasters." Yusei said, holding a small piece of paper in his hands, though when he looked at the robot, he was ignored. "Kaldon?" Again, Kaldon could not hear him and continued to work on the new weapon. Curious, Yusei walked up to him before putting a hand on his shoulder.

" **NI!"** Feeling something grab his shoulder, the poor robot fell on his back, into several spare parts he had lying around while his blow torch fell next to his head, Kaldon looked up and saw the person who touched his shoulder was none other than Yusei. **"Oh, hi Yusei Ni-Ni. When did you come in Ni-Ni?"** Kaldon asked bluntly as Yusei offered him a hand, which he took.

"I was here for a few minutes, but I guess you were too busy with this thing. Sorry for scaring ya."

" **Ohhh, don't worry about that Ni-Ni. I was just trying to modify the Dimension Ion Cannon for you guys Ni-Ni."**

"Dimension…..Ion Cannon?" Nodding happily, Kaldon typed on his chest before a small screen appeared on it, revealing the cannon with five different colors that represented the Rangers.

" **This puppy has the power to blow up any Crekor or monster that'll get in your way Ni-Ni! But…...I kinda have some problems with the energy compactor, as well as cooldown systems Ni-Ni."** Yusei examined the screen, looking at the weapon with interesting before nodding to himself.

"If you want, I can help you finish it up. Wouldn't hurt to have another weapon to fight the Crekors."

" **You mean it: you and I working on a weapon Ni-Ni?"** Yusei smiled a little while nodding, getting Kaldon to cheer while jumping. **"Oh yes yes yes Ni-Ni! We'll make the Ion Cannon so strong, not even Oblivion can stop it Ni-Ni-Ni-Ni-Ni!"** Unfortunately, this resulted him him short circuiting. All Yusei did was laugh a bit before he grabbed some tool sand started working on the cannon, with Kaldon calming himself down.

Meanwhile, in another part of the ship, Rias was currently writing on a small blue book she had saved from home in her room. "Dear diary, it's been a week since me, along with four other people, were chosen to be Power Rangers to fight Oblivion. To be honest, I would've preferred fighting stray demons, but this mission is rather fun." She said out loud, though the doors were soundproof so no one could hear her. "Everyone here is nice: there's the stoic and calm Yusei. He's such a masterful mechanic, yet he isn't afraid of standing up for those in need. Then there's Yang, the only other female of the team. It's nice to have her on the team, and her strength has surely helped, but it does get a bit tiring with her puns. Ichigo is the next male in or team and he's….rather distant. I've rarely seen him smile, but I can tell he's looking out for all of us and that's something I can respect. Plus it's funny when he gets mad about his name meaning strawberry." She giggled to herself before continuing. "Kaldon is the first robot I've ever seen, yet he acts nothing like the ones on tv. He acts so human, and it is kind of funny to see him act whenever he feels emotion. Vektor is a rather mysterious being: he's wiser than all of us, he always encourages us to fight, but there's something…..more under his smile. Something that interests me. Last but not least is our team leader Natsu. He's a bit reckless and doesn't seem to know modern day technology. But when it comes to battle, he works as hard as a machine, always caring about our well being, it's like nothing could harm us as long as he was leading us. Plus, he's hair is kind of cute, even if he always gets mad for us mocking it. This team…..I wouldn't change it for the world." Rias then frowned slightly as she wrote in her next paragraph. "It makes me wonder how they'd react to my true form. Would they even want me in the team?" The main concern the heiress of the Gremory Clan had was how her team would react if they knew she was a full-blooded devil. So far, she had told them she was a mage of sorts, using something called Destruction magic, which did get Natsu's attention as he wanted to fight her. She just hoped they would be willing to accept her other side, or else….

*BOOM*

She was however cut off when a sudden explosion occurred within the ship. Putting her journal in her desk, Rias quickly exited and ran towards Kaldon's workshop, where she saw Natsu, Yang and Ichigo rushing up to the room. "What happened!"

"No idea, we just heard something explode." Ichigo said before he typed on the side console, allowing the doors to open. A large puff of smoke escaped the room, making everyone outside coughed.

"Geez, it looks like Nora was cooking!" Yang shouted, coughing up some of the smoke. Once the smoke cleared up, Yusei and Kaldon, each covered in smoke while looking at the new weapon.

"What the hell happened?" Natsu asked as Yusei removed the goggles on his eyes while Kaldon wiped his optics.

"Sorry guys, we were just working on a new project." Yusei admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

" **Maybe we shouldn't have messed with…...the energy core…...Niiiiiiiiiii…."** Kaldon fell back, his eyes flickering as his arms twitched slightly.

' _Japan, Rias' Dimension'_

*BOOM*

One of the many stores in Japan suddenly exploded, causing large panic to ensue as the citizens began to run for their lives. **"Hmmmmm, what do you think of my hair Mirage?"** Vila asked while looking at a large mirror, brushing her new blue hair(she dyes it on random occasions, just to avoid confusion.)

" **It looks magnificent my queen."** A new monster said. The monster were grey skinned with a large mirror on his stomach(which Vila was using to check her reflection), mirrored greaves, grey shin guards, glowing white eyes and long white hair tied in a ponytail. **"No human, nor any other being in the universe would even come close to matching your beauty."**

" **You're lucky my king isn't around. Otherwise, he would've destroyed you."** Even if she was just teasing, Mirage shivered in fear. He knew never to defy Oblivion, which is why he went with Vila to this dimension for her own…..purposes. **"Regardless, let us continue our little adventure in this dimension. Static informed me there were devils and such walking amongst the humans, and so far, I'm disappointed."**

"Let's see if this cheers you us!" Several red arrows were shot out of nowhere, striking Vila and Mirage.

" **RANGER!"** Sure enough, the Power Rangers ran towards her, Rias' bow in hand. The heiress glared at the queen with a deep glare. **"Why must you always pester our plans?"**

"Maybe it's because you keep attacking innocent people." Natsu pointed out while pointing at Vila. "Now tell us why you're attacking these innocent people?"

" **I suppose you lack the knowledge needed for this world? Very well, I'll tell you."** She placed a hand on her cheek while smiling. **"This world is known for its connection to the Underworld, mostly devils. While there are mythical creatures like dragons around, what caught my interest is the existence of angels and fallen angels."**

"Fallen angels? Never heard of it." Ichigo said, his sword on his shoulder.

" **They're relatively the same as angels, only they were stripped of their title. Both them and devils walk among the humans, and I just wanted to see if I can lure them out. But it's as I expected, they're nothing to selfish cowards."** Rias clenched her fist in anger. This monster had no idea what she was talking about, even if some of the info she said wasn't wrong exactly.

"It doesn't matter if you're looking for fallen angels or devils, it gives you no right to attack the people here." Yusei said, stepping forward.

" **Of course you Rangers would say this. I suppose I will have to get my hands dirty. Crekors!"** The bots nodded before marching next to their queen, along with Mirage.

"Let's go guys!" Raising their weapons, the rangers rushed into battle. Siding on his knees, Natsu slashed several Crekor bots. Blocking another sword slash, he slashed its chest before blasting three more of them with his magic.

"Let's try my new upgrade." Yusei pressed the code 2-3-1 on his morpher before his shield began to glow a blue aura. "Phoenix Blitz!" Thrusting his right arm forward, Yusei launched a bird-shaped fire blast from his shield, striking several Crekors as they were set ablaze. "Not bad, I gotta thank Kaldon for the upgrade."

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Yang were currently engaged in a fight with Mirage. The former Soul Reaper gripped his sword with both arms before bringing it down. **"That won't work!"** Mirage moved his body as his mirror could take the blow…

*Boom*

"AHHH!" Just as his sword touched the mirror, the power from his attack was suddenly reflected, sending him crashing into several trash cans. "Guah, what the hell?"

"Hey Mirror Mirror, try this!" Yang jumped forward, her right fist reeled back, ready to slam against the monster. However, like Ichigo, Mirage faced his mirror against Yang, reflecting the force from her punch. "DAMMIT!"

"Ichigo, Yang!" Rias quickly blocked a fist, courtesy of Vila. "Who is that monster?"

" **That is Mirage, a monster capable of reflecting any attacks with his mirror."** She smirked while kicking Rias to the side. **"Good luck trying to destroy him ranger."** Growling in anger, Rias drew her bow and fired several crimson arrows, though they were destroyed by Vila's energy wave. **"Come on little girl, how else are you going to find your brother and sister?"**

"What did you do to them? Tell me!" The heiress let out some of her own demonic energy.

" **Such anger! Such…..devilish anger."** Rias clenched her fist in anger. No one messes with her family and gets away with it.

"You…..you….." The ground slowly cracked as Rias used more of her demonic energy, getting the attention of her team.

"Rias?"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR HARMING MY FAMILY!" Then, something unexpected happened. Black bat wings suddenly sprouted out of Rias' back.

"What the hell?"

"Rias…..has wings."

" **Watch your blindside Rangers!"** Charging some sunlight in his mirror, Mirage fired a concentrated beam of energy at the four Rangers, sending them flying. As for Rias, she flew forward, grabbing Vila by arms before she threw her into a nearby store.

" **Ugh! You ruined my clothes you devil!"** Standing up, Vila fired launched a psychic burst towards Rias, sending her crashing to the wall. **"Face punishment!"**

"Crimson…..Volley!" Opening her right palm, Rias launched a series of small round balls of energy towards Vila. The pink alien was forced to use her powers to block some of the attack, though to her surprise, it slowly burned away.

" **How in the universe?! AHH!"** Vila screamed as some of Rias' attack struck some of her hair, burning parts of it away. **"How dare you?!"** Using more of her power, Vila fired a large beam of green energy from her hand.

"AAHHH!" Rias was unable to dodge the attack and was sent crashing through the wall, demorphed.

"Hyah!" Natsu and Yusei thrusted their weapons in a punching motion, hoping to damage Mirage.

*BOOM*

Unfortunately, the monster was able to turn around just in time to reflect the power back to them, sending them flying. Ichigo slashed his sword at the monster, who caught it with his left arm. **"Nice try Black Ranger, but my mirrors aren't just for show!"** He punched Ichigo in the stomach three times before throwing him to the side.

"Hey ugly!" Yang jumped in and slammed her fists onto Mirage's mirror, reflecting the force of her attack. However, her arms slowly began to glow a yellowish aura.

" **What the hell?"** Grinning under her helmet, Yang began to strike Mirage with a flurry of punches, which were quickly reflected back at her. Though it hurt and her aura was draining, Yang had to increase the power of her Semblance if she was going to even come close to damaging Mirage. **"Man, you must really like hurting yourself!"**

"Just…..a….bit….more….." Reeling her fist back once more, Yang put the last of her strength in in before slamming her fist into the mirror, causing her to fly back. Mirage laughed in triumph….

*Crack*

However, Mirage stopped laughing when he looked down...only to see a small, but visible crack on his mirror. "See? Not unbreakable….mirror master." Yang said before falling on one knee, grinning.

" **You…..you….you broke my mirror!"** Mirage backhanded Yang back to her comrades. **"Solar Cannon!"** Gathering solar energy, Mirage unleashed a powerful beam of light, causing a large explosion that engulfed all four rangers. They all rolled back while demorphing.

" **Mirage!"** The mirror monster looked to his left and gasped as he saw Vila walking up to him with a dissatisfied expression.

" **My queen, what happened?"**

" **That devil girl ruined my looks! We're returning to the Apocalypse, now!"** Though he wanted to finish the Rangers, he knew not to disagree with any of Oblivion's family. Pressing a red button on his wrist, allowing both him and Vila to teleport.

"Damn, that could've gone better." Ichigo groaned while holding his sore arm.

"You alright Yang?" Yusei asked, offering the blonde a hand, which she took.

"Yeah, I guess that fight didn't end go as good as I thought." She admitted. At least she was able to crack his mirror, though it pushed her limits.

"Rias! Rias!" Though in pain, Natsu ran towards the store Rias was in, hoping to find her. However, as he entered the room, he didn't see any red hair. "Aww, crap. Guys, Rias' gone!"

"She can't have gone far." Yusei raised his Morpher before opening it. "Vektor, Kaldon. Rias is missing, can you guys find her?"

" _ **We'll try to find her, but for now you must all return to the Legacy for healing."**_ Vektor advised before the four of them were teleported.

' _The Apocalypse'_

" **This is a complete disaster!"** Vila shouted in pure anger as some of her personal Crekor Bots did their best to fix her up. Though she still had most of her hair, the tips were scorched and parts of her outfit was ruined. To say she was angry was an understatement.

" **Mother, are you harmed?"** Demolition asked with slight concern as he, Static and Oblivion walked into her personal quarters. **"If I ever see the pink ranger, I'll make her pay."**

" **Thank you my boy, but leave her to me. I'll make that devil girl pay."** Oblivion nodded before he turned towards Mirage. The mirror monster flinched as he saw the glare his master was giving him.

" **I gave you specific orders: protect Vila, and yet you couldn't even do that?"** His voice was laced with venom and Mirage swore he heard the ground shake. **"Give me one reason why I shouldn't annihilate you."**

" **W-w-well I was able to d-defeat the Rangers with my reflection powers."** Mirage stuttered, stepping back. **"You saw how none of their attacks could harm me."**

" **That may be true, though it seems like the yellow ranger was able to leave a crack on your mirror."** Static said, examining the small injury Mirage had received. **"I will need to repair it, or the rangers will be able to destroy it."**

" **And what was your stats in finding the devils in the human world?"** Though he was still angry, Oblivion knew he had to focus on the goal at hand.

" **Unfortunately, we were unable to find any my lord. Either they're good at hiding or we scared most of them away."**

*Beep, beep*

Static's scanner suddenly detected a strange energy signature. He raised the device before it pointed at Vila, or more specifically, her hair. **"Hmmm, my queen, you weren't hit by any magically energy were you?"**

" **What do you think?"** Curious, Static used one of the Crekor's sword to gently cut off some of the burnt strands of hair as he began to scan it.

" **It's as I thought: you were attacked by demonic energy."**

" **And what does that mean?"**

" **Well my king, if I can multiply the amount of energy from her hair, then perhaps I can make a kind of beacon that would attract the attention of any devil nearby. That way we won't have to search blindly."** Oblivion rubbed his chin in thought. While he and his army had been successful in searches before, using a device that attracts certain beings would move their progress faster.

" **Very well, work on that device. Once you do, I want you and Mirage to go back there and gather any devils, understood?"**

" **Yes my king."** With that, the monsters went to work as Oblivion went to comfort his queen.

' _The Legacy, sometime later'_

As for the Rangers, they were currently in the meeting hall, though a certain redhead was still missing. "We can't just stay here." Natsu said impatiently, looking at Rias' empty seat.

"I know how you feel Natsu, but we need to find a way to destroy that monster before we can do anything." Yusei said, trying to calm his friend down.

"But she could be anywhere, hurt or worse!"

"I agree with Natsu, we have to find her." Yang spoke up. This was the same scenario Blake went through, so she knew what to do.

"Still can't believe she's a devil." Ichigo said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Relax Natsu, I'm just saying I'm surprised. I mean, none of us knew she even had this side of her."

" **I did."** Vektor said as he and Kaldon entered the room.

"Hang on Vektor, you knew she was a devil?" The blue skinned alien frowned a bit while nodding.

" **It is not my place to tell one's secrets to others, as important as it might be. You all saw how Rias acted when her secret was discovered: she was scared. Scared of being treated differently if her origins were discovered. That is why I never said anything, so that she would be the one to tell you."**

"So….is there more you can tell us about her?" As much as it shocked her, Yang wanted to get the facts straight before anything else.

" **Very well. Rias Gremory is from the Gremory Family, one of the 72 Pillars of the underworld. She is currently the heiress of her family, yet she does not kill innocents. Miss Gremory cares deeply for not only her family, but also her friends and servants, such as yourselves. She has faced some rather….disturbing devils who would have otherwise claimed the lives of the innocents. However, despite this, she assumed all of you would criticize her for being a devil."**

"That's bullshit!" Natsu slammed his fist onto the table, causing a visible crack to appear. "So what if she's a devil? Rias is still Rias in my eyes."

"Agreed. I may not have had any devil friends, but that still doesn't matter to me." Yusei said with a serious tone.

"In my world, we have people who have animal parts and they're made fun of all the time. Hell, I'm even friends with a few of them, so I can handle a devil as a friend." Yang said with a confident smirk.

"We'll find her, and we'll show her that it doesn't matter what she is, she's our friend." Ichigo said. Vektor gave the Rangers a gentle smile.

" **Your bond with each other is truly wonderful Rangers."**

" **Yeah, it's so beautiful Ni-Ni!"** Kaldon shouted as his optics suddenly shot out a small stream of water, which in turn caused him to malfunction.

" **Vektor, I found her!"** Neo shouted as the monitor on the wall was turned on, showing them a map with a pink dot on the right. **"She's currently in Fuka Park in Japan."**

"Vektor, let me go get her. I know someone who went through what Rias is going through, so I can help." Natsu wanted nothing more than to help his friend, no matter what it takes.

"We should all go in case."

" **No Ichigo, you, Yusei and Yang must prepare should Mirage return. Natsu, I'll transport you to her location."** Nodding in understanding, Vektor opened a white portal in front of Natsu before he jumped inside.

' _With Rias'_

The crimson haired heiress of the Gremory Clan was currently sitting in front of a large pond, hugging her legs close to her chest as she had a sad frown on her face. She knew it wasn't right to just leave her team, but….how could she face them now that they knew she was a devil? It would honestly break her heart if they rejected her, calling her an unholy monster. She smiled a bit as she saw a family of ducks swimming across the pond, though she noticed one of them was yellow, yet they still treated it like a normal duck. "It must be nice."

"Rias!" Said person gasped a bit as she looked to the right, only to see Natsu running up to her with a grin. "There you are, we were worried you know?"

"I'm sorry." She mumbled sadly before looking back at the pond. Natsu could tell she was still a bit uncomfortable about her reveal, so he decided to sit next to her, just looking at the pond. "It's peaceful huh?"

"I guess. Just wish we had some fishing poles. I bet I could get a huge fish." Rias couldn't help but giggle a bit at his words. Even if he was strong and a good leader, he could act just like a kid.

"This pond might not be big enough to have fish Natsu."

"Meh, the one in my home is a bit smaller, but it has fish, so you never know." Again, she let out a giggle, making him smile. "So…..you're really a devil huh?" His words made Rias frown once more. "You know, it doesn't matter if you're a devil to us."

"Can you really say that, after hearing about all the things devils have done? I've done research on devils in your worlds, and they're always described as greedy monster who don't care about anything but themselves." She hugged her knees tighter while looking at the pond. "I assumed you guys would never trust me again."

"I actually know what you're going through." The redhead looked at Natsu as he laid back, looking at the afternoon sky. "Back in my world, I have a friend named Mira. When she joined Fairy Tail, she was super mean, like she'd always beat me up and make fun of me for crying and I never got why she did that. But it was because of her secret. You see, before she joined Fairy Tail, she and her brother and sister were forced to leave their village because she was cursed by a devil, and they called her a witch. It turned out she used a magic called Take Over to suck up a devil in the town. Even after saving them, the people still treated her like a monster, so to hide her sorrow, she put up a tough front. After a few years, she was able to control the devil inside, but she was scared…..scared that one day, something inside would break and she would be the monster people thought she was."

"What did she do?"

"She kept going. Even with the devil inside, she was still Mira, and she was my friend, just like you are." Natsu scooted close to Rias before placing his hand on top of hers, getting her to blush at the warmth he provided. "Rias, no matter what, you'll always be you, not a devil to us. We don't care about where you come from or what powers you have. As long as you keep being yourself, then we'll always be friends, kay?" He gave her one of his famous grins, hoping it would help. Fortunately, his smile and words warmed the heiress' heart. Even after learning of what she was, her friends still see her as Rias, not a devil or even a Gremory. It was a lot different than how her Peerage treated her, and if she was completely honest, it felt nice. A smile crept on her face as she lifted her hand to intertwine their fingers.

"You're right Natsu, thank you for saying that." The dragon slayer's grin grew as he stood up.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Since his hand was holding hers, Natsu pulled the crimson haired beauty up, though he put a little more force than he intended and as a result, she accidently crashed into his chest.

 _He's…..so warm._ Rias blushed once more, though she knew he probably didn't like the close quarters. Little did she knew, he was slightly blushing as his nose caught the scent of watermelon and a hint of strawberry in her hair. The two pulled back, only to lock eyes. Black eyes met teal ones, neither moving at all. It was as if they were in a…..rather peaceful trance.

*Beep, beep*

However, their little moment was short lived as their morphers began to beep. "S-sorry." They both said with small blushes before their opened their morphers.

" _ **Natsu, Rias Ni-Ni. Neo's scanners picked up Mirage's signal near your location Ni-Ni. I believe he's kidnapping devils Ni-Ni."**_

"Thanks Kaldon, send us the location. You ready to kick some ass?" Rias nodded and the two began to sprint back into action.

' _A few blocks away from them'_

" **This device better work, or Oblivion'll have my head."** Mirage said as he placed a large white spire in the middle of the street. Static walked towards it, typing on the main control screen as the device slowly began to charge black energy.

" **If my theory is correct, then this beacon will attract any devils in our vicinity for my research."** Static said as he and Mirage stepped back, allowing the black energy to spread a large sonic wave. A few seconds later, the sound of something...large, began to make its way towards them via the shadows. **"Well, it seems my device has lured our first catch of the evening."** It was long before a large dog-like creature came charging out the shadows.

" **Food…...I need food!"** It shouted while eyeing both aliens.

" **That's a devil? It looks nothing like one!"**

" **Hmmm…."** The devil roared before it began to charge towards Static. However, the head scientist was one step ahead as he slowly began to charge electricity into his right hand before he fired it at the devil's legs. It roared in pain as thousands and thousands of volts of electricity coursed through its body before crashing just a few feet from Static. He kneeled down while scanning the devil. **"It seems this one has lost all sense of control, and acts more like a mindless animal than anything else. Regardless, my research doesn't specifically require a perfect devil, so this one will do."** A Crekor transport flew over the three, dropping a large purple energy net around the devil. **"Take this back to the Apocalypse for further research."**

"I don't think so!" Several blue energy bullets struck the ground in front of Static and Mirage before it struck the machine, causing it to shut down. The culprits were none other than the yellow, blue and black rangers, each wielding their Dimension Blasters. "Sorry, did we break your little toy?" Yang teased with a smirk.

" **Rangers, it took a lot of precious time to make this machine. You'll pay dearly for that."** Snapping his fingers, Static called for a large group of Crekors from the ship before it began to fly away with the devil. Static then began to draw twin tomahawks from his hips and got into a fighting stance. **"While I prefer to work in my lab, it seems combat is inevitable."**

" **It's about time I got payback on the yellow ranger for cracking my mirror. Attack!"** The Crekors raised their swords before charging at the rangers. Yusei didn't waste any time in summoning his Phoenix Shield. Blocking an incoming sword slash, Yusei struck the Crekor's leg before rolling over its back to slam his weapon to another bot.

"Phoenix Blitz!" Charging energy into his shield, Yusei once again launched a phoenix-shaped fire….only for Mirage to take the attack head on.

" **You know what they say: what goes around….."** Mirage then bounced the flames back to Yusei, striking him on the chest. **"Goes around!"**

" **Come on Rangers, I'll take you on!"** Static used his right tomahawk to block Yang's gauntlet before using his other to slash her, though she was fast enough to dodge.

"Awww, what's wrong, too slow?" Frustrated, Static continued to swing his tomahawks at Yang, who was able to block each of the attacks with his gauntlets.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo sent an energy wave towards the Crekors, completely destroying them. "Where the hell are Natsu and Rias?" He looked to the left and saw Yusei crashing into a nearby trash can. "Yusei!"

" **Worry about yourself Black Ranger!"** The mirror monster jumped between the rangers and began to attack Ichigo hand to hand. The former soul reaper tried to fight back with his sword, but Mirage kept deflecting it back with his arms. **"Now ranger, fly away!"** Putting his hands together, Mirage slammed his fists into Ichigo's stomach, using the kinetic energy gathered from the attacks before to send Ichigo crashing into Yang.

" **Lightning Bolt!"** Putting his weapons together, Static slammed them on the ground, sending a powerful bolt of electricity at the three Rangers, causing them to scream in pain before they rolled back. **"It seems without your other allies, you are less of a threat. It's time we take their Crystals."** Just as Static and Mirage were about to take their Crystals…..

"Fire Dragon Roar!" A stream of fire and dark energy suddenly appeared out of nowhere, striking Static as he fell on Mirage. The rangers looked up and saw Natsu and Rias flying towards then, the latter carrying the pink haired male by the arms. The duo landed near their friends and quickly came to their aid.

"Everyone, are you alright?" Rias asked as she helped Yusei stand while Natsu did the same for Ichigo and Yang.

"You guys took your time."

"Sorry, we had…..to talk." Though curious, the group turned their attention back to the monsters, who slowly stood up.

" **So the red and pink rangers finally arrive. Tell me devil, are you going to lose your temper like last time?"** Rias narrowed her eyes before she felt a hand on her shoulder, revealing it to be Natsu, who glared at Mirage.

"I don't care if she's a devil, no one makes fun of my friends and gets away with it." The redhead smiled at him before stepping up.

"It's morphing time! Dimension Crystals…"

"Ready!" Both dragon slayer and devil inserted their Crystals into their morphers. "Link 1! Unleash the Dimensions!" The spirits of the dragon and tiger flew in the air before entering Natsu and Rias, changing their clothes into their Rangers uniforms.

"Alright, we have to find a way to break his mirror or else he'll keep kicking our ass."

"I cracked it, but it took all I had." Rias squinted her eyes and noticed the crack Yang was talking about.

"I have an idea. My destruction magic can weaken the mirror enough for our attacks to connect, but it'll take some time, can you stall for me?"

"If you think that'll work, then I'll help."

"Count me in too. This walking mirror and I have some unfinished business."

"Yang and I can handle Static so he won't interrupt." Yusei said, focusing his attention on Static.

"That's the plan, let's go!" Natsu, Rias and Ichigo went to confront Mirage while Yang and Yusei went after Static.

" **You never learn, do you Rangers?"** Mirage blocked Natsu's Dragon Claw while catching Ichigo's sword, flipping both rangers to the ground. Picking himself up, Natsu sent a roundhouse kick on Mirage's head, making him stagger a bit before Ichigo slashed his knee. **"You think you're clever?!"**

"Fire Dragon Flame Claw!" Igniting his right claw, Natsu brought the weapon down on Mirage.

" **Not this time!"** Absorbing the fire into his shield, Mirage pushed Natsu to the side before turning to Ichigo. **"How's it feel to burn your own friend?!"** With that, he bounced Natsu's flames right at Ichigo, who was forced to jump back. The mirror monster then turned towards Rias, who was calmly standing in place. **"What's wrong devil girl, afraid of getting hurt?"**

"Shut up!" Natsu brought his claws down, forcing Mirage to catch his wrists. "I don't care if you can bounce our attacks back, I'm gonna beat you for hurting Rias!"

" **I didn't know you cared so much about her. You really are an idiot!"** Striking his knee, Mirage threw Natsu to the ground. **"I'm gonna make sure to bring you to Master Oblivion since he has plans for you boy. Who knows, maybe I'll break you before bringing your body to him."**

 **(High school DxD BorN OST: Soshite start now)**

*Boom*

Mirage was cut off when a sudden surge caught his attention, belonging to Rias, who was surrounded in a red magic circle. **"W-what the hell?"**

"She's pissed." Ichigo muttered, though he did have a small smirk.

"Natsu is no idiot, neither are my friends." She said with a serious tone. "No one mocks them in my presence." She then parted her arms, allowing black energy to engulf them before thrusting it forward, sending a powerful wave of demonic energy.

" **So what? I'll just reflect your little attack."** Mirage stood strong, allowing the attack to enter his mirror. **"Now let's see how it feels to have your-"**

*Crack*

" **AAHHH!"** Mirage screamed as his mirror suddenly began to disintegrate before his every eyes. **"H-how can this be? My mirror…..it should've reflected your attack."**

"There's much you don't know about devils." Mirage actually looked in fear as Rias, who was still covered in her crimson aura, began to walk towards him. "There are my families of devils, each having a certain type of magic. My family specializes in a magic called the Power of Destruction, which can disintegrate anything it comes into contact with, living or nonliving. I knew none of our ordinary attacks could damage your mirror, so using my magic was just the tool we needed. Natsu, Ichigo, if you would." Both males nodded before they rushed towards Mirage, weapons at the ready. Due to the damage he received, Mirage was unable to reflect the attacks and took the full force.

" **Mirage!"** Static yelled.

"Pay attention Metalhead!" The blue scientist turned around….only to get a fist on the cheek, courtesy of Yang. "Yusei, your turn!" The Signer ran towards Yang before jumping off her shoulder towards Static.

"Phoenix Blitz!" Yusei ignited his shield before he slammed it onto Static's chest, sending him flying away. "Come on, let's help the others."

"Fire Dragon Flame Claw/Getsuga Tensho!" Charging their respective powers into their weapons, Natsu and Ichigo sliced Mirage's mirror, causing it to crack even more.

"Crimson Arrow!" Rias lunged forward and slammed her feet on the mirror before firing five crimson arrows, making Mirage stagger back.

" **No…...it's impossible…...how could….a devil….do this to me?"**

"That's what you get for underestimating us." The others gathered around Rias, ready to help finish the monster. However, their morphers began to ring.

" _ **Rangers, the Dimension Ion Cannon is finally complete Ni-Ni!"**_ Kaldon said in excitement. _**"Type in the code 1-2-4 to summon it and focus your energy into it Ni-Ni."**_

"A new weapon huh? Alright, let's try it out!" Opening his morpher, Natsu typed in the code 1-2-4. Seconds later, a large weapon began to materialize in the air before falling into his arms. The new weapon was colored a smooth chrome color with a disc that had each of their colors on it, two barrels in the front and an energy drive on the bag(it looks similar to the cannon the S.P.D Rangers used if you want a better description.) "Woah!"

"Not bad Kaldy, not bad at all."

"Come on guys, let's do it." Ichigo and Yusei got on one knee while putting each barrel on their shoulder, the former on his right shoulder and the latter on his left. Natsu held onto the middle while Rias held it from the left and Yang held it on the right. "He said we have to focus our powers into it, so let's give it a try." All five rangers began to glow as the disc in the middle began to spin, gathering their energy into the weapon. Mirage began to step back before he ran.

"Dimension Ion Cannon…..FIRE!" Pressing the trigger, the Rangers fired a large pair of rainbow beam, which pierced through Mirage's back.

" **I've been shattered!"** Was the last thing he said before exploding.

 **(Song end)**

"Now that's what I call BREAKING the competition, am I right?" Yang joked as the others shook their heads.

" **That damn fool!"** Oblivion shouted from his throne before he grabbed a nearby Crekor. **"Fire the Ragna Cannon now!"** He threw it towards the Ragna controls, which allowed it to fire the cannon onto Mirage's remains before they reassembled and he grew to giant size.

" **I'm back baby!"**

"Time to call in some help." Natsu opened his morpher before speaking. "Kaldon, we need the Zords." He pressed then number 1. "Dragonzord." Then 2. "Tiger Zord." Then 3. "Phoenix Zord." Then 4. "Ape Zord." And finally 5. "Lion Zord. Go, go, go!" Five portals appeared out of nowhere, allowing the Zords to come out of it as their Rangers entered them.

"Zords combined!" The Dragonzord folded its limbs before landing on the Tiger and Lion Zord. The Ape Zord split and attached to its sides while the Phoenix Zord landed on its chest and the Dragon mouth revealed the face. "Dimension Titan Megazord!"

" **Let me show you a bright future!"** Using what little sunlight there was, Mirage launched a powerful beam of light onto the Megazord, causing it to fall back.

"Dammit! Even if the sun's almost set, he can still use it." The Megazord stood back up while charging at Mirage with its sword, bringing it down.

" **Take it back!"** Using his mirror, Mirage reversed the attack so it hit the Megazord, causing it to stagger back.

"Nothing we do is hurting him."

"If only we could use my powers."

" _ **You can Rias."**_ Vektor advised from the main terminal. _**"Just focus some of your magic into the Megazord, and it will be able to utilize your Power of Destruction. Trust in yourself."**_

 _Trust in myself…_

"You can do it Rias." Natsu said.

"We all trust you." Yang spoke up next.

"If using your devil powers can help us stop him, then do it." Yusei added.

"Show this creep what happens when he messes with us." Ichigo spoke up, getting Rias to smile before closing her eyes, allowing her demonic powers to enter the Megazord's mainframe. The Zord's eyes began to glow red as its sword was covered in black-red energy.

" **Come on Rangers!"**

"You heard him, let's do it!" Pushing the levers forward, the Megazord once again began to charge towards Mirage, bringing its sword down once again on his chest.

*Crack*

" **DAMMIT!"** Like with Rias, Mirage's mirror began to crack due to the Power of Destruction put inside of the sword.

"Dark Volley!" Extending its left arm, the Megazord launched a barrage of small black energy orbs onto Mirage, who attempted to block it with his arms, only for them to slowly disintegrate. "Magic Spell Seal!" The megazord raised its sword before slowly turning it clockwise, creating a large crimson magic circle. "Gremory Final Strike!" They then stabbed the circle, launching a large stream of black energy.

" **NNNOOOO!"** Mirage screamed in agony as the attack completely pierced through his mirror and body. The mirror monster slowly stepped back before falling and exploding onto the ground.

"Checkmate." The Megazord lowered its sword, happy for yet another victory.

" **GRRAAHHH!"** Inside the Apocalypse, Oblivion threw over another table, striking two Crekor bots on the back. **"I knew I shouldn't have trusted that arrogant fool."**

" **It wasn't….a complete loss my king."** Static said while limping into the main deck. **"We were still successful in capturing a devil. With some time, I can use it to create new Crekor bots that will serve you well."**

" **They better…."** The green alien then walked in front of Static, who flinched at his glare. **"Or else you'll be the next to be destroyed."** With that, he left the deck to try and calm his mind.

' _The Legacy sometime later'_

We now go to Natsu and Rias, who were currently in an intense game…..of chess…..yeah I'm not kidding. The dragon slayer's brows began to wiggle as he was trying to decide whether to move his king or knight. Meanwhile, Rias sat on her chair with a calm smile, her right leg over her left as she rested her chin on her left hand. "Come on Natsu, are you sure you want to do this?" Rias teased.

"I can do this, I can do this." He mumbled to himself before taking a deep breath...and moving his king forward. The heiress giggled before she moved her pawn and captured not only his king, but also his knight.

"Checkmate."

"GAUH!" Natsu fell back while slamming a palm on his forehead. "I thought I was doing so good dammit." Giggling, Rias stood up and kneeled next to Natsu, poking his cheek.

"If you want, I can show you how to strategize so this won't happen again, deal?" He sat up with his arms and legs crossed while pouting.

"I'd rather just fight instead of playing this stupid game." Once again, Rias giggled at his cute behavior before her smile softened.

"Natsu…..I'd like to thank you again."

"Hmm?"

"You were able to help me get over my fear of discrimination from the others, so...thank you." He lowered his arms before standing up.

"No problem, I told you you're my friend, no matter what you are." Rias gave a smile before he helped her stand up. "Plus, I think it's kinda cool you have wings. Must be easy to fly around huh?"

"It is, though I prefer walking since it helps calm my mind." The two shared a laugh before once again getting lost in each other's eyes. Rias felt safe staring into his black eyes and Natsu couldn't help but think of how beautiful her teal eyes were.

*Boom*

Yet again, their little moment was interrupted by the sound of another explosion. "What the hell was that?!"

"It came from Kaldon's workshop." The red and pink ranger quickly ran towards Kaldon's room, where they met up with the other rangers. They quickly opened the doors, which like before, shot out a large amount of smoke. Once it cleared up, Kaldon could been seen holding what looked like a blowtorch and wrench.

" **I think….you all…..used….too...much…..power…..in….the...weapon….nnnniiiiii…."** Kaldon said before he fell backwards. The Rangers blinked a bit before they started laughing.

 **AAANNNNDDDDD that is the chapter for now. I'm sorry if any of you were expecting Issei or Rias' peerage to appear in this chapter, but I will have them in future installments, though I will have to think of a way they could appear. Also, while the idea of this chapter may not be the best, I wanted to have some kind of growth for each of our heroes, so do expect some character chapters like the next few and I hope you'll like them. Also, did you guys like the Natsu x Rias moment in this chapter? I will have more, as well as Natsu x Yang, so do look forward to that. As you saw in this chapter, the Rangers are capable of using their powers in their Megazord, and we will see more of that later. Please check out my other stories if you are waiting for this to be updated, trust me, they will be worth it(I think lol.)**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything like chapter ideas…**

 **Next time: Dance, dance, Battlation!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dance, dance, Battlation!

**What's happening my awesome readers! The 3rd Dragneel, back with another awesome, ranger filled chapter of Power Rangers Dimension Heroes! A lot of you(at least those who have reviewed thus far) really did like the Nais(Natsu x Rias) moment in the last chapter, and I assure you we will have a lot more of said moments in the chapters coming up, along with Natsu x Yang since a lot of people love that pairing.**

 **TheExcadrillComics: Thanks my friend.**

 **FanFictionHunter: Thanks and there will be more development, though I could have Yang give the monsters nicknames if you really want.**

 **Omni warrior: I was thinking of bringing Zedd, though I may make it a big crossover with more than just the Mighty Morphin rangers. That plot sounds good and when I gather all 10 rangers, I will make it.**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte: I suppose I can make more monsters that threaten the Rangers more, and if you have an idea, please tell me. Also, thanks for the compliment, and that cannon has been on my mind for a while, so….**

 **Shiroryuu012: I will work on that, thank you very much.**

 **Johnjuanrambo3553jr: Thank you and yeah, I will have it after this chapter, simply because it would be funny to see how the Rangers will react.**

 **Rufus264: No problem my dude.**

 **25NaMi: Thanks!**

 **BanRedfox: Thanks for that my dude and yeah, it will be a while before we see the green dimension ranger. As for those series: yes, no, no, no, yes and no.**

 **R98: Haha, it goes to show you age doesn't make a difference when it comes to making a story. I will choose those villains from Fairy Tail and Highschool DxD, and for Natsu, it will be a while. Yeah, maybe in the middle of the story, I'll have Natsu enter that phase and yeah, I could have a new monster control Issei to fight Natsu, maybe when he gets his Battlizer.**

 **So to recap: While Kaldon worked on the newest weapon for the Power Rangers, Vila, along with a reflection monster named Mirage, attacked Rias' world, trying to find devils for research purposes, only for the Rangers to appear. Vila was able to tempt Rias into revealing her devil side to her team, which caused her to leave temporarily. However, thanks to a talk with Natsu, she was not only able to stand with her friends, but also have a small admiration for the dragon slayer. Now united, the Rangers were able to use Rias' Power of Destruction and the new Dimension Ion Cannon to destroy Mirage, though Static was able to take a stray Devil. Now what challenges with our heroes face today? Let's find out….**

 **(Power Rangers Dino Charge Opening…...start!)**

 **The scene starts with Vektor launching all ten Dimension Crystals into outerspace. It then cuts to Natsu, Ichigo, Yang, Rias and Yusei finding their Crystals.**

 **(Power Ranger, Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers)**

 **It then cuts to the five being sent into the Legacy and meeting Kaldon and Vektor, who show an image of Oblivion walking past a field of flames.**

 **(In a dimension full of stiff)**

 **Natsu as the Red Dimension Ranger.**

 **(We must fight to survive)**

 **Rias as the Pink Dimension Ranger.**

 **(Try to break the gates)**

 **Yusei as the Blue Dimension Ranger.**

 **(That dividdddddeeeeee!)**

 **Yang as the Yellow Dimension Ranger.**

 **(There is only one chance)**

 **Ichigo as the Black Dimension Ranger.**

 **(To take the right stance. Hold tight, keep out powers alllliiiivvvveeee!)**

 **The scene then shows Ichigo fending off against Demolition, Yusei dodging laser fire, then Vektor standing up before using his staff to fight Oblivion before the five morph into their Ranger forms.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. Don't you….ever stop!)**

 **Yusei launches a blue bird of flames from his shield while Rias fires several arrows, Ichigo jumps off the wall to slash a new monster and Yang punching at a rapid pace.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. You will rise up to the top!)**

 **The Apocalypse is seen hovering over Earth as Oblivion takes a sight in his throne while his generals stand behind him. Natsu summons a large double barrel cannon before he and the others fired it.**

 **(Rangers together, DIMENSIONS, all together!)**

 **The five toast with smiles on their faces as their Zords, along with several other shadows behind them appeared while roaring. The next scenes include Rias flying with her devil wings, Yusei jumping high in the air in his new blue Runner, the Dimension Titan Megazord roars as it brings down its sword, Yang slamming her fists together as her Semblance kicks in, Ichigo charging black energy into his sword and Natsu engulfing his body in flames as he charging in for a punch.**

 **(Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dimension Heroes!)**

 **The five then pose with their weapons as they are shown in Fiore, Karakura, Beacon, the Underworld and New Domino City. The opening then ends with Natsu in the middle while Rias and Yusei were on his left and Yang and Ichigo were on his right. Finally the title of the story appears with a dragon roaring in the background.**

' _The Legacy'_

"Okay, let me get this straight." Natsu said while holding up a hand, looking at the Duel Monsters cards Yusei placed on the table while said person and Rias were sitting across from Natsu. "There are six 'phases' during each turn."

"Yes." Yusei said with a nod.

"And we start with five cards in our hands." He nodded. "And we can only attack with one monster per turn, unless a card lets us do more than one." Yusei nodded once again. "And the last person who loses all their life points is the winner, right?" For the fourth time. Yusei nodded while Natsu scratched his head. "But…..what if both people lose all their life points?"

"Then the duel ends in a tie."

"It's kinda cute you're trying to understand." Rias teased with a giggle.

"I'm not cute, and this sounds pretty hard."

"Trust me Natsu, it isn't as hard as you think." The Signer took his deck and began to shuffle it. "It took me, Jack and Crow a while, but we were able to get the rules and I even won the Fortune Cup." A small smile crept on his face, remembering his first official tournament, when he met the twins and had his rematch with Jack.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to be a part of another tournament." Natsu's mind went to the Grand Magic Games, where he and his guild proved just how strong they were. "If only we had a tournament here, then that would be awesome."

"We could train more if you'd prefer Natsu."

"Nah, I'm just saying having a big tournament, it'd be even more fun." The only thing that came close to a tournament for Rias were the Rating Games her Peerage would have, and those weren't exactly fun in her mind. The doors to the Game Room opened, revealing a grinning Yang.

"Hey peeps, Yang's in the house!" She shouted with excitement laced in her voice.

"Ummm, we aren't in a house?" Natsu had no idea why she said house when they were on a ship.

"It's a phrase Natsu."

"A what?"

"It's just something people say to over exaggerate." Ichigo called out from a beanbag he was sitting on, reading Zoo by James Patterson(favorite book lol.)

"Anyways, I found something you guys'll love!" Grinning, the blonde brawler walked towards the surround sound stereo on the wall and inserted a disc titled 'Yang's biggest hits.' She then pressed the play button on the stereo. Seconds later, a upbeat tone began playing, along with the sound of a bass guitar and drums.

 **(My baby moves at midnight)**

 **(Goes right on 'till the dawn)**

 **(My woman takes me higher)**

Yang began to bop her head, really loving the beat of the song. Soon she began to move her body, doing a little twirl. "Yeah, this is my jam!"

"Is...she dancing?" Natsu didn't know why, but what Yang was doing….looked pretty fun.

"You should be dancing by the Bee Gees? Not a bad choice." While his selection of music in the Satellite was pretty low, Yusei had to admit, he did really enjoy the Bee Gees.

"Come on guys, let's dance!" Rias let out a big smile before she stood up.

"I suppose there's no harm in dancing." The only dance experience Rias had ever had was during fancy parties, and even those weren't fun.

"Yeah, shake it Rias!" Smiling, Rias began to dance just as passionately as Yang and much to her delight, it was actually kind of fun. "Come boys, dance with us! There's enough room!"

"I'm not a dancer." The swordsman of the team was not going to do something as embarrassing as dancing, considering he hasn't really practiced how to dance.

"Yusei, Natsu?"

"Sorry, but I've gotta work on giving our Zords more power."

"I…..don't know." Shaking their heads, the girls grabbed both Yusei and Natsu's wrists and pulled them to the center of the room, dancing around them.

"Come on, who would resist dancing with two gorgeous girls?"

"Yeah, let's dance." Natsu scratched the back of his head before grinning.

"Alright, I'm fired up!" With that, he began to follow the flow of the music like Yang, and even he had to admit it was fun.

"*sigh*, alright." Yusei did a few simple sidesteps, trying his best to follow the rhythm of the music.

"That's right Yusei, shake it!" Yang then playfully bumped the Signer with her hip, making him step back a bit. "Come on Ichigo, don't be so SOUR!" The orange haired male glared at her for a brief moment before returning to his book. Vektor and Kaldon, hearing the sound of music from the hallway, entered the room.

" **Well, it seems like everyone else is enjoying themselves."** Vektor said with a small smile.

" **Oh, they're really shaking it Ni-Ni!"** Kaldon said joyfully since he did his research on human culture, such as their love of dancing.

" **I suppose they are my friend, hopefully they will be prepared for the upcoming battles."**

' _The Apocalypse'_

*Boom, boom, boom*

" **What in the Universe is that sound?!"** Oblivion shouted with annoyance clear in his voice as he, Vila and Demolition were walking towards the main deck. Opening the doors, the trio noticed Longshot shooting at a tall monster with a boombox head, sunglasses, a large afro on its head, an orange and white jumpsuit and shining shoes, who was able to dodge each shot with ease.

" **OWW! You gotta do better than that my man!"** The monster said as it shakes its hips, moving left and right to dodge each of his shots.

" **I've got you now!"** Longshot shouted before he loaded his wrists and began to rapidfire on the monster, who began to spin and deflect each shot with its foot.

" **LONGSHOT!"** The armored alien flinched before he turned around, only to stare into his master's glowing red eyes.

" **Master! W-what are you doing up so late?"**

" **We WOULD be resting, if it wasn't for that annoying music!"** Vila shouted with clear irritation in her voice.

" **Annoying? My queen, this is the BEST music in all the dimensions!"**

" **And who might you be?"** Demolition asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

" **I'm Twinkle Toes, the best dancer of all time!"**

" **Master, we can use him to defeat the Rangers. His dancing can be used as both an offensive and defensive weapon. Crekors!"** Five Crekor bots turned on and marched in front of the sniper. **"Attack him now!"** Nodding in understanding, the bots aimed their cannons at Twinkle Toes, who began to play music in his head.

" **Time to show you my epic dance moves suckers!"** The bots fired their weapons, though Twinkle Toes was able to easily dodge it by spinning on his heel. He then raised his right leg, deflecting some of the blasts to strike three bots. Seeing as their cannons wouldn't work, the remaining two Crekor bots raised their swords and attempted to slash Twinkle Toes, only for him to do the splits before he got on his head and did a Free Spin, which sent both bots flying. Twinkle Toes slowly stopped spinning before he laid on his side, resting his square head on his right hand. **"So, how was that?"**

" **Hmmm, impressive."** Oblivion rubbed his mechanical chin before sighing. **"Very well, you will go to one of the Ranger's worlds and draw them out."**

" **Oh yeah!"** Twinkle Toes stood up, ready to play another song-

" **BUT. If you fail me or even play that ridiculous music on the ship again and I will crush your head, understood?"**

" ***gulp* o-okay sir."**

' _Remnant, the next day'_

"Trust me guys, you'll LOVE this nightclub." Yang said, emphasizing the word love. After a good night's sleep, the brawler of RWBY decided to show her friends around Remnant, more specifically a certain club so they could dance the night away.

"If it's as fun as you told us, then I can't wait." Rias said with her own excited smile.

"Man, I hope the food's good, the drinks too." Natsu said while putting his hands behind his head.

"Aren't you a bit young to drink Natsu?" Yusei questioned with a raised brow, though he was following the drinking rules of Japan, which dictate one must be at least 20 to drink.

"No, everyone in Fairy Tail can drink as much as they want. Plus my magic burns all the alcohol in my body, so I can't really get drunk."

"Ooooookay…" A rather strange answer indeed. "So Yang, are we almost there?" The beautiful blonde turned around with a playful grin.

"My Yusei, are you excited about dancing….or meeting some ggggiiirrrllllssss~"

"No, I'm just asking."

"Are you sure?" Yang's grin grew a bit as a thought came up. "Or is it….you have your eyes set on someone already?"

"Is that true Yusei?" Now Rias was interested. Maybe this was from all the teasing Akeno did with people or make it's just her own trait of mind. Miraculously, Yusei kept his usual stoic expression.

"No."

"What about you Natsu, Ichigo? Do YOU guys like someone?"

"Not really, I don't really care about relationships." Ichigo admitted while scratching his head, though a certain orange haired girl came to mind.

"And you Natsu, do you like someone?" The dragon slayer put his hands down before closing his eyes.

"Hmmmmm, someone I like…..well I like you guys."

"Huh?!"

"And then there's Vektor, Kaldon, not to mention Lucy, Erza, Happy, Mira, Lisanna, Wendy, those jerks Gray and Gajeel, Gramps….." As Natsu kept going on, the others realized he was only talking about all his friends, and nothing more.

*BOOM*

However, they couldn't dwell on the idea for long as a sudden explosion occurred a few streets away. "Come on!"

" **OOHH! Look at this beauty!"** Twinkle Toes whistled as he was examining a red Dust Crystal from the local Dust store(the same one Ruby went to.) Currently, he was examining the elemental resource known as Dust for Static to use in his research and to be honest, he was interested. **"Take all of this stuff now!"** The Crekor bots nodded before they used their arm cannons to suck up as much Dust as possible. The poor store owner could only watch as his produce was being taken…...again. Maybe he should hire bodyguards or something, am I right?

"Unleash the Dimensions!" A bright light emitted from outside, getting Twinkle Toes' attention. He walked out the store to see the Rangers outside, their weapons ready. "Hold it right there Michael Jokeson(I'm so sorry, I couldn't help myselfXD). What do you think you're doing with all that Dust?"

" **So, you five are the Power Rangers that've been giving Lord Oblivion trouble. Well it's about time someone took you down, and his name is TWINKLE TOES!"** The monster began to spin before he stopped, pointing at the sky as a spotlight randomly appeared over him. The Rangers and shop keeper couldn't help but sweatdrop at this.

"Ummm, is this guy serious?" Natsu asked while scratching his head.

"Kind of reminds me of Yumichika." Ichigo muttered with a groan.

"I don't know, this guy looks like he's got some moves, am I right?" Yang joked.

"Whatever he is, we have to stop him." Yusei said, readying his shield.

" **Crekors! It's time to show these fools what really dancing is all about! Activate Dance Simulation!"** Twinkle Toes snapped his fingers, causing all the Crekors bots to shut down. Seconds later, they all reactivated, with their optics turning yellow…..and they copied Twinkle Toes' sky point. Twinkle Toes pressed the play button on his head before the sound of Disco music began to play.

"What in the world…." Rias muttered as Twinkle Toes and the Crekors began to slid left and right, following the rhythm of the music. The Rangers looked at each other before they charged into battle. Rias cartwheeled in the middle of several Crekors and fired three Crimson Bolts, only for the bots to bend down to dodge. "How?!" The heiress then began to swing her bow like a staff, however the bots soon slid back to dodge before they struck her stomach.

Ichigo fared no better as he kept missing each sword swing he threw. Two Crekors clashed blades with him before spinning around, pulling him forward. "What the hell is going on?!" Two more Crekors kicked Ichigo in the chest before another slashed him.

"Stand still!" Natsu ignited his claws and began sending wave after wave of fire at the Crekor bots, but they began to do the Worm to avoid each slash. "Stupid metalheads!" One Crekor low sweeped Natsu before its partner jumped off its back, kicking him away.

"Phoenix Blitz!" Thrusting his arm forward, Yusei launched a Phoenix-Shaped Fire Blast at Twinkle Toes.

" **Disco Spin!"** Like before, Twinkle Toes began to spin on one leg before he kicked Yusei's attack away. **"And Kick!"** Bending down using his left leg while using his left hand to balance himself, Twinkle Toes kicked the Signer's right leg before flip-kicking him on the jaw, sending him flying.

"Hey!" Twinkle Toes backflipped just as Yang was about to smash him with her Gauntlets. "If you want a private dance, you should've asked!"

" **Let's see what moves you got baby!"** Grinning under her helmet, Yang began throwing a flurry of punches towards Twinkle Toes, while tilted his body while moonwalking back. **"Check this out, MAMBA!"** Grabbing Yang's wrist, Twinkle Toes pulled her in close before slamming his knee onto her stomach, making her wheeze. Spinning once again, Twinkle Toes did a handstand while kicking Yang back.

"Okay, now I'm getting pissed!"

" **Hey, don't hate the player, hate the game!"** The monster began moving his waist in a taunting manner. Growling in anger, Yang charged in, only to smash her fist on the concrete. **"Try this, Disco Triple Slam!"** Spinning his body, Twinkle Toes kicked Yang on the then, then her arms until he finally kicked her with enough force to fly back to her friends. **"Hope you like the taste of this jam!"** Increasing the volume in his head, the dance monster sent a sonicwave so large, it sent all five Rangers flying into a nearby wall. **"I guess that's all for now. I'm out!"** Pointing his finger in the air once more, Twinkle Toes and the Crekors were teleported back into the Apocalypse.

"Crap, that's gonna leave a mark." Ichigo groaned as he and the others stood up, demorphed and defeated.

"What the hell were they doing?" Natsu asked while rubbing his sore neck.

"We better talk Vektor and Kaldon to come up with a strategy." Rias advised as they all nodded in agreement.

' _The Apocalypse'_

" **So this is Dust?"** Oblivion said while examining the lighting Dust crystal in his hand. Twinkle Toes had returned from his attack on Remnant and was able to steal this rather interesting material.

" **Indeed. My sensors picked up strange elemental readings from this material."** Static said, using his microscope on a blue dust crystal. **"With enough time, I can utilize this Dust into our weapons."**

" **Very well, get on that, and see if you can use that Devil you and Mirage found."**

" **Yes Master."** The blue alien then motioned the Crekors to follow him into his lab. **"I admit, you seem to have your uses Twinkle Toes."**

" **I aim to satisfy you my lord."**

" **Good, then I want you to prepare another assault on Remnant and steal more of this Dust."**

" **Awww, yeah! I get to show those fools more of my ccrrrraaazzzzzyyyy dance moves!"** Twinkle Toes was about to play more music….

" **What. Did. I. say?"**

" **Oh….right. I'll get right on it!"** With that, he ran out the bridge, wanting to avoid obliteration.

' _The Legacy'_

As for the Rangers, they were currently watching footage of their fight with Twinkle Toes via their Dimension Crystals. **"Woah, he can really move Ni-Ni."** Kaldon commented while tilting his head.

"He was able to block each of our attacks with his kicks. We just need to figure out how to do it." Yusei said, his blue eyes observing Twinkle Toes as he kicked away his Phoenix Blitz.

"Unfortunately, we can't get anywhere near him without him dodging." Rias pointed out as the monster moonwalked back while Yang missed her swings.

"The way he moves is so weird, it's like he's not even thinking." Natsu added while scratching his head.

" **That's because he isn't."** Vektor spoke up, getting their attention. **"This creature isn't focusing on combat, rather he's simply moving based on the music."**

"So he likes to dance? How's that gonna help?" Ichigo asked. Yang tapped her finger before widening her eyes.

"I got it!"

"What?"

"If this guy likes to dance while fighting…" She grinned with excitement before continuing. "Then all we have to do is fight fire with fire."

"I tried my fire, but it didn't work."

"That's not what she meant Natsu. I think she means using what he used against us."

"Ooooohhhh….what?"

" **That could be a good solution miss Xiao Long. Whenever one faces off against a powerful opponent, sometimes it's necessary to use their own tactics against them in order to secure victory."**

"So what you're saying the only way we could beat this guy…..is by dancing?"

"That's right mr. Strawberry~" The orange haired male once again scowled at Yang for using that damn word.

"It could be a good strategy to use against him." Rias said with a smile.

"Would it even work?"

" **We won't know until we try."** Vektor placed his hand gently on Ichigo's shoulder. **"Ichigo, sometimes one must use different tactics, even if they may be uncomfortable to achieve victory. Do you understand?"**

"Come on Ichigo, if we wanna beat this guy, then we gotta try something new." The orange haired male let out a sigh before speaking.

"Fine, if it helps us stop this guy, then let's do it."

"See? That didn't leave a SOUR taste, did it~?"

"Let's just get this over with."

' _A few minutes later….'_

" **Okay Rangers, I'll be your guide to the art of dancing Ni-Ni!"** Kaldon declared, though strangely enough, he wore a silver jumpsuit and afro wig.

"Do you really have to wear that crap?" Ichigo asked with a raised brow.

" **What Ni-Ni? If we're gonna practice how to dance, then you gotta look the part Ni-Ni!"** He then pointed at his head. **"I downloaded all of Earth's known dancing techniques, so learning how to dance shouldn't be a problem Ni-Ni. Neo, can you play me a tune please, Ni-Ni?"**

" **You got it!"** Neo said cheerfully before the sound of disco music rang through the room.

" **Initiate dance sequence now Ni-Ni."** Kaldon's eyes changed from green to yellow before he did something they didn't expect: he began to dance. He performed a simple arm roll while moving his hips left and right, following the rhythm of the music before spinning on his heel and stopped completely. **"There, that's how it's done Ni-Ni."**

"...I'm not doing that."

"Come on Ichigo, at least give it a try." Rias suggested.

"It does look kinda hard." Natsu admitted while scratching his head in confusion.

" **You're overthinking this my friends."** Vektor said calmly while entering the training room. **"There is no sure way to fight, rather you do what you believe is right."**

"And how do we do that?" Yusei asked with a raised brow.

" **Imagine yourself in a pond, floating on it peacefully."** Using his staff, he summoned what looked to be a mirage of a pond with a small island on the far right. He summoned a small green leaf before placing it on the water. **"Imagine this leaf is you. If you forcefully move in the water while it moves one direction, it will make reaching your destination much more difficult. However…."** The water then began to form waves, which caused the leaf to follow it until it reached the small island. **"If you simply follow the flow, then you will be able to reach your goal."** Vektor deactivated his magic before turning back to the Rangers. **"The reason this new monster was able to defeat you is because he follows the rhythm of his music, so to fight against him, you must learn to follow the flow of the beat, let it guide you in combat."** He stepped back while giving a small smile. **"Now close your eyes."** Not seeing anything wrong with that, the five closed their eyes. **"Neo, please resume."**

" **Yes sir!"** The disco music then resumed playing. Unaware to the Rangers, several hologram Crekors appeared around them.

" **Feel the rhythm Rangers, let it guide your movement."**

 _Let it guide me…_ Tapping his foot a bit, Yusei slid to the left just as one of the holograms brought their sword down.

 _Don't fight it…..._ Rias moved her body to the left and right, unintentionally dodging more sword swings.

 _Listen to the rhythm…._ Using his heightened hearing, Natsu moved to the left before he punched one of the holograms away.

 _And use it to our advantage….._ Though a bit reluctant, Ichigo slid to the right before spin around to kick back the hologram.

 _Let's show him who's boss….._ Allowing the music to control her body, Yang moved her arm to block another hologram from striking her before sliding forward, striking it on the stomach before it disappeared. Vektor's smile grew as he motioned Neo to turn off the music.

" **You see? By following the rhythm of the music, you're able to not only avoid attacks, but also counter them."**

" **Yeah, that was awesome Ni-Ni!"**

"Alright, let's get some more training before he comes back." The others nodded before they got back to training.

' _Sometime later, Junior's Club'_

" **Damn, this place ain't half bad human, I might keep it for myself."** Twinkle Toes said to Junior, who was currently tied up by three Crekors. His assistants Miltia and Melanie, as well as his henchmen weren't too far away, being escorted outside.

"Who the hell are you, and why the hell do you want me club?!" Junior demanded while glaring at the monster.

" **I'm glad you asked human….."** Spinning on his right heel, Twinkle Toes faced Junior while giving a rather strange pose. **"The name's Twinkle Toes, Master of the art of dancing, and your little club is now my property!"**

"The hell kind of name is Twinkle Toes?" This got a kick to the gut by said monster.

" **It's mine human, and you should show a bit of respect or I'll snap your neck."** He turned his attention to his Crekors. **"Get the Dust stored in this place, we're gonna move to the large shipment. Oh is Master Oblivion gonna love this!"** Nodding in agreement, the Crekors made their way to the front doors, ready to move onto the next target….

*BOOM*

However, the doors were suddenly blasted open, destroying the Crekors instantly. "Awww, come on!" It was bad enough these…..things….were taking his club, but now someone had the guts to blow up his doors?

"Sorry to crash the party, but we aren't letting you get away with this." A voice called out from behind the smoke, revealing it to be the five Dimension Rangers. Natsu punched his opened palm before moving his right arm up. "Fearsome as a dragon, Red Dimension Ranger!"

Rias crossed her arms forward before raising them above her head. "Brave as a tiger, Pink Dimension Ranger!"

Yusei thrusted his right fist forward before he slightly kneeled down, moving more to the left. "Noble as a Phoenix, Blue Dimension Ranger!"

Yang punched her fists together before moving her right arm to the right and lowered her left arm. "Strong as an ape, Yellow Dimension Ranger!"

Ichigo clapped both his hands before he slight kneeled to the left, similar to Yusei. "Prideful as a lion, Black Dimension Ranger!"

"Dimension Rangers, face all dangers! Power Rangers Dimension Heroes!"

" **So, you came back for more? Well, it'd be rude if I didn't fight you. Crekors!"** The Crekor bots marched behind Twinkle Toes, who pressed play on his head to start the music. **"Time to show these Rainbow Fighters how we do things!"**

"Alright guys, just like we practiced." Natsu advised, though Ichigo sighed a bit.

"We're never doing this again." He muttered as the Crekors began to surround the Rangers. Natsu and Rias began to tap their feet while Yusei and Yang padded their leg and Ichigo tapped his finger. As the bots brought down their blades, the Rangers smoothly slid to the right while moving their feet to the rhythm of the music.

" **Wait, what?!"** Twinkle Toes was beyond shocked as he saw how his opponents were not only fighting his enhanced Crekors, but they were using HIS music to do so. Using the rhythm as a guide, the Rangers effortlessly blocked each and every slash from each Crekor before simultaneously kicking them sideways, sending them flying. **"There is no way you're gonna do that with my music!"**

"Then let's try something else for a change." Reaching into her belt, Yang pulled out her CD. She then glanced at the bear-helmet DJ and noticed he was still a bit tied up, though that didn't stop her from asking a simple request. "Yo DJ, play this!" With that, she threw her CD onto the DJ's equipment, landing just a few inches from the CD player. Standing up, the DJ bounced towards his table before pushing the CD into the device and pressing pay. Soon, the sound of a bass echoed through the speakers of the club.

 **(Play I burn by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams)**

 **(Come at me, and you'll see)**

 **(I'm more than meets the eye)**

" **Not a bad choice Ranger, but that still won't stop me from killing you!"** Twinkle Toes announced while moonwalking back and motioning her to come at him.

"I got this guys, it's time to show this creep how we dance Remnant style!"

"Good luck Yang." Yusei said while patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, kick his ass!" Natsu said with a toothy grin, causing her to smirk as she stepped forward, cracking her knuckles. Twinkle Toes cracked his neck before moving left and right, gesturing Yang to get him. Smirking, the blonde brawler began to throwing punch after punch against the dance monster, who began to jump back to dodge.

" **OWWW, looks like you haven't learned your lesson!"** Twinkle Toes then began to kick Yang while still following the rhythm of the music and though she was able to block some of the kicks, he was still able to strike her on the stomach. Getting over the pain, Yang began to punch the ground underneath Twinkle Toes. **"Are you really that stupid? I guess you really wanna lose, huh?"**

 _Why the hell would she just punching the ground?..._ Ichigo watched the fight intently before he noticed something was off: every time Twinkle Toes would touch the ground, Yang would punch it, and it made him lose balance for a quick second before he returned to kicking her. _Wait, is she doing what I think she's doing?_

"I see, it's not a bad idea." Rias said out loud, getting her teammates' attention.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"She's right, look at how many times he loses his balance when Yang punches the ground. She's trying to find a good opening."

" **Now you're asking for it human!"** Buckling his legs, Twinkle Toes jumped in front of Yang, standing on one leg as he prepared to kick her once more…..

*Crack*

However, he began to lose his balance as the tile he was standing on suddenly cracked, making him wobble slightly. **"So what?!"**

"Gotta ya~" Reeling back her fist, Yang slammed it against Twinkle Toes' gut, sending him flying back. "I know from fighting people who uses kicks that you need to keep your balance, so that's why I'm making it a bit harder for you. Now it's time to show you how to have a YANG of a time!" Growling under his breath, Twinkle Toes stood back up and began throwing his own kicks, however much to his irk, Yang was shifting left and right while bopping her head to the music.

" **Little cocky Ranger! Try my Disco Triple Slam!"** Spinning on one of the few tiles that weren't damaged by Yangm Twinkle Toes began to fly towards Yang….only for her to block his first kick with her left Gauntlet.

"Not this time Happy Feet!" Raising her right arm, Yang slammed her fist onto the monster's left leg, causing him to scream in pain.

" **Yo! That's just not cool!"** Due to his new injury, Twinkle Toes was unable to follow the rhythm of the music. Slamming her fists together, Yang began to focus both her Aura and Yellow Dimension Crystal into her weapons.

"Let's try this out, Ape Rampage!" Charging towards the dance monster, Yang threw a rapid barrage of punches all across his body(similar to how Lily punched in Jungle Fury) as Twinkle Toes screamed in pain. "And here's one more!" Spinning her right arm, Yang finished off the monster with a hard right hook, sending him crashing into the wall.

" **I lost my groove!"** Was the last thing Twinkle Toes said before he exploded. Yang rolled her right arm before placing both hands on her hips.

"And that's for messing with us."

 **(Song end)**

' _Inside the Apocalypse'_

" **That fool and his music, activate the Ragna Cannon!"** Oblivion demanded, getting Static to nod before he turned on the cannon, causing it to fire the red beam onto Twinkle Toes' remains.

' _Back in Remnant'_

The beam collided with the monster's remains, allowing it to be revived and grow to giant size, tearing through the train tracks. **"IT'S TIME FOR AN ENCORE!"** Twinkle Toes said with an evil laugh.

"Great, we better deal with this." Ichigo said as they stepped out of the club.

"Hey! Who's gonna pay for all the damage!" Junior demanded, hopping on the ground due to being restricted.

"Sorry, don't have any Yen on us." Yang teased with a smirk, making him growl as she opened her morpher. "Hey Kaldy, we need some Zord power."

" _ **You got it Ni-Ni!"**_ Kaldon said through the morpher as the blue portal opened, allowing the Zords to appear in Remnant before merging into the Dimension Titan Megazord.

" **If you thought my dancing was bad enough small, then you're in for a surprise! Worm strike!"** Falling forward, Twinkle Toes began to move up and down, doing the Worm.

"The hell is that?!" Natsu asked in shocked.

"It doesn't matter, get ready!" Yusei instructed as the Megazord raised its sword, ready to strike back.

" **Too slow!"** Slamming his arms on the ground, Twinkle Toes flipped forward before kicking the Megazord on the chest, making it stagger back. **"Try fighting without your little sword!"** He then kicked the Dimension Saber off of the Megazord's right hand before striking its chest once again.

"He's too agile, we need to think of something!" Rias said while trying to hold her balance.

" **Spin time!"** Spinning on his right heel, Twinkle Toes spun through the Megazord back and forth, too fast for it to react. **"And he's the finish!"** The disco monster jumped high in the sky while bringing his leg down for an axe kick.

"Guys, catch it!"

"Right!" Moving the Megazord's arms up, the Rangers were able to catch Twinkle Toes before he could damage them any further.

" **Ah come on!"**

"Let's take him for a spin!" Moving the joysticks around, the Megazord before to spin Twinkle Toes around, his leg still in their grasp.

"Dragon flames, activate!" Pressing the numbers 3-1-6 on his morpher, Natsu reverted the head of the Megazord back to dragon form before it launched a stream of fire onto Twinkle Toes, forming a large tornado of flames.

" **HOTHOTHOTHOT!"**

"Release, now!" The Megazord released Twinkle Toes, who was still covered in flames as he crashed next to Junior's club. Picking up its sword, the Megazord moved it in a circular fashion while focusing energy into it. "Dimension….Victory Slash!" It brought it sword down on Twinkle Toes, cutting him clean in half.

" **Damn Rangers, I've been upstaged!"** He fell on his knees before landing face first on the ground, exploding.

"Yeah, that's how it's done, Rangers Style!"

' _The Apocalypse'_

The tension inside the bridge of the Apocalypse was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. Oblivion was on his throne with mixture of anger and annoyance on his face, Static was doing his best to focus on his work, Vila watched her love in worry, Demolition stayed calm, the Crekors were just focusing on their daily tasks. The one who looked the most afriad was Longshot, who was standing in front of Oblivion, not even saying a word. **"So you sent something as useless as that monster, only for it to fail in destroying the Rangers?"** Oblivion asked retorically.

" **It wasn't a waste boss, we got all that Dust."** Longshot said, trying to ease his own punishment.

" **Yes, you are correct. However…That doesn't excuse the fact you made us waste resources on a FOOL!"** Raising his right hand, Oblivion fired a green beam of energy, striking Longshot on the chest as he was sent crashing into the wall. The sniper groaned in pain, but he froze in fear as he saw his leader standing up while glaring down on him. **"Either find a suitable fighter to end the Ranger or I swear in the name of the Celestials and all they stand for, I will kill-"**

*Thump, thump*

" **GAH!"** Oblivion suddenly felt a surge of pain in his head before falling on one knee.

" **Love/Father!"** Vila and Demolition said before they quickly rushed to his side. The right side on his head began to throb while his left arm began to twitch.

" **Static…...antidote now!"**

" **Yes my lord."** Static said before opening his chest, revealing a syringe with green liquid inside. The blue scientist kneeled down and prepare to inject Oblivion…...only for his leader to grab him by the throat. **"My lord!"**

" **Euni sulo fiha(I'll kill you all)!"** Seeing this, Longshot and Demolition held back Oblivion's arms, giving Static the chance to inject the green liquid into his neck. The green skinned alien took a few deep breathes as the throbbing in his head stopped, as well as the twitching. **"Thank you."**

" **Will you be alright my love?"** Vila watched in worry as Oblivion stood up and returned to his throne.

" **I will. Now return to your posts, now."** Though a bit hesitant, they all nodded before getting back to work. _**I must find a way to control this or victory will be taken from me.**_

' _The Legacy, sometime later'_

" **Miss Xiao Long, your skills were very impressive today."** Vektor praised with a smile as he and Yang were currently the only ones in the lounge.

"Thanks, but I gotta admit, Kaldy sure had some moves huh?" Yang said with a smirk while messing around with some CDs.

" **Yes, he can be fluent in most things if given the right program."** He raised a brow when he saw a disc labeled 'Epic soundtrack.' **"Miss Xiao Long, what's this?"**

"Oh that? My little sis Ruby helped make this for me on my birthday last year. I thought it was a bit lame, but the songs here are pretty good." Her smirk grew as she looked at Vektor. "Wanna listen to it?"

" **I suppose there's no harm in listening. Most music from my home is more formal than human music."**

"You'll like this." Putting in the CD, Yang pressed play as the sound of a bass, followed by a guitar played.

 **(Play This will be the day)**

 **(They see you as small and helpless)**

 **(To see you as just a child)**

 **(Surprised when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild)**

"Oh yeah…" Tapping her foot, Yang began to move to the beat, shaking her hips while nodding. Vektor couldn't help but be intrigued by this music. Unconsciously, he began to tap his foot as the music turned heavy.

" **Interesting…."**

"What are you doing Vektor? Shake it!"

" **Shake…...it?"**

"Yeah! Just like this!" She slowed her hip shaking so her leader would understand. Curious, he slowly moved his hips to follow the music and was surprised that it felt….good. "That's it, shake it Vektor!"

" **I must say, this does seem…...fun."** Smirking, Yang playfully bumped her hip against Vektor, which he copied. Unbeknownst to the duo, the doors opened.

"Hey Vektor, Kaldon said we should-" Unfortunately for the Celestial, his little fun time was cut short by the arrival for the other four Rangers, who looked at him with slight shock. Vektor stopped dance while looking back at his team in shock and slight embarrassment.

" **R-rangers, what a surprise."**

"Were you…...dancing?" Rias asked, more curious than anything.

" ***Cough* I was not. I was merely following in miss Xiao Long's battle strategy. If you'll excuse me….."** Grabbing his staff, Vektor walked out the lounge, trying to cool down his embarrassed blush.

"Well, it looks like Vektor couldn't BRING IT, eh?"

"..."

"You guys aren't fun."

 **AANNNDDDDD that ends it for this chapter. I'm sorry if it took a while, or if this chapter wasn't that good. I wanted to make the story forward since I wanna introduce the green ranger in about seven chapters. I promise to make the monsters much more of a threat than Twinkle Toes, who was honestly just a gag. If you do have a chapter idea and monster to involve, please let me know. I will try to make the next chapter by the beginning of October, but no promises.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything…**

 **Next time: Fire vs Fire**


	8. Chapter 8: Fire vs Fire

**Hey guys, how's it going? It's ya boy The 3rd Dragneel, bringing you another awesome chapter of Power Rangers Dimension Heroes. Someone did point out that I haven't focused much on the Crekors than the Rangers. I promise that the Crekors will be a much bigger threat, as well as Oblivion and his Elite. In this chapter, we will see some Natsu character growth, as well as the reveal of the first Auxiliary Zord. After this, we will see the other four get their Auxiliary Zords, as well as the other five Rangers who will be revealed soon(green will be in about seven chapters.)**

 **Kival737101: I don't know about that yet. Who knows with me.**

 **Omni warrior: Hahaha, yeah it has. We will learn about Oblivion's condition later on and yes, Natsu will face a fire user that could challenge him.**

 **FanFictionHunter: I guess there is, I wasn't trying to have it there. Hahaha, yeah, I guess being robbed once is too much for his old heart. Maybe we'll see him in later chapters;)**

 **Johnjuanrambo3553jr: I guess it is, just don't expect all of them to be like this since most will have a serious issue.**

 **Rufus264: Nothing else? Thank you.**

 **Kamencolin: What?**

 **Shiroyuu012: I…..don't honestly know. Yeah, in this chapter, we will see their unique powers, I just do this because this is mostly the only way to beat Oblivion.**

 **25NaMi: Thanks!**

 **Guest: thank you.**

 **BanRedfox: Yeah, I guess it does. We will find out in later chapters, though there will be a tease of his origins in this chapter. I guess it does, huh?**

 **R98: Okay, it will take a while before Natsu vs Issei since I do want him to get his Battlizer to fight the Scale Mail. Okay, this is anime, I don't really want to bring someone like Sonic in, but that Paradox thing does sound interesting. Don't wanna spoil the surprise about the Team Up. Yup, we will see the governments of each Dimension appearing, possibly to meet with the Rangers to see if they're friend or foe. I guess they could revive Prince Olympius to face Rias, but it'll take a while.**

 **To recap: While the Rangers, aside from Ichigo danced, a new monster named Twinkle Toes, who is adept at fighting with the power of music, appears, defeating them effortlessly while still Dust for Oblivion. In order to defeat the new monster, the Rangers decided to follow the rhythm of dance, which proved to be successful when facing the dance monster at Junior's Club, with Yang weakening him to deliver the final blow. After his latest failure, a surprising turn of events occurred as Oblivion nearly killed Static, who used a strange serum to stop him. What happened with Oblivion, and how will this affect his efforts at getting the Dimension Crystals? Let's find out…..**

 **(Power Rangers Dino Charge Opening…...start!)**

 **The scene starts with Vektor launching all ten Dimension Crystals into outerspace. It then cuts to Natsu, Ichigo, Yang, Rias and Yusei finding their Crystals.**

 **(Power Ranger, Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers)**

 **It then cuts to the five being sent into the Legacy and meeting Kaldon and Vektor, who show an image of Oblivion walking past a field of flames.**

 **(In a dimension full of stiff)**

 **Natsu as the Red Dimension Ranger.**

 **(We must fight to survive)**

 **Rias as the Pink Dimension Ranger.**

 **(Try to break the gates)**

 **Yusei as the Blue Dimension Ranger.**

 **(That dividdddddeeeeee!)**

 **Yang as the Yellow Dimension Ranger.**

 **(There is only one chance)**

 **Ichigo as the Black Dimension Ranger.**

 **(To take the right stance. Hold tight, keep out powers alllliiiivvvveeee!)**

 **The scene then shows Ichigo fending off against Demolition, Yusei dodging laser fire, then Vektor standing up before using his staff to fight Oblivion before the five morph into their Ranger forms.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. Don't you….ever stop!)**

 **Yusei launches a blue bird of flames from his shield while Rias fires several arrows, Ichigo jumps off the wall to slash a new monster and Yang punching at a rapid pace.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. You will rise up to the top!)**

 **The Apocalypse is seen hovering over Earth as Oblivion takes a sight in his throne while his generals stand behind him. Natsu summons a large double barrel cannon before he and the others fired it.**

 **(Rangers together, DIMENSIONS, all together!)**

 **The five toast with smiles on their faces as their Zords, along with several other shadows behind them appeared while roaring. The next scenes include Rias flying with her devil wings, Yusei jumping high in the air in his new blue Runner, the Dimension Titan Megazord roars as it brings down its sword, Yang slamming her fists together as her Semblance kicks in, Ichigo charging black energy into his sword and Natsu engulfing his body in flames as he charging in for a punch.**

 **(Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dimension Heroes!)**

 **The five then pose with their weapons as they are shown in Fiore, Karakura, Beacon, the Underworld and New Domino City. The opening then ends with Natsu in the middle while Rias and Yusei were on his left and Yang and Ichigo were on his right. Finally the title of the story appears with a dragon roaring in the background.**

' _The Apocalypse'_

" **Master, I implore you to rest."** Static reasoned with Oblivion as they walked through the prison cells on the Apocalypse. Inside the cells were some of the people they had kidnapped from the rangers' dimensions, as well as a few from species that were close to extinction.

" **I told you I'm fine Static."** Oblivion said with a groan. Truth be told, he was considering rest, but the longer he waited to get the Dimension Crystals, the sooner 'it' will take over, and that was the last thing he wanted. **"How's the progress with that Dust and creatures we've collected? Have you completed the Gene Splicer?"**

" **It's coming along, but it may take another human week before it can be tested."** Static suddenly crashed into Oblivion, who stood in place after hearing this. The blue scientist felt his gears freeze at the sight of Oblivion's glowing red eyes.

" **You have three days, nothing more to finish that creation, understood?"**

" **Y-y-yes my lord."** Sighing under his breath, Oblivion offered Static a hand, which he stood before standing up. The two walked past the cells, ignoring the pleads to be released before they stopped at a large set of metal door which had cold air escaping the bottom.

" **Open it."** Nodding, Static pressed on the side console before the metal doors opened, allowing more cold air to be released. **"Overheat."**

" **Master…...Oblivion. Is that you?"** A gruffy, russian voice said from the shadows.

" **That's correct. I require your skills once more."**

" **B-but, I haven't eaten in decades. How can I help?"** Gesturing Static to go inside, the head scientist opened a small box in her hands, which contained several red crystals. Placing it on the ground, he pushed inside the cell. **"What is this?"**

" **It's known as Fire Dust, from a world called Remnant. Eat this and it should restore your powers."** Trusting the intelligent machine, Overheat opened his metal compartments before throwing all 10 Dust Crystals into his stomach. Suddenly, a burst of flames shot out of Overheat's stomach, melting the right wall of his room. **"RRAAGGGHHHHH, this feels incredible!"** Overheat stepped out of his cell to greet his master. Overheat was a large grey and black machine that resembled a large incinerator with a large metal vent on his stomach, large legs, short arms with three fingers and red eyes. The large monster kneeled in front of Oblivion. **"What may I do for you Master?"**

" **Go to Earthland, home of the Red Ranger and take any mystic objects that can be of use to us."**

" **It shall be done Master. I'll turn that world and the Rangers to ashes!"** Overheat shot hot air out of his stomach, getting a dark chuckle from Oblivion.

' _The legacy'_

"RRAAHHH!" Natsu opened his mouth…...before biting down on a large chicken leg in front of him. Sighing in satisfaction, Natsu grabbed a kaba before sucking up all the meat of the stick while sucking up some noodles of his bowl.

"Come on man, do you really need to eat that fast?" Ichigo questioned while trying to enjoy his own bowl of ramen. Currently, the five Rangers were enjoying a nice lunch after some early morning training. Their teamwork has drastically improved, with natsu calling out team attacks, which they executed rather quickly.

"Trust me, it isn't as bad as it is with Crow…..or Leo." Yusei commented while cutting off a piece of his Natsu could slow down just a little, at least he didn't cause much of a mess as his 'brother' or number 1 fan.

"I agree, let Natsu be himself." Rias said nonchalantly while sipping some of her tea, smiling happily at the sweet taste. "Some people just have their own habits of eating. My Rook Koneko is rather protective of her cookies and usually eats them fast."

"Yeah, but does she make noise when she eats?"

"What? I like food. It's not a problem." Natsu said with a shrug before eating some of his potatoes, getting a sigh from Ichigo.

"Don't be such a sour puss Ichi~" yang teased, smirking as she saw him scowl.

"Ichi…...really?"

"What? I thought trying out a new nickname would be good. Or do you like being called a sour str-"

"Don't even finish those words." Laughing a bit, Yang went back to eating her BLT, one of her favorite meals. The cafeteria doors opened, revealing a smiling Vektor.

" **I see you're all enjoying your lunch, am I correct?"** He asked rather rhetorically, getting some nods.

"Shay Vektor, wab do u eat?" Natsu asked with food still in his mouth.

" **Excuse me?"**

"*Gulp* I said what do you eat?"

"Yeah, do you eat human brains or something?" While the question was more than farfetched, the blue skinned alien did know of a few species who feasted on brains.

" **Well, Celestials usually consume some stardust from neighboring galaxies."**

"And how do you do that?" Vektor tapped on his head.

" **Celestials usually consume Stardust telepathically, it's a trait passed down for generation after generation. Hopefully it can continue."** He whispered the last part, praying that he could create the next generation of Celestials so that they wouldn't be forgotten. Unbeknownst to Vektor, Natsu was able to hear that last part clearly and frowned lightly.

"Don't worry Vektor, we'll make sure Oblivion pays for what he's done. That's a promise!" The other Rangers nodded in agreement, getting him to smile.

" **Thank you my friends. I have no doubt you can-"** He was cut off when a rather strange scent entered his nostrils.

"What the hell is that?"

"Hmmm, it smells like fuel….." The wall opened up, revealing another monitor with a screaming face on it.

" **Everyone, look out!"** Neo shouted just as the doors opened, revealing a small rocket flying around like crazy. Those inside dodged the rocket left and right before it crashed onto the table.

"What happened?"

" **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Ni-Ni!"** Kaldon shouted before he ran inside the room.

" **Kaldon, would you please explain what happened?"**

" **Well….I was trying yo fix up the Legacy's self defense turrets when one of the guns accidently fired a missile Ni-Ni."** The blue robot rubbed his head sheepishly. **"Sorry about that Ni-Ni."**

"It's fine Kaldon, no one was hurt. But if you need some help, just ask." Yusei reminded. Unfortunately, the rocket didn't seem as finished as they thought as the engine began shooting out some fire, igniting some of the remaining food before a fire started.

"Woah, who ordered hot food?"

"Another joke, really?" Ichigo was about to put the fire out with his drink…..

*Slurp*

However something unimaginable happened. The flames seemed to move from the table….and into Natsu's mouth! Said person sucked up the flames like noodles before it was all gone as he burped. "Wooh, now that was tasty." He patted his belly before he noticed the looks everyone was giving him. "What?"

"Did you….eat those flames?" Rias asked in shock. Never in her live had she expected something to do something like this.

" **Ah yes, none of you know what kind of magic Natsu uses, my apologizes."** Vektor walked next to Natsu while placing a hand on his shoulder. **"He uses a lost magic known as Dragon Slayer Magic. It gives him the power of a dragon, which includes an immunity to fire as he specializes in that element."**

"Yup, and if I ever need a boost, I just need to eat some fire and I'll be ready to fight!"

"Damn, I guess you can say Oblivion's met his MATCH, eh?" All Yang got were a bunch of blank faces, as well as a head tilt from Kaldon.

"Just stop."

"You have no sense of humor."

' _Earthland, several hours later'_

"Alright, let's get this Lacrima to Crocus!" A Rune Knight shouted as he closed the door of a wagon, which carried a large amount of Lacrima ranging from simple lights to explosive bombs. Aside from always showing up at the last minute(cause let's be honest, the Rune Knights are a bunch of cowards), most of the duties of a Rune Knight involved trading, and that was what was going on here. Jumping in the front with his partner, the knight ran a hand through his face while sighing. "Finally, we get to go back."

"Oh shut it will ya? It wasn't even that hard of a pick up." The other Rune Knight said with some irritation in his voice before whipping the horses, who began to pull the wagon.

"Hey man, we could've done something better, but nnnnooooooo. The head captain orders us to take some Lacrima back to Crocus. Talk about a waste of time, I mean I've been looking forward to a fight for weeks."

"Okay, so if someone tries to steal this crap, I'll let you handle it, okay?"

"NNEEEIIGGGHHHH!" The horses suddenly began to move back in fear, sensing something…..ominous.

"Hey, the hell's with them?" Several feet away from the wagon, a portal opened up before Overheat, along with Demolition, Static and a group of Crekors walked out of it. "Ummmm, what are those things?"

"No idea man, but get ready. I don't think they're friendly." Drawing his sword, Demolition fired an energy slash in front of the wagon, destroying the ropes as the horses ran off in fear. The citizens nearby also ran from the strange, yet powerful monsters.

" **My scanners detect a powerful energy source from that vehicle."** Static said while focusing his attention on the wagon.

" **Very well, secure that wagon."** Demolition said as the Crekors beeped in agreement before they began to circle the wagon.

"Well, you wanted some action." The two Rune Knights jumped off the wagon while raising their weapons. "HALT!"

"By the order of the Rune Knights, we give you just one warning to walk away or face the consequences."

" **You really think we'll listen to you puny humans?"** Overheat taunted with a loud laugh.

"Oh yeah? Take this!" Drawing his sword, the Rune Knight let out a battle cry as he swung his sword at the large monster….

*Snap*

Only for his weapon to break like a twig just through contact. **"My armor is thick enough to survive meteors, and you think that puny sword would hurt me?"** Overheat then grabbed the Rune Knight by the neck while lifting him like he weighed nothing.

"Let him go!" The second Rune Knight prepared to help his ally, only for two Crekors to grab him by the arms.

" **We have no time to waste. Demolition?"** Nodding, the swordsman slashed the doors clean off, revealing several orbs of different colors. Grabbing a small blue on, Static began examining it before throwing it to the side. **"It seems not all of them are useful. Regardless, take it all."**

"Unleash the Dimensions!" Five bright lights appeared behind the large group before five figures flipped on the scene, revealing it to be the Power Rangers. "Stop right there Static!"

" **Rangers, I should've known. Handle them while I load up."** Overheat threw the knight he was holding to another pair of Crekors as he, Demolition and the rest prepared to fight.

"Natsu, what are they stealing?" Rias whispered to her leader.

"Those are Lacrima. If I remember right, they can be used as bombs, lights and can even give people Dragon Slayer magic." Natsu replied, growling a bit at the last three words.

"If that's the case, then we can't let them take it or else Oblivion will get stronger." Yusei reminded while summoning his shield.

"Right, let's go guys!" Raising their weapons, the heroes charged into battle.

*Cling*

" **We meet again Black Ranger."** Demolition said as he and Ichigo clashed swords. **"Too bad the result will be the same."**

"That's not happening." Ichigo said before they backed off. The former Soul Reaper swung his blade, which Demolition parried before kicking him back. Running forward, Ichigo slashed his sword with enough force to push Demolition back a few inches. "Getsuga Tensho!" Dragging his sword from the ground upwards, Ichigo launched a black energy slash, successfully striking his opponent on the chest as he crashed into a wall. Not wanting to give him the upper hand, Ichigo jumped forward as they clashed swords.

" **I see you've improved since the last time we fought."**

"That's the thing about humans: you shouldn't underestimate us." Narrowing his eyes, Demolition pushed Ichigo back before blasting him with dark energy.

" **Very well, then let us continue."**

"Phoenix Striker, activate!" Typing in the code 3-6-3, Yusei summoned a blue portal before his customized Duel Runner drove through it. Getting in his vehicle, Yusei reeved up the engine before driving towards a large group of Crekors, who began firing their weapons at him. "Blades, activate!" Two blades popped out of the sides of the vehicle as he drove through, slicing through most of the robots before turning his Runner. "Lasers!" The front of his ride fired several blue laser, destroying the remainder of the Crekors.

"Fire!" Pulling on her bow, Rias fired two crimson bolts at two of the Crekors holding the Rune Knights captive before Yang pulverized the last two. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you and your friends." The two beauties helped up the knights, who focused their attention on their uniforms. "Those are some weird costumes, you superheroes or something?"

"More like SUPER pumped to fight." Yang joked, getting sweatdrops from the three. The second Rune Knight's eyes widened in realization.

"Shit! The Lacrima. We have to stop those things from taking the package."

"I thought all of the Lacrima were the package."

"Not all of them. Hidden inside the front of the wagon is a Lacrima that has the power of giving someone Dragon Slayer magic."

 _Just like Natsu._ The girls knew Oblivion and his forces were already tough on their own, but if they use resources from their worlds, then they'll be even tougher to beat. Looking at each other, the girls nodded before looking at the Knights.

"We can handle the monsters, you just focus on helping anyone you can."

"Hang on, we aren't taking orders from-" The second Rune Knight felt a hand on his shoulder, revealing it to be his friend.

"Come on, our first priority is to help the people." He wanted to argue, the look on his friend's face was all he needed to nod. "Good luck." With that, the knights ran off.

"HYAH!" Natsu jumped forward before bringing his claws down, only for Overheat to catch them with his bare hands.

" **So you're the Red Ranger. I've heard you have a true fire in your heart. Let's see if it'll help you against me!"** Using his monstrous strength, Overheat threw Natsu back, crashing into the wagon.

" **You idiot! Don't disturb my work!"** Static shouted with annoyance in his voice.

"Okay you overgrown oven, try that again!" Standing up again, Natsu swung his claws at Overheat, striking his chest a few times. Grunting from the pain, Overheat grabbed Natsu's right arm before slamming him on the ground.

" **If you can't take the heat…."** The vent on his chest suddenly opened as he looked down at Natsu. **"Then get out of the battle!"** With that, Overheat blasted fire down on the dragon slayer.

"NATSU!" Rias and Yang looked in horror as the new monster continued to pour more fire on their teammate.

*Slurp*

Much to everyone's surprise, the flames from Overheat were be sucked into Natsu's mouth, which was out in the open as Natsu opened his visor. "Man, dez are some tasty flames!" He continued to eat the fire until Overheat stepped back.

" **What in all the dimension are you?!"** Closing his visor, Natsu stood up while grinning under his helmet.

"You really wanna know? I'm the Red Dimension Ranger, and I'm gonna make sure you and all your friends pay for attacking our homes!" Overheat hummed to himself before a thought came to him.

" **I see. Then let me take this battle to a whole other level."** Reaching into his back, the oven-like monster pulled out several red crystals in his hand. Yang gasped a bit as she recognized what Overheat was holding.

"Guys, we have to be careful. It looks like Oblivion gave him cronies Dust."

" **Correct, but I won't use it normally."** Much to their shock, Overheat threw the fire Dust into his stomach before a burst of fire shot out of it as he screamed. **"OH YEAH! Now I've got a fire in my belly!"** Under his helmet, Natsu's brow twitched in anger.

"You jerk, that's my line!"

"Natsu, wait!" It was too late as Natsu charged in and slashed his claws, only for it to have no effect on Overheat whatsoever.

" **If you liked my fire, then try my plasma!"** Opening his vent again, Overheat fired a beam of orangish plasma, striking Natsu on the back as he rolled back.

"Tiger Bow, fire!" Rias fired several arrows at Overheat, who didn't even flinch. Yang ran in and thrust both fists on Overheat, only for him to tank the blows like they were nothing.

" **You'll have to try better than that Yellow Ranger!"** He slammed his left palm on Yang's chest, sending her crashing into Rias.

"Geez, this guy's built like a tank. I felt my aura break a bit."

"It has to be the Dust he ate." Overheat began to stomp towards the girls, only for several blue lasers to strike the ground in front of him.

"Leave them alone." The culprit was none other than Yusei, riding his Phoenix Strike.

" **Nice ride Blue Ranger, but it won't be enough to destroy me!"**

"We'll see about that." Reeving up the engines, Yusei drove towards Overheat as his ride was engulfed in a blue phoenix-shaped fire. "Blue Phoenix Soaring Strike!" Overheat stood his ground as Yusei drove closer and closer to him.

" **AAHHHH!"** extending his arms, Overheat shockingly caught the Phoenix Striker as it attempted to destroy him. **"I hope you like flying Ranger!"** Using his impressive strength, Overheat threw Yusei and his ride in the air.

"Deactivate!" Luckily, Yusei was able to return his vehicle back to the Legacy, though the same couldn't be said for him as he crashed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Yusei, you okay?" Yang and Rias ran to help the Signer get up.

"I'm fine, but this guy's tougher than we thought."

" **You got that right you weak broutwarst! Take this!"** Opening his vent, Overheat launched another stream of plasma, knocking the three Rangers back.

"Leave them alone you bastard!" Igniting his claws, Natsu brought his weapons down in anger, only for the monster to catch his arms.

" **Ohhh, you brought me a snack? How thoughtful!"** Much to Natsu's horror, Overheat began to suck his flames into his stomach, allowing his body to glow red. **"WOWOWOWOWOWOAH! You've got some tasty fire Red Ranger, let's see how you'll handle me now!"** Lifting Natsu by the arms, Overheat slammed his fist into his stomach with enough for to send him flying into one of the stores close by.

" **Hmmm…."** Using his scanners, Static detected an enormous amount of power coming from the front of the wagon, more specifically under the seats. Pulling them out, he saw a Lacrima in a small hidden compartment. Unlike the other Lacrima, this one was colored black, yet he could detect something deeper inside. **"Oblivion will be pleased."** Taking the hidden Lacrima, he put it in his chest storage compartment before looking at his allies. He noticed how red Overheat was, which worried him. **"Demolition, Overheat. We're done here."** hearing this, Demolition blocked another sword swing from Ichigo before pushing him back.

" **We will continue our duel another time Black ranger."** He said calmly before stabbing his sword on the ground, causing a blanket of black smoke to appear until it revealed he was gone.

" **Grrr, you got lucky rangers. Next time I see you, I'll burn you to ashes!"** With that, both Static and Overheat disappeared.

"Owww…." Natsu pushed some of the debris off his body before he saw the aliens were gone and smashed his fist on the ground "DAMMIT! He got away."

"What's worse is that he has that Lacrima that gives Dragon Slayer Magic." Rias reminded as she and the others regrouped.

"They got away?!" The Rune Knights from before ran to the wagon before seeing the Dragon Slayer Lacrima was gone.

"Great, the king's gonna have our head for this." The second Rune Knight said with a sigh. "At least we were able to evacuate everyone."

"Man, the king should've sent out a request for someone like Lamia Scale or even Mermaid Heel for protection."

"Too bad Fairy Tail lost their title."

"What did you say?" The Knights turned to see the Red Ranger walking up to them.

"Huh?"

"What did you say about Fairy Tail?" The other Rangers looked in worry as there was clearly anger in his voice.

"I'm just saying we could've used help from strong wizards that are actually around, not like Fairy Tail."

"You're saying their weak? Didn't you see them win the Grand Magic Games, and didn't you see them fight the dragons?" He suddenly grabbed the first knight by the collar before lifting him in the air, much to everyone's shock. "What kind of bullshit are you talking about?!"

"Hey, relax man." Ichigo, Yusei and Yang tried to pull Natsu away while Rias and the other knight tried to get his victim free.

"You make fun of Fairy Tail again and I'll break your bones!"

"Haven't you heard? Fairy Tail's been disbanded."

 _Disbanded…...disbanded…...disbanded…._ That word, the one word Natsu thought and hoped would never been spoken. Unconsciously, he let go on the knight while stepping back. "No...no you can't be right….it can't be…..YOU'RE LYING!"

"It's true. Makarov Dreyar official declared Fairy Tail's disbandment on his own terms. And that was over a month ago."

"Natsu?" Yang put a hand on his shoulder…..before he suddenly bolted. "WAIT!"

"What the hell's his deal?" All the Rangers could do was watch as their leader ran off, hoping, PRAYING that what those knights said were untrue.

' _In the Apocalypse'_

" **Master Oblivion, I present to you a Dragon Slayer Lacrima."** Static said while holding out the black ball at Oblivion, who grabbed it with one hand.

" **Hmmmm, and you say your scanners detect a large amount of energy inside?"** Oblivion asked, getting a nod from his head scientist.

" **Yes. It possessed the same results as the power the Red Ranger emits. With some time, I may be able to create a new monster with that Lacrima or even make a new weapon for you to wield."**

" **Good work Static, and you too Overheat and Demolition."**

" **If that hunk of bolts didn't stop me, I could've turned those Rangers to ashes!"** Overheat shouted as steam escaped his vent, accidently striking Vila and Longshot.

" **Hey, watch where you're aiming that thing!"** Vila shouted before smacking the alien on the head, only to hold her own hand. **"And why the hell are you burning?!"**

" **I agree with you mother, Overheat seems to be letting out a large amount of heat since returning from the battle."** Demolition said as he looked at the soot marks Overheat left behind while walking.

" **So my readings were correct: you've overeaten, therefore your body is losing control of the amount of heat you produce."**

" **Then let's throw him into space so he can cool off."** Longshot suggested. Oblivion looked at the Lacrima with interest before looking back at Overheat.

" **No."**

" **My love?"**

" **I don't want you to cool down."** The red eyed alien stood up before placing a hand on Overheat's shoulder, ignoring the heat. **"I want you to return to Earthland and use your excess energy to melt the palace of the king. That way the people of Earthland will see just how powerful we really are."**

" **Yes my lord, I'll melt the very city itself if it pleases you."**

" **Good."**

' _The Legacy, sometime later'_

"Ow, watch it Kaldy." Yang warned as Kaldon wrapped an icepack on her stomach to cool down her burn. Aside from Ichigo, the blue, pink and yellow rangers had several burns given to them by Overheat, though luckily the Legacy had medicine to heal them in no time flat.

" **Relax, I'm almost done Ni-Ni."** Kaldon said before he stood up. **"There, your Aura should heal the rest of it in no time Ni-Ni."**

"Still can't believe that thing burned you guys." Ichigo said, a hint of concern was laced in his voice. "Can't imagine how much it hurts to get burned."

"Devils heal faster than normal humans, so don't worry about me." Rias said before she buttoned up her blouse, which had some ointment applied on her chest. "Plus I've faced people who've used much hotter fire." A scowl quickly appeared on her face as she recalled Riser and his power. "But what about you Yusei?"

"I'm fine." Yusei said while pulled down his right sleeve, revealing a red dragon head tattoo. "The Mark of the Crimson Dragon gives me some protection from attacks, so I wasn't hurt that badly." His eyes softened as he looked at one of the empty beds in the infirmary. "I'm just worried about Natsu."

"Well yeah, I mean didn't you see how he just ran off? This Fairy Tail's gotta be important to him."

" **You're right about that Yang."** Vektor said while entering the infirmary with a sad frown. **"Fairy Tail is a magical guild that was formed over a hundred years ago, and he's been a member since he was only eight."**

"But didn't he, ya know, have a family?" The frown on Vektor's face confirmed the busty brawler's fear. "He's an orphan."

" **Yes. You see a long time ago, a dragon named Igneel, who was the Fire Dragon King, found Natsu when he was just a baby. He didn't know who Natsu's really parents were, or why they would leave him, but he took him under his wing. After years of training and caring for him like his own son, Igneel disappeared when Natsu reached the age of eight, the only thing connecting him to his foster father is the scarf around his neck. As luck would have it, Natsu was discovered by Fairy Tail's third Guildmaster Makarov, who took him to the guild with opened arms. Fairy Tail was the closest thing to a real family Natsu has."** Silence took over the Infirmary as the Rangers took in the information. To think, Natsu was born without a single clue as to who his real parents were, then to have his foster father leave so suddenly, and now his guild was gone? Yusei understood what Natsu went through as he was left alone after the Ener-D Reactor explosion, but at least he found Martha, Jack and Crow. Ichigo and Yang knew the feeling of losing a parent, but Rias….she couldn't even imagine life without her parents, without her brother.

*Beep, beep*

" **Vektor, I've analyzed the data gathered by the Rangers!"** Neo said as the screen in the room turned on. A confused emoji appeared on screen as he saw the frowns on their faces. **"Ummm, is this a bad time?"**

" **No Neo, please tell us about this new creature."** The screen changed to show video of the Rangers fighting Overheat.

" **Judging by the energy this guy was giving off, it looks like he has the capability of a nuclear bomb just from eating flames. Also look at this…"** He zoomed in to when Overheat ate Natsu's flames, causing his body to glow. **"Not only does eating fire increase his power, but it also heals his wounds and gives him more strength. It might be risky, but if we give him more fire than he can eat, then we might be able to make him sick enough to destroy him."**

"Or it could make him too strong for all of us. Even IF we can give him more fire, only one of us can give it." Rias clenched her hand while giving a determined expression.

"Vektor, let me go find Natsu. He needs someone with him."

" **I agree, but it won't be you."**

"Huh?"

" **Rias, I need you and the others to hold off Overheat until I bring Natsu back."** He inwardly smiled as he saw Rias was about to speak against him. **"I understand your concern, but we need all of you to fight should Overheat return. Don't worry, I have a idea as to where Natsu could be."** With that, Vektor opened a portal before entering it.

' _Magnolia, Earthland'_

Far from the peaceful town of Magnolia, home of the former guild Fairy Tail, stood a small yellow house with a tree branch going through the roof. A few feet from the house, a blue portal appeared before Vektor stepped out of it. **"I hope I'm right Natsu."** He muttered to himself before walking towards the house. Looking down, he noticed the front door was slightly open, so he grabbed the door handle before entering the humble abode. While it wasn't entirely messy, he could tell it's been a while since anyone's lived here, as evident from the cobwebs and dust everywhere. **"Natsu?"** No response came, which worried the last Celestial as he walked deeper inside the house. Going into the living room, he saw a figure standing in place, but he knew who it was based on their hair color and scarf. Currently, Natsu Dragneel was standing in front of what looked like memorabilia on the wall, which ranged from an autograph to a maid's outfit to a skull necklace.

"It's gone." Natsu barely whispered those words, but Vektor was able to hear him. "Fairy Tail…...it's really gone."

" **Yes, I thought as much."** He could see Natsu was close to tears while clenching his fists.

"Why? Why the hell would Gramps shut down the guild? We fought through hell and back, never giving up even when our guild hall was destroyed. So why did he have to shut it down?!"

" **Natsu, please seat down."** Vektor grabbed two chairs from the side before putting them near Natsu. Sighing to himself, Natsu sat down, with Vektor across from him. **"I understand why you're upset, but must be a reason behind it."**

"Well….we did fight a guild full of demons, and a lot of us were hurt. Erza, Gray, Lucy…...the other Dragon Slayers." Natsu tightened his grip on his pants while looking down. "I left because I wanted to get stronger, because I thought being away from the guild would be good, so that I could push myself."

" **But you did it because you were sad about Igneel."** His words made Natsu flinched a bit. **"Like I said before, when you bonded to your Dimension Crystal, I saw the pain you endure, from being separated from Igneel…...to losing him before your very eyes. The look in your eyes…..it reminds me of when I saw my people, my friend, my planet being destroyed by Oblivion."**

"I just keep thinking: what if I never left? Maybe….maybe things would've been different. Maybe the guild would-"

" **Don't."** Natsu looked at Vektor, who gave a hard look at him. **"Don't ever think about what might happen. We don't have control over everything Natsu."** His eyes softened as he looked at his staff. **"Let me tell you a story from my home. A long time ago, there was a trial that few are given simply because they have the potential to be more. Of all those who had competed, only two remained. A pair of brothers, each giving a powerful aura, were chosen to face each other in order to reach the title of Grand Mage, one of the protectors of my world. Though they were reluctant, the brothers soon faced each other in battle, but both had different ideas on how they would use the power. One brother believed in action while the other believed in communication and understanding. In the end, the brother who believed in peace prevailed, and his brother was more than upset. He saw the power of the Mage as a way to fix the system of our government, but his anger was his downfall."**

"That's a really cool story, but why tell me?"

" **Because….."** He locked eyes with Natsu. **"I was the brother who won."** To say the Dragon Slayer was shocked would be an understatement. He had heard of stories where family had to fight each other, but to actually hear it from Vektor was astonishing. **"My brother Zenu, he tried to rally our people against the Government while I was training to be a Grand Mage. When I heard he was arrested, I tried to go to him, to speak against the Council, but….I was too late."**

"What happened?" Vektor frowned deeply while tightening his grip on his staff.

" **He was banished for attempting to overthrow the Government. I never even had the chance to say goodbye, or to apologize. For a long time, I blamed myself and asked why was I chosen instead of him. But my teacher Erucon told me that things happen, even if we don't like them, and the best thing to do is to move on."**

"But what if…..what if I can't?" A hand was placed on Natsu's shoulder as Vektor gave a small smile.

" **It's not easy to forget, but it isn't impossible to move on. If you allow the past to hold you down, then you can never enjoy your future. Tell me, would you family be happy if they saw you continue to hold onto the past?"** Natsu took in what Vektor told him and he had to admit, he was right. Erza held onto her past and it almost got her killed, the same goes for Gray and a few others he knew. Plus he had a new team and if he wasn't fully commited, something bad could happen to them. Looking at his right hand, Natsu clenched it before giving Vektor a grin.

"You're right Vektor, I can't let what happened slow me down. Sorry you had to come get me."

" **It's no trouble Natsu, I'm just glad you're-"**

*Beep, beep*

Natsu's morpher began to beep, causing him to turn it on. _**"Vektor, Natsu, Overheat's back! He's in Crocus."**_ Neo said through the communicator.

"Crocus, why the hell would he?" Natsu's eyes widened in realization. "Oh shit, that's where the king is!"

" **It would seem like Oblivion wants his presence to be known by killing the king of your world."** Lifting his staff, Vektor opened another blue portal in Natsu's house. **"Go, the other Rangers should be there."**

"Thanks Vektor." Giving a nod, Natsu quickly ran into the portal, ready to face Overheat once again.

' _Crocus'_

" **So, this is where the Red Ranger's king is huh?"** Overheat said as he, Longshot and Demolition were standing on the side of the Coliseum where the GMG took place. **"It looks puny compared to the Apocalypse."**

" **We aren't here to compare worlds Overheat."** Demolition reminded as he looked at the lower part of the Coliseum. **"Your mission is to melt this structure so that this world knows who we are and what we're capable of."**

" **And you better get to it before the Rangers come in."** Longshot added while loading his Gauntlets with some Dust rounds.

" **Bah, if they come, I'll burn them in seconds."** Regardless, Overheat began concentrating his power before blasting a large amount of plasma on the rocks. Slowly but surely, the rocks began to melt from the intense heat.

"FIRE!" several blue lasers struck the trio before four of the five Rangers jumped onto the scene, their Dimension Blasters raised high. "We aren't gonna let you burn Crocus." Rias said with a deep glare, aiming at the swordsman's head.

" **You believe you can stop us when your own leader is missing?"** Slowly, Demolition drew his sword. **"While I respect your courage, it's pointless to stop us now."**

"Oh yeah? Well try us Crow Head!" Yang said before she and the others began blasting the monsters, only for Demolition to block each and every one of their shots.

"Guys, we can't let him melt the mountain or else everyone under us will be burned alive." Yusei reminded.

"Then we'll have to force our way through." Ichigo said before summoned his Lion Sword.

" **Easier said than done Rangers!"** Looking his gauntlets, Longshot fired a barrage of red beams at the Rangers, engulfing them in an explosion. However, the Black and Yellow Rangers jumped through the flames to attack him. **"Bring it!"** The assassin began throwing punches while firing his guns at Ichigo, who was able to dodge each one. Yang slammed her fists on Longshot's side before Ichigo slashed him across the chest. Grunting a bit, Longshot shot the ground under the duo, sending them flying back.

" **HYAH!"** Thrusting his left hand out, Demolition launched a ball of purple energy, which Yusei blocked with his shield. The son of Oblivion began slashing at Yusei, who used his shield to defend himself. Little did he know, Yusei was merely a distraction as Rias ran passed them to get a better shot at Overheat.

"Dimension Bow fire!" She launched five crimson bolts at Overheat, causing him to stumble a bit and forced his plasma to ver to the right.

" **Oh you think you're cute Pink Ranger?"** Turning around, Overheat launched a large blast of fire, striking Rias as she rolled back. **"I guess you'll be the first of my victims."**

"Rias!" Yang tried to run to her aid, but Longshot jumped in front of her before slamming his fist on her gut.

" **Not happening Yellow, you're my prey."** Rias watched as Overheat opened his vent and launched a torrent of flames at her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the excruciating pain that was to come…...but it never did.

*Slurp*

The flames changed course before entering the mouth of a certain Dragon Slayer. The Rangers were relieved to see their friend while the monsters were more than a little irked. Sucking up the last of the flames, Natsu burped while wiping his face. "Man, now I've got a fire in my belly." Natsu said with a feral grin.

" **HEY! That's my line you bastard!"**

"Natsu…." Turning around, Natsu offered Rias a hand, which she took as he pulled her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." He frowned a bit while rubbing his head. "Sorry for running off like that. It's just-"

"We know. Fairy Tail's your family. Any one of us would've done the same." Under her helmet, the red haired devil smiled. "But I'm glad you're here." Returning his smile, Natsu tightened his grip on her hand.

" **Don't ignore me Rangers!"** Hearing Overheat's voice, the two gave him a serious glare before Natsu stepped forward.

"I'm not gonna let you kill innocent people. Dimension Crystal….ready!" Taking out his crystal, Natsu put it in his morpher as he ran towards Overheat, who also ran forward. "Unleash the Dimensions!" The spirit of Natsu's dragon shot out of his morpher before it struck Overheat, making him fall back as Natsu changed into his Ranger outfit(Basically like how Tyler fought Doomwing.) Summoning his claws, Natsu began slashing at Overheat.

" **Come now Red Ranger, don't you remember how weak your attacks are?"** To prove his point, the large fire monster grabbed Natsu's wrists before they ignited. **"Oh, more fuel? I couldn't….oh wait….I WILL!"** Unbeknownst to Overheat, Natsu grinned as he had the monster right where he wanted.

 **(Play Lightning Flame Dragon Roaring theme)**

Suddenly, lightning merged into Natsu's flames as Overheat began to consume it. The monster gasped as the foreign element entered his body, so much so he released Natsu. **"GAH, what did you do to me?!"**

"That's a little thing I call Lightning Flame Dragon mode. You kinda remind me of when I ate something other than fire, and let me tell you, I felt like I was gonna die." Cracking his knuckles, Natsu lunged forward. "Now it's payback time!" using his enhanced flames, Natsu continued his barrage of slashing, causing even more lightning to enter Overheat's body.

" **What the hell is going on?!"**

"I'll tell you: you're losing!" Reeling her fist back while channeling some of her aura, Yang landed a devastating blow to Longshot's head, causing him to tumble back. "Hey Strawberry, it's time for some chop chop!"

"What did I tell you about calling me that?!" Regardless, Ichigo jumped off the wall of the cliff while channeling some black energy into his sword. "Getsuga Tensho!" Using the momentum from his jump, Ichigo effortlessly slashed Longshot, who screamed in pain while rolling down the cliff.

" **Dark Blade Strike!"** Focusing his dark power into his sword, Demolition jumped above Yusei while bringing his sword down. However, a crimson bolt suddenly shot it out of his hand. **"WHAT?!"**

"Phoenix Blitz!" Yusei's shield was engulfed in blue flames before he uppercutted Demolition. "Rias, now!" Sprouting her devil wings, Rias flew towards Demolition before placing a palm on his chest, summoning a small magic circle.

"Goodbye." With that, she blasted the son of Oblivion, sending him tumbling down the cliff.

" **Plasma blast!"** Opening his vent, Overheat blasted a plasma beam at Natsu, who slapped it away with his right hand. **"W-what are you?!"**

"You really wanna know who I am. I'm Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail wizard and the Red Dimension Ranger. I'm also the guy…..who's gonna kick you ass!" More lightning enhanced flames covered Natsu's body as he moved his body in a circular motion. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Hidden Fire Form. Crimson Lotus Lighting Flame Dragon Sword!" He then jumped forward as his flames took the shape of a dragon. Overheat could only watched in fear as Natsu flew by…...and broke through his metal body before posing behind him.

" **AHHHHH, I'M BURNING OUTTTTT!"** Overheat surging before he fell forward, exploding into pieces.

"Don't ever mess with my friends."

' _Inside the Apocalypse'_

" **Oh no, Overheat's been destroyed."** Static said frantically before he ran to the controls and started typing. **"Quick, activate the Ragna Cannon!"**

' _Back in Crocus'_

The citizens of Crocus were going about their day shopping, going on long quests, seeing a red beam fall from the sky…...wait a minute….. **"AAHHHHH, I'M BACK AND I'M READY TO BURN!"** Overheat shouted while stretching his limbs.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

"RUN!"

"CALL THE RUNE KNIGHTS, ANYONE!" The citizens of Crocus ran for their lives as the large monster began to stomp towards the palace.

"Oh no he doesn't." Taking out their left arms, the Rangers pressed 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 based on their roll call(so Natsu, Rias, Yusei, Yang and Ichigo.) "Dimension Zords, activate!" All five of their Zords appeared in Crocus before merging. "Dimension Titan Megazord!"

" **I won't go down like a candle Rangers, take this!"** Opening his vent, Overheat blasted the Megazord with a torrent of flames.

"Hang on!"

"Geez, this guy really has the 'hots' for us huh?"

"Not the time for jokes Yang." Raising its sword, the Megazord swung it downwards, only for it to have no effect.

" **Come now, that tickles!"** Overheat smacked the sword out of their hands before tackling the Megazord, causing it to fall on its back. However, Overheat wasn't done as he opened his vent to launched a plasma beam down on them.

"We're talking way too much damage!" Rias said as she saw the Megazord losing power fast.

"If we don't stop him, he'll burning everyone here." Yusei said while trying to move the Zord.

"Come on guys, we can do this." Natsu said as the Megazord stood up. "If we believe in each other and our Zords, then we'll be able to beat this guy!" Natsu suddenly gasped as he was receiving another vision.

 _He could see what looked like a bug launched lightning from its tail before forming a new right arm for the Megazord._

"Na…..Su…...NATSU!"

"Huh?" The dragon slayer blinked as he saw his morpher, more specifically the number 4, beginning to glow. "Woah….." Following his heart, Natsu pressed the number 4. Seconds later, another portal appeared in Crocus.

"Hey, what's that?" The Rangers widened their eyes as they saw a new creature hissing while exiting the portal. It was a large, orange mechanical scorpion with large pincers and an even large tail.

" _ **Rangers, you were able to unlock the Dimension Scorpion Zord!"**_ Neo said through the morpher.

"Wait, there's more Zords then just our five?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **That's correct. With this Zord, you'll be able to win."**_ Vektor said this time. The Scorpion Zord crawled towards Overheat before pinching both his legs.

" **OW!"** Using its stinger, the Zord began striking the Fire monster multiple times.

"Wow, that's got 'sting,' eh?" Yang joked, though she got no chuckles. Then, the stinger of the Scorpion Zord shot lightning that coursed through Overheat's body, causing him to fall on the ground.

 **(Play Power Ranger Dino Charge theme)**

"If we have a new Zord…" A grin appeared on Natsu's face as he looked at his team. "Hey guys, let's try a new combo."

"Right, activate Dimension Titan Megazord, Scorpion formation." Hissing in agreement, the Scorpion Zord connected its pincers to it's sides while its stringer grew into a large ball. The right arm of the Megazord detached before it was replaced with the Scorpion Zord. "Dimension Titan Megazord Scorpion formation, complete!" Raising its new weapon, the Megazord slammed it on the ground as lightning struck behind it.

" **Just case you have a new pet doesn't mean you'll win Rangers!"** To try and prove himself, Overheat fired his plasma beam, only for the Scorpion Zord to smack it away.

"Scorpion Lightning Blast!" Extending its right pincer, the Megazord fired another bolt of lightning, causing Overheat to scream in pain. "Let's finish this!" Raising the wrecking ball, the Megazord began spinning it while channeling lightning. "Scorpion Zord…...Thunderbolt Final Strike!" Pulling back a bit, the Megazord launched its wrecking ball at Overheat, breaking through and piercing his whole body.

" **NO, I'M THE ONE WHO'S BURNED!"** With that, Overheat blew up as the Rangers retracted its wrecking ball.

"Yeah, that's how it's done, Power Rangers Style!"

' _Inside the Apocalypse'_

*BOOM*

Several Crekor bots were sent flying as Oblivion fired beam after beam in frustration. In front of him were Demolition and Longshot, both kneeling down while Vila and Static hid from his wrath. **"Those damn Rangers keep interfering with our plans!"** He shouted while ripping of one of the computers in the bridge.

" **W-well sir, we do have the L-Lacrima and Devil….."** Static stuttered, attempting to brighten Oblivion's mood.

" **We take full responsibility for our failure father."** Demolition said in a calm tone, though the same couldn't be said for Longshot.

" **It wasn't our fault. Blame Overheat, he was too cocky."** Longshot said before Oblivion sat on his throne, rubbing his forehead to calm down.

" **Any attempt we've made to destroy the Rangers has failed, and all I get are excuses."**

" **Then let's continue to use things from their worlds my love."** Vila said while rubbing his arm.

" **She's right Master. With the Gene Splicer near completion, we can merge creatures and objects from the Rangers' worlds with our technology to prevail."** Oblivion hummed in thought, running his cold hand against the Lacrima Static stole.

" **Very well. I expect a new creature in four days Static, or you'll be added to my collection."**

" **Y-yes sir."**

' _In Magnolia'_

We now turn our attention to a small hill, where Natsu and Vektor were seated, watching the sun go down. "You know, I sometimes come out just to see the day end, cause I know tomorrow will be just as fun." Natsu said with a smile, remembering the times he shared these moments with his team.

" **I agree. There's something poetic from simply watching the sunset."** Vektor said with his own smile. It reminded him so much of his own world and while it did fill him with sadness, he also felt happy, knowing his people are in a better place.

"So I've been meaning to ask." Natsu propped himself on his left arm, using his elbow as a balance to look at Vektor. "Why did I get that weird vision before the Scorpion Zord came to help? It happened when me and the others formed the Megazord for the first time."

" **What you experienced is called a Dimension Vision. It only occurs when you either need, or have earned a new power or Zord."**

"How many Zords are there anyway?"

" **There are about 18 Zords hidden away: the 10 made for the Dimension Rangers and 8 that are used as Auxiliary, or extra weapons. Each Ranger will earn their Auxiliary Zord in due time, like you did."** Natsu oohh'd in understanding before looking up to see a few stars in the sky.

"Do you think your brother's still out there, somewhere?" Vektor sighed before he too looked up at the sky.

" **I pray everyday that I can see him, just hoping that he's living a good life."**

"We can help you look, if you want." The blue skinned mage looked at Natsu, who gave a grin. "Family's important Vektor, and helping you find your brother is a good way for us to repay you for everything you've done. What'cha say?" Vektor stayed silent for a few seconds before giving a warm smile.

" **Very well, I accept your help my friend."**

 **AAAAANNNNNNDDDDDD That's the end of the chapter. Holy shit is it a long one, the longest for this story as 29 pages. I don't know if I'll be able to do this for every chapter, but you never know with my creative brain. So I hope you guys liked the new Auxiliary Scorpion Zord, as well as the conflict Natsu had to face. I've been planning on his finding out Fairy Tail's disbandment for a while, but didn't know where a good place would be to put that issue. We will see some of his team in the future, as well as the other Rangers' friends and family. Imagine how they'll react to Natsu and the others being Rangers, lol. So I got news…..I'M GOING TO LA COMIC CON AND THE VOICE OF NATSU HIMSELF TODD HABERKORN AND VOICE OF EDWARD VIC MIGNOGNA ARE GONNA BE THERE! If I can get them to answer or even sigh something, then I would die, I am not kidding. Sorry, fan boyed a bit…...hehe. Btw, Overheat is kinda based on Ener-D from Ben 10, if I got his name right.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything….**

 **Next time: Chess of death**


	9. Chapter 9: Chess of death

**HELLO EVERYONEEEEEEEEE! It is I, The 3rd Dragneel, back with another awesome chapter of Power Rangers Dimension Heroes! I'm so glad you guys liked Natsu's little development after hearing about Fairy Tail, as well as the reveal of the Scorpion Auxiliary zord. I will remind you guys that we have four more chapters before we reach the Green Ranger, and it will honestly be a surprise to you guys(except a certain someone). Because I wanna introduce him soon, I'm just doing four more chapters to introduce the Auxiliary Zords cause I'm not a patient guy.**

 **Omni warrior: Thanks for telling me, I was just too lazy to look up his name.**

 **FanFictionHunter: It will be revealed later on.**

 **Shiroyuu012: I'll think about Fire Dragon King mode, but Dragon Force is definitely happening with his Battlizer.**

 **25NaMi: Thanks!**

 **BanRedfox: Okay, it was VEKTOR who talked to Natsu, not Kaldon as he is the robot. Trust me, we will learn more about Zenu later on, and yeah, it's gonna be so awesome to see Todd and Vic in real life!**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte: Thank you and trust me, he isn't his brother. And yeah, to actually make the monsters you recommended to me, I needed something like the Gene Splicer.**

 **R98: Thank you and sorry, but your guess on Zenu is wrong. Also, I really like that idea, and I may make that robot a recurring villain and change his name. As for what it is, you'll have to wait and see~**

 **To recap: Oblivion decided to bring out a powerful monster named Overheat, who began to reek havoc on Earthland, stealing a Dragon Slayer Lacrima. Natsu then learned of Fairy Tail's disbandment, which caused him to run back to Magnolia to see that it was true. With some encouragement from Vektor, Natsu was able to help his team defeat Overheat using his Lightning Flame Dragon mode powers, as well as summon his new Scorpion Zord to finish the job. What kind of opponent will the team face today? Let's find out…..**

 **(Power Rangers Dino Charge Opening…...start!)**

 **The scene starts with Vektor launching all ten Dimension Crystals into outerspace. It then cuts to Natsu, Ichigo, Yang, Rias and Yusei finding their Crystals.**

 **(Power Ranger, Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers)**

 **It then cuts to the five being sent into the Legacy and meeting Kaldon and Vektor, who show an image of Oblivion walking past a field of flames.**

 **(In a dimension full of strife)**

 **Natsu as the Red Dimension Ranger.**

 **(We must fight to survive)**

 **Rias as the Pink Dimension Ranger.**

 **(Try to break the gates)**

 **Yusei as the Blue Dimension Ranger.**

 **(That dividdddddeeeeee!)**

 **Yang as the Yellow Dimension Ranger.**

 **(There is only one chance)**

 **Ichigo as the Black Dimension Ranger.**

 **(To take the right stance. Hold tight, keep out powers alllliiiivvvveeee!)**

 **The scene then shows Ichigo fending off against Demolition, Yusei dodging laser fire, then Vektor standing up before using his staff to fight Oblivion before the five morph into their Ranger forms.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. Don't you….ever stop!)**

 **Yusei launches a blue bird of flames from his shield while Rias fires several arrows, Ichigo jumps off the wall to slash a new monster and Yang punching at a rapid pace.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. You will rise up to the top!)**

 **The Apocalypse is seen hovering over Earth as Oblivion takes a sight in his throne while his generals stand behind him. Natsu summons a large double barrel cannon before he and the others fired it.**

 **(Rangers together, DIMENSIONS, all together!)**

 **The five toast with smiles on their faces as their Zords, along with several other shadows behind them appeared while roaring. The next scenes include Rias flying with her devil wings, Yusei jumping high in the air in his new blue Runner, the Dimension Titan Megazord roars as it brings down its sword, Yang slamming her fists together as her Semblance kicks in, Ichigo charging black energy into his sword and Natsu engulfing his body in flames as he charging in for a punch.**

 **(Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dimension Heroes!)**

 **The five then pose with their weapons as they are shown in Fiore, Karakura, Beacon, the Underworld and New Domino City. The opening then ends with Natsu in the middle while Rias and Yusei were on his left and Yang and Ichigo were on his right. Finally the title of the story appears with a dragon roaring in the background.**

' _The Legacy'_

"Come on…..come on!"

"You aren't getting the best of me hotshot."

"Almost there….almost….GUAH!"

" _ **FINISH HIM!"**_ The tv in the lounge announced. On the screen, Cassie Cage pulled out her 9mm handgun before shooting Liu Kang's legs, forcing him on his knees. She wasn't done as she landed a clean headshot, but to add insult to injury, she popped a bubble before putting her gum into the hole, allowing it to fill up with blood before popping. _**"Cassie wins. Fatality!"**_

"I guess airheads do POP under pressure huh?" Yang teased with a smirk while stretching her arms, satisfied with her victory in Mortal Kombat X.

"That's not fair, I never played one of these things!" Natsu complained while dropping his controller and pouting like a child. Chuckling at his cute face, Yang began ruffling the Dragon Slayer's hair like she would whenever Ruby lost.

"Awww, you look so cute when you're mad."

"I am not!" He swatted her hand away. "Still not fair."

"That's cause you don't know how to do combos. All you really did was use the fireball and uppercut." Ichigo said from the armchair as he saw their rather one-sided fight. "Maybe if you tried more than two moves, you could've won." On one of the smaller tables, we see Rias Gremory currently having an intense battle of chess with the fellow robot from Povis Kaldon, who moved his rook piece forward on the right.

" **Not to brag Rias, but it's impossible to beat me Ni-Ni."** Kaldon said confidently as he already took her bishop, rook and knight pieces, as well as five pawns, leaving her with only her king, queen and last paw. **"I have over one hundred ways of beating you right now Ni-Ni."** The redhead simply smiled as she moved her pawn forward, taking his knight and queen, leaving him with only his own king, bishops and all eight pawns.

"While I don't doubt you have a plan, that can sometimes change as the game goes on." She said as he moved his king forward. "I've been playing Chess since I was a child, and my older brother taught me a valuable lesson."

" **And what's that Ni-Ni?"** Smiling, she moved her own king down to the left, taking three of his pawns and a bishop. Curious, Kaldon looked down and moved his fourth pawn, only for Rias to take that and his last bishop. Feeling his gears slow down from the pressure, Kaldon grabbed his king, but hesitated as he saw she could get him with either her queen or king. Gulping(which is ironic considering he's a robot), Kaldon reluctantly moved his king to catch her queen.

"That you never underestimate the king, or their pieces." With that, she moved her king to take his king and his last pawns. "Checkmate."

" **WHAT?!"** Kaldon's head began spinning as he tried to detect his mistake, getting Rias to giggle as she raised her king piece.

"If you thinking too far ahead, then you'll be caught off guard when your opponent improvises."

" **An excellent tactic Rias."** Vektor said with a soft smile, having witnessed the remainder of their little game. **"I can see why many devils find your strategies to be Master level."**

"Thank you Vektor, but I can't win without my pieces helping out." She looked at her pieces and frowned a bit. Each and everyone reminded her of her Peerage. Truth be told, she wondered how they would react to her disappearance after Vila's assault.

"Rias, you okay?" Yusei called out, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh, yeah, sorry about that. I'm justing thinking about my Peerage." The rangers could relate as they also had people waiting for them back in their world. Moving his controller, Natsu put it down before standing up.

"Then let's go see them."

"Excuse me?"

" **Rias, we all understand your concern for your friends. I don't see any harm in going to see them. All I advise you to do is to be wary of Oblivion and his forces."**

"But are you-"

"Ahh don't worry about it red." Yang wrapped an arm around Rias' neck while grinning. "We got your back in case any crap goes down, kay?"

"She's right Rias, we'll be there in case something goes down." Seeing as there was no room to complain, Rias sighed before a smile crept on her face.

"Alright, I suppose going to Kuoh Academy won't be a bad idea."

' _The Apocalypse'_

" **Static, give me your report on the devil."** Oblivion demanded while tapping his fingers on his throne.

" **It's rather interesting my king. The blood samples I've obtained from the devil show signs of mutation with a hint of magic inside."** Static said while showing Oblivion the statistics from his studies. **"When the Gene Splicer is complete, we will be able to use both devil and Crekor DNA to create even stronger beings to destroy the Rangers. All I need is more demonic blood for my research."**

" **Then I have the perfect weapon for that purpose."** Demolition said as he walked into the control center with a humanoid monster colored in white and resembled a king, including a white cane in his right a crown on his head.

" **Hello Master Oblivion. Chessmate, at your service!"** Chessmate said while bowing slightly.

" **How will you be able to get me the Dimension Crystals, much less get demonic blood?"**

" **Because….I'm a package!"** Pulling out several chess pieces, the white monster threw them in the air before several figures appeared behind him. Stroking his chin, Oblivion nodded in approval.

" **Impressive. Very well, go get me the Crystals."**

' _Kuoh town, sometime later'_

"Man, we haven't been here for a while huh?" Natsu said as he and the others were making their way towards Kuoh Academy. As they continued to walk, they noticed the street they fought Mirage was still being repaired, though that didn't stop people from walking by, enjoying this rather peaceful day.

"I'm glad no one was hurt because of us." Ichigo admitted with a small sigh.

"Go Dragon Claws!"

"Oh yeah? Fire Tiger Bow!"

"Huh?" The rangers turned around and saw something they did expect. Several kids were seen wearing masks that resembled their helmets playing around with toy weapons resembling their own.

"I got you, Tiger Bow fire!" A girl wearing a pink ranger mask pulled on her bow and fired two dat arrows at another boy, who had a red ranger's mask and the dragon claws.

"Not so fast!" Using his dragon claws, the boy 'deflected' the arrows from hitting him. "I got you now!"

"Since when did we get toys?"

"I dunno, but it's nice that people know about us." Yang said with a confident smirk, liking some of this new fame.

"Remember, we can't show everyone who we are or else they'll be a target." Yusei reminded, not really caring if people were crazy about him…...at least in other worlds other than New Domino.

"Come on, Kuoh Academy isn't too far from here." Rias was a bit more than excited to see her Peerage, especially to ensure their safety. It wasn't long before the group found a large gate with the words 'Kuoh Academy' on top. "Here we are." Kuoh Academy was a large building three stories tall and a large fountain in the middle.

"Huh, not a bad place, but it's got nothing on Beacon."

"We aren't comparing worlds Yang. Since classes should be over at any minute, my Peerage might meet at the Occult Club building just a few minutes away, come on." As they began to walk, the five overheard some comments made by the students.

"Check it out, Rias Gremory has a new group."

"Whoa, that blonde chick is hot!"

"What weird hair for the guys, but they aren't bad looking." The other four ignored the side conversations, though Natsu did feel a bit irked about that hair comment.

"Rias, is this an all girls school?" Yusei asked since he's only seen about a handful of guys walking by while the rest were girls.

"Originally yes, but recently, the principal decided to allow a few males to attend, though most of them are perverts."

*SMACK*

"AAAHHHH!" As if on cue, a figure was launched from the door of the gymnasium at high speed, rolling on the ground before stopping just a few feet away from the Rangers. "Dammit Koneko, that hurt!" The figure complained at the doorway, where a petite girl with snow white hair, a cat hairpin on the right side of her head and amber eyes walked outside.

"You were being a pervert again, so I stopped you." She said in a monotone voice as the person she punched, who was a male with spiky brown hair and light brown eyes, stood up.

"Seriously, you're gonna kill me next time."

"Then I'd be doing everyone a favor."

"I feel like you really hate me, you know?" A gasp was heard on the sidelines, catching their attention as they turned around, only to gasp themselves.

"Issei…..Koneko…."

"President….." Issei could only walk towards his master, still shocked to see her. She had been missing for over a week, and then she suddenly appears here. Koneko was also shocked, even dropping her stoic facade as she too walked towards Rias. The redhead walked forward before pulling her Rook and Pawn in for a hug.

"I'm so glad you're both safe." Her voice was slightly strained since she didn't want to break down in front of her team, who all smiled at the heartwarming reunion.

' _Occult Club, sometime later'_

"Well, it's good you finally arrived Rias." Akeno said while hugging her Master, which she returned. Currently, the Rangers were in a victorian-style room with Rias Gremory's Peerage. After the small reunion outside, Issei and Koneko were able to get the rest of their Peerage into the clubhouse and needless to say, they were happy to see Rias in one piece.

"Thank you Akeno. I'm glad all of you are safe too." Rias said as she separated from their embrace and faced the other Rangers. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my Peerage."

"My name is Yuuto Kiba, it's an honor to meet you." Kiba said while bowing like a royal knight.

"Koneko Toujou." Koneko said while licking her lollipop.

"Hello everyone, I'm Asia Argento!" A blonde girl with emerald green eyes said in a cheery tone.

"My name is Akeno Himejima ."

"And I'm Issei Hyoudou, what's up?" Issei said while trying to sound cool(he wasn't, at all.)

"Yo, name's Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said with a grin.

"The name's Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said with his arms crossed.

"My name is Yusei Fudo." Yusei said in a calmly tone.

"Name's Yang Xiao Long, and don't forgot it kay?" Yang said with a wink. Almost instantly, Issei began to smile pervertly at her attire.

"Holy shit, a blonde bombshell! Those clothes, those hips, that rack: I need you in my harem!" The male Rangers gave a 'what the hell' look at Issei while Yang rolled her eyes since this was not the first time someone commented on her looks.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested." Issei didn't listen as he began to think of ways to look at the busty blonde in the buff, only to get a smack in the back of the head from Koneko.

"Pervert."

"So Rias told us you guys were devils."

"Actually Ichigo, they are not pure blood devils, rather they're reincarnated devils." Reaching into her skirt pocket, Rias pulled out a black bishop piece. "You see, devils use a set of 15 chess pieces given to top-class devils like myself to grow their Peerages by reincarnating other beings, whether they're humans or something else. Each piece gives the devil a certain trait. Kiba is one of my knights, which gives him increased speed and mobility while Koneko is my Rook, giving her superhuman strength and defense. Asia is my Bishop, which grants her enhanced magical abilities and Akeno is my Queen, which means she gains all the characteristics of my Rooks, Knights and Bishops."

"So each person revived by an Evil Piece gains a certain power, and they learn to adapt with it." While Yusei was more on the technical side of things, he had to admit magic was a rather interesting subject.

"So what piece did the Pervert get?" Natsu asked gestured towards Issei, who puffed his chest proudly.

"I took all eight of miss Presidents Pawn pieces."

"...Yeah, I don't see it." Yang said with skepticism in her voice.

"It's actually true. And that was because Issei possessed one of the strongest Sacred Gears ever created."

"Sacred Gears?" Rias realized her team didn't know what Sacred Gears were exactly, so she would have to give them a crash course.

"Well to put it in simple terms: Sacred Gears are items created by the original God to make miracles on Earth. Each of them vary from combat to creation to healing. The only ones who possess Sacred Gears in my Peerage are Kiba, Asia and Issei."

"I guess you can say they're always GEARED up for battle, am I right?" Yang joked, though no one laughed at all.

"As miss president said, I possess a Sacred Gear known as Sword Birth. With it, I can create new swords in the blink of an eye." To prove his point, Kiba summoned two swords, one with a misty aura while the other was on fire. Seeing his element in front of him, Natsu did the only thing he normally did.

*Slurp*

The Peerage of Rias widened their eyes as the flames from Kiba's fire sword was be absorbed into Natsu's mouth like he was slurping noodles. The Dragon Slayer continued to suck in the flames before it was nearly extinguished. "Ahhh, now that hits the spot."

"I….I…."

"Oh my, what an interesting power." Akeno giggled in amusement.

"He ate fire." Koneko said with a hint of shock in her voice.

"How the hell did he even do that?!"

"Oh, Natsu is a wizard who can use fire magic and whenever he needs a quick snack, he can just eat any fire nearby. I guess he really is a HOTHEAD, am I right?"

"Just stop for once…." Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Awww, don't be so SOUR Strawberry~" The busty brawler smirked as she saw the glare he sent her way.

"So what other Sacred Gears do you have?" Yusei asked, trying to avoid a fight between the Black and Yellow rangers. Asia stepped up with a big smile before a small ring appeared on her right hand.

"I have Twilight Healing. It allows me to heal anyone, whether they're humans, devils or anything else."

 _Just like Wendy._ Natsu's eyes softened at the mention of the young Dragon Slayer he considered a little sister. He made a mental note to try and find her just to ensure her safety, especially with Oblivion targeting their worlds.

"And I have the most badass one ever." Issei's left arm began to glow red, getting everyone's attention before a red draconic gauntlet with a green gem in the middle appeared. "So, what'cha think?"

"That's the Boosted Gear, or Crimson Dragon Gauntlet. It doubles the user's physical strength, as well as provide some defense against most foes."

"But why the hell does the pervert have it?"

"Why, you jealous?" Issei grinned while clenching his weaponized hand. "With my Sacred Gear, I'll be able to achieve my goal….AS HAREM KING!" Issei's rather questionable goal had mixed reactions: Akeno and Yang were giggling, Kiba, Asia and Rias were shaking their heads, Koneko shot a quick glare before chewing on her cookie, Ichigo facepalmed in disbelief and Yusei sweatdropped slightly. The only one that didn't react was Natsu, who had an unreadable expression as he walked up to Issei…..

*SMACK*

"YOU DUMBASS PERVERT!" Natsu suddenly slammed his fist onto Issei's head, causing him to crash onto the ground. He grabbed the perverted teen's collar and brought him close, glaring at him deeply. "Why the hell would you use the power of a dragon for something so stupid?!"

"Stupid?! What kind of idiot wouldn't want to check huge melons?!" Issei and Natsu then locked foreheads and the others could swear they saw lightning.

"Who're you calling idiot you perv?!"

"You pinky!"

"It's not pink!"

"I can't believe he just said that."

"Well that's Issei for you."

"Pervert."

*BOOM*

The fight that would've occurred stopped when a sudden explosion was heard from the distance. "What the?" Each of the Rangers' morphers began to beep, indicating that Crekors were nearby. "Oblivion."

"Who?" Telling from the looks of the humans, this Oblivion was someone bad.

"Someone's attacking Kuoh Academy." Rias said in a deadly serious tone.

"Don't worry President, we'll kick whoever's attacking Kuoh's ass!" Issei said full of confidence.

"No, I need all of you to evacute everyone while we check out who's attacking."

"But Rias-"

"Please Akeno, trust me." The heiress of the Gremory family gave a pleading look to her Peerage and as much as they wanted to know why, they trusted her.

"Okay, we'll get on it, but be careful."

"I promise."

' _Front gate of Kuoh Academy'_

"RUN!"

"MONSTER!" Several students ran from Chessmate, who fired a beam of energy from his eyes, striking them on the back. Their bodies began to glow until they were transformed into chess pieces, mostly pawns.

" **More pawns? How annoying!"** Chessmate said with clear irritation as he threw the newly transformed students away like trash. He was told that there were devil signatures in this school, but so far he came up with nothing. **"Honestly, Static isn't as smart as he thinks if he can't get the statistics right."**

"HEY!" Turning his head, Chessmate saw five humans running towards him, each giving a deep glare. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo asked with a threatening tone.

" **Pink, red, orange, yellow and black hair with gold lines? Yup, you're definitely the Power Rangers. I have to thank you for coming to me willingly. These humans are so weak, they couldn't even destroy one Crekor bot."**

"Well ROOK no further, cause we're here." Yang joked, though she did give him a glare.

"We won't let you get away with this." Yusei said, though Chessmate simply chuckled.

" **Really, you think so? Well if you wish to get to the king…."** Reaching into his pockets, Chessmate pulled out several white chess pieces, excluding a king before throwing them in the air. **"You have to get through my subjects first!"** The pieces began to glow until all fourteen pieces began to form fourteen figures: two resembled mid century knights, two looked like healers, two had heavy knuckles, eight were armorless warriors with axes in their hands and the last one resembled a queen, standing proudly next to its king.

"What the…."

" **I am Chessmate, bow before your king!"** The fourteen pieces kneeled in front of Chessmate without hesitation.

"Geez is this thing cocky." Natsu said with a scoff.

"We can't morph until Issei and the others get everyone out of here, so we'll have to fight the old way." Rias said, getting nods from Yusei and Ichigo while Natsu and Yang smirked.

"Just the way I like it, I'm all fired up!"

" **Go my pieces, get me their Crystals!"** The pieces stood up before charging towards the Rangers. Natsu started by punching two Pawns back, who rolled on their backs before standing up. Two Pawns swung their axes, only for him to duck down and jab their guts. Seeing this, the Bishops began whispering silently as all the pieces began to glow green for a brief second.

Ichigo moved back to dodge the sword swings from the two knights. However, the one on the left dragged their blade on the ground, forcing the former Soul Reaper to stumble before the other knight kicked him.

As for Yang, she began thrusting her fists towards the Rooks, who effortlessly blocked with their stone fists. "Geez, talk about getting STONED." Fortunately for the Rooks, they didn't understand the joke and punched the blonde hard in the stomach, making her gag. "Man is that a HARD fist or what?"

Yusei blocked the Queen's kick as it backflipped away from him. Focusing white energy into their hand, the Queen launched a small energy ball at the Signer, who rolled to the side to dodge. Thanks to his years growing up in the Satellite, he was able to get some combat experience, as well as fast reflexes. Picking himself up, Yusei ran towards the Queen in an attempt to trip it, only for it to jump and kick his chest.

" **Fire!"** Using his cane, Chessmate fired several lasers at Rias, who was sent flying back in front of the fountain. **"Come on, I want you to morph. That way, we can at least have a challenge."**

"I won't…..let you hurt…..anymore people." Seeing as no one was nearby, Rias opened her hand as a red magic circle appeared.

"RIAS!" The redhead gasped as she saw her Peerage several feet away. Noticing her expression, Chessmate smirked.

" **You care about them?"**

"Everyone, get out of here!"

"No way, we gotta make this bastard pay!" Issei said while summoning his Boosted Gear.

" **You're mine!"** Chessmate fired his eye beams towards the five devils, faster than they could react before they were struck.

"NO!" The other four Rangers looked in shock as Rias' Peerage were transformed in black chess pieces, each resembling their status in her Peerage. Using his powers, all five pieces flew towards Chessmate, who caught them effortlessly.

" **Hmmm, these ones definitely have more power than the others. Master Oblivion will be pleased."**

"Let them go you asshole!" Before Natsu and the others could react, the pieces held them done.

" **While he would like these devils for his…..experiments, I have a deal for you."** All five Rangers narrowed their eyes at him. **"For too long, I haven't had a good mental challenge, something I excel at. From what I've heard, you are rather intelligent."** Chessmate gestured to Rias. **"Me and you: one game of Chess. If I win, you get your little friends back."**

"And if you win, you get our Crystals?" This got a nod from the chess monster. As much as Rias wanted to morph and blow this thing to ashes. She couldn't put her Peerage in harm's way. Gritting her teeth, the devil reluctantly nodded.

" **Good. We meet on the roof of this building at sunset. You better come alone or there will be consequences. See you then~"** Snapping his fingers, Chessmate and his pieces began to glow before they disappeared, leaving the Rangers time to prepare.

' _The Legacy, sometime later'_

After returning to the Legacy, we turn our attention to Kaldon's laboratory, who was currently working on the Ranger's blasters. **"Based on what I saw from the camera feeds, it looks like this new monster used a matter configuration beam to transform anyone who gets hit with his beams into chess pieces Ni-Ni. All I have to do is modify your blasters so that is can reverse the effects Ni-Ni."** Kaldon said while twisting some of the wiring in Yusei's blaster. **"Yusei, come help me please Ni-Ni."**

"Sure." Yusei said as he walked next to Kaldon, taking a screwdriver to help upgrade the blasters.

"How long will it take to finish?" Ichigo asked while leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

" **Not sure Ni-Ni. Possibly three hours, maybe more Ni-Ni. We have to break the blasters apart and rebuild them from scratch Ni-Ni."**

" **And there is a chance this new monster will not honor his end of the deal, meaning we must be prepared to counterattack."** Vektor said while overseeing the construction. **"Are all of you alright?"**

"Just a few scratches, nothing my aura can't fix." Yang said with a shrug, though she did notice a lack of red and pink hair. "Rias might be feeling a bit down."

"Considering her friends were kidnapped in front of her, I wouldn't blame her." Ichigo's scowl deepened as he thought of his friends in Karakura being kidnapped. "We gotta get them back soon, before Oblivion does something to them."

" **And we will Ichigo. With enough time, we will be able to assault the Apocalypse and rescue your friends and family."** Though he said this, Vektor still had some concerns about the upcoming battles. Meanwhile, in another part of the Legacy, Natsu Dragneel exited the cafeteria, munching on a chicken leg he summoned up.

"Man is this meat good." Natsu mumbled while taking another bite of the chicken, swallowing it whole. Throwing the bone away, he walked through the hallway, only to see a certain redhead(not Erza) looking through one of the large bay winds on the ship, looking at it with a solemn expression. "Rias?"

"..." Frowning, Natsu walked next to her, simply standing quietly while watching some stars pass by.

"You feeling alright?"

"It's my fault." She said sadly. "I wanted to see if they were safe, but that only made them a target."

"You didn't know, none of us did."

"But still, they were never shown to Oblivion until we got there." Her hand clenched to a fist as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "First my brother and sister-in-law were kidnapped because I had the Dimension Crystal with me, and now my friends are hostages. Why does everyone suffer when I'm around? I just wish it didn't happen, that everyone would be safe. But I know that's nothing but a dream." She felt so alone, even more than when she would be forced to marry an arrogant prick just because her family needed help. As for Natsu, he couldn't help but look at Rias just like Erza when she was in the Tower of Heaven. She looked so weak and fragile, it broke his heart and despite not being the same person, Natsu wanted to see Rias happy, to see her laugh and smile that way she always did. So he did the only thing he knew how to: he placed his hands on her shoulders before pulling her into a hug. Rias widened her eyes in shock, her head was against his chest.

"We're gonna get them back Rias, I promise." She blushed as he rubbed her back soothingly. "I know how feel, we all do. I wanna see my friends too, to make sure they're safe. That doesn't make what happened your fault, it just means you care about them. Hell, if things were the other way, I'd kinda feel bad too, but that wouldn't stop me from saving my friends." He chuckled a bit at his words. "Just trust me, and trust the others, we'll get that pervert and the others back or else my name isn't Natsu Dragneel."

 _He's right, I can't let this get to me…_ She thought as she slowly raised her arms, returning his embrace. A small sigh escaped her lips as she snuggled against Natsu, feeling his warmth. _Why is he always so warm?_ "Thank you Natsu."

"Sure, no problem." He was about to let her go, only for her to tighten her grip, making him blush slightly. "Umm, Rias?"

"Just a bit longer, please?" Feeling his heart pound at the tone of her voice, he wrapped his arms around her, running a hand through her red hair since he read that doing that helps ease a girl's pain(he owed Lucy for letting him read some of her books.) Little did they know, a certain alien was watching their little moment with a soft smile.

" **I'm glad they have each other to depend on."** Vektor whispered quietly.

' _A few hours later'_

The sun slowly began to set over Kuoh Town. Police and concerned parents of the victims of Chessmate's attack were currently searching for those missing, unaware of what really happened. Sitting on the roof of Kuoh Academy was none other than Chessmate, who had a large table with a chessboard set up. He arrived an hour early, waiting for his challenger to arrive. Luckily for him, the doors to the roof opened, revealing Rias Gremory, walking up to him with a determined frown. **"Well, it's about time you showed up."** Chessmate said with his arms crossed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Rias 'apologized' while taking the seat across from him. "Where are my friends?"

" **Straight to the point I see? I'm sorry, but they'll only go back to you if you beat me and I assure you, I've never lost."**

"Like they say: there's a first time for anything." She moved a strand of red hair behind her er, though it was able to hide the small earpiece in her right ear. Under the duo, the other Rangers, now morphed, listened to Rias and Chessmate's conversation. _"Now, who goes first?"_

" _ **As the king, I'll go first."**_ Chessmate moved his first pawn forward. Rubbing her chin, Rias moved her own Pawn forward, only for Chessmate to capture it with his own Pawn. _**"Looks like you aren't starting off well Pink Ranger."**_

"Kaldon, are you sure Rias' friends are here?" Natsu whispered to the comms as he, Ichigo, Yang and Yusei walked through the empty halls of Kuoh Academy.

" _ **That's what the scanners says Ni-Ni."**_ Kaldon answered from the Legacy. _**"Be careful, I'm seeing some Crekors nearby Ni-Ni."**_

"Relax Klady, we got this in the bag." Yang said with confidence.

"Still, we have to be careful. If they do have her friends, then we don't want to put them in danger." Yusei said, his blaster and shield at the ready.

*Cling*

The sound of metal hitting the ground caught their attention. The four quietly walked towards the science lab, where several Crekors were arguing with each other, guarding five black chess pieces. "Okay, let's do this fast." Meanwhile, Rias was having a rather tough challenge. She had already lost six of her Pawns, a Bishop, Knight and Rook while Chessmate only lost his Rooks and three of his Pawns.

" **Come now, you must see how useless this is. Why not just surrender and I'll give you back your friends in exchange for the Crystals."** Smiling, Rias moved her Queen, taking his Bishop and Knight.

"There was something my brother taught me about chess: never quit until the last move is taken."

" _Rias, we found your friends."_

" **Wise words for a devil."** Turning back to the Rangers, they decided to split up: Natsu and Ichigo on the right while Yang and Yusei were on the left. Natsu raised his hand while raising three fingers…..then two…...then one…..

"NOW!" Kicking down the doors, the four entered the room, much to the Crekors shock. Aiming their cannons, the robots began to lay fire on the four, only for Yusei and Ichigo to block them with their weapons.

"Fire Dragon Claw Strike!" Igniting his claws, Natsu slashed two bots in half while Yang slammed her fist into another bot's head. Ichigo stabbed two bots with his sword while Yusei blasted the remaining bots with his blaster. "Alright, let's get them out of here."

" _Rias, we got them."_

" **Why are you so happy about?"** Chessmate asked, noticing her smile.

"Turn around you bastard." The chess monster widened his eyes as he turned around, only to see the other Rangers to stand behind him, each holding a chess piece.

" **Impossible!"**

"Sorry, but nothing is impossible." Taking her king, Rias used it to take his own king. "Checkmate." With that, she stood up and walked to her team. "It's Morphing Time. Dimension Crystal, ready!" Taking her Crystal, she placed it in her morpher before thrusting her fist in the air. "Unleash the dimension!" The spirit of the Tiger appeared in the sky before merging with her, allowing her to change into her Ranger outfit.

 **(Play Highschool DxD-Kakusei)**

" **Oh well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised."** Standing up, Chessmate threw his fourteen pieces as they materialized behind him. **"Time to destroy you for good."**

"Guys, no matter what, don't let them hurt the others." Nodding in agreement, the Rangers placed the pieces in their belts before summoning their weapons.

"Double Knuckle!" Charging some aura into her fists, Yang punched both Rooks, who barely blocked it with their arms. Getting over their shock, the two Rooks attempted to take her down like last time….only for her to catch their wrists. "Looks like your chances of winning are SHATTERED!" Grabbing their heads, she slammed both Rooks into each other, causing their heads to shatter like stone.

"TYAH!" Flipping towards the Knights, Ichigo slashed both of them in a sideways angle, making them step back slightly. "Getsuga…...TENSHO!" Charging black energy into his blade, Ichigo sent a powerful energy slash at the Knights, who attempted to block with their on swords. However, it proved to be ineffective as the energy broke through, destroying one Knight while the other was thrown off the roof.

Using his blaster, Yusei began laying fire on the Queen and Bishop, though the former summoned an energy barrier to protect them. Narrowing his eyes, Yusei ran towards the trio while typing on his morpher. "Phoenix Blitz!" However, instead of fired the attack like a projectile, he slammed his shield onto the portal, causing shockwaves to spread instead. The Bishops stepped back, giving the Signer the opening he needed as he slammed a shield on one of their guts. "Fire!" Typing the copy once more, Yusei fired his Phoenix Blitz, causing the first Bishop to explode.

"Now it's payback time. Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!" Lightning coated flames covered Natsu's body as he aimed one of his claws at the Pawns. Deciding to make the first move, two Pawns rushed towards the Dragon Slayer, who grinned in response. Ducking under the axes, Natsu slashed his claws at the Pawns, causing the two to explode. He then ran towards the next Pawn before delivering a hard roundhouse kick, sending them flying before exploding. "Lightning Flame Dragon Sword Horn!" Buckling his knees, Natsu charged towards three more Pawns, headbutting them in a Dragon-shaped flame before they exploded.

" **DIE!"** Chessmate jumped off the roof while firing a beam of energy at Rias, who also jumped, dodging the explosion. Both figures landed on their feet, clashing cane and bow. **"Tricky little devil, using your little friends to get the pieces."**

"You were the one who had Crekors guarding them, and now it's time to pay." Grabbing his cane, Rias pulled Chessmate, kicking him into a stone bench. Quickly getting on her feet, she fired several crimson bolts, striking Chessmate on the body. Growling in anger, Chessmate fired more lasers at Rias, who was pushed a few feet back. Closing her eyes, Rias summoned her devil wings before flying towards the chess monster, dragging him in the air.

" **I demand you put me down! I hate heights!"** Smiling, she threw Chessmate in the air, making him scream in fear.

"Gremory Art….." Pulling on her bow, Rias summoned a large magic circle, putting more energy into it. "Devastation Arrow!" Releasing the bolt, she launched a much larger arrow, piercing through Chessmate's chest.

" **Damn you devil!"** With that, Chessmate exploded into pieces, which his Queen, Knight, Bishop and remaining Pawns ran to him.

' _Apocalypse'_

Demolition scowled at the destruction of Chessmate, believing he would have been able to destroy them. Without saying a word, he tuned the Ragna Cannon from single shot to multi-growth before activating it, allowing it to fire six beams.

' _Back in Kuoh'_

The six beams struck Chessmate's remains, as well as his remaining pieces before they grew to giant size. **"The King rises again!"** Chessmate declared.

"Great, I thought fighting one of them was hard enough." Raising his morpher, Natsu turned on the comminutor. "Kaldon, send the Zords!" The five Dimension Zords, as well as the Scorpion Zord, appeared. Each Ranger entered their individual Zords, though the Scorpion Zord had a mind of its own. "Zords, combined!" The Dimension Titan Megazord was formed, though the right arm was replaced with the Scorpion Zord. "Dimension Titan Megazord-Scorpion formation"

" **Try to destroy my pieces now Rangers!"** The Pawns and Knight were the first to charge towards the Megazord. Summoning the Dimension Saber in its left hand, the Megazord blocked the Knight's sword while using the Wrecking Ball to strike the Pawn.

"Lightning Bolt!" Using one of the Scorpion's Zord pincher, the Megazord launched a bolt of lightning towards the second Pawn, who was protected by the Queen. "Crap, he's shielded."

"We need to take out the Queen." Yusei suggested, remembering his battle with said Queen. The second Pawn swing their axe, striking the Megazord on the chest. The Bishop began transferring power to Chessmate, who raised his cane.

" **King's Judgement!"** Aiming the cane at the Megazord, Chessmate launched a powerful beam of light, striking the Scorpion Zord as the Megazord fell on its knees.

"We're losing power to the Scorpion Zord." Typing on the main controls, the Scorpion Zord detached before the Ape arm was reconnected.

" **Face it Rangers, you're outnumbered, outmatched."**

"That doesn't matter." Rias said while clenching her hand. "Even if you outnumber us, we won't stand down. I'm going to make you pay for attacking my town, and for taking my friends." A gasp escaped Rias' lips as a new vision appeared.

 _There was a large winged beast that screeched loudly in the air before it formed a new left arm for the Megazord._

Blinking a bit, Rias noticed her morpher beginning to glow, more specifically the number four. "Could it be?" Following her instinct, Rias pressed the four on her morpher, causing a new crimson portal to appear. Emerging from said portal as a grey-red velvet bat with large wings and red eyes(similar to the bat zord from Jungle Fury, except much larger.) The new bat screeched in the air before flying towards the Pawn, slashing it with its wings before it exploded.

"Damn, looks like we got another Zord to HANG with."

"Oh my god." Ichigo facepalmed in annoyance.

"I knew you could do it." Natsu said with Rias and though she couldn't see it, she could tell he was smiling.

"Let's try a new combination."

 **(Play Power Rangers Jungle Fury theme)**

Screeching, the Bat Zord's body extended before the head transformed into a hand. Detaching the left arm, the auxiliary zord connected to the left. "Dimension Titan Megazord-Bat Formation!" The sides of the new arm opened the Bat's wings as a large gust of wind escaped it.

" **So what? A new arm won't save you! Attack!"** The Knight and Pawns of Chessmate charged towards the Megazord, who opened the Bat wings.

"Bat Shield, activate." A purple energy shield appeared in front of the Megazord, effortlessly blocking their attacks. "Bat Screech!" Aiming its left hand, the Bat head unleashed a powerful sound blast, blasting both Pawns in the air before they exploded.

" **Grrr, Bishop, Queen, give the Knight more power!"** Nodding, both pieces began charging their energy to the Knight.

"Not this time." The Megazord pulled its left arm backwards. "Bat Cyclone!" Waving the Bat arm, the Megazord unleashed a large gust of wind, making the pieces lose their concentration, as well as cancel their magic. "Time to finish this." The wings of the left arm formed a red string as the right arm began pulling it back, creating a red energy arm.

" **Protect me!"** Following their king's orders, the Knight, Bishop and Queen stood in front of the King, hoping to protect him.

"Bat Zord…..Destruction Bullseye!" With that, the Megazord released the arrow, launching the energy arrow at the monsters. The first to be impaled was Knight, then the Bishop, then the Queen, and finally….Chessmate himself.

" **DAMMIT! I've been dethroned!"** All four monsters exploded in a red explosion as the Megazord lowered its left arm.

"That's how we do it, Power Rangers Style."

' _A few minutes later'_

"Alright, time to bring them back to life." The Rangers placed the pieces that were formally Rias' Peerage on the ground, with Vektor and Kaldon standing next to them. "You sure this'll work Kaldon?"

" **Trust me, it'll work Ni-Ni."** Kaldon said cheerfully as each Ranger aimed their Dimension Blasters at the pieces, shooting them with yellow energy. Rias prayed that Kaldon's upgrade would work, that her Peerage wouldn't be just pieces for long. Much to her joy, the pieces began to grow until they revealed Kiba, Koneko, Asia and Akeno, who looked more than a bit exhausted.

"W-what?" Kiba mumbled, trying to get over his headache.

"Where are we?" Asia asked in confusion.

"Rias?' Akeno said. The last thing they remembered was seeing their Master fighting Chessmate, then nothing.

"Good' you're all safe."

"Ummm guys? We have a problem." Yang said as she shot the Pawn piece, only for nothing to happen.

" **That's impossible Ni-Ni. I made sure that all the blasters would reverse the effects of the transformation Ni-Ni!"** Picking up the Pawn piece, Vektor used his staff while swiping it, only for nothing to happen.

" **Oblivion, what have you done?"** Vektor whispered with narrowed eyes.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked with a raised brow.

" **This isn't Issei Hyoudou, it's just a normal Pawn piece."**

"But if that's not Issei, then…..where…..is…." Rias' eyes slowly widened in horror. "No….."

' _Apocalypse'_

A groan escaped the mouth of Issei Hyoudou as his eyes began to flutter open. "What the hell?" As his senses returned, he felt something holding down his arms. Blinking a few times, the pervert of Kuoh Academy widened his eyes as he saw he was strapped in some kind of futuristic chair in a dark room. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

" **I see you're awake."** A rough voice said rhetorically in front of Issei. The speaker stepped into the light, revealing it to be Oblivion.

"Who the hell are you, and what kind of cosplay is that?!" He tried to break out of the chair, even summoning his Boosted Gear. However, it was like he didn't have anymore power.

" **You will refer to me as Oblivion. As for why you're here: it's because of what you are."** Walking up to the brown haired teen, he lifted him by the chin, much to his discomfort. **"Despite how weak you look, my scanners detected some unique energy coming from you, more specifically your left arm. With your power at my disposal, I will be able to rule all the Dimensions."**

"Like hell I'd let you do that! I still have to achieve my goal…..as Harem King! And no freaky looking asshole is gonna stop me from doing that!" A chill ran down his spine as he heard Oblivion chuckle darkly.

" **When did I say I needed your cooperation?"** Snapping his fingers, a large needle machine began to descend from the ceiling. **"Though your arm interests me, I will require some devil blood. The last subject…...had an unfortunate end, so you will have to suffice."** With that, he walked out the room as Issei looked at the machine in horror.

"No, get that thing away. I HATE NEEDLES! No…...NO!"

' _Kuoh Academy'_

"So…..you are the Pink Ranger." Akeno started as she, Rias' Peerage, the Rangers, Vektor and Kaldon were in the Occult Research Club building.

"Yes." Rias said with a nod.

"And they're all Rangers as well." Kiba said, referring to the other humans.

"Yeah." Yusei said.

"And they're a robot and alien?" Asia asked while looking at Kaldon and Vektor.

" **You got that right Ni-Ni!"** Kaldon said cheerfully.

"And you didn't tell us because you were afraid." The redhead frowned at her best friend's words.

" **I was the one who told her not to reveal her identity miss Himejima. It's the only way to keep all of you safe."** Vektor said, hoping to take the blame off of Rias. **"I'm sorry for the kidnapping of your friend."**

"Trust us, we'll get those bastards back for taking the pervert." Natsu said with a serious tone. As much as Issei annoyed him, Natsu would have to save him for Rias' sake.

"I hope you can forgive me for not telling you the truth." A hand was placed on her shoulder, revealing a smiling Akeno.

"Rias, we trust you. Plus, I think it's good you're fighting these monsters. But maybe the next time they come here, you'll let us help." A smile crept on the redhead's face as she embraced her Queen, which she returned.

"Maybe we can clash swords the next time we meet." Ichigo slightly smirked as he and Kiba shook hands.

"We'll see, just don't think I'll go easy." He said, to which the blonde chuckled.

"Hey, wanna box one day?" Yang asked Koneko, who was sitting next to her. The white cutie looked at the brawler before offering her a cat-shaped cookie.

"Okay." She said with a small smile before Yang took the cookie and broke it in half, giving her the right side.

"I hope Issei's alright."

"Don't worry, we'll get him back." Looking at Asia, Yusei was reminded of his friend Luna, which inwardly made him frown. _We'll get them all back._

 _ **Oblivion is growing stronger each day.**_ Vektor looked out the window, staring at the full moon. _**I only pray that we will be able to find the other Crystals to save their friends….**_

 **And there you go guys, the Rias chapter. I'm sorry if it took a while, as well as if this chapter was rather weak, but I wanted to get this chapter out of the way. A part of me wanted to have Rias' Peerage fight with the Rangers, but I thought it would be good to have that for way later on. I hope you guys liked the new Auxiliary Zord since it is based on the Bat Zord from Jungle Fury. We will have three more chapters before we see the Green Ranger(as I said it will be a complete shock to all of you.) We will see more Natsu x Rias moments, possibly Natsu x Yang moments in the future, so hopefully you guys will like them.**

 **Follow, fav, review and PM for anything….**

 **Next time: Kaldon's Big Break!**

 **Now stay tuned for the Epilogue!**

' _Apocalypse'_

" **Wrench."** Static said to one of the Crekor bots, who handed it to him. He began twisting his latest invention with utmost care, not wanting to stall any longer than he already has. Grabbing a nearby screwdriver, he began tightening the screws.

" **Static!"** Vila called out while entering the laboratory.

" **Yes my Queen?"**

" **Oblivion wants to know the Gene Splicer's progress, and we both know how impatient he can be."**

" **Please tell him that I'm approximately 88% done with the Gene Splicer and will begin testing as soon as possible."** Raising a brow, Vila walked next to Static and looked at the Gene Splicer, which was black apart from the two silver satellites on top and a glowing purple energy core(think of Jimmy Neutron's Gene Splicer).

" **It looks complete to me."** She grabbed the device was examining it, much to the blue robot's shock.

" **My Queen, with all due respect, please give that back."**

" **Oh calm down."** She began whipping it around. **"You said it needed to be tested, so let me test it out."**

" **It'll only work with organic DNA, and please give it back."** Static grabbed the Gene Splicer, engaging in a small tug-of-war with the wife of Oblivion. While he would never, EVER do such a thing in his master's presence, he needed to finish his creation to make sure there was no drawbacks.

" **Dammit it you bucket of bolts. Let….it…..GO!"** Pulling it towards her, Vila accidently pressed one of the buttons, activating the device. The Gene Splicer then fired two purple beams at one of Static's tables, where several vials of dark blood and the Dragon Slayer Lacrima from Earthland were.

*BOOM*

As soon as both beams connected to the objects, a small explosion occurred, startling Static and Vila, the latter letting go of the Gene Splicer. **"Oh no no no! Oblivion is going to melt me into nothing."** As the head scientist freaked out, Vila noticed something rather peculiar as the smoke cleared.

" **Static, look."** Following her orders, Static looked at the table and saw that the Lacrima was still in one piece…...at least that's what he would say if it wasn't for the fact it was glowing purple. Interested in this new development, Static gently picked up the Lacrima as his optics analyzed any abnormalities from the Gene Splicer.

And then…...a yellow reptilian eye appeared from the shadows, glaring at Oblivion's scientist.

" **Oh my, it seems the combination of both the Lacrima and devil blood samples, we've created new life. Vila my Queen, you're a genius!"**

" **Hmmm, it's about time you noticed."** Flicking some of her pink hair to her back, Vila began to walk towards the doors. **"Keep working on your little device. Oblivion will want it fully operational soon."** With that, she left the lab, allowing Static to get back to modifying the Gene Splicer, unaware that the eye was still watching him.


	10. Chapter 10: Kaldon's big break!

**Howdy everyone! It's The 3rd Dragneel, coming to you with another awesome, monster fighting chapter of Power Rangers Dimension Heroes. I really do love how many of you reacted to the new Dragon-Devil hybrid that was created at the epilogue of the last chapter, and before you ask, no it will not be a one-chapter kind of monster. It will constantly bother the Rangers to the point they would only be able to hold it back at best. As for when this new creature will make its debut, I'm debating whether or not it should be before or after the gold ranger's introduction. I have big plans for after our green ranger is brought in, so I might do it after gold. Trust me when I say the wait is way worth it.**

 **Omni warrior: First off, the green ranger isn't going to be the one who is mind controlled, that's for someone else later on. Second, while I plan a breach mission on the Apocalypse, I might do that after the silver ranger is introduced since we'll see a new villain rise.**

 **Kival737101: Oh you have no idea man. As I keep saying, none of you will expect the person I chose(since a lot of people might think it's stupid for this person to be one considering how awesome they are.)**

 **Jhanter1999: All I can really say…..is that he is an excellent shot.**

 **Shiroyuu012: Who knows if it will, if it'll be an even bigger challenge than Oblivion. The green ranger is an excellent shooter, that's all I'll say.**

 **BanRedfox: Huh, never really saw Turbo and barely started In Space, so it surprises me that they even had after credit scenes.**

 **25NaMi: Thank you!**

 **ScourageTH47: Not only him, but all the rangers.**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte: Never crossed my mind, and thanks for the compliment.**

 **R98: It isn't a member yet considering it was just 'given birth,' but it will appear later on. Never knew Alpha actually had his own chapter, so I guess this one is a good reference. Thank you for loving this chapter and while those dragons are official gone, the possibility of dragons appear isn't out of the question. Trust me, after the green ranger joins, in a few chapters, we will see this new robot and even get a hint of it next time.**

 **BelladonnaFlower: Thank you my friend!**

 **To recap: Worried about how her friends are after the attack in her home, the rangers decided to go back to Kuoh Academy, where they met Issei(who natsu immediately took a disliking to), Akeno, Kiba, Asia and Koneko. Unfortunately, wanting to collect more devil blood, Oblivion sent a new monster called Chessmate, who with his fourteen pieces, attacked and kidnapped Rias' Peerage. With her intelligence and new Bat Zord, Rias and the others were able to save her friends, only to discover Issei was taken aboard the Apocalypse for further study. Not only that, but a new creation was given life in Static's life, observing its new surroundings. What new challenges will our heroes face today? Let's find out..**

 **(Power Rangers Dino Charge Opening…...start!)**

 **The scene starts with Vektor launching all ten Dimension Crystals into outerspace. It then cuts to Natsu, Ichigo, Yang, Rias and Yusei finding their Crystals.**

 **(Power Ranger, Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers)**

 **It then cuts to the five being sent into the Legacy and meeting Kaldon and Vektor, who show an image of Oblivion walking past a field of flames.**

 **(In a dimension full of strife)**

 **Natsu as the Red Dimension Ranger.**

 **(We must fight to survive)**

 **Rias as the Pink Dimension Ranger.**

 **(Try to break the gates)**

 **Yusei as the Blue Dimension Ranger.**

 **(That dividdddddeeeeee!)**

 **Yang as the Yellow Dimension Ranger.**

 **(There is only one chance)**

 **Ichigo as the Black Dimension Ranger.**

 **(To take the right stance. Hold tight, keep out powers alllliiiivvvveeee!)**

 **The scene then shows Ichigo fending off against Demolition, Yusei dodging laser fire, then Vektor standing up before using his staff to fight Oblivion before the five morph into their Ranger forms.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. Don't you….ever stop!)**

 **Yusei launches a blue bird of flames from his shield while Rias fires several arrows, Ichigo jumps off the wall to slash a new monster and Yang punching at a rapid pace.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. You will rise up to the top!)**

 **The Apocalypse is seen hovering over Earth as Oblivion takes a sight in his throne while his generals stand behind him. Natsu summons a large double barrel cannon before he and the others fired it.**

 **(Rangers together, DIMENSIONS, all together!)**

 **The five toast with smiles on their faces as their Zords, along with several other shadows behind them appeared while roaring. The next scenes include Rias flying with her devil wings, Yusei jumping high in the air in his new blue Runner, the Dimension Titan Megazord roars as it brings down its sword, Yang slamming her fists together as her Semblance kicks in, Ichigo charging black energy into his sword and Natsu engulfing his body in flames as he charging in for a punch.**

 **(Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dimension Heroes!)**

 **The five then pose with their weapons as they are shown in Fiore, Karakura, Beacon, the Underworld and New Domino City. The opening then ends with Natsu in the middle while Rias and Yusei were on his left and Yang and Ichigo were on his right. Finally the title of the story appears with a dragon roaring in the background.**

' _The Legacy'_

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Igniting his arms, Natsu rushed towards Ichigo, who used his lion sword to block it.

"Not bad, but it's not enough!" Ichigo pushed Natsu back, who landed on a large rock. "Getsuga Tensho!" Focusing energy into his sword, Ichigo sent a wave of black energy to Natsu.

"Not this time! Crossfire!" Focusing fire in his arms, Natsu slashed his flames in an X-formation.

*BOOM*

Both the black energy and flames clashed, causing a large explosion to appear in the center of the Legacy's training room. Meanwhile, Yang Xiao Long was currently cartwheeling from Rias' crimson arrows. "Come on red, don't tell that's all you got." Yang taunted while smirking.

"Not at all." Rias said with her own smirk as she dodged Yang's fist from colliding with her face before striking her with her bow. "You need to work on dodging kicks."

"So that'll KICK things up, am I right?" Rolling her eyes, Rias began spinning her bow like a staff as Yang continued to counter it with her gauntlets. It was pretty straight forward what they were doing: seeing as their enemies were going to get stronger, Vektor advised them to training as best they could, especially with Natsu utilizing his lightning flame dragon mode. However, the only one missing from the training was Yusei Fudo, who was currently tuning his runner for the battles to come.

" **I think that is enough training Rangers."** Vektor called out as the room began to change from the lush environment to the simple metal room. The Great Mage of Povis was rather impressed with how his Rangers were progressing, but he knew it wasn't wise to have them push themselves to their limit, hence why he stopped their training. **"You all continue to impress me with your skills."** He said with a soft smile as he handed each of them a blue towel.

"With how we're going, we can beat anyone Oblivion throws at us." Natsu said with a grin as he cleaned himself with the towel.

"So Vektor; how are we in finding other Dimension Crystals?"

" **Only time will tell Rias."** The blue skinned alien looked at his staff. **"My staff will begin to glow the moment someone makes connect with any of the Dimension Crystals, hence why I was able to find all five of you."**

"Speaking of all five, where's Yusei?"

"I beat he's just working on his ride. Man, he really gets REVVED up when thinking about his bike, am I right?" Strangely enough, a cricket chirped into the halls of the Legacy, indicating how terrible her joke was.

" **Ah, there you all are Ni-Ni!"** Kaldon said while exciting his workshop while holding blueprints in his hands.

"Kaldy, what's up? Lost you nuts?"

" **Nuts Ni-Ni? Whatever those are, I don't have them, but check this out Ni-Ni!"** Opening the blueprints, Kaldon showed them the designs for the Dimension Titan Megazord, only that the Lion and Tiger Zords were the arms.

"The hell is this?"

" **Well, I've been thinking of new, more better ways of improving the Megazord's arsenal with the Zords we have right now Ni-Ni. Plus, there is a chance we can even make our own Auxiliary Zords Ni-Ni!"**

"Is that even possible Vektor?" Rias asked curiously.

" **In the planet Agoron, there was a forge that was used to create the Dimension Zords. In my younger years, I was able to study how to create new Zords."**

" **And I have the data on how to turn it on!"** Neo shouted as a screen appeared in the hallway with a big smile emoji.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's make some new Zords!"

" **That can't happen Natsu. If we go out to make new Zords, then Oblivion will have the opportunity to attack your homes. At best, one of you should escort Kaldon there while the others stay to protect your homes."** Vektor turned to his robotic friend with a soft smile. **"Kaldon, since this is your idea, you can choose who goes with you."**

" **Really Ni-Ni?"** The blue robot didn't know who to choose exactly. He wanted to bring all five of them to his and Vektor's home planet, but he also knew he couldn't risk Oblivion's forces attacking their homeworlds, especially since he has recently taken some rather…...interesting people and objects. Before he could answer, the workshop opened as Yusei exited it, cleaning some grease from his cheeks. **"I choose Yusei."**

"For what?" Yusei asked while putting down his rag.

" **I was informing them that Kaldon would go to Povis to help create new Zords, but only one of you could go, and he suggests that you go with him."**

"Hmm…..if you need help, then I'll go with you."

"Aww, I wanted to go." Natsu deflated in disappointment.

*Grrr*

His disappointment disappeared as his stomach growled rather loudly. "Time for lunch!"

"Of course he would go for the food." All the others did was chuckle a bit.

' _Apocalypse'_

" **Come on, move it! Oblivion needs to see this now!"** Longshot shouted at the Crekors as one group carried a large Crocodile while the other pushed a large fish take which contained a large shark inside. Both animals were attempting to escape from their clutches, but the bots were able to hold them long enough to reach the bridge, where Oblivion and his generals were waiting for him. **"Sorry for the wait boss, but bagging these things were more of a hassle than I thought."**

" **And just why did you bring these creatures here?"** Vila questioned as the crocodile growled at her, only to get shocked by a Crekor bot.

" **Simple my Queen: Static has finished the Gene Splicer and is now going to demonstrate its capabilities."** Oblivion said while leaning back on his throne. **"Static, if you would."**

" **Of course Oblivion."** Static said with a bow as he took out the Gene Splicer. **"You see, the Gene Splicer is capable of merging two different creatures into one being while also adding some of your own DNA. Watch as I merge Earth's deadliest sea predators."** Pressing some buttons on the Gene Splicer, Static shot two purple beams at both animals, causing them to glow before they slowly began to merge.

*BOOM*

Both creatures exploded as a large blanket of smoke covered the bridge. **"Dammit, can you at least make sure this doesn't happen?!"** The smoke slowly disappeared before a new figure stood in the middle of the room.

" **RRRRAAAAHHHH!"** A large roar erupted from the figure as they stood up. The new monster was a bipedal crocodile with two sharp shark fins on each elbow, sharp claws, long crocodile legs, a shark tail, yellow eyes, a large dorsal fin on its back and a large amount of sharp teeth in its mouth. **"I'm ready to rip some shit up!"** Looking at the Crekor bots that held it down, it opened its large mouth before chomping down on one of the bots, shaking it in the air as it was ripped in half.

" **Impressive."** Demolition said with a hint of interest. Chuckling, Oblivion stood up and walked to the new monster, who looked at him.

" **Do you know who I am?"**

" **You…..are lord Oblivion."** The new monster kneeled while bowing its head.

" **I see you programmed its mind to recognize who its master is. Your name from this day forth is….Ambush, and I have a mission for you."**

" **Anything for you."**

" **Go to this New Domino city and steal the latest models of their vehicles for my army. If the Blue Ranger is capable of using it for them, then it may work the other way."**

" **Yes master. I will rip anyone who gets in my way!"**

' _Agoron'_

In a large barren wasteland in the planet Agoron, which was roughly the same size as Mercury, a blue portal opened up as two figures walked out of it, planting their feet onto the rocky, wet ground. Exiting the portal was Kaldon and Yusei, the latter was in his ranger outfit to allow him to breath in space. **"Alright Neo, we're successfully arrived at Agoron Ni-Ni!"** Kaldon said to his communicator.

" _ **Okay, just let me know when you guys find the materials and I'll oprt you back to base."**_ Neo said through the communication before it was cut.

"So this is Agoron." Yusei said while looking around, a bit shocked at the landscape. It reminded him of the desert he went through to find his friend Kalen. "Are you sure the parts are here?"

" **Oh definitely Ni-Ni! The reason it was brought here was because this place would be the last thing anyone would expect the tools to create Zords Ni-Ni. I mean, would you really expect them to be in this desert Ni-Ni?"**

"I guess I wouldn't." A small chuckle escaped Yusei's mouth as he and Kaldon began to make pace, trending carefully as the landscape could change at any moment. Small geysers bubbled, yellow gas escaped the top.

" **Be careful here Yusei Ni-Ni. Even with your ranger suit on, I can't guarantee that you won't be burned to a crisp by the acid Ni-Ni."**

"Thanks, but you don't need to worry about me."

" **Well, it's because you're my fr-WOAH!"** Kaldon was cut off whenhis foot was accidentally caught in a small hole, causing him to roll downhill.

"KALDON!" Yusei began to run down the hill, hoping to catch up to his robotic friend.

" **Ni-Ni-Ni-Ni-Ni-Ni!"** The blue robot suddenly hit a large rock with his back. His body jerked up as he extended his right arm…...which suddenly brought out small rockets from his wrist. **"Oh no, not now Ni-Ni!"** Kaldon suddenly fired off four rockets at Yusei, making him jump in the air. Unfortunately, the rockets destroyed the hill above him, causing a small avalanche to occur.

"Hang on Kaldon. Dimension Phoenix Shield!" Typing his code on his morpher, the Signer summoned his shield as he began to strike rock after rock, preventing them from being crushed. Just as Yusei took a step back…..a small sinkhole appeared. "What the?"

" **Yusei Ni-Ni!"** Kaldon grabbed onto Yusei before the two of them were dragged underground, the remaining rocks covering their only way out.

' _New Domino City'_

"Hurry it up. We need these new Kaibacorp Duel Runners to be shipped out like yesterday!" The ship crew manager shouted to his crew, who were currently putting in several large red and green metal containers onto one of Kaibacorp's large ships.

"We're going as fast as we can boss, we should'a done this sooner." One of the crew said as he finished putting in the last container holding the latest Duel Runner, which was scheduled to go out in a few weeks.

"Maybe, but don't forget who writes your check. Let's move out boys!"

*BOOM*

Before the crew could move, a sudden explosion erupted from the side of the ship. "What the hell was that?!" Two large transports flew over the loading bay as several Crekors jumped onto the ship.

" **RRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!"** A large shadow jumped from the ocean, onto the deck of the ship, revealing it to be Ambush. **"Well, look at what we have here, some fresh meat!"** He charged at the workers, smacking them to the side of the ship. **"Alright, get this crap opened and get whatever's inside for Master Oblivion."** Beeping in acknowledgement, the bots walked to the shipping containers, burning through the locks.

"W-what the hell are you?" The large hybrid glared at the last worker and walked up to him.

" **Grrr, I hate stowaways."** He opened his jaws, ready to rip him in half.

"Fire Dragon Talon!" A pink blur appeared in front of Ambush before a flaming foot collided with his cheek, making him step back a few feet. The attacker was none other than Natsu Dragneel, who glared at the new monster.

"Are you okay?" Rias, Ichigo and Yang began helping some of the workers up on their feet.

"I….what….who?"

"Forget it, you gotta go now." Ichigo advised. The workers didn't even need to think twice as they ran away from the ship.

" **That hurt you little prick."**

"Woah, who ordered the croc, am I right?" Yang joked while smirking at Ambush.

"Come guys, let's take this thing down. It's morphin time! Dimension Crystals…."

"Ready!" The four took out their Crystals before putting them in their morphers. "Link 1! Unleash the Dimensions!" Each of them began to glow before they turned into their ranger forms, weapons in hand.

" **Time for some ranger steak!"** Ambush and a few Crekor bots charged at the Rangers. Ichigo rolled onto the battlefield, slashing some of the Crekors with his sword.

"Time to try out the new code." Ichigo Typed the numbers 3-1-2 on his morpher as his sword began to glow. "Lion Twister!" Spinning on his right heel, Ichigo sent a rotation slash of energy around him, destroying the Crekors surrounding him. "Alright, I could get used to this."

"Dimension Bow, fire!" Pulling on her bow, Rias fired several arrows at the Crekors before kicking two of them over the boat.

"Come on shark brains!" Yang began to swing her fists at Ambush, who was able to counter each punch.

" **Don't call me that you damn human!"** Pushing her arms in the air, he swung his tail at Yang, slamming her in the stomach. The blonde gasped, allowing the large monster to lift her in the air before slamming her on the boat. **"You see what happens when you deal with Ambush?!"**

"HEY!" Natsu slashed his claws at Ambush's face, making him stumble a bit. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Fish Bait over there's tough."

" **FISH BAIT?!"** Ambush slammed his tail on the boat in anger. **"I'm the predator, not the prey!"** He charged at the two with pure anger.

"I got this!" Natsu and Yang slammed their fists on Ambush's head, but to their shock, he pushed the two of them back.

" **Time for lunch!"** He pushed Natsu away before pulling Yang close, putting her arm in his mouth.

*CRUNCH*

"AHHHH!" The busty brawler of RWBY screamed in pain as Ambush chomped down on her arm, she swore he broke it and her Gauntlet.

"YANG!" Whipping the blonde around, Ambush threw her towards Natsu, who barely caught her. "Hey, you okay?"

"He…..he broke my arm." It was a complete shock to Yang since she could tank a punch from a huge robot, but this fish monster was able to break through it like it was butter. "Don't let that thing bite you."

" **I'll do more than that Yellow Ranger!"** Ichigo ran interference, slashing his sword at Ambush, who blocked them with his sharp fins. **"That little knife won't do anything against me!"** He then slashed the former substitute soul reaper with his fins before throwing him away.

"Leave them alone!" Sprouting her devil wings, Rias flew overhead and began laying fire on Ambush.

" **Ha! Those little arrows won't hurt me!"** Looking at some crates left behind, Ambush grabbed them his hands superhuman strength before throwing them at the devil, who effortlessly dodged. **"Crekors, shoot her down!"** Beeping in acknowledgment, some of the Crekor Bots began shooting at the redhead while the rest opened the metal containers, taking out some of the latest Duel Runners.

"Lightning Flame Dragon Double Slash!" Using both his flames and lightning, Natsu charging at Ambush, who caught his arms. However, he did groan as the lightning began to course through his body.

" **That hurts, but not as much as this!"** He brought his knee onto Natsu's stomach before throwing the Dragon Slayer to Rias, causing both of them to fall onto the ship. **"RRRAAAAHHHHH!"** He charged at the two before swinging his tail so hard, he sent to the of them crashing off the boat and onto the dock, demorphed.

*Beep, beep*

Ambush smirked as he saw some of the Crekors pushing the Duel Runners in the transports. **"Looks like our mission's down. I'll finish you later Rangers!"** With that, the large fish man

"Owww, that smarts." Natsu groaned as he stood up, helping Rias up on her feet. "Hey, you guys okay?"

"We need to go back." Ichigo and Yang walked down the ship, the former helping her since her arm was broken.

"Why would they want those motorcycles?" Rias questioned.

"No idea….maybe they need a new ride." Yang joked, only to hold her arm. "Let's hope Yusei and Kaldy are doing better."

' _With Yusei and Kaldon'_

"Kal…...Kald…...don…...Kaldon!" The blue robot began to stir as his systems began to reboot.

" **Huh?"** Kaldon turned on his optics, trying to see through the darkness surrounding him. He turned his head to the left…...only to see a small red-skinned girl in front of him, looking at him in worry.

"You're okay…."

" **It's…...you…."**

"Kaldon?" A hand was placed on his shoulder as it shook him, snapping him out of his thoughts as he saw Yusei, still in his Ranger form.

" **Oh, Yusei Ni-Ni."**

"Are you alright? You blacked out for a while. I was barely able to turn on your systems." A worried frown appeared under his mask as he saw Kaldon looking down. "Kaldon?"

" **It's nothing Yusei Ni-Ni. My neural programming is slowly coming back to me Ni-Ni. What about you Ni-Ni?"**

"I'm fine, but….." He and Kaldon looked up at the rocks covering their only way out, small drops of acid was pouring down. Luckily, Yusei was able to move Kaldon so they wouldn't get burned.

" **Looks like the seasonal acid storms are just arriving Ni-Ni. We won't be able to go out until it passes in an hour Ni-Ni."** Kaldon noticed a small passageway on the right. **"Come on Yusei, we should keep looking for the tools Ni-Ni."** Nodding, the human and robot of Povis began to walk to the passageway, Kaldon activated a flashlight using his optics to brighten their path.

"Kaldon, I need to ask you something…...those rockets you shot, they looked like the one that hit the cafeteria a few days ago." The blue robot slightly flinched at his words. "When did you have those weapons?"

" **That's….something I'd rather not talk about Ni-Ni."**

"I understand, but if you ever need to talk, I'm here." Kaldon smiled, glad to have a friend as nice as Yusei. The two kept walking through, dodging small drops of acid as the storm kept growing.

" **Huh?"**

"What's up?" Kaldon raised his right arm before turning on his small monitor, which began to beep.

" **Weird, but my scans say the tools are close by Ni-Ni. Come on Ni-Ni!"** Overjoyed with the new info, Kaldon began to pick up the pace, not seeing the small root on the ground.

*Bang*

" **NI!"** The poor robot fell face first on the ground as both his arms turned to small gatling guns. He pushed himself up, only to accidentally shoot the ground. **"Oh no!"**

"Kaldon!" Yusei tried to get close, only for Kaldon to accidently begin to fire on him. Luckily, he was able to summon his shield to protect himself.

" **Hit my head Ni-Ni!"** Though confused, Yusei moved closer to Kladon before slamming his shield on his head, deactivating his guns. **"Thank you Ni-Ni…...oww…."**

"Can you tell me about your weapons now?" Kaldon sighed in defeat as he and Yusei stood up.

" **Okay, you at least deserve to know Ni-Ni. When I was built, my creator made a defense system from the parts of old Povis turrets and rocket launchers Ni-Ni. He installed the defense chip that would allow me to protect myself when…..we were attacked Ni-Ni."** The blue robot looked down, recalling when he failed to save his creator from death. **"The download was interrupted and the chip was damaged beyond repair, so my defense systems only activate by accident Ni-Ni."**

"Which explains why you shot those rockets and had those turrets." The Signer looked at the robot in sympathy, knowing how it felt to fail someone like the time he failed to save Ralph and Martha from Roman Goodwin in their first duel. "I'm sorry Kaldon."

" **I just….wanted to help Ni-Ni. Seeing you and the others risk your lives everyday, without being able to fight alongside you…...I felt useless Ni-Ni. I guess I'm only good for a techy….and a body shield Ni-Ni."** To Kaldon's surprise, Yusei placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled a bit, though he couldn't see it.

"Kaldon, you don't have to prove yourself to us by fighting. You've already helped us by making our weapons, not to mention thanks to you, I know how to upgrade our weapons. Even if you don't fight, you're still our friend, and we wouldn't be here without you, and I'm sure Vektor feels the same." That's right. He was with Vektor the whole time, making sure they weren't captured by Oblivion and his army. Plus if it wasn't for him, the Rangers wouldn't have their Dimension weapons, the Dimension Ion Cannon, any of their gear in general….if he wasn't there.

" **Yu…..sei…."** Kaldon's eyes began to twitch before he suddenly sprang water and embraced the blue ranger, lifting him off the ground. **"THANK YOU NI-NI-NI!"**

"It's…..okay…..Kaldon…" Though he was happy his friend was okay, Yusei was feeling the air leave his body since Kaldon was hugging him rather tightly. "We should….keep moving…"

" **Right Ni-Ni!"** Letting go of the blue ranger, Kaldon lead him into a large abandoned room with strange writing on the walls, as well as a large metal table with several strange tools in the middle. **"And here we are Ni-Ni!"**

"So this is where the Zords were made." Yusei walked up to the table and traced his hand on it, noticing the dust, which showed how old it was. "So how do you actually make the Zords?"

" **Easy Ni-Ni!"** Kaldon picked up what looked like an egg with some symbols on it. **"A long time ago, an alien by the name of Zenowing came to Povis and showed us these eggs, which have the power to create large machines based on powerful animals Ni-Ni. My creator actually studied under him and transferred some of that data to my hard drive Ni-Ni. Huh?"** Something caught Kaldon's optics as he walked to the end of the room. **"No way Ni-Ni."**

"Kaldon, what…..is….it?" A bright smile appeared on Kaldon's face.

" **Yusei, I think I know of a way for me to fight with you, but I'll need your Crystal Ni-Ni."**

' _The Legacy, sometime later'_

" **X-ray scan, complete."** Neo said as he deactivated his scanners that were checking Yang's right arm, which was covered in a cast.

"So, how is she?" Ichigo asked, some bandages were wrapped on his stomach while Rias had some on her chest and Natsu had bandages around his head.

" **My scans show that the jaws that new monster had shattered her arm, but thanks to our bio foam, she should be good to go by tomorrow. But you should try not to fight so much Yang."**

"I'll be fine after I punch that thing's teeth in." Yang said, groaning a bit as she held her arm.

"How the hell did is that thing stronger than us?" Natsu asked with his arms crossed.

" **It seems Oblivion is increasing his efforts to destroy us by creating his own monsters."** Vektor said as he checked out the video from their helmets.

"What do you mean Vektor?" Rias asked while watching the video.

" **Judging by the energy signature he let out, this monster is only part alien, while the rest of the dna is a mixture of a Great White Shark and Crocodile."** Vektor narrowed his eyes. _**Just what are you doing Oblivion?**_

"With Yang out of commission, we'll need to call Yusei." As if on cue, a portal opened in the middle of the room as Yusei Fudo and Kaldon walked out of it, holding a few boxes in their arms. "Speak of the devil…."

" **Hello everyone Ni-Ni! Yang, what happened Ni-Ni?"** Kaldon asked as he and Yusei noticed the cast around the busty blonde's right arm.

"Oblivion's new fish bit on my arm. You guys get what you needed?"

"Yeah, this was all that was left." Yusei said, pulling out three small orbs. "Kaldon said we can get started with making new Zords when we deal with this new monster."

" **Danger, danger! Ambush is detected at New Domino City!"** Neo showed an image of Ambush swimming towards the Daedalus Bridge.

" **If that bridge is destroyed, both sectors will be separated once more."**

"Alright, then we'll take that bastard down." Natsu was prepared to go back for round two when Kaldon stopped him.

" **Hang on Natsu, I might have something that can help us Ni-Ni."** Pressing the side of his head, Kaldon sent a projection of what looked like an advanced battle suit.

" **Kaldon, is that-"**

" **Yup Ni-Ni! It's the Povis Elite Guard Battle Gear Ni-Ni. With Yusei's help, I'll be able to create some new armor for you all Ni-Ni."**

"Okay, we can hold off that thing while you finish up."

' _New Domino City'_

The Daedalus Bridge was one of the more iconic landmarks of New Domino City, next to the Fortune Cup stadium and Kaiba Corp main headquarters. Ever since the reconstruction of the Daedalus Bridge, New Domino city has seen an increase in Turbo Dueling, which asked for more Duel Runners to be built.

*SPLASH*

However, today was not normal as a figure jumped high from the ocean down below, landing in the middle of the bridge. Some of the oncoming cars came to a hat to prevent themselves from hitting the figure. "Hey, are you crazy?! Get out of the way!"

" **Hmmm?"** The driver who yelled widened his eyes as the one who jumped on the bridge was none other than Ambush, who glared at him. **"Damn humans, you don't know how superior I am to you!"** He rushed towards the car before lifting it over his head, throwing the car over the , the driver was able to get out of his car before Ambush threw it away. **"Master Oblivion wants this bridge to be destroyed, so that's what I'm gonna do!"**

"Not gonna happen!" Several laser blasts hit Ambush, though he only stumbled a bit. Looking behind him, Ambush growled in annoyance as the Rangers, with the exception of the Blue Ranger, ran towards him, their blasters aimed at him.

" **Ah, I was wondering when I was gonna have some Ranger meat."**

"Yang, Rias, go get everyone off the bridge. Ichigo and I will take this bastard on." Natsu said, his claws at the ready.

"Okay, just be careful." Rias advised before the ladies went to get the citizens off the bridge.

"Time to pay you bastards." Ichigo and Natsu ran towards Ambush, who blocked their weapons with his sharp fins. Pushing them back, Ambush slammed his fist on Natsu, sending him crashing into an abandoned car. Ichigo tried to strike at Ambush's weak points, but the shark/crocodile hybrid kept blocking his attacks.

" **Like I said, that puny knife won't work!"** To prove his point, Ambush grabbed Ichigo's arm before slugging his stomach and slamming his tail on Ichigo, causing him to roll on the ground.

"Come on, keep going." Yang escorted some of the people off the bridge. However, thanks to improved senses, she was able to see Ambush throw a car at a family, who was struggling to free the father.

"Hang on honey, we'll get you out!"

"I can't get out. You two need to run, now!"

"No daddy!" As the daughter sobbed, the car got closer to hitting the family.

"Dimension Ape Gauntlets!" Summoning her Gauntlets, Yang slammed her fists on the car, making it fall in the water. Looking at the family, she quickly pulled the father out of the car. "You need to go now."

"Wow, the Yellow Ranger." The little girl looked at Yang in awe before her mother picked her up and bowed at the ranger

"Thank you miss Ranger." With that, the family ran away. A groan escaped her lips as she rubbed her right arm.

"Damn, my Aura isn't healing fast enough."

" **RRRRAAAHHHH!"** Two more cars were thrown at Yang, who narrowly dodged them. **"Come on Rangers, give me a better challenge!"** He slammed his tail on the bridge, causing it to crack a bit.

"Ichigo, Dark Flame Slash!" Nodding in agreement, Ichigo began charging black energy into his sword as Natsu transferred his flames on it. Miraculously, Ichigo's Lion Sword wasn't melting and the flames perfectly mixed with his energy,

"Getsuga Tensho!" Jumping off Natsu's shoulder, Ichigo slashed Ambush in the chest, making him skid back, his feet driving through the bridge.

"Dimension Bow fire!" Rias continued to lay fire of Ambush with her arrows while the other three shot him with their dimension blasters.

" **ENOUGH!"** Angered, Ambush charged towards Ichigo and Natsu before slamming them with his arms. Grabbing another car, he threw it at Rias, who ran on top of it before Ambush slammed his tail on her. **"That's it. I'm done playing games with you Rangers. Time for lunch."**

"Phoenix Blitz!" A blue phoenix-shaped fire blast hit Ambush on the bag. He saw as Yusei and surprisingly Kaldon arrived on the battlefield.

"Yusei, Kaldy?"

" **Are you alright?"** Kaldon asked with concern as he and Yusei helped the other stand up.

"Yeah, but why are you here Kaldon?"

"Because he's the key to beating him." Yusei said, giving Ambush a serious glare.

" **Just cause you have another Ranger doesn't mean you'll win."**

"Ready Kaldon?" Though a bit nervous, Kaldon gave Yusei a serious nod as he typed in the code 5-1-2. "Kaldon Battle Gear, activate!" He pressed the okay button and after a few seconds…...nothing happened.

" **Ha! Looks like you failed heroes!"**

" **Yusei, are you sure you-"**

*Rumble*

" **W-w-woah!"** Kaldon suddenly began to shake.

"Kaldon?"

" **NI-NI-NI-NI-NI-NI-NI-NI!"** Suddenly, Kaldon broke into pieces, which hovered over Yusei. Spreading his arms, Yusei attached Kaldon's arms to his while the rest of his body did the same, giving him the appearance of a bulky hero(kinda like how Sentinel Knight merged with Mack.) Yusei relaxed his arms, allowing everyone to see his new armor, the Crimson Dragon Head on his chest as he had large shoulder pads and large shin guards.

"Woah!" Natsu widened his eyes in pure shock.

"Now that's impressive." Rias admitted with a smile.

"How about that?" Even Ichigo let out a small smirk.

"That's one way to armor up, huh?" And of course, Yang had to make a joke. However, the moment was short lived as the Rangers heard…..screaming?

" **NNNNNNNIIIIIIIII!"** Looking up, their eyes widened in shock as an object was falling towards them. Thinking quickly, Natsu opened his arms before he caught…..

"KALDON?!"

" **Yup, thanks for catching me Ni-Ni!"** The object was Kaldon, or rather his head, which wasn't added to Yusei's body.

"What the hell happened to you?!"

" **It looks like me and Yusei miscalculated the trajectory of my head launch."**

"So….you guys weren't thinking A HEAD?" Ichigo gave her a blank expression while the others simply ignored her, looking at their teammate.

 **(Play Yugioh 5ds: Yusei Theme)**

" **Just cause you got new armor, doesn't mean you can stop me!"** A,bush opened his mouth and charged at Yusei…..only for him to catch his jaw, holding it opened.

"Gatling gun, fire!" Using his left arm, Yusei activated a wrist, mounted turret before firing on A,bush's mouth, causing him to gasp in pain.

" **You damn human, that hurt!"** Ambush swung his tail, only for Yusei to catch it with his arms. Using the power boost from Kaldon's parts, the Head Signer began to spin Ambush before throwing him towards the Satellite, making him crash onto a pile of trash. He turned on the rocket boosters on his feet while flying towards Ambush.

"He can fly?! SO COOL!" Ambush pushed all the trash off his body while glaring at Yusei, who landed a few feet away.

" **Think you're hot shit?! I'll grind your bones to dust!"**

"You attacked my home, hurt my friends, there's no way I'm letting you get away with this." Growling in anger, Ambush slashed Yusei with his fins, though the Signer was able to tank each strike. Grabbing his right arm, he slammed his fist on the stomach, causing a large shockwave while Ambush rolled back. Yusei didn't let up as he kept punching the large fish monster. "Pulse Cannon!" Charging energy into his right arm, he fired a short burst of energy from his palm, making Ambush groan in pain. "Time to end this." Typing the code 6-4-5, Yusei summoned his wrist turrets, as well as some shoulder rockets and pulse cannons from each arm. "Onslaught Barrage!" With that, Yusei fired energy bullets from his turrets while his pulse cannons fired blue energy and the rockets were launched.

" **AAAAHHHHH!"** Even with his thick skin, Ambush was still pelted with Yusei's attack. He fell forward before exploding.

 **(theme end)**

' _The Apocalypse'_

" **Grrr…"** Oblivion growled under his breath, disappointed at Ambush's destruction. **"Ragna Cannon. Now."** Nodding, Static went to the main controls before firing the Ragna Cannon on Ambush's remains.

' _Back in the Satelite'_

The beam from the Ragna Cannon struck Ambush's remains, reviving him as he grew to giant size. **"I'm crush you in my jaws!"**

"Looks like we aren't done." Yusei deactivated the battle gear as Kaldon was rebuilt. Taking Kaldon's head from Natsu, the Signer placed it back on Kaldon's body.

" **Ahh, that's better."** Kaldon said before he stepped aside. **"Good luck Rangers."**

"Zords, activate!" The five Dimension Zords appeared before they merged into the Dimension Titan Megazord.

" **Ready for round two Rangers?"** Marching forward, Ambush's fins clashed with the Megazord's saber, neither side was giving an inch. Pushing the saber away, Ambush smacked his tail on the Megazord's chest, causing it to crash on the Satellite, though luckily, no one was nearby.

"Crap, this guy's way stronger than he was normal sized."

"Then we'll just need to keep pushing!" The Megazord stood up before throwing a punch at Ambush…..only for him to pull it in his mouth/

*CRUNCH*

Ambush bit down on the Megazord's right arm, draining some of its energy. **"Rrraaahh…"** The Ape Zord moaned in pain as Ambush slashed them with his fins.

"Energy levels below 50%, right arm deactivated."

"We have to keep fighting." Summoning the Dimension Saber in its left hand, the Megazord slashed at Ambush, only for him to bite down on the Zord's arm. "Shit, not again!"

" **Hammer Smash!"** Using the force behind his head, Ambush headbutted the Megazord as it hit the ocean. **"I'll finish you after I destroy the bridge."** Giving the Megazord a cocky smirk, Ambush turned his attention to the Daedalus Bridge.

"We can't let him separate the Satellite again." Yusei clenched his fists while glaring at Ambush. "The people of the Satellite have already suffered enough, I won't let them be on their own again." A gasp escaped Yusei as he saw a new vision.

 _It looked like a large frog with powerful legs, jumping high in the air before diving in the ocean, its red eyes looking at the Signer._

"Yusei?" Said person shook his head when he heard Rias calling out to him. "Did you have a Dimension Vision?"

"Him too?" Yang whined a bit while looking at Ichigo. "Looks like we're late bloomers."

"Doesn't matter, if he has something that can help us, then let him use it." Ichigo said, not really caring if he hadn't gotten a second Zord.

"Here we go." Yusei pressed the number 4on his morpher as a portal opened under water. A shadow swam under before it shot on, kicking Ambush on the back.

" **WHAT THE?!"** Turning around, Ambush the Rangers looked in shock as the attacker was a large teal-colored frog with large greyish legs and red eyes(it resembles the Frog Zord Adam had when he and the others were ninjas.)

"A Frog Zord?" Natsu said with a large question mark over his head.

" _ **Correct Natsu. The Dimension Frog Zord has the capability of striking enemies with powerful kicks and high jumps."**_ Vektor answered from the communicators.

"Great, he can be out new legs, but about about arms?"

" _ **Oh, Yusei Ni-Ni! This is the perfect time for the new Zord combination Ni-Ni!"**_ Kaldon said with excitement as he sent the instructions to the main computer.

"Huh, alright let's try this guys."

"Right, activating Dimension Tita Megazord, Lion-Tiger-Frog formation!" Spreading the dragon wings, the Dimension Titan Megazord flew high in the air as it detached its damaged Ape arms, as well as its legs. The Frog Zord folded its small hands into its long legs while attaching to the Megazord. The Lion and Tiger Zords folded backwards before becoming the Dimension Titan Megazord's arms, the Lion on the right and the Tiger on the left. "Woah, it worked!"

"About time we reARMED."

"Not the time Yang."

" **First that robot, now this! Fine, I'll tear you apart!"** Ambush jumped high before diving in the ocean.

 **(Play Power Rangers Jungle Fury theme)**

"Let's dive!" Thanks to its new legs, the Megazord dived into the ocean, swimming after the shark/crocodile hybrid. Looking back, Ambush swam towards the Megazord before kicking them away. "Not this time!" Backflipping a bit, the Megazord's feet landed on a small rock before launching itself towards Ambush, much to his shock.

" **WHAT?!"**

"Frog Impact!" The Megazord slamming its feet on Ambush's chest, creating a large boom as he spun back, crashing into some coral. "Let's try the new amrs. Activate Lion-Tiger energy claws!" Both the Lion and Tiger Zords roared from the shoulders as a pair of glowing yellow claws popped from each wrist of the Megazord.

" **Come on!"** Both Ambush and the Megazord began to swim towards each other, though the Megazord began to spin in a rapid formation. The two giants got closer…..and closer….and closer…...until they struck each other so fast, they landed a few feet away. However…...Ambush were riddled with slash marks. **"Dammit! I was the prey, instead of the predator!"** The Megazord jumped out of the water while landing on its knee just as Ambush exploded underwater.

"That's how we do it, Power Rangers style." Yusei smiled while the other high fived each other, satisfied with their victory.

' _The Apocalypse'_

The bridge of the Apocalypse was so quiet, you could hear the rats squeaking in fear. Oblivion sat on his throne calmly, but with some anger in his eyes. **"M-Master Oblivion, are you…..angry, with me?"** Static asked in feared, which is surprising considering he was a robot.

" **Angry? Yes."** He said, his tone was stone cold, making Static freeze a bit. **"But…..this only shows how powerful your Gene Splicer is."** Under his mask, he smirked before standing up. **"Not only that, but these new vehicles can prove very useful in the future. I want you to continue making monsters while also working on making me a new vehicle, am I clear?"** All Static did was nod before he left the bridge, leaving Oblivion to his thoughts.

' _The Legacy, a few hours later'_

" **Ow…..ow…...OWCHIE!"** Kaldon said as Yusei continued to work on his circuitry, though he may have hit someone he wasn't supposed to.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you." Yusei said with a small frown before he put Kaldon's chest back in place. "There, that should do it." The blue robot stood up while moving his arms, satisfied with the results.

" **Wow, I feel good as new Ni-Ni! Thanks Ni-Ni."**

"I should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you coming up with that new armor, the Satellite and New Domino City would've been separated again. My friends would've been stuck." His eyes softened, thinking about Riley and the others.

" **Well, I needed to pull my weight, and if we work on the Battle Gear, we could give it to the others Ni-Ni…..thanks Yusei Ni-Ni."** A small smile appeared on Yusei's face as he patted Kaldon's shoulder.

"That's what friends are for." Tearing up a bit, Kaldon once again embraced his friend, lifting him up a bit. "Kaldon…..air…." But he just kept hugging.

 **And there we go guys, the tenth chapter of Dimension Heroes. Sorry it took a while to update, but my finals just finished on Thursday, and getting ready for The Last Jedi later tonight really pushed me. Plus I was working on stories I haven't updated in a long time so…...yeah. Anyways, I hope you guys like the new Kaldon Battle Gear, which we will see a few times along the story, and as mentioned by Kaldon, it will be available for the other Rangers. I also gave a small glimpse at Kaldon's past, which will be revealed later on, as well as the reference to Dino Charge(will there be a cameo? I don't know~;) Anyways, I hope you guys have a good Christmas, and a happy New Year, from me and all the Power Rangers here! We are two more chapters from the reveal of the Green Ranger, and I am pumped for you guys to see them! I would also like that thank my friend Earth Dragon Arnighte for the design of Ambush.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything…**

 **Next time: The blonde and the Rhino**


	11. Chapter 11: The blonde and the Rhino

**Why HHHHHEEEEELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO everybody?! I hope you guys are having a wonderful day, I know I am(at least I hope so when I post this). Man, I can't believe we have over 40 followers and favorites, who knew something like this would be so popular? Don't worry guys, I am fully committed to finishing this story, as well as do a spin-off series. I can't wait two chapters later, when we see the Green Dimension Ranger, as well as the return of a certain group of villains(I'll let you make your theories;). Now onto the reviews!**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte: Yup, they will appear one by one, with this chapter. They are pretty strong, so I would like to thank you for your creative mind.**

 **Rufus264: Thanks.**

 **25NaMi: Thank you!**

 **Trexfan93: Yeah, that's the plan. Okay, here's another hint: HE…..is a good fighter, and can take a lot of punishment. Are you referring to Power Rangers S.P.D or my friend's story Power Rangers Astro Tron? Yeah, that trailer was pretty good.**

 **DB-19: Well that's the idea, and yeah, now we know there are rangers out there. Umm, that isn't what I'm planning, but okay. That monster is rather interesting, so I'll keep him in mind. Also, just gonna say this: if you're gonna comment on my updating this story from another story I have like Legend of the Digi Fairy, yu might as well ask on this story. I'm not mad, but just a tad annoyed. Also, I'm not trying to be a prick, but please, stop talking about the green ranger, especially with other authors like my friend TheExcadrillComics. I'm not mad, but I am giving you a warning. Please, keep your theories to yourself or at the very least make your own damn account so you can speak with me personally instead of spoiling shit for everyone. Also, I want you to formally apologize to TheExcadrillComics and follow him(jk, but seriously, say you're sorry.)**

 **Wolfman: Thank you and yeah, you'll have to update this list after chapter 13.**

 **BanRedfox: Thanks man, I wanted to give the Rangers something to share before they get their team upgrade. Trust me, it won't be long before we see the gold and silver Rangers, and yeah, our boy Kaldon is gonna help out more than you'd think.**

 **(Power Rangers Dino Charge Opening…...start!)**

 **The scene starts with Vektor launching all ten Dimension Crystals into outerspace. It then cuts to Natsu, Ichigo, Yang, Rias and Yusei finding their Crystals.**

 **(Power Ranger, Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers)**

 **It then cuts to the five being sent into the Legacy and meeting Kaldon and Vektor, who show an image of Oblivion walking past a field of flames.**

 **(In a dimension full of strife)**

 **Natsu as the Red Dimension Ranger.**

 **(We must fight to survive)**

 **Rias as the Pink Dimension Ranger.**

 **(Try to break the gates)**

 **Yusei as the Blue Dimension Ranger.**

 **(That dividdddddeeeeee!)**

 **Yang as the Yellow Dimension Ranger.**

 **(There is only one chance)**

 **Ichigo as the Black Dimension Ranger.**

 **(To take the right stance. Hold tight, keep out powers alllliiiivvvveeee!)**

 **The scene then shows Ichigo fending off against Demolition, Yusei dodging laser fire, then Vektor standing up before using his staff to fight Oblivion before the five morph into their Ranger forms.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. Don't you….ever stop!)**

 **Yusei launches a blue bird of flames from his shield while Rias fires several arrows, Ichigo jumps off the wall to slash a new monster and Yang punching at a rapid pace.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. You will rise up to the top!)**

 **The Apocalypse is seen hovering over Earth as Oblivion takes a sight in his throne while his generals stand behind him. Natsu summons a large double barrel cannon before he and the others fired it.**

 **(Rangers together, DIMENSIONS, all together!)**

 **The five toast with smiles on their faces as their Zords, along with several other shadows behind them appeared while roaring. The next scenes include Rias flying with her devil wings, Yusei jumping high in the air in his new blue Runner, the Dimension Titan Megazord roars as it brings down its sword, Yang slamming her fists together as her Semblance kicks in, Ichigo charging black energy into his sword and Natsu engulfing his body in flames as he charging in for a punch.**

 **(Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dimension Heroes!)**

 **The five then pose with their weapons as they are shown in Fiore, Karakura, Beacon, the Underworld and New Domino City. The opening then ends with Natsu in the middle while Rias and Yusei were on his left and Yang and Ichigo were on his right. Finally the title of the story appears with a dragon roaring in the background.**

' _The Legacy'_

The five Power Rangers were currently running through a thick forest, the sound of rustling leaves echoed throughout the area. Yusei was the first to reach the hill they were ordered to go to, his back hitting the wall as he peeked through. Seeing no threat, he signaled the others to come to him: first Yang, then Rias, followed by Ichigo and finally their leader Natsu. The Dragon Slayer poked his head out….

*BANG*

Only to pull back as a sniper shot from the distance, grazing the side of the rock he was hiding behind. "Damn, he's too far to get to." Natsu growled as he glared at Longshot, who was watching his team with his large rifle in hand.

"We have to distract him so one of us can sneak around." Ichigo suggested as they nodded.

"Alright: Rias and I will shoot him from here while you guys go around and take him down."

"About time I give this guy some payback." Yang said with an excited grin while slamming her fists together. The Blue, Black and Yellow Rangers silently walked to the left while Natsu and Rias stayed in place.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Rias said while raising her bow. Pulling out his blaster, Natsu began shooting at Longshot, with Rias launching more crimson arrows, forcing the hunter of Oblivion to take cover. Little did he know, the other three Rangers were slowly climbing up his mountain.

"Alright, get ready." Yusei whispered. However, just as he and the others reached the halfway point, several Crekors appeared out of nowhere. "It's an ambush!" Two Crekor bots rushed forward as Ichigo crossed blades with them. Throwing their blades in the air, Ichigo slashed their chests, causing them to roll off the bashed some Crekors with his shield before using a Phoenix Blitz, destroying three more, only for six more Crekors to take their place.

"Forget this, I'm going after the big guy." Yang pushed through some of the Crekors while jumping up the mountain.

"Yang, wait!" Ichigo's words fell to deaf ears as he was forced to dodge laser fire from his opponents.

"Time to crush you, Tin Can." The brawler of RWBY reached the top of the mountain, seeing Longshot focus his attention on Natsu and Rias. Grinning, she slowly began to sneak towards Longshot, her fists at the ready.

*DING*

"Wha?" Yang was suddenly wrapped in glowing orange wires, sending electricity through her body. "What the hell?!"

*Click*

The Yellow Ranger widened her eyes as she looked up to see the barrel of Longshot's weapon. **"See ya Yellow Ranger."** With that, he pulled the trigger, blasting Yang point-blank on the chest as she was sent flying off the mountain.

"Yang!" The other four could only watch as their teammate fell down the misty terrain of the mountain, her scream slowly dying out.

 **SIMULATION: ABORT. SIMULATION: ABORT.**

The mountains suddenly began to crackle before it completely disappeared, revealing the training room. Yang was seen flat on her butt, the wires that were wrapped around her was gone. "Hey, you okay Yang?" Natsu and the others removed their helmets while running up to their ally, who took off her helmet while putting it on the ground.

"No, my ass is sore and I got my butt handed to me." A sour frown adorned her attractive face. She was so close to getting revenge for Beacon, even if it was a simulation, but she was outsmarted by that bastard.

"Maybe if you actually waited for me and Yusei, we could've gotten him."

" **I do agree with Ichigo on this matter Ms. Xiao Long."** Vektor said while walking in the training room. **"You purposely ran into combat alone against one of Oblivion's Generals. Had you waited for your allies to arrive, they would have not only freed you, ut also taken down your enemy."** Yang's frown grew as Vektor was actually right: she was just too cocky at the moment to wait.

"While Vektor isn't wrong, I understand how you feel about wanting revenge." Rias consoled her female friend since she wants revenge on Vila for attacking her brother and sister in law.

"Thanks. I'm gonna take a walk." With that, Yang stood up and left the training room.

"She's still mad about everything."

"It's not like we don't know how she feels." Yusei's eyes softened, remembering how he saw Leo and Luna watch as he disappeared, not to mention how Crow was taken by swore on his life that he would find them and free them from wherever Oblivion is holding them.

" **I believe Yang will learn how to calm herself in due time. That is all we can hope for."**

' _The Apocalypse'_

We now turn our attention to the Apocalypse, where a certain green menace was seen looking in a mirror, sweat ran down his temple as he panted lightly. The reason for this was simple: the medicine he was given by Static seemed to have worn out, as evident from how his he began to throb visibly. _**Curse…...this damn…...tumor…..**_ Oblivion thought with a deep groan as the pain continued to grow. Taking a few deep breaths, trying to control his pain from overtaking him to the point he might harm his allies. Slowly but surely, the throbbing slowed its pace before disappearing. He HATED how this thing came to be, but he needed to focus on his mission, or else all of this would've been in vain. With one last sigh, Oblivion his quarters while walking through one of the many halls of his flagship.

*BANG, BANG*

However, his calm walk was ruined when he heard some loud bangs coming from the storage level. **"Those fools. Can't they keep quiet for ONCE in their miserable lives."** Frustrated, Oblivion walked inside the room, only to watch as a large metal container was thrown into the wall, leaving a visible dent. Turning his head, Oblivion saw Longshot and Static, the latter holding a small holopad while writing down new data. However, what caught his attention was the creature standing in front of them. It was a large, seven foot high monster that resembled a rhinoceros with massive legs, elephant tusks on both sides of its mouth, a large rhino horn, a hard right arm and a trunk on its left.

" **Excellent work Rampage, you have exceeded my expectations."** Static said while glancing at the new monster, who roared loudly in the sky.

" **Of course I blew past your results, I AM THE STRONGEST!"** The newly named Rampage said before punching another nearby container, making it slide to the other side of the room.

" **Man, I can't wait for the boss to see this."** Longshot commented with his arms crossed.

" **Wait for me to see what?"** Both generals tensed up when they saw their Master walk up to them, arms crossed. **"Well?"**

" **I'm so glad you're here Master. Allow me to represent our newest creation, Rampage. Mixed with the tough skin of both a rhinoceros and elephant, he is capable of dealing large amounts of damage while also absorbing any damage inflicted on him."** Oblivion rubbed his chin, walking around the large creature with interest.

" **Will he be able to defeat the Rangers?"**

" **Whoever these Rangers are, I'll crush em like….ummm….an egg?"**

" **Oh my god, he's an idiot."**

" **Hey, he's better for muscle, not planning boss."** Oblivion rubbed his head in annoyance. Couldn't Static have created a creature who was ACTUALLY smart and could use the Rangers' weaknesses to his advantage?

" **As if I wasn't suffering from a migraine already…"**

" **Master, I don't wish to add onto your problems but….we seem to be low of Dust. Thanks to the failure of Overheat, we barely have enough to supply one squad of Crekors, let alone our army."**

" **Hmmmmm…..then perhaps our friend here can be of use to us."**

" **Anything to get out of this rustbucket!"** A dark smirk crept in Oblivion's face.

' _Remnant, a few hours later'_

Yang Xiao Long was currently driving along the streets of Vale on her motorcycle Bumblee, more specifically towards Beacon Academy, a small frown was on her face. No matter how much her friends tried to cheer her up, the fact remained that she was reckless during their training simulator. It wasn't all her fault though: I mean what would you do if you saw the same guy who not only attacked your school, but also took her team, her SISTER? It was reasonable that she would still want revenge, but not if it would get her or her teammates killed. There was only one person that could help her with this dilemma. Pulling up to the parking lot, the blonde brawler walked inside the halls of Beacon, took the elevator up to the highest point, wearing a silver haired male with a black suit and green scarf was sitting at his desk, working on some paperwork. "Professor Ozpin?" Said person looked up to see one of his missing students standing in front of him.

"Miss Xiao Long, where have you been?" Ozpin asked in slight surprise. When those 'machines' attacked his school, he counted at least a dozen students, including team RWBY, missing.

"Sorry about not call Professor, I was staying with a friend." While technically she WAS staying with people she considered her friends, it wasn't on Remnant per say. "There's…...there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Of course, have a seat." Nodding, Yang sat across from Ozpin. "Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well…..what would you do, if someone hurt your friends, your family? I mean, if someone hurt them so much, you just…..flip every time you see them." Ozpin raised a curious brow at this. He knew how Yang's Semblance worked, ESPECIALLY when she gets angry( like her hair being damaged in any way), but most of the time it was a one time thing. But now, it seems like someone made their way into her 'I'm going to pummel to next week' list.

"Hmmm, that is rather interesting predicament you have Miss Xiao Long, but who has made you feel this way, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's….this person. He and I fought a while back." Yang didn't want to lie to the Headmaster, but seeing what happened Rias' Peerage, she had to make sure he didn't get captured or what not. "He was able to humiliate me, and even almost hurt Ruby. Ever since then, I just…..lose it whenever I see him. My other friends try to tell me to be careful, but I don't listen and end up getting my as-I mean my butt kicked." She clenched her fists tightly, remembering how Longshot took down her team with ease, not to mention the other time she and the others failed to beat him and Demolition, as well as the simulation. It pissed her off to no end, but if she kept this up…...it might end badly. Ozpin absorbed what she told him while sipping from his coffee mug.

"I see. This kind of situation is fascinating. However, I must agree with what your friends have told you." He stood up before walking in front of the window. "In battle, you must have a clear mind and motive if you're going to succeed. Allowing anger or rage to take control will always end in failure. You know that, don't you Miss Xiao Long?" It was true: during any assignment or fight, a Huntsman or Huntress must be able to stay calm or else they will die. Ozpin had already seen enough death in his life…..or lives, and he didn't want to see someone who had a lot of potential like Yang to be the next victim. "I advise you take some time and control your anger miss Xiao Long so that you may be able to defeat your enemy. Perhaps do some meditation or drink some tea to calm your mind." Yang took in what Ozpin told her to heart. While she was never a fan of meditation(she would always make fun of the concept when Blake offered her to meditate with her), but seeing as she and the others were fighting a interdimensional tyrant who had an army of robots, they needed to be as focused and calm as possible.

"Okay, okay….." She gave him a small smile. "Thanks Profe-"

*BOOM*

However, her thanks was cut short when a sudden explosion erupted from Vale, more specifically the docks. The elevator suddenly opened up, revealing Glynda Goodwitch walking in with a shocked expression. "Headmaster Ozpin, we have an emergency!" She said in an urgent tone.

*Beep, beep*

Yang's morpher suddenly began to beep. _**"Yang, come in Ni-Ni!"**_ Kaldon called from her wrist, making her cover it. _**"Crekors detected in the Vale Docks, get there soon Ni-Ni!"**_

"I gotta go!" Yang quickly ran in the elevator before the adults could ask her what that was all about. "I got the message Kaldon, on my way." Little did she know, Ozpin was able to hear what the speaker said through her device.

 _Hmmmm, what are you hiding Miss Xiao Long?_

' _Vale docks'_

*BOOM*

Several explosions erupted on the docks of Vale. The workers were running for their lives as the strange army of robots, lead by a green armored hunter, walked towards the shipping containers. **"Get those cans opened, Take all the Dust you can."** Longshot ordered the Crekors as they matched in front of the containers, using their blasters to break the locks.

*Screech*

Red and blue lights flashed from the distance as police cruisers drove up to the docks, police officers exited the vehicles as they aimed their handguns at the group. "Attention, step away from the shipping containers. Failure to comply will result in brute force." The chief called out from the megaphone.

" **Tch, humans: they think they just order us around like we're their slaves."** Longshot pressed the side of his helmet, activating his communicator. **"Drop him."** Nodding, a Crekor pilot flew its ship over the police.

"You have until the count of three: One….." Some of the cops got their weapons ready. "2…." A young cop aimed his gun at Longshot's head, only for his weapon to show him a reflection. Following it, he looked up to see a strange ship over them.

"CHIEF!"

"1!" The young officer ran back in fear as a large shadow hovered over them, coming closer and closer….

*BOOM*

Then, the shadow crashed on top of the middle car, causing a large shockwave that sent them flying back. "What the hell was that?!"

" **Humans…..they're like little mice."** The dust slowly settled, revealing none other than Rampage, lifting the chief by the collar. Said person was bloody and bruised, he could only gargle in response. **"HOW WEAK!"** He then threw the chief at his friends before lifting one of the police cruisers over his head, throwing it over the ocean. **"That's it! Run like…...ummmm….like a cat! Yeah, that's it."**

" **I swear, he's as dumb as a Crekor bot."** Shaking his head, Longshot called in two transports to get the goods.

"Unleash the Dimensions!" A bright yellow light erupted from the distance before it flew high in the air. The Crekors looked up, only to be gunned down by yellow laser fire. The attacker landed in front of Longshot, revealing it to be Yang. "Hey bucketheads, the battery store is on the other side of town." Yang taunted with a smirk as she locked eyes with Longshot. _Okay, just focus on the mission Yang._

" **You again? I was wondering when you Rangers were gonna come, and I'm glad you were the first."** The green armored hunter cracked his knuckles. **"Get the Dust in the ships, I'll handle this."**

"Fine, about time I get to CRUSH you tincan." Yang summoned her Ape Gauntlets before rushing towards Longshot. The larger alien swung a hard fist at Yang, who tilted her head to dodge before jabbing his chest. Getting over the hits, Longshot uppercutted Yang while also firing several shots up close, striking her in several parts of her body. The Crekors began carrying large crates into their transports when a portal opened up, revealing the rest of the Rangers.

"Phoenix Striker, activate!" A blue aura surrounded Yusei before he summoned his vehicle. He got on his ride before driving forward, firing several blue lasers.

"Okay, Ichigo, you and Rias get those guys out of here while me and Yusei handle the Crekors." Natsu ordered his team, who nodded before splitting up. Seeing the Rangers, the Crekors decided to split up, some facing their enemies while the rest continue to ship the crates. Natsu blocked two swords with his claws before slashing them away. Three more Crekors aimed their cannons at Natsu, ready to blast him to pieces.

"Blade mode, activate!" The sides of Yusei's runner popped out two large blades. Increasing his vehicle's speed, the Signer drove over the bots, taking them out. Getting off his ride, Yusei summoned his shield just as a Crekor bot swung its sword on him. "We have to make sure they don't leave with the Dust."

"On it!" Focusing his magic in his hands, Natsu ignited his weapon before moving them in a circular formation. "Fire Dragon Spiral Drill!" Pushing his feet on the ground, Natsu lunged forward, slashing Crekor after Crekor before they exploded behind him.

"Open fire!" The police began firing on Rampage, only for their weapons to do nothing.

" **Oh, that tickles. Let me show you what true strength is!"** Rampage lifted one of the car and was about to throw it at them…..

"Getsuga Tensho/Crimson Barrage!" A black energy slash and red arrows struck the car, causing it to explode over the hybrid. The police widened their eyes in shock as the Black and Pink Rangers ran up to them.

"Come on, you gotta move." Ichigo urged, helping up the chief.

"W-who are you?"

"We're the Power Rangers, we'll handle this."

*Rumble*

" **RRAAAGGGHHHH!"** From the wreckage of the explosion, Rampage stood up, glaring at the color coated heroes. **"You think those puny flames would hurt me?! Then you're even dumber than…...ummm…..a dumb human!"**

"Run, we'll handle this." Rias said as she and Ichigo got their weapons ready. Roaring in anger, Rampage began to charge towards them, making the ground shake a bit. Thanks to their quick reflexes, both Rangers rolled to the side as Rampage crashed into one of the shipping containers, bending the metal with ease. Rias took this opportunity to fire three more crimson arrows onto the large monster's back, only for them to bounce off like raindrops. "His skin's too tough." Growling in anger, Rampage ripped the door off of a nearby container before throwing it at the duo.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo got in front of Rias before slashing through the door, allowing the separate pieces to crash in two different directions. However, Rampage charged at them, slamming his right arm into Ichigo's stomach, sending the Black Ranger flying. Rias was about to shoot Rampage again, only for him to use his trunk arm to grab her arm, lifting her in the air before slamming the devil on the ground, causing it to crack.

*BANG, BANG*

Longshot kept firing his gun gauntlets at Yang, who was currently driving Bumblee to dodge them. "Come on, I know Grimm who can shoot better than you!" Turning her ride, Yang drove at Longshot before slamming a Semblance-enhanced fist onto his head, pushing him back a few feet. Reaching into his belt, Longshot pulled out a purple grenade before pulling the pin.

 _ **Come on…...a little closer…**_ He thought, watching as Yang was getting closer for another attack. **"NOW!"** Longshot threw the grenade on the ground, allowing purple slime to leak out and spread.

"What the?!" She tried to stop, but her wheels were caught in the slime, causing her to lose control as Bumblebee lost control, falling on the ground as its rider was sliding along the slime. Loading in his last Dust crystal, Longshot aimed his sniper at Yang before shooting it, causing an explosion that sent her flying.

"Yang!" Natsu, noticing his friend getting hurt, charged at Longshot, swinging his claws as the hunter countered with his gauntlets.

" **Give it up Red, you're friends are done-"**

*Vroom*

The whole battlefield went silent as a large roar of an engine rang through the air. Everyone looked up to see three large VTOL ships landing not too far from their location. **"Great, now what?"** The sides of the large vehicles opened, allowing several black and grey clad troopers wearing white masks and holding advanced rifles to exit it, aiming their weapons at the two groups. In the middle of these troopers, a man with crimson hair, a black suit, and a white mask walked in front of them, holding a red katana in his right hand while holding the black sheath in the other. This was Adam Taurus, a commander of the human hating group The White Fang.

"Go, secure the Dust." The man in black ordered his troops before staring at Longshot and Natsu. "You are interfering with White Fang business. Prepare to die."

"Get out of here! You don't know how strong these guys are!" Natsu tried to warn the White Fang, which Longshot took as an opportunity to punch his stomach. "Gah!"

" **No human is gonna boss me around."** Longshot threw the leader of the Power Rangers to the side, pointing at the red haired man. **"I'll give you to the count of three to run off like the cowards you are."** If it wasn't for his mask, then everyone could see the man glaring at him.

"Kill them all."

"Sir!" The members of the White Fang began firing at both the Rangers and Crekor: the latter were blocking their shoots while the bots simply took them, not even remotely damaging them.

"You have to stop this. Those guns won't do anything!" Yusei tried to urge the gunners, but they simply ignored them as the Crekors prepared to shoot them. "Dammit." Thinking on his feet, Yusei slammed his shield on the Crekors….only to be forced to also block gunfire from the White Fang. "I'm not your enemy!"

" **QUAKE!"** Rampage slammed his foot on the ground, causing it to crack towards both the Rangers and White Fang. Both sides were sent back from the force, though Adam stood his ground as the earth shattering attack stopped just a few inches from his feet.

" _ **Rangers, you must retreat now."**_ Vektor urged from their communicators.

"No….way." Yang struggled to stand up, her attention was on Rampage. "I...can still….keep going."

" _ **Yang, your Aura levels are really low. Plus your Gauntlets won't be able to work on that thing!"**_ Neo shouted with worry. Just as Yang was about to run in….Natsu wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back.

"HEY!"

"Look, I hate running too, but we need a better plan." The blonde brawler tried to break free of his grasp, but he tightened it slightly. "We'll get them, I promise." As much as she wanted to keep fighting, but deep down, she knew he was right. Calming down, she gave him a reluctant nod as the five Rangers began to glow before disappearing.

" **Hey, get back here Rangers!"**

"Forget them." Rampage turned to see Adam walking up to him, pointing his katana at the hybrid with a scowl. "Your opponent is standing right in front of you." All Rampage did was chuckle before he charged forward.

' _The Legacy, two hours later'_

" **Hmmmm…."** Vektor rubbed his chin, observing the footage the Rangers took from their fight with Longshot and Rampage. A curious brow was raised as he saw how Rias' arrows and Ichigo's blade were ineffective on the new monster. **"Neo, have you analyzed this new monster?"**

" **It looks like it's another hybrid of a rhinoceros and elephant, with a hint of Crekor DNA mixed in."** Neo said as a hologram of Rampage appeared. **"According to human history, the rhino's skin is extremely thick, as well as the head of the elephant. Mixing both genes from these animals does give him immense strength. Most of our weapons won't leave a scratch on him."** Parts of Rampage's sides, including his legs began to glow red. **"However, I found a few weaknesses in this monster's attacks. It looks like if we can hit his sides, as well as his legs with enough force, it may weaken him enough to use the Ion Cannon."**

" **I see. The only weapon that has a chance of damaging him are miss Xiao Long's Ape Gauntlets. Where is she anyways?"**

"Ha!" Yang slammed her fist one one of the many punching bag of the training room, causing the large bag to swing. To say she was miffed would be an understatement: not only was she humiliated by Longshot AGAIN, but her own team told her they had to retreat because of the new monster Oblivion had. Still, she was low on Aura, and Ichigo and Rias did need to be healed up from their fight with Rampage. Narrowing her eyes, she jabbed the punching bag a few more times before delivering a hard uppercut, causing it to tear a bit.

"Feeling better?" Thanks to her increased senses, Yang was able to catch a water bottle, thrown to her by none other than Natsu Dragneel.

"Not really, but thanks." Nodding, he gestured her to follow him to the benches. Both Rangers sat down, with the Yellow one drinking from the bottle of delicious water. "How's everyone doing?"

"Thanks to Rias' devil powers, and Yusei's Mark, they should be fine soon. Ichigo has a broken rib from getting hit by that huge monster."

"And you?" She felt so guilty that he had to fight Longshot after she got sent flying, and what's more: that green bastard was able to shoot him too.

"Hey, don't worry about me. Dragon Slayers are the toughest wizards in Earthland." Natsu punched his chest with a prideful look on his face, getting a chuckle from the blonde.

"I guess you really do get FIRED UP, huh?"

"Hell yeah. If I ever find another Crekor out there, I'll crush it to pieces!" Both of them chuckled at the little moment they shared before silence overtook the atmosphere. "So…...Longshot took your friends and sister huh?" As soon as he said that, Yang looked down with a sad frown. "And I guess seeing him again makes you pissed. I-"

"Don't." She raised her hand, gesturing him to stop. "Look, I appreciate what you're gonna say, but I don't need to hear it again. My teacher already told me to cool down."

"Okay? But that's not what I was gonna say." She looked at him curiously as he stood up. "I was gonna say I wanted to know if you wanted help to beat Longshot. The way you fight is good, but you leave too many openings."

"Really, and you think you can help?" She laughed a bit, making him pout while crossing his arms.

"Hey, I beat a lot of tougher guys before. Hell, I even beat two Dragon Slayers on my own. But if you don't think I can help you, then try to punch me." Rolling her eyes, Yang stood up before walking a few feet from Natsu, raising her fists.

"Alright hotshot, bring on the HEAT!" She charged at Natsu, swinging her fists at him. To her surprise, he was able to dodge them with ease. Feeling a bit irritated, she continued to jab at Natsu, and like before, he kept dodging like it was nothing.

"You see? Doing the same thing over and over again and your opponent will find your weak spots." To prove his point, Natsu moved to the left just as Yang threw a punch before slamming his fist onto her stomach, making her gasp. "See? You left your stomach open." Gritting her teeth, Yang increased the speed of her punches until she grazed the Dragon Slayer's left cheek. However, he grinned while grabbing her right arm and moving his foot behind her leg, causing her to fall on her butt. Just as the blonde was about to punch him….

*SLAM*

A fist came in and punched the ground just a few inches from her head. "Left your feet opened too." As he grinned, Yang noticed how close he was, how he was literally on top of her, which caused her to smirk.

"Not bad Pinky, but…." Faster than Natsu expected, Yang suddenly switched their positions to where she was on top of him. "I'm always on TOP." Normally, if someone was in Natsu's position, they'd be blushing. But…..this was Natsu.

"Whatever, but you get what I'm saying right?" Nodding, Yang stood up before offering Natsu a hand, which he took to stand up. "You can't tell, but I know exactly when you're gonna punch, the timing for your attacks, even when you're breathing."

"Geez, didn't know you were paying that much attention to me?" A smirk crept on her face as she traced a finger on his chest. "See anything you like~"

"Ahem." A cough was heard through the room, getting the two to turn to see Rias standing in the doorway, her arms crossed under her bust.

"Oh, hey Rias. Something wrong?"

"Vektor's calling us. He and Neo found a way to beat the new creature." She said in a monotone voice, though there was a hint of jealousy in her voice, which Natsu did not notice. "Come on."

"Hey, are…..you okay?" All Rias did was stare at him before leaving the room. _Okay, why do I feel like I screwed up somehow? She looked kinda like Erza when she was mad._ As Natsu went to see what Vektor wanted, Yang had a smirk.

 _Well well, looks like I'll have some fun here._ With a mental chuckle, she followed her fellow Rangers, hoping to fight Longshot again.

' _The Apocolypse'_

Turning our attention to the villains of our story, we now see Oblivion, Static and Longshot overseeing the Crekors as they began carrying crate after crate of fresh Dust, crystal and powdered. To say the mastermind was happy would be an understatement. **"Excellent work Longshot."** Oblivion said to his hunter.

" **According to my calculations, we should be able to create weapons infused with Dust by this evening."** Static said while checking his holopad.

" **Yeah, those Rangers and FAUNUS or whatever were nothing to me and Rampage."** Longshot said arrogantly.

*BANG* 

" **RRRRAAAGGHHHHHH!"** Rampage roared as he slammed several crates on the ground, making some of the Crekors fall over.

" **Although…...I had hoped Rampage's behavior would change."** Again, Oblivion was going to get a damn migraine with the noise his new monster was making.

" **Sorry boss, what don't fix what ain't broke."** The green alien rubbed his forehead in frustration before a thought came up.

" **Static, you said his skin is very durable, correct?"**

" **Well I may have added one or two numbers more than needed, but yes, his skin is very durable. If I might ask, why?"**

" **Because…..I want you to find the most populated area in Remnant so that our friend could go all out."**

' _Vale, sometime later'_

The people of Vale were living their usual day: preparing for the Vital Festival, selling goods to travelers from outside the kingdom…

*BOOM*

Massive explosions erupting from the dist-wait, that's not supposed to happen for two more months. **"That's it humans, RUN!"** Rampage shouted with a gleeful laugh as he flipped a car in front of him. The citizens, of course, began to run for their lives, not wanting to be crushed by this new monster. Police cars began to drive towards Rampage, allowing the police force to exit their vehicles.

"Open fire!" One of the police officers shouted as he and the others began to shoot at Rampage, only for their bullets to bounce off his skin like rocks tossed on a tank.

" **Hahaha, that tickles! Don't worry, I'll smash you like a…...ummm…...a grape, YEAH A GRAPE!"** Agreeing with his dumb comparison, the rhino/elephant hybrid began to charge at the police with a loud roar. Seeing as their bullets were doing squat, the police jumped out of the way as Rampage broke through their cars, one of whom was falling towards a young faunus girl with dog ears, who closed her eyes to accept her fate…..

"HYAH!" A black blur appeared above her before the car was cut in two, both parts rolling on either side. "Hey, you okay?" The little Faunus opened her eyes to see Ichigo in his Ranger form kneeling in front of her.

"Y-yes." She said meekly before her eyes widened. "Wait, you're a-"

" **POWER RANGER!"** Seeing one of his targets, Rampage threw another car at Ichigo. Thinking on his feet, the orange haired male picked up the girl before leaping out of the way. **"I'll get you this time!"**

"Unleash the Dimensions!" Four colors began to glow behind the large monster as four figures jumped over him, revealing it to be the other four Rangers. Seeing his friends arrive, Ichigo put the girl down while looking into her blue eyes.

"You need to get out of here, okay?" As scared as she was, seeing one of the Power Rangers save her, the Faunus gave him a nod before running off, allowing him to walk next to Yang. Natsu punched his opened palm before moving his right arm up.

"Fearsome as a dragon, Red Dimension Ranger!" Rias crossed her arms forward before raising them above her head.

"Brave as a tiger, Pink Dimension Ranger!" Yusei thrusted his right fist forward before he slightly kneeled down, moving more to the left.

"Noble as a Phoenix, Blue Dimension Ranger!" Yang punched her fists together before moving her right arm to the right and lowered her left arm.

"Strong as an ape, Yellow Dimension Ranger!" Ichigo clapped both his hands before he slight kneeled to the left, similar to Yusei.

"Prideful as a lion, Black Dimension Ranger!"

"Dimension Rangers, face all dangers. Power Rangers Dimension Heroes!" A large explosion erupted from behind the group.

" **About time you got here, I was wondering how much stuff I had to break."** A large transport appeared over Rampage before several Crekors landed behind him. **"Go have fun boys!"**

"Okay, you guys go handle the Crekors while me and Yang handle this guy." Natsu ordered while summoning his claws.

"Right." The Blue, Pink and Black Rangers quickly ran to handle the Crekors while the Red and Yellow Rangers stood their ground to handle Rampage. Some of the robots began laying for the remaining citizens.

"Phoenix Blitz!" Entering the code in his morpher, Yusei fired a bird-shaped fire blast at some of the Crekors, causing them to turn to ash. One of the shop owners accidentally tripped as their friend turned to help them, only for three Crekors to aim their cannons at them.

"Oh no you don't." Just as they were about to open fire, Ichigo jumped in, using his sword to deflect their shots, destroying two of the three bots. The last Crekor had no time to react as the former substitute soul reaper rushed it and cut off its head, allowing the body to fall back.

Another group of civilians were trying to return to their vehicles, only for several Crekors to appear in front of them. "Crimson Arrows!" Ten red arrows were shot at the bots, each impaling their cores before they fell over. The citizens gasped in shock as Rias landed on top of one of their cars. "All of you need to run now. Hide in your homes and stay there. We'll handle the rest." Those who recognized her cheered for her and the others to win as she returned to handle the remaining Crekors.

" **Hehehe, so, you ready to get squashed humans?"**

"Yang, you remember the plan right?"

"Right." Yang said with a grin as she slammed her fists together, only they hand three glowing rings on the fists each. Suddenly, Kaldon appeared on screen, wearing a white lab coat and had Einstein like hair.

" **If you're wondering what those blue rings are, allow me to explain Ni-Ni!"** Kaldon said happily before pointing at a powerpoint, which had Yang's Ape Gauntlets on it. **"The blue rings are called Magnetic Shifters Ni-Ni. Basically, they allow small, but effective tremors to vibrate whenever the weapon hits someone or something Ni-Ni. Perfect for handling your pesky enemies that have small weaknesses Ni-Ni. Now back to the show Ni-Ni!"** Rampage was the first to act as he charged towards the Rangers, forcing them to roll to the sides.

" **Get over here!"** He thrusted his trunk arm towards Natsu.

"Not so fast!" Using his magic in his hands, Natsu slashed at Rampage's trunk, making him reel back in pain. "Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" Natsu's whole body was engulfed in flames before he headbutted Rampage on his chest, pushing him back one foot. Growling in anger, Rampage raised his right arm and smashed it on top of the Dragon Slayer, slamming him onto the ground. "Yang, now!" The busty brawler jumped on top of Rampage's back before slamming her fists on each side of his head, activating the Magnetic Shifters.

" **A-A-A-A-AHHHH!"** The large hybrid screamed in pain as he held his head. Taking the moment of weakness to his advantage, Natsu ignited both his feet before he kicked both of Rampage's legs as hard as he could.

"Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!" Moving his arms in a circular motion, Natsu launched a tornado of flames on top of Rampage, causing him to scream in pain. However, much to his and Yang's shock, the large monster pushed through the flames as he tried to punch Natsu.

" **You think that's funny?! I'LL CRUSH YOU!"** The larger creature swung his trunk at Natsu, sending him to a nearby fruit cart. The Rangers however took this as an opportunity to attack as Rias jumped on his back, firing more arrows point blank on his head. **"GET OFF ME!"**

"Careful not to TRIP on your toes!" Yang slid under Rampage before punching his legs, causing him to wobble and fall on his knees.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo rushed in before using his signature attack on Rampage's face, causing him to groan in pain. Yusei then appeared and slammed his shield on his head.

" **ENOUGH!"** Raising his right arm, Rampage slammed it on the ground, causing a large shockwave that sent everyone flying. Turning his body, the larger monster charged at Yang, tackling her through a nearby building.

"YANG!"

" **Hehehehe…"** Rampage slowly walked out the hole he create, looking at the four Rangers with an evil grin. **"Don't worry about her, I'll make sure each of you are turned to mush by the time I'm finished."**

*BOOM*

Before anyone could react, a large burst of flames suddenly erupted from the building. **"Oh now wh-"**

"HAAAA!" A yellow blur flew forward, punching Rampage with enough force to actually send him flying over the Rangers. They widened their eyes as Yang Xiao Long was standing in place of Rampage, only her whole body was covered in a blazing yellow aura.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Yusei narrowed his eyes before a thought came up.

"I see, so this is Yang's Semblance." He spoke up, getting their attention. "From what Vektor told me, people from Remnant have something called an Aura, which gives they increased strength and defense. When they unlock their people, the people can use something called a Semblance, which is different for each person. From what I'm seeing, Yang's Semblance gives her more power whenever she's hurt."

"Incredible." Rias was so surprised of her friend's hidden power. While it was nothing like the Sacred Gears, the fact that any being in this world can unlock these abilities was astounding.

" **Grrrr, who cares about Memblances or whatever! I'll turn you to paste!"** Rampage began to run towards Yang, who grinned under her mask.

"Move dammit!" She ignored Ichigo's warning just as Rampage slammed in her…...only they stayed in place.

" **What?!"**

"Ahahahaaa Sorry to bust your trunk ugly….." Much to their shock, Yang was able to stop Rampage with her fists, stopping him from pushing her again. "But time to show you a YANG of a time!" With that Yang punched him on the head, causing him to scream in agony. She didn't let up as she began jabbing him harder and harder on his stomach, slowly, but surely pushing him back.

" **No…...way…..a human…..will hurt me!"** Rampage raised his trunk arm before bringing it down on Yang, forcing her on one knee. However, just as he was about to pull it back, she grabbed the trunk. **"Hey, let go!"**

"Ever fly in the sky Horn Brain?" Wrapping her arms around the trunk, Yang slowly began to spin Rampage around like a ragdoll, making him scream.

" **HEY, LET ME GO! I'M GONNA….."** The hybrid suddenly turned green, feeling his stomach was about to blow. Slamming her foot on the ground, Yang threw Rampage high in the air.

"OFF YOU GO!" Rampage could only scream as he was thrown several feet in the air. "Hey Hotshot, ready to bloW this guy to dust?"

"I hear ya!" Grinning, Natsu typed a code on his morpher. "Dimension Ion Cannon, activate!" The twin cannon appeared in the air before Yang caught it in her arms, Rias and Natsu on either side while Yusei and Ichigo kneeled down to hold the barrels towards Rampage, who began to fall towards them.

"Dimension Ion Cannon…" The disc on top began to spin, glowing their respective colors. "FIRE!" The Ion Cannon fired a pair of rainbow beams towards Rampage.

" **NO! I WAS THE STRONGEST!"** With that, Rampage was engulfed in a large explosion, turning his body to ashes.

' _The Apocalypse'_

" **Grrrrrrrr, that muscle bound idiot."** Oblivion growled with his arms crossed, watching as his latest creature was destroyed. He suddenly grabbed a nearby Crekor, staring at its optics. **"Ragna Cannon, NOW!"** Nodding in fear, the Crekor ran to the cannon controls before turning on the weapon.

' _Back in Remnant'_

A red laser appeared from the sky, covering Rampage's ashes before revicing him in giant form. **"HAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW I CAN CRUSH YOU LIKE THE BUGS YOU ARE!"**

"Oh yeah? Bring it." Yang stepped forward before she and the others opened their morphers. "Dimension Zords, activate." The five Dimension Zords appeared in Remnant before combining. "Dimension Titan Megazord!"

" **Bring it weaklings!"** Both Rampage and the Megazord charged towards each other, the latter's sword clashing with the former's tusks. Pushing the blade back, Rampage wrapped his trunk around the Megazord before throwing him to the side. **"Mega Charge!"** Charging some of his strength in his head, Rampage rushed towards the Megazord, slamming into its chest as it staggered back.

"Yusei, how bad was that?"

"Looks like we lost about 35% of our power. We can't let him do that again." Nodding, the Rangers forced the Megazord to lift its sword before moving it in a circular form.

"Dimension Victory Slash!" The Megazord slashed at Rampage, making him grunt in pain, yet he still stood his ground.

" **Hehehe, that hurt…..a little."** With that, Rampage slammed his right arm on the Megazord before kicking them, making them fall on their back.

"Dammit, we're barely hurting that thing!" Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

"Come on guys, we can find a way to beat him." Yang tightened her grip on the controls, glaring at Rampage. "We'll make this guy pay for hurting those people." At the moment, she gasped as a vision entered her mind.

 _A large bull yelled in the sky, ramming through large mountains before it looked at Yang._

She flinched as the vision ended. "Yang?" Natsu called out as her morpher began to glow, specifically the numbers 5-3-4. An excited grin entered Yang's face as she she typed in the new code.

"Come on out big guy!" A portal appeared between the Megazord and Rampage before a loud roar echoed through it.

" **Huh?"** A large shadow exited the portal before crashing into him, causing him to fall on his back. **"OWWW!"** The attacker was a large brown mechanical bull with yellow horns and red eyes.

" _ **Oh wow Ni-Ni. Yang unlocked the Dimension Bull Zord Ni-Ni!"**_ Kaldon shouted in joy. _**"It's capable of smashing through mountains, so it should be able to help you guys Ni-Ni!"**_

"Nice, hey guys, ready to make this thing pay?"

"Right. Activate Dimension Titan Megazord: Bull Formation." The Bull Zord's red eyes began to glow as it began to charge towards the Megazord. The right arm of the Megazord was detached as the Bull Zord folded its legs in the body, attaching to the right side of the Megazord. The Dimension Titan Megazord lifted its right arm as the head of the Bull Zord began to thrust out. "Dimension Titan Megazord: Bull Formation, ready!"

 **(Play Power Rangers Dino Charge theme)**

" **Get a million bulls, it won't matter!"** Rampage threw a fist towards the Megazord, only for them to punch with their new arm, colliding both fists as a shockwave erupted between them. **"WHAT?!"**

"Mess with the bull, you get the horn!" Stepping back, the Megazord stabbed the Bull Zord's horns on Rampage's face, making him scream in pain. "Bull Zord: Rapid Knockout!" The area around the two giants turned into a boxing arena as the Megazord began to launch and retract the Bull Zord's head at Rampage, pushing him back with each punch. The Bull Head began to glow a gold aura as the Megazord reeled it back. "Golden Finish!" The Megazord slammed its right fist onto Rampage's stomach, sending him flying high in the air.

" **STUPID BULLLLLLLLLL!"** Was all Rampage said before he exploded as the Megazord turned its back.

"That's how it's done, Power Rangers style."

' _The Apocalypse, later that day'_

Anger. That was the only feeling Oblivion felt as he walked back and forth in the cell area of his ship, waiting for the idiotic hunter Longshot to return. The damn coward ran off to do something while his new toy was destroyed by the Ranger's new Zord. **"I swear, the minute he gets her, I'll turn him to ash."** He muttered with venom in his voice as a green aura surrounded his body, scaring those nearby. He didn't have to wait for long as Longshot appeared in the cell block, though two Crekors were forcing someone with a bag over their head to walk in as well. **"Where have you been?"**

" **Sorry boss, I was a bit busy."** Longshot said with a bow as he gestured towards the bagged individual. **"Just before Rampage was blown up, he fought a group of FAUNUS from Remnant and right here is one of their highest ranked fighters."** He pulled off the bag, revealing the prisoner to be Adam Taurus, who had some blood running down his mouth and his mask was removed, allowing his blood red eyes to seen glaring at Longshot.

"Do what you want with me, but you won't defeat the White Fang." Adam said with deep hatred, making Oblivion raise a brow.

" **Why would you just take a high ranked fighter instead of the leader?"**

" **Because, if we use him in the future, we might be able to get the upper hand on the Rangers, using beings from their words. They wouldn't dare hurt their own people."** The red eyed alien widened his eyes in realization before a dark chuckle escaped his mouth as he looked at Adam.

" **A brilliant idea Longshot. You two, take him to the interrogation room. I want to 'talk' to him about an arrangement."**

"Like hell we would-" Adam was cut off when a Crekor bot put the bag over his head before it pushed him forward.

" **I wonder Vektor….how long it will be until we fight once more."**

 **And that's the chapter. Man, I really made you guys wait didn't I? I am really sorry for doing that, but school was getting in the way, especially my Screenwriting class, as well as Scholarships coming in, which forced me to focus on applying and playing Star Wars Battlefront 2 and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 on Xbox really tired me out. I will try to bring the next chapter next month at the earliest so we can see the next ranger join(I will leave an epilogue for the next chapter) but please, try not to spoil the person if you have an idea of who they are. All I'll say is that they are a good shooter and have A shade of green hair, nothing else;)**

 **I hope you guess liked the little Natsu x Yang moment as there will be more in the future, and we will definitely see some funny moment between Yang and Rias. The Bull Zord the the second to last Zord we will see until the team expands so by order of subtraction, the next chapter will be an Ichigo focused chapter since I have gotten lazy with him. What does Oblivion tend to do with Adam now that he's his prisoner? How are our heroes' friends? And will Dragon Ball Super have a good ending?**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: To feel useful.**

 **Now, time for an epilogue!**

Hours after the battle between the Power Rangers and Rampage, the clean up crew of Vale we forced to do an all nighter, cleaning up the ruins of downtown. "Man, look at all this crap." One of the workers said as he threw a broken chest of a Crekor bot on the truck.

"I know. Those Power Rangers or whatever need to know how to hold back." His friend said while drinking from his theormose. "But there's no point in complaining, we got a job to do."

(VROOM*

The crew stopped working as a loud engine rang through the air. They looked up, only to widen their eyes to see ATLAS airships closing in on their position. "ATLAS? The hell do they want?" Two airships landed in front of the crew as several ATLAS soldiers walked out, forming two lines.

"Gentlemen, you can leave the rest to us." A calm voice called out, revealing it to be James Ironwood, Headmaster of ATLAS academy as he walked out the ship.

"Ummm, sir? If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"That information is classified. You are relieved of duty." His tone was cold and serious, making the boss of the crew gulp before he gestured everyone to move out.

"Sir." One of the ATLAS soldiers called out as he walked up to Ironwood, holding the severed head of a Crekor bot. "This one looks in intact apart from the rest. What should we do with it?"

"Put it in the ship. I want any technology we can collect on the ship and in our research facility by Dawn." He looked at the shattered moon with narrowed eyes. _If these 'Power Rangers' have such advanced technology, why keep it to themselves? Well, two can play at that game._


	12. Chapter 12: To feel useful

**Howdy everyone! The 3rd Dragneel, returning with another cool chapter of Power Rangers Dimension Heroes. I am so happy to announce after this chapter, we will FINALLY see who the wielder of the Green Dimension Crystal is, or at least I will leave a subtle, not so subtle hint for the title of the next chapter. It has been funny writing chapters for this story and I am happy to say after this, there WILL be a spin-off with three new Rangers. Who they are won't be announced until I finish this story, which is a LONG ASS way away.**

 **Omni warrior: Thanks, it's confirmed to be ending, well considering they're both villains, and yes, Ironwood having alien tech is extremely bad.**

 **Wolfman: Yup, hopefully you'll like the next Zord, and thanks for that like of Natsu x Yang. Exactly, a team up and a general having alien tech? Not a good combination.**

 **TrexDan93: I don't know, mmmmaaayyybbbbbeeeeee~;) Hopefully you will like this chapter and the next one.**

 **Kival737101: Who knows? We might see the fallout of what happens when you deal with Crekor technology.**

 **25NaMi: Thank you!**

 **DB-19: Look man, all I'm saying is keep your theories to yourself. I'm not angry, that's all I'm saying.**

 **X: I know, but honestly, it will get annoying, but that's just me.**

 **BanRedfox: Thanks, and I really like the idea of that monster.**

 **To recap: As the Rangers trained to face their enemies, Yang continued to have a major grudge against Longshot due to how he was responsible for capturing her tean. As she went to get some advice for Ozpin, a new, powerful monster called Rampage attacked the harbor, stealing several crates of Dust. In order to defeat this new threat, Kaldon invented an upgrade for Yang, while said person got some training advice from Natsu. Near the end of the day, with the help of her new Bull Zord, Yang and the others were able to defeat Rampage, not knowing the capture of Adam Taurus. Now what will our heroes face today? Time to find out!**

 **(Power Rangers Dino Charge Opening…...start!)**

 **The scene starts with Vektor launching all ten Dimension Crystals into outerspace. It then cuts to Natsu, Ichigo, Yang, Rias and Yusei finding their Crystals.**

 **(Power Ranger, Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers)**

 **It then cuts to the five being sent into the Legacy and meeting Kaldon and Vektor, who show an image of Oblivion walking past a field of flames.**

 **(In a dimension full of strife)**

 **Natsu as the Red Dimension Ranger.**

 **(We must fight to survive)**

 **Rias as the Pink Dimension Ranger.**

 **(Try to break the gates)**

 **Yusei as the Blue Dimension Ranger.**

 **(That dividdddddeeeeee!)**

 **Yang as the Yellow Dimension Ranger.**

 **(There is only one chance)**

 **Ichigo as the Black Dimension Ranger.**

 **(To take the right stance. Hold tight, keep out powers alllliiiivvvveeee!)**

 **The scene then shows Ichigo fending off against Demolition, Yusei dodging laser fire, then Vektor standing up before using his staff to fight Oblivion before the five morph into their Ranger forms.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. Don't you….ever stop!)**

 **Yusei launches a blue bird of flames from his shield while Rias fires several arrows, Ichigo jumps off the wall to slash a new monster and Yang punching at a rapid pace.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. You will rise up to the top!)**

 **The Apocalypse is seen hovering over Earth as Oblivion takes a sight in his throne while his generals stand behind him. Natsu summons a large double barrel cannon before he and the others fired it.**

 **(Rangers together, DIMENSIONS, all together!)**

 **The five toast with smiles on their faces as their Zords, along with several other shadows behind them appeared while roaring. The next scenes include Rias flying with her devil wings, Yusei jumping high in the air in his new blue Runner, the Dimension Titan Megazord roars as it brings down its sword, Yang slamming her fists together as her Semblance kicks in, Ichigo charging black energy into his sword and Natsu engulfing his body in flames as he charging in for a punch.**

 **(Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dimension Heroes!)**

 **The five then pose with their weapons as they are shown in Fiore, Karakura, Beacon, the Underworld and New Domino City. The opening then ends with Natsu in the middle while Rias and Yusei were on his left and Yang and Ichigo were on his right. Finally the title of the story appears with a dragon roaring in the background.**

' _The Legacy'_

Vektor was currently meditating in his personal quarters, his legs crossed as his staff laid on his lap. He would usually do this whenever he had some free time as it helped him better his magic, plus he liked the peace and quiet. However, today was rather different as he could feel…...something radiating from his staff. **"Hmmmmm…"** A small hum escaped Vektor's mouth as he began to have a vision of ships in space, a large red wasteland, and a person grabbing the Dimension Crystal. However, it was rather blurry, so the only thing he could see was the person's messy hair. He opened his eyes while sighing. **"What could this mean?"** Shaking the thought out of his mind, Vektor stood up and made his way out of his room. It wasn't the first time he had those kind of visions, as evident when he found out how the others were able to find their Dimension Crystals. However, this felt more like a glimpse of the future rather than a clear location. _**Hopefully we can find the Crystal before Oblivion.**_

In another part of the Legacy, Kaldon and Yusei were currently working on the Dimension Weapons as recently, they've been battered and dented to the point they could be ineffective against the Crekors. Kaldon hummed a soft tune as he reattached the Tiger Bow, which he had separated in order to strengthen the wire so Rias could shoot even stronger arrows without draining too much magic. **"Yusei, how's it going Ni-Ni?"** Kaldon asked his bestie, who was tightening the bolts of his Duel Runner's wheels.

"I reinforced the front to handle anything they throw at us, and the wheels should be able to drive through any terrain, but I might need a hand with upgrading the blasters." Yusei said while wiping some sweat from his brow, not noticing a certain orange haired swordsman walking in.

"Anything I can do to help?" Ichigo asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Not unless you can handle the power core of the Runner so it won't blow a hole in the ship." Ichigo was about to speak up…..mostly because he had no idea what he was talking about. "Thanks Ichigo, but me and Kaldon can handle it."

"Alright…...I guess." With that, Ichigo took his leave. It wasn't that he was dumb( as evident with his As in his classes while being a Soul Reaper), but even he didn't know how to handle alien tech. The only reason he knew what to do while being a Ranger is because he was following his instincts, and he doubted they would help him fix Yusei's ride. Sighing, Ichigo walked through the halls of the Legacy, trying to find something to do.

" **Okay, put the boxes right there. No, on the left!"**

"Neo?" Raising a brow, Ichigo entered the cargo hold, where he saw Natsu and Yang lifting and pushing large crates while Neo, using the monitor in the room, was navigating them.

"Here?" Natsu asked with a large silver crate over his head.

" **Nope. That's for medical supplies, over there."** Neo said as the monitor showed a finger going to the left.

"How about this?" Yang said, holding up her own crate on her shoulder

" **That goes in the weapons pile, over there."** Neo 'pointed' towards the middle, making her nod as he put down the crate with a loud thud. Wiping off some sweat, Yang looked at the doorway and saw Ichigo standing there.

"Oh, hey Stra-"

"Don't. Even finish that word." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ichigo spoke up. "You guys need any help?"

" **No offense Ichigo, but I don't think you could lift these boxes."** Neo showed a video of a man trying to lift a box, only to fall on his back, with all the contents spilling on top of him. **"But since Natsu is a Dragon Slayer and Yang has her Semblance, they can handle it. Sorry."**

"Can't be that hard." Ichigo grabbed a nearby box and attempted to lift it….only to realize Neo might have been right. "Dammit…..come on….." Taking a few quick breathes, Ichigo lifted the box, trying to keep his balance. "I….can…...aw crap." Losing his footing, Ichigo fell on his back, the large box landed on his chest.

"Hang on, I got ya." Grabbing the box, Natsu nonchalantly lifted it off Ichigo, who took in a few breathes as he was close to passing out. "We can handle it Ichigo."

"Fine." Standing up, Ichigo put his hand in his pockets before walking out rather sourly.

"See, I told you he was SOUR." Natsu and Neo didn't bother to laugh.

 _Dammit, what the hell? Why can't I do anything?_ Even with all his skills and experience, Ichigo couldn't help anyone on the ship. Hell, he didn't even know much about tools as his dad was…...let's just say his poster had more than one reason for being there. With a small sigh, Ichigo walked into the bridge of the Legacy, where Rias was currently looking over several books, wearing a pair of glasses to help her stay focused.

"Hello Ichigo." Rias said, not even looking at her comrade.

"Hey, read something interesting?"

"In a way. Vektor told us we could use his personal library to learn more about other worlds, so I thought with the peace and quiet, I might as well learn a bit."

"Need any help?"

"I haven't read from that pile, so I guess you can read from that." Rias pointed at a small pile of books on the left. Nodding, Ichigo grabbed the top book and began reading the contents….only to get instantly confused with the contents.

 _What the hell is this?_ Never had Ichigo read something so…..off putting, in his life. He tried to understand what a 'Orzin' was, but some of the words didn't even make any sense. A giggle could be heard from the side, courtesy of Rias.

"I'm sorry. Kaldon and Vektor taught me what the species in those books are, sorry."

"Would you mind telling me?"

"Sorry, but it's…...hard to explain." Letting out a heavy sigh, Ichigo put the book down and walked out of the bridge. "Hmmm, something's wrong with him."

Little did either of them know, a certain mentor was watching Ichigo with a small frown.

' _The Apocalypse'_

We now shift our attention to the Apocalypse, where Oblivion, Vila, Demolition and Static were observing the footage of the last few Ranger battles on the main terminal. Each one observed how they Rangers were able to defeat their monsters and how they could use what they see to their advantage. **"My lord, have you noticed what the Rangers do when they see to be on the brink of defeat?"** Static asked as he rewinded the clip of Natsu using his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode to defeat Overheat, piercing through the large monster's chest.

" **Yes, each of them have a unique ability to add to their ranger powers."** Oblivion said, watching as Rias lifted Chessmate in the air with her devil wings.

" **These Rangers are getting more and more annoying by the cycle."** Vila said with a loud huff, seeing how Yusei, with the Kaldon Battle Gear, annihilated Ambush in a barrage of energy blasts.

" **All…..except the Black Ranger."** Demolition said, focusing on his fellow swordsman, who only used his Ranger abilities to fight.

" **What is your point Static?"**

" **Well my lord, what if we were to, say….drain their secondary abilities?"** Oblivion raised a brow as the doors to the bridge opened, revealing Longshot with a large, black eel-like creature with a large mouth and tail, long eel-like arms covered in what looked like slime. **"I would like to introduce you to Parasap, a creature with the DNA of a leech, eel and slug."**

" **Need to so sssssssssssssssssuck up some energy for you?"** Hearing this, Oblivion facepalmed in irritation while Vila gave Parasap a look of disgust Even the normally calm Demolition was somewhat annoyed by this 'Parasap.'

" **I know I'm going to regret this but…..what?"**

" **Parasap has the ability to drain the energy out of anyone she or her children come into contact with, regardless of if they're flesh or mechanical."** Giving the new monster a signal, Parasap flung her arms, throwing three baby leeches at a nearby Crekor Bot, one on its chest, one on its neck, and the final on its head. The poor robot attempted to pull them off, but soon it began to lose energy before falling face first on the ground.

" **And what happens if the victim attempts to remove the leech?:"**

" **If they do, then they lose most of their energy and can NEVER get it back. Plus if my babies drain all their energy, it automatically gets transferred to me! HAHAHA, it's gonna be so fun!"** Again, Oblivion rubbed his chin in thought. While the Rangers were a threat with the Dimension Crystals, the fact they also had other abilities made his conquest much harder. But if Parasap were to take that way….a chuckle escaped his mouth as he patted the new soldier.

" **Very well, you will go to one of the Ranger's home worlds and draw them out so you can drain their powers. And…..don't hold anything back. I want ALL their power to be gone."**

" **You got it!"** Oblivion's moment was cut when he pulled his hand back….only to see it was covered in slime.

" **Well, looks like we need a clean up cr-AAHHH!"** Just as Longshot was about to get the clean up crew, he slipped on a trail of slime Parasap left while walking, falling on his back.

" **My bad."**

' _Karakura Town, later that day'_

Shifting our attention away from the villains, we now see Ichigo Kurosaki at a small tea stand, taking a sip from his cup. He needed some time to himself, away from the Legacy and his new team. It wasn't because he DIDN'T like being with them, especially since he could get some payback on Demolition and the Crekors. But it's just…...he couldn't help outside of a fight. He couldn't lift any heavy boxes, he couldn't help work on the weapons, hell he even couldn't help read some alien books. "So much for helping." Ichigo muttered to himself with a deep sigh, sipping more of his tea.

" **It seems like you have much in your mind."** Ichigo looked up, only to see a male who looked to be 5'8 with tan skin and red eyes, wearing a white business suit standing across from him with a small smile.

"Can I help you?"

" **No, but maybe I can help you….Ranger."** Ichigo's eyes widened as the man sat across from him. **"Don't worry Ichigo, it's me, Vektor."**

"Seriously?" The man gave him a wink, making him sweatdrop. "How the hell did you…..do this?"

" **My staff has the ability to change my form should it be required for stealth."** Vektor then turned serious as he looked straight into Ichigo's eyes. **"So tell me Ichigo: have there been any…..complications on the Legacy? I've noticed how you looked on the ship."** The Black Ranger just stayed silent, tapping his spoon on his cup before letting out a sigh.

"It's just…...I can't do crap outside of fighting." Vektor simply raised a brow as he listened closely. "Everyone else has skills that can help you and Kaldon while I can't do squat."

" **So you feel like you can't help us?"** Ichigo gave a reluctant nod. **"Ichigo, each of you have something special, but it doesn't mean you need other powers. I can tell you have much potential, even after your 'other job.' That is why the Black Dimension Crystal."** Vektor took a sip from his cup before smiling at Ichigo. **"All you can do is do the best you can my friend, that's all we ask for."**

*BOOM*

The moment was cut when a large explosion occurred nearby. The citizens of Karakura ran away in fear as a certain group of robots began marching through the streets. **"That's right, run humans!"** Vila said with a laugh as she shot a nearby car. _**Let's see if the Rangers can ignore the cries of weak humans.**_

"Fire Dragon Claws!" A wave of fire came from the top, destroying several Crekors. Natsu, Yusei, Rias and Yang jumped onto the scene, their weapons in hand. "Mela, stop right there!"

" **It's VILA, you idiot."**

"GEIA, you don't have to be MEANA." Yang joked, irritating the wife of Oblivion even more.

"You're going to pay for hurting these people." Rias said, aiming her bow at Vila.

"Oh, I bet. Crekors?" The bots aim their weapons at the Rangers, though it did nothing to frighten them.

"Guys, make sure none of them get to the people." Yusei reminded.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted before he and the others rushed in. The Red Ranger was the first to attack as he jumped in between three Crekors, spinning with his Dragon Claws in hand, destroying the bots with little ease. Yang used her Ape Gauntlets to block two Crekors from cutting her before she slammed their heads together, crushing them like cans. Yusei used his Phoenix Shield to block several shots from the Crekors before he pulls out his blaster, shooting each bot down. Rias and Vila jump towards each other, though the former was able to get the edge as she slammed her foot on the latter's stomach, pushing her back a few feet. Getting over her pain, Vila fired green energy blasts at Rias, who flew in the air with her devil wings.

"Fire!" Pulling on her bow, Rias fired three red arrows that struck Vila on the chest, causing her to scream in pain.

" **Damn you!"** Using her psychic powers, Vila broke apart a nearby station wagon before throwing its parts at Rias, who barely had time to dodge it.

"Guys, Double Knockout!"

"Oh, I love that one! Ready Yusei?" The Head Signer nodded before he and Yang began to run towards Vila, who kept throwing part after part of the Station Wagon. Luckily, Natsu jumped in the middle, cutting throw each part with ease. Growling in anger, Vila decided to blast Natsu with a powerful Psychic Wave, sending him flying in the air. "GOTTA YA!" However, she failed to realize Yang and Yusei running behind Natsu until he was sent flying. Yang pulled back her left fist while Yusei pulled back his right, which held his shield. Both weapons began to glow their respective colors before they landed a powerful hit on Vila's stomach. The force from the dual punches was enough to send her crashing into a nearby fruit stand. Tomatoes and watermelon were covered on her body.

" **Ugh, disgusting! Do you know how long it'll take to clean all this off?!"**

"It's over Vila." Rias raised her bow, giving the monster a death glare. "Stand down and we might spare you."

" **You, spare me?"** Vila lowered her head, slowly chuckling to herself. **"You fools have no idea what you just stepped into."**

"Huh, what do you-"

*Squish*

Before Yang could finish, something slippery stuck onto her neck, along with a large amount of pain. "Ahhhh….."

"Yang?!" The Yellow Ranger suddenly demorphed as she fell face first on the ground, a black leech could be seen sucking on her neck. "What the hell?!"

" **Do it Parasap!"**

" **Yes Madam!"** The three Rangers turn to see a new leech like monster stand behind them. Her long arms reaching into her mouth before she threw three more leeches. One struck Yusei's left arm while another struck over Rias' heart. Natsu was fast enough to cut the leech coming towards him, but Vila anticipated this. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her own leech before throwing it on Natsu's right shoulder.

"AAHHH!" The Red, Blue and Pink Rangers suddenly felt excruciating pain from the leeches on their bodies.

"What's…..going…..on…." Yusei was the first to demorph, falling on one knee. The leech on his body began to glow blue.

"My…..my magic…..I feel it draining." Rias and Natsu also demorphed, the latter tried to burn away the leech, but he was already too drained to do anything.

" **Now that that's taken care of, we'll be taking your Crystals. It looks like you might not need them anymore."** Just as Vila was about to take Natsu's Crystal…...a series of red energy bullets were shot from the distance, causing her to fall on her back.

" **Stand aside Vila."** Vektor said in a serious tone, transforming back into his normal state, his staff in hand.

" **Vektor."**

"Guys!" Ichigo quickly ran towards his friends, who began panting heavily as the leeches kept draining their energy.

" **Ichigo, protect them. I will deal with her."**

" **Hey, I don't know who you are, but I won't let you hurt the queen."** Parasap threw one of her arms forward, wrapping it around Vektor's staff. However, he expected this and with impressive strength, he pulled Parasap close, jabbing his staff on her stomach. **"Ow, that hurt you jerk!"** Vektor didn't respond as he spun his staff with his wrist, striking Parasap on the chin as she fell on her back. Annoyed by his interception, Vila focused her psychic powers on Vektor, throwing him to the side.

"Unleash the Dimensions!" A black light appeared out of nowhere as a sword was swung towards Vila, who jumped back just in time. Ichigo, in his Black Ranger outfit, stood in front of her, his sword in hand. "Tell me what you did to them or else."

" **Oh look, if it isn't the BLAND Ranger. Parasap?"**

" **You got it!"** Parasap quickly threw five leeches towards Ichigo. However, thanks to his sword training with Kisuke and Yoruichi, he was able to cut apart each and every leech. Angered at what he did to her babies, Parasap swung her long arms, making Ichigo step back to dodge.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Focusing black energy into his sword, Ichigo swiped the ground in front of him, causing Parasap stumble back. He didn't let up as he slashed at Parasap five more times.

" **Leech Storm!"** Opening her mouth, Parasap shot a large amount of leeches at Ichigo, covering him in the annoying insects. He expected to feel some pain from them as it affected his team…..but it never came.

"The hell?" Looking down, he saw the leeches turn white before jumping off his body, whimpering towards their mother.

" **Ugh, you have no flavor. How am I supposed to feed my babies with something so bland?"** Even though he was glad the leeches weren't affecting him, it still annoyed him how she called him bland. Vila continued to fire green energy blasts at Vektor, who spun his staff to deflect them. Focusing white energy into his staff, Vektor returned fire, striking a part of Vila's hair.

" **Dammit, STOP RUINING MY HAIR! Parasap, we're leaving."**

" **But-"**

" **Now!"** Gulping loudly, The leech monster nodded as Vila threw an energy blast on the ground, causing a smokescreen that covered their escape. Ichigo quickly kneeled before Rias and raised his sword.

" **No Ichigo!"** Vektor quickly grabbed Ichigo's wrist with a serious expression. **"We do not know what will happen if we destroy these creatures. It may harm our friends. Let's take them back to the Legacy."** Ichigo gave a reluctant nod as he and Vektor quickly picked up the four Rangers, returning to the Legacy.

' _The Apocalypse, sometime later'_

After their little battle with Vektor and the Black Ranger, Vila and Parasap returned to the Apocalypse for some much needed hair repair. **"How much longer will it take to fix my hair?"** Vila said with an impatient tone as two of her personal Crekors were currently fixing her ruined hair, courtesy of her husband's rival. The Crekor simply beeped, though no one else could barely understand it.

" **So you failed to get the Dimension Crystals from the other Rangers, yet you were still able to infect them with your…..children?"** Oblivion asked Parasap, who was petting some of her babies gently, freaking some of the Crekors out, DESPITE being robots.

" **Of course I did Master. They weren't expecting that at all. I wish I could have recorded their reactions."** Parasap said with a giggle.

" **And judging by the levels of energy being gathered, they should be able to lose their powers in less than three hours."** Static said, examining the monitor that determined the amount of energy Parasap's babies were absorbing.

" **Which means those Rangers will be way easier to fight with their special powers being taken away."** Longshot added with his arms crossed.

" **The only one who may pose a threat is the Black Ranger."** This got a scoff from Parasap.

" **PLEASE, he is so bland, my babies won't even bother draining his energy."**

" **I wouldn't underestimate him."** Demolition said while leaning against the wall. **"He may only be human, but he is still a force to be reckoned with."**

" **I see. Well my son, perhaps you can take the Black Rangers Crystal."**

" **Very well my father, but…."** The son of Oblivion looked at Parasap. **"I will need her assistance to lure him out."**

" **Eh?"**

' _The Legacy, sometime later'_

We now shift our attention back to the Legacy, where the four infected Rangers were currently placed in the medic bay, each slowly turning white as moans of pain escaped their lips. Kaldon was currently using his scanners to find a way to help his friends while Vektor and Ichigo were waiting outside. "Hey Kaldon, how are they?" Ichigo said while tapping his arm.

" **Physically, they're okay Ni-Ni. But…..my scanners detect their energy being drained every second Ni-Ni."** Kaldon said with sadness in his voice. **"These creatures are literally sucking the life out of them Ni-Ni."**

" **And why was Ichigo not affected by these leeches?"** Vektor asked.

"They said I was Bland, and when I was hit, they just jumped off."

" **It's probably cause you have no power Ni-Ni. Oh, I didn't mean to sound mean Ni-Ni. But because you're a normal human who uses the Power of the Dimension Crystal rather than your own powers, these leeches won't even look at you again Ni-Ni."** The former Substitute Soul Reaper bit the inside of his cheek, clearly a bit irritated with the new info. Seeing this, Vektor placed a hand on his shoulder.

" **Do not take this personally Ichigo. Even without other powers, you are still a powerful Ranger."** Nodding, Ichigo looked at the leeches.

"Is there a way to get these things off them?"

" **Hmmmm, based on what we have seen, it seems as though this new creature is capable of communicating with these leeches through telepathy."**

" **Telepathy Ni-Ni?"** Kaldon knocked on his head, as if trying to get an solution out of it. Well…..at least it worked as his eyes sparkled. **"That's it Ni-Ni! Telepathy requires the mind to be calm and clear, but if it were hit with an electric pulse, then the brain would short circuit like water on a plug Ni-Ni!"** The blue robot quickly kneeled in front of a cabinet and began throwing out different objects, stemming from a bone saw to a glass of olives to, for some reason, a Xenomorph skull, all while Ichigo and Vektor stepped aside. **"No, no, not that…..FOUND IT NI-NI!"** Inside the cabin, Kaldon pulled out a short metal baton with a rubber handle.

"Okay…..what is it?"

" **I call it a Stun Baton Ni-Ni. It was something I've been working on this for a while and thought it would help you guys fight the Crekors Ni-Ni."** He then pressed a red button near the middle of the baton, causing the top to emit short bursts of blue lightning. **"This baby can fry the circuit off those bots with one hit Ni-Ni. Since you mentioned this new monster uses Telepathy, I thought it'd be a good idea to give this a test run Ni-Ni."** Interested in the new weapon, Ichigo took the baton and examined it. **"But make sure you hold onto the rubber part or you'll be the one frying Ni-Ni."**

"Glad to know."

" **Ichigo, I advise we wait for Oblivion to strike. If you go alone now, you can be ambushed."**

*BEEP, BEEP*

The screen in the medbay suddenly turned on as Neo popped on the screen with a worried emoji on it. **"Vektor, there's an open message being played. Check this out!"** Neo said before the screen showed a video of Demolition in the Apocalypse, standing tall and proud with Parasap next to him.

" _ **Black Ranger, if you are hearing this open message, then I have a proposal for you."**_ Demolition said calmly. _**"Parasap's children are slowly draining the power out of your friends. In less than two hours, they will be shells of their former selves. However, I have something that may interest you. A duel, you and me in your homeworld. One hour from now. Come alone, or I'll have Parasap drain your friends' power even more until they become dust. If you have any feelings towards your friends, then you will come."**_ With that, the message was cut. There were mixed reactions in the medbay: Neo and Kaldon had worried looks, Vektor stayed calm, though he was slightly squeezing his staff. But the one that was more affected by this was Ichigo, who had a deep scowl on his face.

" **Vektor, what if this is a trap Ni-Ni? Then we might lose our last chance."**

"I'm going." Ichigo quickly pocketed the baton and made his way out of the room. Kaldon was about to reach out to him when Vektor placed a hand on his shoulder, giving a reassuring smile.

" **Do not worry my old friend. I know Ichigo will succeed. He has much more potential than you and I know."**

" **I hope Ni-Ni."**

' _Karakura Town, a little while later'_

Standing in the middle of the mountain where Ichigo had his final fight with the power hungry villain Sosuke Aizen were Demolition and Parasap: the former stood in the place with his arms crossed while the latter was tapping her foot impatiently. **"Seriously, why are the two of us here without any backup? It'd be a lot easier to have Longshot or even the Master here so we can box him in."** Parasap said with a sour tone, though Demolition stayed calm.

" **If I am to claim the Black Dimension Crystal for my father, I will do it on my terms, and I wish to battle him one on one."** Demolition said, getting a scoff from the leech-like monster.

" **Who cares about honor when we can have power?"**

" **What is power without wise usage?"** Both the monster and son of Oblivion stared at each other, waiting for the other to back down. After several excruciating minutes of silence, Parasap sighed.

" **Fine, do it your way. But if he tries anything on me, I'll kill him."**

" **Very well."**

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Both creatures turned their heads to see Ichigo walking through the forest, a determined expression on his face.

" **About time you got here Ranger. Taking care of your little friends? I hope my babies are treating them well."** From her tone, she was being sarcastic, getting a glare from Ichigo.

" **I'm glad you arrived alone Black Ranger."**

"And let me guess, you brought Crekors here to make sure I don't get out?" To Ichigo's surprise, Demolition shook his head.

" **I'd rather claim your Crystal through one on one combat rather than conquest. Now…"** He slowly drew his sword, pointing it at the orange haired male. **"Morph so we may battle."**

 _I need to make sure I hit that Leech with the baton or else the others won't make it._ Reaching into his pocket, Ichigo pulled out his Dimension Crystal. "Link 1." Opening his morpher, he placed the crystal inside before pressing the number 1, aiming it in the air. "Unleash the Dimensions!" He began to glow before changing into his Black Ranger outfit. Opening his hand, Ichigo summoned his lion sword. "Let's do this." The wind calmly blew over the three, none of them making any sort of move. And then….it began. Both swordsmen moved it faster than the eye can see, clashing blades with one another. Pushing back, Demolition swung his sword sideways as Ichigo blocked it swiftly. Ichigo then slashed his sword horizontally, forcing Demolition to block it with his arm. Using his left hand, Demolition fired five dark energy bolts at Ichigo, who ran up the side of a large rock to dodge it. Reaching into his belt, Ichigo pulled out his Dimension Blaster before aiming it at Demolition.

"Fire!" He fired several black energy shots, though Demolition used his sword to deflect each shot. Demolition the began merging black energy into his sword while Ichigo did the same. "Getsuga….."

" **Dark Blade…."**

"Tensho!"

" **Catastrophe!"** Both warriors sent a wave of black energy, forcing both attacks to collide.

*BOOM*

Due to the amount of energy in each attack, a massive explosion erupted in the center, pushing both swordsmen back a few feet. **"Geez, think you can finish this little fight? I got Rangers to drain her!"**

" _ **Ichigo, you must do it now."**_ Vektor said through the comms. _**"Everyone's vitals are dropping and if you prolong the fight, we may lose them."**_ Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek before glancing at Parasap.

 _Guess I got no choice._

" **Focus on our battle Black Ranger."** To get his attention, Demolition fired more dark energy, only hitting the area around him.

"I am, but I'm not a tight schedule." He looked back at Demolition while placing his left hand behind his back. "So let's keeping going."

" **Very well."** Taking his stance again, Demolition and Ichigo once again charged at each other. However, Ichigo pulled out the Stun Baton and just as Demolition was about to cut him…..he slid under his blade, right past him. **"What?!"** The Black Ranger then began to run towards Parasap, Baton in hand.

" **I knew we couldn't trust him!"** Parasap threw her long arms forward, making Ichigo move zig zag in order to dodge. Getting within arms length, Ichigo wrapped his right arm around Parasap.

"This is for my friends!" With that, he slammed the Baton on her head and pressed the button, allowing electricity to escape the top.

" **AAAAAAHHHHH!"** The pain from the Baton was so excruciating, Parasap couldn't even think straight. She swore she could hear her babies scream in pain from the inside of her stomach.

' _The Legacy, at the same time'_

*HISS*

In the medbat, the sounds of several creatures hissing in pain could be heard, Vektor and Kaldon watched as the leeches on Natsu, Yusei, Rias and Yang began to shiver. Before long, they jumped off their bodies, twitching a few times before they began crumpling to pieces. As soon as this happened, the other Rangers shot up, gasping for air. **"They're okay, they're okay!"** Kaldon said while jumping in joy.

"Kaldy?! What the hell happened?!" Yang shouted while trying to stop her heart from busting out of her chest.

"And how did we get here?" Rias said, slightly more calm, but nevertheless stressed from their encounter with that new monster.

" **There will be time to explain later. Right now, Ichigo needs your help."** Vektor said as the screen showed video of Ichigo being tossed by Parasap.

"Come on guys, we have to help him." Yusei said as they all stood up, getting over their facade and took out their Crystals.

"Unleash the Dimensions!"

' _With Ichigo'_

" **Leechball Throw!"**

" **Dark Blade: Catastrophe!"** Parasap launched a ball of leeches while Demolition sent a wave of dark energy towards Ichigo, sending him flying in the air. Ichigo groaned in pain as he pushed himself on his elbows as Demolition walked up to him. **"Your tactic was noble, but in the end…..I win."** He slowly raised his sword high, ready to strike him down.

"Fire!" Until several laser blasts were shot out of nowhere, striking Demolition as he stumbled back. Four figures jumped onto the scene, landing in front of Ichigo.

"Hey, you okay?" Natsu asked Ichigo, who was helped up by Yusei and Rias.

"Yeah, just a bit tired. You?"

"We handled worse, but that thing almost SUCKED us dry." Yang joked, even in a dire situation like this.

"Glad you didn't lose your jokes." Despite how annoying she could be, Ichigo was glad Yang was okay.

"Don't worry, we're here to fight with you." Yusei said, raising his shield.

" **That REALLY hurt you jerk!"** Parasap shouted with a hateful glare aimed at Ichigo.

"Guys…...I'll handle Demolition." The other Rangers looked at Ichigo with some confusion.

"You want to fight him alone?" Rias asked as the Black Ranger stood strong.

"This whole thing started with me and him, and it's gonna end with us. You guys handle that leech, is that alright?" The four looked at each other, then Ichigo before nodding.

"Okay, but if you get your ass kicked, we'll be there to help." Ichigo rolled his eyes at Natsu's comment, but he understood what he meant regardless. "Let's go guys!" With that, the Red, Pink, Blue and Yellow Rangers ran past Demolition, who simply ignored them while staring at Ichigo.

"You could've stopped them."

" **Like you said, we must finish our fight. If it means anything, I respect you as a warrior, but do not think I won't strike you down."** Nodding, both Ichigo and Demolition raised their blades to start round three.

 **(Play Ichigo's Theme-Number One)**

" **I'm sick of seeing you Rangers. Time to die!"** Parasap launched more of her babies towards the four.

"Destroy!" Opening her palm, Rias summoned her magic circle before unleashing a stream of dark, crimson magic forward, disintegrating all of Parasap's babies.

"Watch your blind spot!" Yang jumped off Rias' shoulder, her fists raised high. "Slam dunk!" She then slammed both fists on top of Parasap's head, making her scream in pain as she held her head. "Yusei, I think she needs a hand!"

"Phoenix Blitz!" Yusei's shield was engulfed in blue flames as he slammed it on Parasap's back.

"Flame Lotus: Fire Dragon Fist!" Taking the opportunity, Natsu ran in front of Parasap, his fists ignited. "Here's some payback!" With that, he began punch Parasap as fast as gunshots. Each punch was like a mini explosion touching her body. Stomping his foot on the ground, Natsu delivered a powerful haymaker on Parasap's face, sending her flying a few feet back. "Time to finish this!" Natsu, along with his friends pulled out their Blasters and aimed them at Parasap.

"Dimension Blaster: Unity Shot!" All four Rangers pressed the triggers on their blaster, firing a beam that represented their colors before they merged into a much large beam, piercing through her body.

" **Damn you, I JUST WANTED POWER!"** Parasap let out a silent scream as she fell on her back, exploding into ashes.

As for Ichigo and Demolition, both swordsmen began concentrating their respective powers into their swords, ready for one final strike.

 _I can do this. This is for Vektor, Kaldon, Natsu, Yusei, Yang, Rias….ever one of my friends!_ If one were to see under Ichigo's helmet, they would see his eyes briefly glow blue as his weapon was covered in black energy.

" **En Guard!"** Both Ichigo and Demolition charged at each other, their blades coursing with energy. **"I will win for my father!"**

"This is for my friends!"

*SLASH*

Faster than anyone could see, both swordsmen appeared a few feet away from each other, their swords extended forward. They simply stayed in place, neither making a sound. Then…..Ichigo fell on one knee, using his sword for support. Demolition looked over his shoulder…...before his sword was cut in half and sparks erupted from his chest. **"You….won…."** With that, Demolition fell forward, an explosion occurred that sent him rolling a few feet away.

"Ichigo!" The others quickly ran to their friend, helping him stand up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I thought I was done for." A small groan escaped Demolition as he grabbed his broken sword, looking at the damaged handle. With what little energy he had left, he sat up, getting on his knees while looking down.

" **I accept defeat Black Ranger. You may strike me down if you please."** Footsteps could be heard as Demolition closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"No." The son of Oblivion looked up to see Ichigo place his sword on his right shoulder. "I'm not gonna kill someone who can't defend themselves." Under his helmet, Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "But I swear, I'll save my friends, and then I'm going to take down your dad." With that, Ichigo began to walk away. Demolition couldn't believe it: his enemy, The same one whose friends he took, was actually sparing him.

" **Tell me…...what's your name?"** The Black Ranger stopped before he looked over his shoulder.

"Ichigo….Ichigo Kurosaki."

' _The Apocalypse'_

" **That damn Ranger. How dare he mock my son!"** Oblivion said with a deep growl.

" **Don't worry my love, I know a way to get revenge."** Vila said before she activated the Ragna Cannon.

' _Back with the Rangers'_

For the uptenth time, a red beam was shot from space, hitting the ashes of Parasap before she was revived, and given a major power boost. **"GUESS WHO'S BACK RANGERS!"** Parasap said while laughing.

"Ichigo." The Black Ranger nodded as the others stood next to him, opening their morphers and typing in their codes.

"Zords, combined!" The five Dimension Zords appeared in Karakura before merging into the Dimension Titan Megazord.

" **I won't let you win like last time. Go get him my babies!"** Opening her mouth, Parsap sent a swarm of leeches towards the Megazord, covering it with the small worm-like creatures.

"Crap, this guys really like SUCKING the fun out of this, huh?" Yang joked, only to see the power of the Megazord was slowly decreasing.

"We're losing too much power." Yusei said as he and the others tried to move the Megazord, which provided to be difficult due to its slow movement. Taking the chance, Parasap whipped her arms forward, smacking the Megazord as it tried desperately to move.

" **You're finished Rangers!"** Just as she was about to strike them again, a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere, hitting her on the head. **"OH COME ON!"** Looking at their right, the Rangers saw the Scorpion Zord crawling to their aid, using its stinger to zap off the leeches and restore power.

"Thanks buddy. Wanna help us finish her off?" Natsu asked, getting a hiss from his second Zord. The orange Zord folded its claws while the Megazord detached its right arm replacing it with the Scorpion Zord. "Dimension Titan Megazord: Scorpion formation."

" **I don't care if you have a million of those things, I'll still drain your power!"** The Megazord swung its large wrecking ball at Parasap, who wrapped her own long arm around it. **"Get over here!"** Using her other arm, Parasap pulled the Megazord close, pressing her large mouth against it as she began sucking out its power.

"Ewww, get off!" The Megazord tried to push her off, but all systems were slowly shutting down. If this kept up, they would be dead in the water, figuratively of course.

"Dammit, we're not going to let this thing get away after all she did." Ichigo said while clenching his right hand. It was at that moment he began to have a vision.

 _Over the sea was a large fish with a long horn, jumping in the air while cutting the clouds._

Blinking a bit, Ichigo looked down and noticed his morpher glowing, mores specifically the numbers 6-6-3. Realizing what it meant, he typed in the code before pressing ENTER.

" **IT'S OVER!"**

*SCREECH*

The ground suddenly began to shake as a geyser of water shot out of it, right between Parasap and the Megazord. **"What the?!"** Before Parasap could react, a large blade came out of the geyser, slashing at her at blinding speed. The Rangers could only widen their eyes as they saw a large, greyish robotic swordfish with yellow eyes and a white underbelly appear in front of they, hovering over the ground.

"A swordfish….." Yusei muttered before realization entered his mind. "Ichigo, this is your second Zord, isn't it?" Ichigo didn't say anything as the new Zord turned around to look at him, as if understanding what it had to do. A smirk crept on Ichigo's face as he looked back at the others.

"Why don't we try combining him with the Scorpion Zord?"

"Can that even happen?" Their morphers began to beep, signalling someone trying to call them.

" _ **Rangers, I forgot to mention that you can use two Auxiliary Zords at the same time Ni-Ni. Try it out Ni-Ni!"**_ Kaldon said with utmost joy.

"You heard him guys, let's do this!" The left ape arm detached as the Swordfish Zord closed its tail fin before attaching to the side of the Megazord.

"Dimension Titan Megazord: Scorpion-Swordfish formation!" The Megazord slashed its new left arm to the side while smashing its right arm on the ground, causing a tidal wave and storm to appear behind it.

 **(Play Power Rangers Dino Charge theme)**

" **Oh, you have a new pet. I'm sssssooooooo scared. Babies, get them!"** More leeches were shot out Parasap's mouth, heading straight towards the Megazord.

"Not this time." Ichigo moved the controls forward, making the Megazord stick out its left arm. "Rapid Sword Slash!" Just as the leeches were inches from hitting them, the Megazord began thrusting its new sword at blinding speed, cutting leech by leech as they turned to ash.

" **MY BABIES!"** The Megazord didn't let up as it began to spin its wrecking ball.

"Thunderbolt Finish!" The Megazord flung its lightning-coated wrecking ball forward, striking Parasap on the head, making her scream in pain. Walking forward, the Megazord raised its left arm, charging blue energy into it. "Swordfish Zord…...Whirlpool Impact!" A cyclone of water formed around the Swordfish Zord before the Megazord ran its sword arm through Parasap, piercing through her mouth and body. The leech-like monster gagged before she fell on her back, exploding.

"That's how we do it, Rangers Style." The Megazord lowered its sword arm, looking at the distance. Little did they know, Demolition was watching the whole fight with interest.

" **You have proven to be more than I expect Ichigo Kurosaki."** He turned around and opened a purple portal. **"We will meet again."** With that, he disappeared.

' _The Legacy, sometime later'_

"Sorry I broke the Baton Kaldon. I didn't think it would break after using it." Ichigo said while rubbing the back of his neck. It turned out after using that many volts on Parasap was too much for the Stun Baton and now it was nothing but a broken stick.

" **That's okay Ni-Ni. I'm still surprised it was able to do that much damage, even as a prototype Ni-Ni."** Kaldon said while examining his broken weapon. He could always work on them in his spare time, so it was no big deal.

"But still, you were a badass out their Strawberry." Yang said while playfully punching Ichigo's shoulder.

"How many times-you know what? Nevermind."

"But still, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here. Thank you Ichigo." Rias said with a grateful smile.

"Thanks. Just wish I could've helped more here than out there."

"It doesn't matter to us." Yusei said, giving a very small smile. "Everyone has something they're good at, but that doesn't mean we aren't invincible. You were able to fight Demolition and that monster by yourself, and that's more than enough in my book."

"Yeah, so don't worry about it Ichigo." Natsu said with a toothy grin. Ichigo looked at each of his friends before smiling, letting out a small chuckle.

"Thanks. I thought losing my Soul Reapers would keep me from helping, but I guess I was wrong." Vektor simply watched them with a soft smile. He knew how important it was for them to bond, and to see the amount of trust they had was more than enough for him.

*Thump, thump*

However, the moment was cut when his staff suddenly began to glow, along with the Dimension Crystals. "Huh?" Natsu pulled out his Crystal and noticed how it glowed, just like when he first found it.

"Vektor, what's going on?" The blue skinned alien closed his eyes to concentrate. His eyes widened in shock as he saw something he wasn't expecting.

" **It's been found."**

"Huh, what's found?" A smile crept on Vektor's face as he looked at the Rangers.

" **The Green Dimension Crystal….it's found its wielder."**

 **WOW, was this a pain in the ass. Sorry, but I honestly tried to update this yesterday, but since my family was having their Easter dinner, I had to go. But at least I finished the chapter today, and that's what's important. I mean I COULD have 'posted' a new chapter, but I didn't want to be a dick to you guys.**

 **So anyways, yeah we finally got the Ichigo chapter out of the way. I felt like this was a kinda good story arc for him since he technically had nothing special about him since he lost his Soul Reaper powers. Hell, even Yusei has the power of the Crimson Dragon, which makes him slightly stronger than Ichigo. I hope you guys were okay with his little fight with Demolition, this will not be their last one. And originally, my friend TheExcadrillComics gave me the idea of a Fox Zord for him, but then some people said Swordfish and I was like 'if I did the Fox Zord, it would remind me of Naruto vs Ichigo, then I would be depressed.' So I changed it last minute. So yeah, now I am giving you a major hint as to WHO the Green Ranger will be based on this chapter title. Ready?**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Green Cowboy.**

 **There, there's your hint. If you can't get it, then you'll have to wait buddy lol.**


	13. Chapter 13: Green Cowboy

**HEY GUYS! 3rd Dragneel, bringing you another awesome chapter of Power Rangers Dimension Heroes. Wanna know why this chapter is so important? Well I guess you guys don't know….THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE THE GREEN RANGER IS BEING INTRODUCED, HOLY CRAP I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS! Hehehe, sorry, but I have been looking forward to this. But yeah, a big majority of you have figured out who it is, and I am happy, while the others….yeah, no. ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

 **Omni warrior: You are correct my friend.**

 **Zeckromizder: Thank you. Yup, it is Spike as I have not seen Evangelion, so don't expect to see anyone from that anime.**

 **DB-19: Finally, now you know. Can't really say you're right and while the monster in this two parter isn't a cowboy monster, they will appear.**

 **Guest: Yup.**

 **Straw Hat PiratesFan2018: Eh, it was okay. I'm glad you liked Ichigo's Swordfish Zord and the reveal of the green ranger.**

 **25NaMi: Thanks(wish you'd say more in these reviews, but it's not that important.)**

 **Wolfman: Well technically, we won't see the Green Ranger morph this chapter. Thanks for the list man, appreciate it.**

 **Reaper27: Nope, my friend already has him in his story.**

 **Guest: Okay, don't know who the hell you came to those conclusions.**

 **Trexfan93: Yes it has. Good guess, but the white Ranger will actually be the last one introduced and he'll have a two parter, like this one. Seen Ready Player One and it was enjoyable, but I haven't even seen the first Pacific Rim lol.**

 **BanRedfox: Glad you liked it, I try to keep it in character with Ichigo and wasn't planning on Demolition to die so soon. Yup, it's THAT person who's gonna be the Green Ranger.**

 **So to recap: While Vektor was given hints as to the whereabouts of a Dimension Crystal, Ichigo was left in the shadows as he was the only one in the team to not have skills outside of fighting. Meanwhile, Oblivion dispatched a creature named Parasap, who has the ability to slowly drain the energy out of anyone who comes into contact with her babies. Unfortunately for the Rangers, that's exactly what she did to Natsu, Rias, Yusei and Yang, though due to him being a normal human, Ichigo was unaffected by this. Demolition then offered him a chance to battle for his friend's lives. Thanks to some quick thinking, Ichigo was able to free his friends and defeat his rival, all while unlocking his new Swordfish Zord. However, the Rangers weren't given a break as it was revealed that the Green Dimension Crystal has been found. Who is this new Ranger and will our heroes reach them before Oblivion? Let's find out!**

 **(Power Rangers Dino Charge Opening…...start!)**

 **The scene starts with Vektor launching all ten Dimension Crystals into outerspace. It then cuts to Natsu, Ichigo, Yang, Rias and Yusei finding their Crystals.**

 **(Power Ranger, Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers)**

 **It then cuts to the five being sent into the Legacy and meeting Kaldon and Vektor, who show an image of Oblivion walking past a field of flames.**

 **(In a dimension full of strife)**

 **Natsu as the Red Dimension Ranger.**

 **(We must fight to survive)**

 **Rias as the Pink Dimension Ranger.**

 **(Try to break the gates)**

 **Yusei as the Blue Dimension Ranger.**

 **(That dividdddddeeeeee!)**

 **Yang as the Yellow Dimension Ranger.**

 **(There is only one chance)**

 **Ichigo as the Black Dimension Ranger.**

 **(To take the right stance. Hold tight, keep out powers alllliiiivvvveeee!)**

 **The scene then shows Ichigo fending off against Demolition, Yusei dodging laser fire, then Vektor standing up before using his staff to fight Oblivion before the five morph into their Ranger forms.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. Don't you….ever stop!)**

 **Yusei launches a blue bird of flames from his shield while Rias fires several arrows, Ichigo jumps off the wall to slash a new monster and Yang punching at a rapid pace.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. You will rise up to the top!)**

 **The Apocalypse is seen hovering over Earth as Oblivion takes a sight in his throne while his generals stand behind him. Natsu summons a large double barrel cannon before he and the others fired it.**

 **(Rangers together, DIMENSIONS, all together!)**

 **The five toast with smiles on their faces as their Zords, along with several other shadows behind them appeared while roaring. The next scenes include Rias flying with her devil wings, Yusei jumping high in the air in his new blue Runner, the Dimension Titan Megazord roars as it brings down its sword, Yang slamming her fists together as her Semblance kicks in, Ichigo charging black energy into his sword and Natsu engulfing his body in flames as he charging in for a punch.**

 **(Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dimension Heroes!)**

 **The five then pose with their weapons as they are shown in Fiore, Karakura, Beacon, the Underworld and New Domino City. The opening then ends with Natsu in the middle while Rias and Yusei were on his left and Yang and Ichigo were on his right. Finally the title of the story appears with a dragon roaring in the background.**

' _Mars'_

Now, most people would think that other planets asides from Earth was impossible to inhabit, but in the current dimension we're in, space travel and colonization was all the norm. Walking through the bustling streets of a local market was a tall, slender male with black hair with a green tint, brown eyes and wore a dark blue suit and a pair of black glasses. The man reached into his pocket before taking out a cigarette and lighter, using the latter to light his smoke. _"Spike, you in position?"_ A gruff voice called out from his earpiece as the man took a smoke.

"Yeah yeah, tell me again who we're after." The man, now known as Spike, asked while eyeing his target: a suspicious man with a long back coat and fear-lite eyes trying to act normal.

" _I told you three times already Spike: this guy's responsible for shooting up three casinos in the past month and his bounty would surely help us out."_

" _You'd better get this bounty Spike, or we'll never be able to pay for my ship's repairs."_ A female voice rang into his ear, making him roll his eyes as he walked up to the man buying a sandwich.

"Excuse me." Spike tapped on the man's shoulder, making him flinch as he turned to see a grinning Spike. "By any chance, are you the fugitive Roman Stein, the same guy who shot up one of my favorite casinos?" Spike's grin grew slightly as he saw the man sweating bullets.

"Ummm, I-I-I have no idea what you're talking about. I have to go give my sister her lunch, excuse me." Grabbing his sandwich, the man began to walk away in a hurry, only for Spike to grab his shoulder.

"Now hang on, let's talk this through pal." Gritting his teeth, Roman dropped his food…..before reaching into his coat and pulled out an M9 handgun, shooting it at Spike. However, the bounty hunter was fast enough to dodge, causing his glasses to fall before he delivered a hard upper kick under Roman's chin. "You know, I'm kinda glad you wanna fight." With an excited smile, Spike continued to deliver several fast kicks, each striking faster and stronger than the last before Spike finished it with a hard roundhouse, sending the criminal flying into a food cart. "And that's how it's done." Standing up, Roman gave Spike a glare before he noticed an elderly woman. Quickly standing up, he leaps over the table before pulling the woman into a chokehold.

"Stay back or she's dead!" Spike didn't even seem phased as he drew out his pistol, aiming it at the crook with a smile.

"Please, help!" The woman pleaded, only for Roman to tighten his hold.

"Shut up! I'm walking out of this, and you're staying here, got it punk?!"

"Sorry, but you're worth a LOT of Woolong and I'm pretty hungry."

"I didn't do anything."

"I said shut up!" Roman raised his hand, ready to hit his hostage…

*BANG*

When the sound of a gun rang in the air. The criminal screamed in pain as Spike successfully shot his shoulder, causing him to let go of the old woman. Not giving him room to move, Spike quickly moved it, grabbing the crook's arm before throwing him over his shoulder, slamming on the ground hard, causing him to lose consciousness. "Hmm, looks like I'll be eating beef surprise after all."

"Oh thank you, thank you!" The old woman began shaking Spike's hand as he smiled cooly.

"Don't mention it, it's just what I do. Now then….." Spike holstered the crook on his right shoulder before giving a quick salute to the old woman. "I better get going." However, just as he was about to walk away,, she grabbed his other arm.

"Wait! Let me repay you, please. It's the least I can do." The bounty hunter stopped in his tracks, looking at her.

"Really, how?" Smiling, the old woman went back to her stand, moving around some boxes before she pulled out a velvet box, walking up to him. Keeping her smile, she slowly opened it, revealing a green crystal inside.

"I found this in a wreckage out of town. It's beautiful, but I kept it for those who deserve it, like you young man."

"Eh, not much of a fan of jewelry." She didn't let up as she pushed the crystal to him.

"Please, I might not know what it is, but perhaps it holds a high price." Having his interest peaked, Spike looked at the crystal before smiling.

"Well, not that you put it that way, don't mind if I do." Spike reached out and picked up the crystal….

*BOOM*

Only, he suddenly felt a surge of energy course through his body, causing him to step back. "Is something wrong?" The green haired cowboy blinked a bit before looking back at the crystal.

"Uh, no. Nothing. Thanks." Giving her a nod, he began to make his way back to his crew. But not before looking at the crystal. _Okay, just what the hell happened?_

' _The Legacy'_

" **The Green Dimension Crystal….it's found its wielder."** To say the Rangers were shocked by Vektor's news would be an understatement. After the past few weeks of fight Oblivion and his crew…...they found a potentially new Ranger to help them.

"Are you sure Vektor?" Rias asked, being the first to get over her shock.

" **My staff doesn't lie. It began to glow when all of you found your Crystals."** Vektor said as his staff continued to glow. **"Kaldon, do you have the coordinates to the Crystal?"**

" **Just give me a second Ni-Ni."** kaldon said as he walked up to the main computer, typing on the keyboard.

"So…..do you know what the guy looks like?" Yang questioned the Celestial with her arms crossed. Vektor closed his eyes, trying to visualize the new wielder of the crystal.

" **Hmmmmm…..it is…...difficult, but I can see the wielder is a skilled fighter…...an expert pilot…...and is slightly addicted to smoking."** Okay, the last one was a bit TMI.

"Seriously? Are you sure we want a guy like that on the team?" Ichigo asked with a raised brow.

" **We cannot judge a person we have never met Ichigo. I have faith that the Crystal chose the best candidate."**

"Man, I can't wait to fight the guy." Natsu said while punching his open palm.

"Natsu, we want him to join us, why would you fight him?" Yusei asked his leader, who gave him a toothy grin.

"Cause, if he's as tough as Vektor says, then he's gotta be strong." Despite taking the leadership role seriously, Natsu still acted like a battle hungry fighter.

*BEEP, BEEP*

" **FOUND IT NI-NI!"** The large screen of the computer turned on, showing a large make of the solar system. Slowly, the map began to shrink before showing a large red planet, which Yusei, Ichigo and Rias recognized.

"Isn't that Mars?"

" **Correct Yusei, but it is not like the one in your world. In this dimension, space colonialism is possible as planets such as Mars are populated by humans. We will find our new comrade somewhere in Mars. Kaldon, prepare Dimensional Warp Speed."**

" **Got it Ni-Ni. Everyone, fasten your seatbelts Ni-Ni!"** Everyone went to sit in their assigned seats: Vektor, Natsu and Yusei on the left and Ichigo, Yang and Rias on the right. Kaldon typed on the main controls as the Legacy slowly turned its haul. **"Launch in three…..two…..one…..LAUNCH NI-NI!"** Pushing the lever forward, Kaldon pressed the LAUNCH button. Not even two seconds passed as the Legacy slowly began to glow and launch itself faster than light, causing all the passengers to hold onto their seats tightly.

' _Bebop, an hour later'_

"So let me get this straight: you found Roman, you fought him, and now this old woman gave you this jewel?" A tall, muscular man with black hair on the side of his head and a left robotic arm asked Spike while checking out the crystal that he was given not too long ago.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Spike said while taking out a cup of noodles from the microwave, laying on the couch before opening the top. He took out a pair of chopsticks before pulling out some noodles and slurping them in his mouth. "So, how much you think that's worth Jet?" Jet Black, the captain of the Bebop, began examining the crystal with his small magnifying glass, taking in all the details.

"Well….to be honest, I have no idea how much this is worth. Hell, it could just be a trick she pulled on you."

 _I don't think it is._ Spike began recalling how he felt…...stronger when he touched the crystal for the first time. It was like he took Red Eye, though he would never actually try such an unstable drug. Before Jet could do anything else, the crystal was snatched out of his hand.

"If you're not gonna keep the thing, I'll take it off your hands." A slim woman with violet hair and green eyes said while spinning the crystal between her fingers. This was Faye Valentine, one of two female crewmates in the Bebop. A smirk crept on her face as she stared into her own reflection on the crystal. "A woman always knows what looks good, and this beauty is precious."

"Oohhhhh, shiny rock!" A young girl with wild red hair and goggles said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere as she began to examine the crystal. This was Edward, the final member of the Bebop and the hacker of the team. She gave a big smile as she looked at the crystal. "So pretty, Edward want to touch." She reached out and snatched it off of Faye's hands, examining it closely.

"Edward, how much would something like that would be?" Reaching under the coffee table, Edward pulled out her laptop before opening it. She then began to type on each and every button in a strange matter, trying to find the value of the stone. As she did this, Spike was looking at the crystal with a hint of interest, something Jet noticed.

"Spike, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Spike stands up from the couch and walks towards the kitchen, much to the other's confusion.

"Okay, did something happen to Spike? He's a lot more quiet than usual." While most would assume Faye was just confused, there was a small hint of concern in her voice. Jet hummed before looking at the crystal.

"Don't know, but it might have something to do with this."

"Nope." The two adults looked at Edward, who stopped typing on her computer.

"Nope?"

"Nope." She turned her computer and showed that there was no match for the green crystal. "Shiny rock has no money. Shiny rock is rock." Though disappointed, Faye still took the crystal from Edward.

"Then I guess I'll keep-" However, before she could speak, something unexpected happened.

The crystal….flew out of her hand. Not like a string attached to the crystal sort of way. More like someone was using the Force to lift the crystal sort of way. The three watch in shock as the crystal flew out of Faye's hand and towards the kitchen. "What the hell?!" They could hear Spike's shout from the kitchen. The three quickly run to the kitchen, only to see Spike on the ground, his right hand clenched. Opening it, his eyes widened as the same green crystal 'magically' flew and entered his hand.

"Spike, what did you do?"

"You think I could pull that voodoo crap? All I did was open my hand and the damn thing just flew in." Spike furrowed his brow before throwing the crystal, only for it to fly back into his hand like a magnet. "Did you find out what this thing is?"

"Ed said it wasn't worth jack. Hell, we couldn't even find where it's from." Kneeling down, Jet took the crystal from his friend's hand. "Tell me, did something happen when you touched it?"

"Well-"

*BOOM*

Before Spike could finish, the Bebop suddenly shook as a large explosion erupted from the right side. "Oh great, now who did we piss up?" Grumbling to himself, Jet ran out of the kitchen and into the bridge, sitting at the main controls. "Whoever pissed you off, I'm so-"

" _ **Humans, you are in possession of the Green Dimension Crystal. Prepare to be boarded."**_ A very deep voice called out as a massive black ship began to emerge next to the Bebop, its large cannons firing on the fishing ship. Three explosions erupted from the right side as the engines were suddenly deactivated.

"Green what? Look, we'll give it back if you stop shooting!" Despite agreeing to these claims, the massive ship continued to fire on the Bebop, slowly parking itself to its side.

"Jet, what the hell's going on?!" Spike and the others rushed to the bridge, only to witness who was attacking them. "Faye, did you steal from the wrong people again?" This got a glare from the woman as she smacked Spike's shoulder.

"Don't be a smartass. I don't even know WHO those people are."

"Whoever they are, they're boarding us." Jet quickly got off his seat before running to the left side of the room, pulling out his shotgun from his only police days. "Get ready, cause I doubt they'll give us a chance to fight." Little did anyone know, the Green Crystal began to glow.

' _Lower levels of the Bebop'_

While the humans were having their usual talk, Ein, the only dog of the group, was taking his usual afternoon(at least to him) name. However, because of all the noise and the shaking, he was forced to wake up. Letting out a cute yawn, Ein began to walk around, trying to see if anyone wanted to play.

*BANG, BANG*

The sound of banging from one of the strange rooms he never explored rang, getting the little dog to bark. After a few knocks, the door opened, revealing several strange robots with swords and arm cannons. "ARF ARF!" Being the brave and adventurous dog he was, Ein stood in front of the robots, who simply beeped in confusion. 'Talking' to each other, the bots looked at Ein…..before aiming their guns at him. Seeing the trouble he was in, Ein quickly ran away as the robots began to fire on him, but much to their shock, he was able to dodge each and everyone one of them. The bots blamed each other before running after the dog, who ran into a nearby room as the door automatically closed. Two bots walked up to the door and typed on the panel to the right, only to receive and ERROR. They tried again, only for the same thing to happen. The two bots, annoyed by the lack of progress, began to punch the door in an attempt to open it. Little did they know, Ein planned for this and chewed off some of the wires, causing the door to permanently stay shut. Knowing that he didn't have much time, Ein looked around the room and realized he was in Jet's bedroom, as evident from the Bonsai trees. Sniffing around, he found a small, rusty vent near the bed. He quickly walked to it before putting his paw in between the grate, pulling on it with all the puppy strength he had…..before it broke off. Satisfied with his little victory, the Pembroke Welsh Corgi quickly crawled inside the vent as the bots STILL tried to get inside.

" **What in the name of Oblivion are you idiots doing?!"** The bots turned around and saw their commanding officer Longshot walk up with an annoyed voice. The Crekors began to beep multiple excuses, saying that there was an animal that resembles what the humans referred to as a 'dog' escaped them. **"Who cares about such a dumb animal? We have to find the Green Dimension Crystal now, so stop making excuses and help."** Nodding, the bots, along with Longshot began to explore the inside of the Bebop, not knowing that Ein was watching, letting out a slight whimper of concern.

' _Main hall'_

Several Crekors entered the living room of the Bebop, their arm cannons at the ready should any fools tried to attack them. However, no one was even inside the room. The leader of the group beeped several times, telling them to look around. Each Crekor began to pace around the room, each with their cannon at the ready. One particular Crekor reached out to a small closet in the side of the room, sliding it open….only to be greeted with a large shotgun barrel, wielding by Faye Valentine. "Goodbye" Faye said with a small smirk before she pulled the trigger.

*BANG*

The other Crekors turned to see their comrade fall backward, several holes evident in its upper body. However, just as they were about to move…..the vent from above suddenly burst open, its grate hitting the Crekor leader on top of the head. Jet Black jumped out of the vent, landing on another Crekor bot. Another Crekor bot aimed its gun at Jet, only for the older man to grab it with his right hand. With a grunt, Jet pulled the Crekor bot close before slamming his left mechanical fist into its optics, shattering it. "Damn, this things are tougher than they look." Jey mutter under his breath before noticing two Crekors aiming for him. Thinking on his feet, Jet putting the Crekor in his grasp in front of him, acting as a shield as its comrades fired on him. Lifting up his 'shield,' Jet threw it at the other Crekors, causing them to fall on the ground while short circuiting.

*BANG*

The last Crekor in the room fell forward as Faye walked out of the closet, lighting her cigarette. "Whatever these things are, they don't look that strong."

"Don't get cocky. There's still more of them on that ship. Let's just hope Edward can get them off us."

' _The Apocalypse'_

Static leaned against the seat of one of the Crekor engineers, who began to beep at him. Though its words were hard to understand, as an experienced scientist like Static was able to under it clearly. Sighing to himself, the blue scientist begrudgingly walked over to Oblivion, who was seated on his throne, his left hand tapping the arm rest while the right was pressed against his cheek. **"Master, we lost contact with scout units 1 and 2. Squad 3 has made contact with Longshot and are moving deeper inside."** Static said as Oblivion breathed out his nostrils. **"Sir, I understand the Green Dimension Crystal is inside, but should we really waste time with searching the ship when we could very well crash it into the planet below? We've already lost enough Crekors from the Rangers, and now-"**

" **I am well aware of this Static."** Oblivion said, giving his lead scientist a small glance. **"But I also know that the Rangers know where the Crystal is. By prolonging our capture, we're not only cornering the holder of the new Crystal, but we're also pulling the Rangers in our position. Once they've arrived, I will order our cannons to open fire on both ships. The Crystals will survive, but Vektor and his Rangers won't be as fortunate."** Lifting his right hand, Oblivion clenched it tightly. **"We will eliminate two objectives in one fell swoop."** Though he still had his doubt, Static simply nodded in agreement.

*BEEP, BEEP*

The Crekors suddenly jumped in surprise as the terminals suddenly began to flash. **"What's wrong?"** The Crekors began to beep at Static in an urgent manner. **"They're doing what?!"**

"Hehehehehehehe." On the bridge of the Bebop, Edward can be seen typing on her computer, which was pulled into the communication dish. "Time to let go Mr Robot~" Edward said in a singing tone as one of the harpoons that held both ships suddenly detached.

' _Engine room'_

" **What was that?"** Longshot said through his comms as he walked inside the engine room of the Bebop. Due to the incompetence of the Crekors, the Hunter of Oblivion decided to send them back to the ship, believing he was more than enough to handle a few humans. Still, that noise outside did catch his interest. **"Oh well, I'll just blow up the rest of their engines."** Looking at the large engines that help move the ship, Longshot reached into his belt, pulling out a circular disc with several green lights on the side, ready to place it on the machinery.

*Ding, Ding*

A small metal cylinder bounces on the ground before rolling onto Longshot's boot. **"What the?"** Smoke suddenly burst out of the cylinder, blanketing the room so too thick for the eye to see. **"Really, think that'll work?! Infrared vision."** Longshot's visor suddenly turned from orange to red.

*BANG, BANG*

THree shots were fired from the side, striking Longshot's back. However, the bullets didn't nothing more than scratch his armor. **"If you wanna fight, then come out!"**

"Alright then." A metal nunchuck came from the right, striking Longshot on the cheek, though he didn't so much as flinch. Longshot saw that his attacker was none other than Spike Spiegel, who was looking at him with a confident smirk. "That's some nice armor. Think it'll go for a lot of Wulong."

" **Great, another annoying human. I'll tell you what: hand over the Dimension Crystal you got and I MIGHT ask Master to keep you as a slave."**

"Oh, you mean this?" Reaching into his pocket, Spike took out the green crystal.

" **Good, now hand it over."** With a simple shrug, Spike began to hand it towards Longshot, only to smirk and throw it in the air. What happened next shocked Longshot to no end as Spike moved under the crystal….and swallowed it whole. Looking back at the Hunter, he opened his mouth, showing the Crystal was fully consumed.

"Whoops."

" **You…..you…...YOU DAMN HUMAN!"** Out of pure rage, Longshot swung a fist towards Spike, only for the bounty hunter to duck under it before he smacked his nunchucks on his opponent, yet like before, this did nothing. Light on his feet, Spike kicked Longshot's chest five times, only making him step back a foot. **"Screw this!"** Aiming his fist forward, Longshot began to fire a barrage of energy bullets, forcing Spike to hide inside the smoke blanket. **"Hide all you want, but I'll always find you."** Seeing movement on the right, Longshot switched his ammo before firing a sparking red bullet.

*BOOM*

"SHIT!" Instead of a normal bullet, Longshot fired an incendiary shot, causing an explosion to occur just a foot away from Spike. Falling on the ground, Spike saw his right sleeve was caught on fire and quickly began to put it out. However, he failed to see Longshot walking up to him before he grabbed his collar, lifting the green haired cowboy in the air. "Alright, easy."

" **Like hell I'll go easy after the crap you pulled. No need to worry, I'm sure Static will be able to rip the Crystal out of your stomach."**

"Okay, but before that…." Spike closed his eyes tightly…..before opening them with a smile. "What's this do?" Longshot widened his eyes(though no one noticed) as Spike held the detonator he was going to use on the engines.

" **How the hell?!"**

"Hey, you don't become a thief without getting a few tricks. Like this….." With that…..Spike pressed the detonator's center.

' _Outside Mars' orbit'_

*BOOM*

A loud sonic boom echoed in the emptiness of space from the West side of Mars. The Legacy flew calmly through space, its engines roaring softly. "KILL ME!" But…..the calmness couldn't be said for the INSIDE of the Legacy. Once the Dimensional Jump had ended, the buckles for the crew inside opened, and a certain Dragon Slayer fell on his face, groaning in pain.

"Geez Pinky, really can't handle long drives huh?" Yang commented while Ichigo and Yusei helped the Red Ranger into his seat.

"Did the medicine really have to run out JUST when we jumped?" Ichigo said with a slight sweatdrop as he saw Natsu shake in pain.

"Kaldon, do you have more of that medicine?" Yusei asked as the blue robot nodded.

" **Here you go Ni-Ni!"** Kaldon said before his chest opened up, revealing another body of pills. Not even a second later, Natsu took the bottle and opened it, chugging down more of the pills. **"No, don't do that Ni-Ni!"** The Dragon Slayer made a large gulp before looking at his friends.

"What?" Natsu asked innocently.

" **Natsu, it isn't wise to swallow a large amount of Vilon 5 at once."** Vektor warned, though it was too late as Natsu finished the whole bottle with a big gulp.

"Ahh, that's better." Natsu said with a sigh. "See? Nothing's wrong. I….feel…...fine…" With each word, Natsu's words began to slow down before he fell on the floor yet again.

"Vektor, what happened?" Rias said with heavy concern.

" **The side effect of consuming large portions of Vilo 5 include numbness from the neck down, as well as slurred words. Kaldon?"**

" **Right Ni-ni!"** Kaldon opened his right index finger, which suddenly popped out a large needle.

"Ummmm, do I even need to ask what you're doing?" Ichigo asked begrudgingly.

" **The only way to cure Vilon 5 Overdose is a shot of adrenaline Ni-Ni."** The robot of Vektor kneeled down…..and aimed the needle at Natsu's rear. **"Sorry Natsu Ni-Ni."**

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…." All Natsu could do was drool as his senses were limited, not noticing the needle going straight towards his butt.

*STAB*

However, his eyes suddenly got all its life back as he could only do one thing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Even inside a ship, Natsu's scream echoed through the emptiness of space. The Son of Igneel shot up, almost headbutting his friends as he ran to the corner, holding his rear while shaking like a dog. "DON'T DO THAT!" His scream got multiple reactions: Yusei just shaking his head, Rias struggling not to giggle, Ichigo pinching his nose in irritation, Yang was laughing her ass off, Vektor smiled while sweatdropping, but Kaldon seemed to just give an innocent look.

" **It was the only way Ni-Ni. Sorry Ni-Ni."**

*BEEP BEEP*

" _ **DANGER! APOCALYPSE DETECTED!"**_ Neo said as the alarm flashed through the ship. Vektor quickly got on the main console, turning the Legacy so it could get a clear view of its mortal enemy. Expanding the screen for everyone to watch, Vektor was surprised to see the Apocalypse attached to another ship.

" **Neo, can you detect the Green Dimension Crystal in that vessel?"**

" _ **Scanning…..scanning…...Green Crystal detected."**_

"Alright, time to kick some nuts!" Yang shouted in glee, getting bewildered looks from the other Rangers. "Get it? Cause they're robots, and they have nuts….really?"

*BOOM*

However, everything took a turn for the worse as the ship the Apocalypse suddenly blow up from the engines. **"Neo, status!"**

" _ **Massive rupture detected in the Engine room. Ship slowly descending towards the planet below. If the Apocalypse stays attached, it will fall too."**_ Like what Neo said, the ship began to lose power, falling towards Mars.

" **What do we do Ni-Ni?"** The five Rangers and Kaldon looked at Vektor, who rubbed his chin in deep thought as the Apocalypse released its boarding cables from its prey, allowing it to fall even further down towards the planet.

" **You should morph now Rangers, because the new Crystal Bearer will need you help."**

' _Mars'_

The empty deserts of Mars were known to be barron, not much occured in it on a normal day.

*BOOM*

However, today was not just any ordinary day. The crows that occupied the dry trees scattered in fear as a large ship crashed in the middle of the desert, dragging long the rocky roads, destroying anything in its path. After what seemed like forever, the ship, which was revealed to be the Bebop, stopped in its path of destruction, which lasted 20 miles. Flames began to die out from its engines and parts of the top hatch were ripped off upon crashing. Needless to say, the ship wasn't going anywhere. A small rabbit that had been hiding in its hole poked its head out, looking at the wreckage in confusion before hopping towards it. What wa this thing it thought, and why did it disturb its slumber.

*BANG*

The rabbit jumped in surprise as part of the ship broke off, a figure falling out of the new hole. With a tilt of its head, the rabbit hopped towards the person, who looked like a man with greenish hair and torn clothes. Seeing how their chest moved, they were still alive. The rabbit hopped in front of the man before sniffing his head. The man grumbled a bit, but didn't move, so the rabbit sniffed again. "Knock it off." Spike said before swatting the rabbit away. A cough escaped his chest as he turned over, his back against the hot, rocky floor and his face looking at the Sun. _'Damn…...that was close.'_

' _Flashback, a few minutes ago'_

 _*Click*_

 _The moment Spike's thumb pressed on the surface of the detonator, the ring around the edges suddenly began to glow green, indicating that it was turned on._ _ **"Are you insane?!"**_ _Longshot shouted at Spike, shocked that this human scum would do something as reckless as this._

" _What can I day? Can't live life without a little risk!" Spike dropped the detonator, causing Longshot to panic as he unconsciously released the Space Cowboy. However, Spike expected this as he dropped the device before placing it on Longshot's belt. Moving behind the large monster, Spike tackled Longshot, pushing him towards the engines._

" _ **Dammit, you basatrd! You'll pay for-"**_ _Longshot's curse was cut short when he noticed the detonator still counting down on his belt, much to his horror._ _ **"Nononononono!"**_ _Taking precautions, Spike quickly shut the door to the engine room, holding it shut._

 _*BOOM*_

 _A massive explosion erupted inside the engine room, the aftershock spreading inside the Bebop. "W-w-what h-happened?!" Faye shouted, holding onto the couch while Jet held onto the side of the living room._

" _Either one of those things shot us…..or Spike did something reckless again." Jet said, muttering the last part with a small groan._

" _Wooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! This is fun!" Edward exclaimed as the Bebop slowly began to dip towards Mars, with the Apocalypse still attached._

" _ **Static, disconnect us NOW!"**_ _Oblivion commanded in urgency, feeling his ship dipping forward._

" _ **Board cables: detach, detach!"**_ _Static shouted at the Crekors, who beeped in agreement as they typed on their terminals. Seconds later, the boarding cables used to hold onto the Bebop released its prey, allowing the Apocalypse to regain its flight pattern._

" _Ooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttt!" Spike held onto the door as tightly as he could as the Bebop continued to fall towards Mars._

' _Flashback end'_

"Yeah, that was a bad idea." Rather than complaining, Spike had a nonchalant smile on his face as he just stayed on the ground. Soon, he heard footsteps coming towards him. "Look Jet, sorry about the damage. We'll find a bounty to fix up the Be-AHHHH!" Instead of a friendly hand reaching out, a cold fist formed on Spike's collar before he was sent flying towards the side of the Bebop, his back hitting the hard metal with a loud ding before he hit the rock floor again. Gritting his teeth in pain, Spike saw his attacker's feet walking towards him, forcing him to pull out his Jericho 941 pistol. A metal hand gripped the front of the barrel before crushing the gun, causing Spike to scream in pain as his right hand was also crushed. Another hand grabbed his neck before lifting him in the air, slamming him hard on the ground. Spike weakingly opened his eyes to see the orange visor of Longshot, who was glaring holes into him, despite the fact Spike couldn't actually see his eyes.

" **You….you…..YOU!"** With each word, Longshot squeezed Spike's throat even tighter, making Spike spit a small amount of blood. **"You threw me into an engine, put a bomb on my belt, AND LOCKED THE DOOR BEHIND ME! YOU SHOULD'VE MADE SURE THE TIMER WAS SHORT, CAUSE NOW I'M GONNA YOUR SORRY ASS!"** Spike attempted to claw at Longshot's head, but the helmet he wore prevented him from doing any kind of damage. His eyes slowly began to fade as more air escaped his lungs.

' _Damn….I didn't think…...it'd end like this…...hehe, maybe I'll be able to actually sleep.'_

"Crimson Arrow!" Several red arrows struck the back of Longshot, causing him to tumble forward, releasing Spike as he took in a large amount of air.

"Incoming!" Looking up, Longshot saw Yang lunging towards him before she slammed her fists into his chest, causing him to crash into a pile of debris. "What can I say? I like being a PARTY CRASHER."

"What…..the hell…."

"Hey, are you alright?" Yusei and Ichigo quickly ran towards Spike, lifting him up from both sides.

"Okay, who the hell are you guys?" From the strange attire, Spike could tell these guys weren't from Mars, or from Earth on that matter.

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo said, pating Spike's shoulder. "Mind telling us who you are?"

"Name's Spike, who the hell are you-"

" **RAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Suddenly, the debris Longshot was thrown in suddenly burst open, allowing the Hunter to stand up. **"I am in NO MOOD RANGERS!"**

"Geez, you sure are a LONG way from relaxing, huh?" Yang's little joke got no laughs. Instead, it got an annoyed growl from Longshot.

"Why are you here Longshot?" Rias said, aiming another arrow at Longshot's chest.

" **Who cares why I'm here. All I wanna do is crush that human to paste, but since you're here, I might as well take your Crystals. Speaking of the Crystals….where's the Red one?"**

"Hang on, hang on!" Everyone turned around to see a limping Natsu run towards him, holding his lower back, with his Dragon Claws equipped. He quickly appeared in front of his friends, who slightly sweatdropped at him.

"Are you sure you can fight?" Yusei asked with a slight bit of concern.

"I'm fine. Just…...just give me a second." Natsu panted while lowering himself a bit. "Man, I hate shots."

' _Okay, what the hell am I looking at?'_ Spike thought while sweatdropping at the newcomer's appearance. Just the way he was panting, he must've taken a hard blow. After a minute of breathing deeply, Natsu lifted his head, fists raised at Longshot.

"Alright, I'm ready. I'm ready."

" **Good, because I wouldn't have it any….other…...way…"** A chill ran down the spines of the humans as they heard a stern, yet calm voice speak up. Slowly, they turned to the left, only to be greeted with a figure they never thought they'd see.

" **B-Boss?"** The figure that just arrived…..was none other than Oblivion himself.

 **Boom, that's where we're stopping for this chapter of Power Rangers Dimension Heroes. I know 'what a shitty spot to stop on? Why would you make a cliffhanger after two whole months of waiting you ass?!' Well…...I'm impatient, so I wanted to post this chapter when it at least reaches 20 pages, as I do with a lot of my other stories. Plus I do need to work on my other stories like Bakugan and what not. Know that I'm not quitting, but summer school and life in general is a bitch to handle.**

 **Oh yeah, when I went to Anime Expo yesterday….I MET TODD HABERKORN, VOICE OF NATSU, HOLY SHIT HE IS A SAINT! Seriously, he is another celebrity I met, and I can honestly say if I die, I would've died a happy man(not that I wanna die, cause who else would write this lol). But enough about that, I still have two more chapter until we see the Green Ranger in action as I'm not having Spike JUST join the team like that. There has to actually be conflict before he decides maybe working with them isn't a bad idea. Sorry if this chapter was boring, but not everything should be action packed, ya know? And with the medicine he got, Oblivion will be a bigger challenge than the Rangers would've ever fought.**

 **What happened to the rest of the Bebop crew? Will Spike spit out the Crystal? Will Ein talk? Will I ever stop doing this banter?**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Protect him Rangers!**


	14. Chapter 14: Protect him Rangers!

**What's up everyone? The 3rd Dragneel, returning with the second part in the Green Ranger Arc for Power Rangers Dimension Heroes. But since my Summer vacation is coming to a close, I thought I'd post at least a few more stories since I am also going to be going to University next year(hopefully CSU Fullerton or Long Beach since they're nearby lol.) But still, I'm happy with the positive reception from all of you on behalf of Spike's introduction chapter. I know it was crazy, but I had to get it out of the way, especially with how crazy this chapter will be now that Oblivion has decided to come out and play.**

 **And one thing….I had mixed feelings about the 25th anniversary episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel simply because of how RUSHED everything was. Hopefully if I do my own team up, it'll be a LOT BETTER.**

 **But first…..THE REVIEWS!**

 **JohnJuanRamboKr35: Geez dude, my heart goes out to you. We writers have to stick together lol.**

 **Omni warrior: They aren't kids per say, but he'll definitely be skeptical about working with them.**

 **DB-20: Hmmm, those ideas aren't half bad.**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte: Yeah, that's why he should probably stop swallowing things lol.**

 **BanRedfox: Yup, that's why I love Cowboy Bebop: their characters are likeable. As for Spike's Ranger suit, you'll just have to wait and see;) I'm not incline to answer your last question, nor can I deny it.**

 **Trexfan93: Hahaha, yup, you were right.**

 **Wolfman: Hey, if someone was trying to invade your ship, wouldn't you do something unexpected lol.**

 **Rufus264: Thanks and trust me, he won't be happy to find out about his new Ranger duties.**

 **Straw Hat PiratesFan2018: Glad you were happy with Spike being the Green Ranger. And no, I have not watched Fallen Kingdom cause I'm not a big fan of JP.**

 **Immortal Hulk: Eh, I think this story can only get better in time. But yeah, hopefully you'll this chapter and the next.**

 **25NaMi: Thank you!**

 **Doom2099: Your phrasing needs work, but yeah, I wanted to surprise the readers and surprised them I did lol.**

 **KuroganeBlade: Thanks for liking this story and hopefully I can deliver the excitement.**

 **Girithal: Yup, Spike is either gonna have the best time or the WORST time. Good suggestions, but…..we'll see if I can add them;)**

 **To recap the last chapter: A green haired bounty hunter named Spike Spiegel stopped a criminal from harming a local shopkeeper and as a reward, he was given the Green Dimension Crystal, which he reluctantly took. Because of this, both Oblivion and the Rangers had the location of the next potential ranger, with the former attacking the Bebop ship. Though Spike and his allies were able to hold their own, their ship was eventually shot down and they were forced to crash onto the planet Mars. Just as Longshot was about to kill Spike, the Dimension Heroes arrived to stop him. But the situation turned dire as Oblivion made his sudden appearance. How will the Rangers protect Spike AND fight their mentor's adversary?**

 **(Power Rangers Dino Charge Opening…...start!)**

 **The scene starts with Vektor launching all ten Dimension Crystals into outerspace. It then cuts to Natsu, Ichigo, Yang, Rias and Yusei finding their Crystals.**

 **(Power Ranger, Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers)**

 **It then cuts to the five being sent into the Legacy and meeting Kaldon and Vektor, who show an image of Oblivion walking past a field of flames.**

 **(In a dimension full of strife)**

 **Natsu as the Red Dimension Ranger.**

 **(We must fight to survive)**

 **Rias as the Pink Dimension Ranger.**

 **(Try to break the gates)**

 **Yusei as the Blue Dimension Ranger.**

 **(That dividdddddeeeeee!)**

 **Yang as the Yellow Dimension Ranger.**

 **(There is only one chance)**

 **Ichigo as the Black Dimension Ranger.**

 **(To take the right stance. Hold tight, keep out powers alllliiiivvvveeee!)**

 **The scene then shows Ichigo fending off against Demolition, Yusei dodging laser fire, then Vektor standing up before using his staff to fight Oblivion before the five morph into their Ranger forms.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. Don't you….ever stop!)**

 **Yusei launches a blue bird of flames from his shield while Rias fires several arrows, Ichigo jumps off the wall to slash a new monster and Yang punching at a rapid pace.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. You will rise up to the top!)**

 **The Apocalypse is seen hovering over Earth as Oblivion takes a sight in his throne while his generals stand behind him. Natsu summons a large double barrel cannon before he and the others fired it.**

 **(Rangers together, DIMENSIONS, all together!)**

 **The five toast with smiles on their faces as their Zords, along with several other shadows behind them appeared while roaring. The next scenes include Rias flying with her devil wings, Yusei jumping high in the air in his new blue Runner, the Dimension Titan Megazord roars as it brings down its sword, Yang slamming her fists together as her Semblance kicks in, Ichigo charging black energy into his sword and Natsu engulfing his body in flames as he charging in for a punch.**

 **(Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dimension Heroes!)**

 **The five then pose with their weapons as they are shown in Fiore, Karakura, Beacon, the Underworld and New Domino City. The opening then ends with Natsu in the middle while Rias and Yusei were on his left and Yang and Ichigo were on his right. Finally the title of the story appears with a dragon roaring in the background.**

' _The Apocalypse, several minutes earlier'_

*BOOM*

The engines of the Bebop suddenly exploded next to the Apocalypse. Thanks to his quick thinking, Oblivion ordered Static and the Crekor engineers to detach their ship before they could be dragged down. Now the leader of the Crekors was standing near the deck of his ship, watching as the Bebop began to plummet towards Mars with his hands behind his back. **"Master, I've lost contact with Longshot. He must have been caught in the explosion."** Static reported while walking up to Oblivion, who just gave him a scoff. **"The humans aboard that ship were much more formidable than we expected."**

" **That, or we clearly underestimated them."** Demolition said while entering the deck, though it was clear his battle with the Black Ranger still took a toll on his body as seen by the way his feet shook. Vila walked behind her son, a concerned expression on her face. **"Like the Rangers, humans can prove to be very troubling."**

" **Hmmmm….."** Oblivion continued to watch the Bebop fly towards Mars before something caught his eye. Looking to his right, his red eyes narrowed as a VERY familiar ship was seen in the distance. **"Static, prepare my ship. I'm going after the Green Crystal."**

" **S-Sir?!"** Static, Demolition, Vila and even the Crekors look at Oblivion in pure and utter shock. He, the one who had been leading them for years…..wanted to fight again? Sure it would be a treat to see him wipe the floor with the Rangers once and for all…...except for one issue.

" **My love, what about your tumor?"** Vila said in a soft and concerned tone, touching her husband's left arm. **"Remember the last time you went into battle?"**

" **Mother is right. Allow me to redeem myself for my last failure."** Demolition attempted to stand strong, only to stumble in pain.

" **If you were to go now, you would surely be destroyed my son."** Stepping away from the large window, Oblivion walked up to his son before placing a hand on his shoulder. **"I want you to rest Cadman, I don't want to lose you….like I lost my first family."** Under his helmet, Demolition widened his eyes in pure shock. His father…...hadn't used his first name is years, and hearing him say it now showed just how much he loved him. Clenching his fist, Demolition, or Cadman, gave his father a nod. If it wasn't for his mask, the others could see a ghost of a smile on Oblivion's face as he patted his son's shoulder before walking up to his wife, who still looked at him sadly. Reaching out, he brushed some of her hair before speaking. **"I shall return, and once this is over, we may finally rest wherever you'd like my Love."** Even though she was still concerned, hearing his soft words made Vila's heart flutter and she couldn't help but nod. **"Static."**

" **Yes sir, I'll prepare your ship for entry."**

' _Mars, present time'_

The air in the wreck of the Bebop was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. It was as if someone had pressed the mute button in the whole area. On one side were the Power Rangers Dimension Heroes, each holding their respective weapons in hand. Behind them was the green haired bounty hunter Spike Spiegel, who still held his stomach from the pain given to him by Longshot. Speaking on Longshot, he was currently standing several feet away from the Rangers, a look of surprise under his helmet.

However….the Rangers weren't the ones who surprised him.

Standing on the left….was none other than Longshot's boss and the enemy of the Power Rangers: Oblivion. The large alien had his hands behind his back as he stared at the colored coated Heroes, a small hint of amusement was in his eyes as he saw how they tensed up. **"I must say, this is a surprise. I knew you Rangers would arrive here to retrieve the Green Dimension Crystal, yet to finally meet you in person…..forgive me if I sound excited."** Oblivion said, his tone was as strong as steel.

"Natsu, is that him?" Rias whispered to the Red Ranger, noticing how he clenched his fists in anger.

"Tall, dark, elf ears, red eyes. Yup, This has to be him guys." Yang said, though she spoke in a serious tone rather than a joking one since even she could see how powerful Oblivion is.

"Of all the times we'd see him, it had to be now." Ichigo muttered under his breath, holding his saber tightly.

"But wait, he said he came to find the Green Dimension Crystal." Yusei said before his eyes widened in realization, looking at Spike. "Then that means….YOU have the crystal." The four other Rangers looked away from their enemies and stared at the bounty hunter in shock.

"HUH?!"

"Crystal?" Realizing what he meant, Spike began to gag a few times before he eventually spit something out of his mouth and into his hand.

"Ewwwwwwwww…." The Rangers couldn't help but sweatdrop in disgust at what the human just did. Longshot and Oblivion were indifferent, though the latter did raise a brow.

"Is this what you meant?" Spike opened his hand and what the Rangers saw caused them to gasp.

In Spike's hand…...was none other than the Green Dimension Crystal.

" **That's a rather…..interesting method of storing the Crystal human. However, it won't be enough to stop me, so allow me to give all of you a proposition."** Oblivion opened a hand towards the humans. **"Give me your Dimension Crystals and I will allow you and Vektor to walk away. You have my word that I won't attack your homes anymore."**

"No way in hell." Natsu said in a low tone, though it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "You destroyed Vektor's home, you attacked our homes, and you took away our friends." Raising his head, Natsu gave Oblivion a serious glare under his helmet while aiming his Dragon Claw at him. "There's no way we're ever gonna give up!"

"You tell him Hotshot." Yang said with a grin while raising her fists.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Ichigo added with a small smirk.

"After all you've done Oblivion, we would never even consider your deal." Rias said, aiming her bow at the alien.

"We'll stop you here, and then we'll find our friends." Yusei finished while lifting his shield.

' _I don't know who these guys are, but they've got guts, I'll give them that.'_ Spike thought while watching the five people in front of him prepare for battle. He then looked at the Green Crystal in his hand. _'Just what the hell is this thing?'_ Oblivion listened to the determination in the Rangers' voices before closing his eyes. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he calmly opened his eyes.

" **Your determination is commendable Rangers. If you hadn't chosen to fight with Vektor, you would've made excellent warriors in my ranks."** Slowly, he began to clench his right hand, green energy crackling through his fingers. **"But destiny seems to have other plans, so instead of inviting you to my army…"** Oblivion's red eyes began to glow even more as he raised his right fist. **"YOU MUST BE DESTROYED!"** With that, he brought his fist down to the ground….

*BOOM*

The moment Oblivion's fist slammed against the ground, an earthquake erupted as a wave of green energy flowed through the ground like a wave, moving towards the Rangers. "WOAH!" Spike and the Rangers were sent flying back by Oblivion's powerful attack, causing them to crash into a large part of the now destroyed Bebop. The six rolled on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Holy….shit that hurt." Spike muttered, struggling to stand up.

' _ **Crap, I forgot just how strong the Boss is.'**_ Longshot thought in fear, keeping his balance when Oblivion's attack hit. Speaking of Oblivion, he lifted his fist from the ground, clenching it a few times as if it was stiff.

" **Hmmmmm, the last time I used that attack, I was able to destroy a large building. It seems I've gotten soft."**

"He used that attack…...and he said he's rusty?" Yusei said in shock as he and the others stood up from the attack.

"Yeah, trust me, this isn't his only trick." Natsu said in a serious tone. _'Dammit, we can't fight both Oblivion and Longshot like this. They'd beat us in a second.'_ Natsu then looked over his shoulder, more specifically towards Spike. _'And we still gotta get him out of here. What do we do? Wait…...I got it!'_

" **Time is short Rangers, as if my patience."** Oblivion slowly began to make his way towards the Heroes. **"Are you going to surrender now, or will you beg for your lives later?"**

"Yang…." Natsu muttered in a quiet tone. "You need to get him out of here. The rest of us will fight Oblivion."

"Hang on, I'm not gonna let you guys have all the fun." Yang countered with a slightly angry tone.

"No, he's right Yang." Ichigo said, much to Yang's shock. "We wouldn't be able to handle both of them. But if you took him somewhere else, then Longshot would have to follow you, which would leave Oblivion to the rest of us."

"But-"

"But nothing Yang." Yusei cut off. "Look, I get you don't want to leave us, but we've got to make sure Oblivion doesn't get the Crystal."

"And you're the only one of us who can handle close combat." Rias said to her female friend. "We trust you, will you do the same for us?" Yang hated the fact that her friends were right. Normally she'd just go in guns ablazing, but just from Oblivion's one attack, she could see just how powerful he truly was. Plus her friends were right: if Longshot and Oblivion got the Green Dimension Crystal, who knows how long it'd be before they take it back. She needed to even up the playing field, and there was only one thing to do. Biting her lower lip, Yang let out an annoyed sigh…..before she removed her right gauntlet, grabbing Spike's arm.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" Spike was surprised by how strong the yellow female was, he couldn't even stop her as she began to drag him away.

" **Boss, she's getting away!"**

" **Then stop her."** Oblivion said simply while looking at the other Rangers. **"I shall handle the rest."** Giving his leader a nod, Longshot began to run after the Yellow Dimension Ranger while Oblivion looked back at the others. **"So, where were we?"**

' _The Legacy, at the same time'_

While the Rangers were busy ensuring that the Green Dimension Crystal was out of Oblivion's hands, Vektor and Kaldon were ensuring that the Apocalypse would not detect them as if they were found….they would stand little to no chance against the massive starship. Though they were still hidden, Vektor was still concerned as he was seen sitting cross legged, his staff safely on his lap. The stone on the tip of his staff began to glow slightly as his eyes squinted tighter. **"Hmmmmmm…."**

" **Vektor, it looks like the Apocalypse hasn't found us yet Ni-Ni."** Kaldon said while entering Vektor's quarters, only to get no response from his friend. **"Vektor Ni-Ni?"**

" **Kaldon, I sense that the Rangers are in grave danger."** Vektor said in a calm, yet concerned tone, causing the robot to widen his optics.

" **B-But they can handle it, right Ni-Ni?"**

" **Kaldon…..their opponent is Oblivion himself."**

3….2…..1

" **W-W-W-W-W-WHAT NI-NI?! OF THIS IS B-BAD NI-NI! THEY H-HAVEN'T TRAINED LONG ENOUGH T-TO FIGHT OBLIVION NI-NI! WHAT IF HE B-BREAKS THEM TO THE POINT WE CAN'T H-HEAL THEM NI-NI?! WHAT IF HE S-STEALS THE DIMENSION CRYSTALS NI-NI?!"** Kaldon began to short circuit as he began to think of all the scenarios that could occur when fighting Oblivion. Seeing this, Vektor stood up and placed a hand on the blue robot's shoulder.

" **My friend, please calm down. There's nothing to be concerned about."**

" **B-But-"**

" **Natsu and the others have gotten much stronger since they've accepted the Dimension Crystals."** The last survivor of Povis gave his robotic friend a warm smile. **"All we can do is wait in the ship and pray for them. Okay?"** Though his mind still had concerned for his Ranger friends, seeing the calmness in Vektor's eyes, Kaldon began to cool down.

" **I'm sorry Vektor Ni-Ni. It's just…...I don't wanna lose them like we lost Povis Ni-Ni."**

" **I agree, but worrying about them will only cause more harm than good. For now, go back to the bridge and ensure we aren't detected."**

" **Right Ni-Ni!"** Now filled with happiness and hope, Kaldon quickly exited the room, unaware of Vektor's smile turning to a frown.

' _ **Please be safe my friends.'**_

' _With Yang and Spike'_

"Hey, you mind letting go?" Spike said with an irritated tone as Yang continued to drag him deeper through the wreckage of the Bebop. They JUST got the Bebop fixed after it crashed the last time, and that cost a lot of Woolongs. If they were somehow able to survive this, he would have to face the wrath of both Jet and Faye.

"I think this is far enough." Yang said before she and Spike stopped. She released his arm while looking around. So far, Longshot was nowhere to be found, which could either be good or bad, especially with that sniper of his. "You guys better not be screwed."

"Hey." Yang turned back to Spike, who looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Now are you gonna tell me who the hell you guys are." Seeing as they had a minute of peace, Yang ducked behind a large part of the Bebop before motioning Spike to crouch with her, getting him to sigh as he followed suit.

"Look, my name's Yang and we're the Power Rangers. The guy with the gun is Longshot and the brute with him is Oblivion, a guy who's been attacking our homes for a while. He wants to Dimension Crystals, which…." She pointed at the green crystal in his hand. "Are these. If he gets them, then he can be the strongest person in the universe and it's our job to stop him."

"..." Spike simply looked at Yang, a blank expression plastered on his face as he looked at the Green Dimension Crystal. "Just what the hell was this laced in?"

"It's not a drug." Yang countered with a slightly annoyed tone. "Look, it's crazy, I know. But-"

*BANG*

Before Yang could answer, a debris they were hiding behind suddenly exploded. The two quickly fell on their stomachs, not allowing the shooter to get a clean shot. **"Damn, I thought I had her."** Longshot muttered while pulling the hammer of his rifle, standing on top of what was the living room of the Bebop. Placing the sniper near his visor, the hunter of Oblivion began to scan the area, trying to find any kind of movement. He noticed a small rustle to the left. **"Gotta ya."**

*BANG*BANG*BANG*

Longshot fired three shots towards the right, only to destroy a large chunk of the Bebop's engine. "NOW!" Yang and Spike, using Longshot's misfire as an opportunity, began to run towards the left.

" **Oh hell no!"** Longshot aimed his rifle at the humans, but the moment he pressed the trigger….

*CLICK*

" **Son of a-"** Because of the last three shots, the sniper jammed itself with an empty bullet. With an annoyed sigh, Longshot put the sniper on his back before he jumped to the ground, a large amount of dust erupted around him. Standing up, Longshot aimed his Gauntlets forward, walking forward cautiously. **"Come out come out, wherever you are humans. I promise I'll end you in a flash."**

*DING*

Longshot quickly turned around and fired his Gauntlets, only to hit what looked like a can of chili that accidently fell off the ship. Just as he was about to sigh….a large part of the Bebop's wing began to fall on top of him. **"What the?!"** Thinking quickly, Longshot held the wing with both arms, though judging by the way his legs shook, it was difficult.

"Oh, sorry about that." Longshot growled as Spike walked away from the wing, a smile on his face as he spun a pipe between his fingers. "I was just trying to get back a coin I lost. Who would've thought the wing would fall?"

" **Damn human….when I get out of this, you're dead!"**

"Yeah, but tell that to HER first." Spike pointed behind Longshot. Just as the Hunter looked over his shoulder…..

"Dimension Blast, fire!" Several yellow energy bolts struck his back, causing him to lose his balance and allow the broken wing to crush him. Yang Xiao Long spun her blaster before putting it back in her holster, walking towards the wing. "I knew working with Oblivion would be BACK BREAKING, get it?"

"Wow, that was just bad." Spike said with a hand on his hip as he shook his head.

"Hey, at least we didn't have a CRUSHING defeat like him."

" **RRAAAGGGHHHHH!"** Much to Yang and Spike's shock, Longshot tore through the wing like it was plastic before pulling himself up. **"You think you can crush ME and get away with it?! Oh, I'm gonna have fun gutting you both!"** With that, Longshot lunged towards the two….

' _With the other Rangers'_

"WOAH!" Natsu began to spin in the air before he crashed on the ground hard, rolling back a few feet. He let out a groan as he began to push himself up.

" **Come on, don't tell me that's all the Dimension Rangers can do."** Oblivion taunted while standing in the middle of the wreckage, his hands still behind his back. On his left was Yusei Fudo while on his right was Rias Gremory and Ichigo Kurosaki was standing behind him, each panting slightly from exhaustion. To say they were surprised with Oblivion's hand to hand combat skills and superhuman strength would be an understatement. They thought because they outnumbered him 4 to 1, they could at least make him tired, but oh were they wrong.

"Damn, this guy's….as sturdy…..as Kenpachi….." Ichigo muttered under his breath, holding his sword with a tight grip.

"He's…...almost….as strong….as my brother….." Rias said, pulling back her bow as sweat ran down her cheeks.

"There's gotta be…..a weakness…...in his fighting style….." Yusei theorized while raising his shield.

" **If you can't defeat me, then you might as well accept my offer. It's the only way you'll be able to survive. Unless of course you would like your graves to be here in this desolate wasteland."** Oblivion narrowed his red eyes as he saw Natsu get up. **"Though given your personalities, I see negotiation is pointless."**

"You got…..that right…...you bastard…." Natsu said with an angry tone before he got in a battle stance. "Let's go!" The three Rangers nodded at their leader's words before they charged at Oblivion once again.

Ichigo was the first to arrive, bringing down his sword to cut Oblivion's back. However, the leader of the Crekors quickly turned around and blocked the sword with his left arm. Looking over his shoulder and seeing Natsu move in, Oblivion sent a hard kick backwards, hitting Natsu hard on the chest as he skidded back a few feet. Moving his hand forward, Oblivion grabbed Ichigo's wrist and with his impressive strength, threw the former Soul Reaper back, hitting Natsu in the process as they both fell down. Oblivion raised both his arms to block Yusei's shield and Rias' kick from striking him. **"Attacking from both sides is a smart, but predictable move."** With that, Oblivion kicked Yusei harshly in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him as he unintentionally released the grip on his shield.

"Yusei!" Rias pulled her bow back, but just as she fired a Crimson Arrow at her foe….he attached Yusei's Phoenix Shield on his right arm and deflected the attack. Using his new weapon, Oblivion smacked Rias in the head with the shield, causing her to fall on the ground.

"Fire Dragon Flame Slash/Getsuga Tensho!" Turning around, Oblivion raised the shield just as Natsu and Ichigo launched a unified attack blocking them with easily.

" **Take this!"** Using his left hand, Oblivion fired his own green beam of energy, sending both the Red and Black Rangers flying into the wreckage. **"Hmmmm, I've gotten sloppy. Perhaps I'll have Static create a simulation for me later."**

"Phoenix Striker!" Yusei typed in his code before thrusting his left arm forward, summoning his customized Duel Runner. Getting on his ride, Yusei revved up his engine before driving towards Oblivion. "Fire!" Several blue lasers were fired from the Phoenix Striker's eyes, striking the area around Oblivion as he stepped back three feet.

" **Come on Blue Ranger!"** Two blades popped out of the sides of Yusei's vehicle as he continued to increase his speed. Instead of jumping out of the way like anyone would, Oblivion stood his ground, with his arms opened wide. Yusei narrowed his eyes under his helmet, but he couldn't afford to show weakness now, especially against someone like Oblivion, so he increased his speed to strike the leader of the Crekors.

*DING*

However, instead of someone being launched in the air, both Oblivion and Yusei suddenly stopped in place, with the former holding the latter's vehicle as he tried to increase its speed. Yusei, Rias, Ichigo and Natsu widened their eyes in pure shock as Oblivion was literally holding the Phoenix Striker in place, his feet weren't even moving! "There's no way!"

" **Grrr…...what you underestimate…...about me….is my overwhelming strength."** Oblivion said in a tone as strong as steel. **"My years of combat training…...have molded me…..into an unstoppable force!"** Grabbing the sides of the Phoenix Striker with both hands, with a loud grunt, Oblivion lifted both Yusei and his vehicle before throwing them both in the air.

"WOAH!" Yusei and his Duel Runner crashed on the ground with a loud thud. The Head Signer couldn't rest as Oblivion began to charge energy in his palm before firing it at Yusei, causing a large explosion around him. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

' _With Yang and Spike'_

*THUD*

"OOF!" Yang grunted as she hit the side of the Bebop, the still scorching metal burned her back a bit. Shaking her head a bit, Yang opened her eyes…...only to see Longshot's fist moving towards her face. "WOAH!" The Xiao Long tilted her head, narrowly missing the heavy fist as it pierced through the metal of the large ship.

" **I'm not done yet Yellow Ranger!"** Longshot yelled before he dragged his arm through the interior of the ship, grabbing Yang's helmet from behind before throwing her back. **"Get up!"** Walking up to the downed Ranger, Longshot lifted her by the collar.

*SMACK*

However, he slightly stumbled when Spike suddenly slammed the pipe he was holding on Longshot's back, though due to the durability of his armor, the pipe snapped like a twig. Though it didn't do nearly as much damage as Spike wanted to, it did distract Oblivion's Hunter long enough for Yang to kick his chest. "Thanks, now I can crush this tin can!" Summoning her Ape gauntlets, Yang slammed her fists together before punching Longshot in the stomach, causing him to grunt. The blonde brawler threw another fist at Longshot, who quickly caught it with his hand. She threw another fist at the green goliath, only for him to catch it with his other hand. Smirking under his helmet, Longshot began to push Yang forward, with the Yellow Ranger attempting to hold her ground.

" **There's no point in fighting human. You're outgunned and outmatched! Just give it up and I'll make you my latest trophy."**

"That sounds…...nice, but I have to pass." Yang then looked over Longshot's shoulder. "Ready?"

"Ready." Spike said with a smirk as he pulled on a broken cord from the Bebop, small amounts of electricity crackling from the end of the cord. With her own smirk, Yang kicked Longshot in the chest, causing him to release her arms just as Spike jumped towards him, cord in hand.

*CRACKLE*

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Longshot screamed in pure agony as the cord attached to his back, allowing wave after wave of electricity to course through his body. The heavily armored hunter began to shake from the amount of pain he was feeling hurt almost as much as a punch from Oblivion. Struggling to gain his composure, Longshot failed to see Yang rushing him.

"Heavy Metal….SMASH!" Rolling both her arms, Yang slammed Longshot with all her strength, sending him flying deep within the Bebop, several loud bangs could be heard from inside.

"Sure, break the ship even more than it already is." Spike muttered under his breath with a deadpan expression. Sure he does some property damage when he does his job, but even he doesn't pour salt in the wound….at least not ALL the time.

"What can I see? Tin Can over there was a bit BENT out of shape. Eh?" All Yang got was a blank face from Spike. "Geez, does ANY around here laugh?"

"Look kid, thanks for your help, but right now, I have to find my crew." Spike began to walk towards the Bebop, only to groan a bit while holding his ribs. _'Damn, that guy's punch was a lot stronger than I thought.'_

"Hang on Cowboy." Yang walked in front of Spike, holding a hand out. "You're way too hurt to look alone. Let me help."

"No, you've got your problems, I've got mine." Just as Spike passed Yang….she grabbed his wrist. "Kid-"

"Listen PAL." Yang's tone held annoyance and anger. "You just got your ass kicked by Longshot, and took a blast from Oblivion. There's no way you could just walk it off, so either you let me help or I have to knock some sense in you." Due to her helmet, Spike couldn't see her purple eyes turn red, but he could definitely feel the intensity of her glare. He stared at her, a calm expression as his face….before he smiled.

"For a kid, you've definitely got guts, just like your friends back there. I-"

*BOOM*

The conversation was cut short when another large explosion erupted from where the other four Rangers were. Yang widened her eyes in horror as she took a few steps forward. _'Dammit! I have to help them, but I can't just let this guy go on his own. What the hell am I supposed to do?!'_

"Go." The Yellow Ranger turned her head to see Spike looking at her with a smirk. "I can tell you wanna help them, so go. I'll be fine. Trust me, I've been through worse, so this is nothing." Even if Yang wanted to argue, that would just mean she'd be wasting valuable time, time that could be used to save her friends. Biting her lower lip, she gave him a small nod.

"What's your name by the way? I can't just keep calling you Cowboy, unless you want me to." Spike actually chuckled a bit at her joke before answering.

"Spike, and you?"

"Yang, I'll see you around." Giving the green haired man a mock salute, Yang ran towards the explosion, making Spike shake his head as he turned back to the Bebop. The damage was much worse than he thought. If he could survive an explosion from the engine room, then Jet and the others should've also survived the crash landing. Looking up, he noticed the hanger of the Bebop was slightly opened, making him narrow his eyes.

"Hmmmm, that gives me an idea."

' _With the Power Rangers'_

*BOOM*

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ichigo, Rias and Yusei screamed as they flew in the air, landing on the debris-ridden ground with a loud thud.

" **RAGH!"** Oblivion slammed his fist on Natsu's helmet, causing the Dragon Slayer to kneel on the ground. Clenching his left fist, Oblivion unleashed a devastating uppercut on the Red Ranger.

"WWWWWOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH!" All Natsu could do is scream as Oblivion's uppercut sent him flying high in the air before he landed in front of his three teammates, who quickly rushed to his side.

"Natsu, you okay?" Ichigo asked as he and Rias helped their friend/leader stand up.

"Yeah, I'm feeling peachy. How about you?" Natsu said, heavy sarcasm laced in his voice.

"Now's not the time Natsu." Rias said, her attention pointed towards Oblivion, who seemed to have nothing put a few small scratches on his body. "We've thrown everything at him, yet he's still standing."

"Even my Phoenix Striker couldn't hurt him." Yusei added, holding his left arm in pain. "I hate to say it guys, but I don't think we'll be able to beat him."

" **Your hindsight is much better than I thought Blue Ranger."** Oblivion said, dusting his right arm a bit as if he got dirty. **"I offered all of you a chance to walk away, but you foolishly chose to fight me, which will cost you everything."** His tone back much darker as he marched towards them. **"You will never understand my mission Rangers, just like your dear Vektor. He's nothing but a blind fool."**

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted in anger, moving forward. "I don't care what you say, what you did to everyone we care about, there's no way I'm ever giving up to you." Reaching into his hollister, Natsu pulled out his blaster. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" Ichigo, Yusei and Rias all pulled out their own blasters before pointing them at Oblivion.

"Dimension Blaster, fire!" The four Rangers before firing several laser blasts from their weapons, each striking Oblivion multiple times, causing the leader of the Crekors to step back a few times. After several lasers blasts, the Rangers ceased their assault as they saw Oblivion freeze in place.

" **Grrrrr….."** Lowering his head slightly, Oblivion looked at the four with burning red eyes. **"That was your last mistake."** With that, Oblivion began to walk towards the four, his pace increasing in speed.

"Fire!" Again, the four fired their blasters at Oblivion, who then began to run towards them, his footsteps as heavy as steel.

" **RRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Though the lasers struck his chest, Oblivion ignored the attack and continued to run forward, much to their horror. Being the closest to the villain, Rias was the unfortunate victim of Oblivion's fist, sending her crashing to the ground. Moving to the left, Oblivion slammed his fist under Ichigo's legs, causing the former substitute Soul Reaper to flip in the air before falling on the ground. Continuing with his assault, Oblivion tackled both Natsu and Yusei into another piece of the Bebop.

"Crimson Devastation!" Summoning a large red magic circle, Rias fired a barrage of small dark crimson energy bullets at Oblivion, who used his left arm to shield himself.

" **Foolish girl!"** Using his right hand, Oblivion fired another beam of green energy at the Heiress of the Gremory family, sending her flying in the air as the damage forces her to Demorph. Oblivion could not rest for a moment as he quickly catches Ichigo's sword before it could cut him.

"You'll pay for that." Ichigo growled in anger.

" **You should be more concerned with yourself!"** Grabbing Ichigo's wrist with his right hand, Oblivion quickly twisted it, forcing Ichigo to unconsciously let go of his weapon. Spinning his sword, Oblivion slashes the Black Ranger in the chest, causing him to scream in pain. Gripping the weapon even tighter, Oblivion slashed Ichigo so hard, he crashed into a large chunk of the Bebop's wall, demorphing in the process. Grabbing the sword in a reverse grip, Oblivion threw the Lion Saber at Ichigo, intentionally missing the orange haired male's head by several inches, though the force of the throw did cause the wall behind him to crack. **"Relying on weapons too much will be your downfall."**

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON MODE!" Oblivion could only turn around before he was struck with lightning-coated flames. Turning around, Oblivion narrowed his eyes as he saw Natsu and Yusei, having recovered from the tackle, began to charge towards Oblivion. "Lightning Flame Dragon Sword Horn!"

"Phoenix Blitz!" Natsu's whole body was covered in his lightning-coated flames while Yusei's shield was covered in blue flames. Narrowing his eyes, Oblivion began to channel green energy into his palms before he charged at the remaining two Ranger.

*CRASH*

All three attacks clashed, with Oblivion's energy palms holding off against Natsu and Yusei's flames. "No…..way…...is he…...gonna win…" Natsu said with a strained voice as he continued to push forward, though Oblivion's attack was much stronger.

"Keep…..going…...Natsu….." Yusei said with gritted teeth, feeling his muscles screaming in agony.

" **A good….attempt Rangers….But….."** Oblivion stepped forward, pushing Natsu and Yusei back. **"It's all in vain!"** With that, Oblivion uses more of his power before hie energy palms break through Natsu and Yusei's dual attack, sending both Rangers flying in the air before they unmorphed due to exhaustion. **"You put up a valiant effort Rangers, far more than the previous Rangers."** Oblivion opened his hand towards Natsu, green energy crackling between his fingers. **"As a show of mercy, I will end your lives as painlessly as possible. Goodbye."**

"NO!" A shadow loomed over Oblivion…..

*POW*

The leader of the Crekors actually snapped his head to the side as a heavy yellow fist slammed against his cheek. The culprit was none other than Yang Xiao Long, the Yellow Ranger, and she was NOT happy. "Leave them alone you bastard!" Yang shouted, her Ape Gauntlets at the ready. Oblivion rubbed his cheek with his right thumb before looking at Yang, an emotionless expression was plastered on his face. "Got nothing to say? Say AAHHHH!" Pulling her right fist back, Yang threw it at Oblivion in full force…..

…..only for him to catch it effortlessly. Yang widened her eyes in shock. Not even Longshot could do this without his arm shaking a little bit. **"I admit your punch was powerful Yellow Ranger."** Oblivion's voce was surprisingly calm for someone who just got socked in the face. He squeezed Yang's Gauntlet, his red eyes narrowing ever so slightly. **"But that's hardly enough to defeat me."** Before Yang could react, Oblivion pulled her close, headbutting her with enough force to make her stumble back. Trying to gain her composure, Yang swung her fist again, only for Oblivion to duck under it before jabbing her ribs. Oblivion threw two more fists, each striking Yang on the chest. Yang threw a punch, only for Oblivion to catch her wrist and slam his knee so hard on her stomach, it shattered her aura. Gasping for air, the bustiest member of RWBY fell on the ground, her Ape Gauntlets disappearing. Grabbing Yang's clothes, Oblivion lifted her high in the air before throwing her towards her teammates, causing her to demorph just like her teammates. **"Now, before I was so rudely inter-"**

*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*

Oblivion let out a surprised scream as several shots hit the area surrounding him.

*VROOM*

The roar of an engine echoed in the sky, getting the Rangers' attention as they looked up in the air. "What the?" The five Dimension Rangers widened their eyes as they saw a red ship fly in the air, ceasing its assault on Oblivion.

" **Who is the fool that shot me?!"** Oblivion shouted as the dust around him cleared up, revealing a few scratches on his body.

"Guess who?" The pilot, who turned out to be Spike Spiegel, said from the comforts of his ship the Swordfish II, a smile on his face as he began to make a U-turn. Destination: Oblivion. "Let's see if I can do a little more than just a few scratches." Softly rubbing the trigger of his ship, Spike pressed it hard, allowing the machine guns to fire another barrage of bullets at Oblivion, with said alien attempting to shield himself from the attack. Pressing his thumb against the Devastator-class heavy plasma cannon trigger, Spike's targeting system locked onto Oblivion. "Take this." With that, Spike fired his Plasma Cannon.

*BANG*

The front railgun of the Swordfish II fired a concentrated Plasma Shot at Oblivion, who widened his eyes in shock. "LOOKOUT!" Standing up, the five Rangers quickly stood up before running away from the area.

*BOOM*

" **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Due to the speed and power behind the Plasma Cannon, Oblivion couldn't react fast enough and he unfortunately took the full force of the blast, engulfing him in a large explosion. The five Rangers, though they weren't as close to the area as before, were sent flying to the ground due to the amount of pressure before the blast.

" **Owwww….."** Longshot emerged from the Bebop, his suit crackling with the remnants of the electric attack from before moving along his body. **"When I find…...that human…..he'll wish…..he killed-"**

" **AAAAAHHHHH!"** Before Longshot could finish, he witnessed something he never thought he would.

His boss, his leader, the man he saw as the strongest in existence….was sent flying in the air before he bounced on the ground.

" **BOSS!"** Hearing the sound of a ship in the air, Longshot looked in the air and almost immediately glared in anger as he saw a red ship fly in the air. It didn't take a genius to realize who attacked Oblivion. Without a second thought, Longshot took out his sniper rifle, taking out a red Dust bullet he had been saving for a special occasion. "I was gonna use this on the Yellow Ranger, but screw it!" Loading the gun with the Dust bullet, Longshot looked down his scope, calculating where Spike will end up. Seeing the Swordfish II veer to the right, he had the perfect window of opportunity.

*BANG*

The Hunter of Oblivion fired his Sniper rifle, the fiery Dust bullet flying in the air. "Alright, now it's time to find the others." Spike said with a sigh, ready to land his ship. Who knows? Maybe those 'Power Ranger' can help him find Jet-

*BOOM*

"GUAH!" Spike was brought out of his thoughts when his engines suddenly exploded, causing his ship to shake. Looking back, Spike's eyes widened as the back of the Swordfish II was set ablaze. "Aww shit! I'm hit!"Gritting his teeth, Spike attempted to regain control of his ship, but the more he tried, the more power his ship began to lose. "Come on, don't die on me yet!" But his pleas were for not as smoke suddenly blasted Spike in the face, blocking his vision as he coughed violently. "SHIT!" The five Rangers began to stand up, having recovered from the explosion.

"Hey, you guys alright?" Natsu asked his team, dusting off his vest.

"Yeah, I think…...I think so." Ichigo said while panting slightly.

"Oblivion's…..so powerful." Rias admitted between breathes.

"We were lucky…...that guy…...came when he did." Yusei said while wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"Spike didn't tell me…...he had a ship….that jerk…" Yang said, though she had a smile on her face rather than a frown.

*CRASH*

The five Rangers jumped in surprise when a loud crash could be heard not too far from their location. Turning around, their eyes widened as they recognize the vehicle that crashed, the same that just saved them from certain doom. Yang began to walk towards the wreckage before it turned into a full blown sprint. "SPIKE!" The four other Rangers quickly began to run after their team, though it was harder than they thought as the injuries they received from Oblivion were still fresh.

Longshot landed next to Oblivion, kneeling down before gently lifting his Boss. **"Boss, are you okay? Say something!"** Examining his body, Longshot noticed how Oblivion's chestplate was beyond damaged, with small amount of his green blood running down the cracks.

" **Long…..shot….."** Oblivion was able to mutter, opening his eyes with a small twitch. **"Take…...me….to…...the…..Apocalypse."** Giving his leader a nod, Longshot quickly putting Oblivion on his back before he began to run away from the scene, but not before giving one last glare to the Power Rangers.

' _With the Ranger'_

The five Rangers eventually reached the remnants of the Swordfish II, the right wing was several feet away from the ship and the front Plasma Cannon was snapped in two. Yang was the first to reach the front of the ship, noticing the smoke coming out of it. "Come on, don't be dead, don't be dead." She muttered under her breath before looking through the broken glass. Her purple eyes noticed what looked like a figure slouched forward. Stepping back, Yang pulled back her right elbow before slamming it against the glass, breaking it effortlessly.

"Yang!" Natsu shouted as he and the others arrived in front of the Swordfish II.

"Help me out!" Noticing a figure inside the ship, Natsu and Ichigo moved to either side of the ship before forcing it open. Inside the ship was an unconscious Spike Spiegel, who had blood running down his head as the smoke from the engines covered his clothes. Removing his seatbelts, Natsu and Ichigo quickly lifted the green haired male out of the ship before gently placing him on the ground. The Dragon Slayer placed his ear on Spike's chest, hoping his heightened hearing could pick up the fauntest sound of a heartbeat.

*THUMP*THUMP*

Natsu let out a sigh of relief as he moved away from Spike. "He's alive. A bit messed up, but fine." The other four Rangers also sighed in relief before they looked around the area.

They may have stopped Oblivion from stealing the Green Dimension Crystal…..but what will they do now?

 **HOLY SHIT, THIS TOOK WAY TOO LONG. Sorry for the crude language, but I was just frustrated at myself for taking this long to update this chapter. I wanted it to be long, but 23 pages is much, especially for a single fight like this. Regardless, I'm glad to add more than the last chapter with its 18 pages.**

 **But yeah, I hope you guys liked Oblivion, both showing his soft side towards his family and his ruthless side against the Rangers. He's the type of guy who can take an ass kicking and come back in full force. Though now that Spike shot him, who knows what'll happen(of course he won't die). But for those who expected Spike to morph…...surprise~it's happening next chapter. Yes I'm evil, and I'm proud of it. No but seriously, I've thought of Spike's first morph for a while, and now it's coming together. I honestly don't know how long it'll be until the next chapter, but for sure it'll come sooner than this.**

 **Where is the rest of the Bebop crew? Will Longshot put a personal bounty on Spike? How will the Rangers coop with Oblivion's power? AND WHY CAN'T VENOM COME SOONER?!**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything…..**

 **Next time: Then there were six!**


	15. Chapter 15: Then there were six!

**How's it hanging everyone? The 3rd Dragneel, finally returning with the official final chapter of the Green Ranger mini arc. I can't tell you guys how excited I am, mostly because I've been dying to finally write Spike's first official battle in the story as a Ranger, and trust me, he'll help the others a lot, physically and emotionally. But before we get to that chapter, let's answer the reviews…..**

 **TaitanoRules555: Thanks, but you REALLY gotta stop with the whole Shattered Grid crossover man. I'll read it when I have time.**

 **Doom2099: Thank you for telling me the truth. It's okay if you mess up on the translation. Trust me, the Bebop crew isn't safe.**

 **DB-20: Not a bad theory on Oblivion, and I like the song choice for Spike.**

 **Rufus264: Hahaha, I know. Don't wanna be too cliche with the whole 'New Ranger comes to help' thing.**

 **KuroganeBlade: Tommy, in the sense that he's in a coma for a long time? Regardless, thanks for the compliment.**

 **Straw Hat PiratesFan2018: Trust me, you don't know the half of what Oblivion has been through, and there's a reason why he's that strong. Yeah, I wanted Spike o fly in and save the day.**

 **Guest: Thanks man.**

 **BanRedfox: Yeah, now Longshot's got another bounty to score if you know what I'm saying. Haha, sorry to disappoint you, but you'll have to trust me when I say the payoff will be sweet.**

 **Wolfman: Glad you liked the fight scenes, and trust me, more of Oblivion's past will be revealed in the future.**

 **Now to recap the last chapter: The five Dimension Hero Rangers and Spike got a firsthand look at the overwhelming power behind Oblivion. In an effort to even up the odds, Yang took a reluctant Spike with her, prompting Longshot to go after her. Despite outnumbering him four to one, the leader of the Crekors defeated Natsu, Rias, Yusei, Ichigo and later on, Yang. Before the final strike could be made, Spike flew in with his ship the Swordfish II, blasting Oblivion away. The victory was short lived as Longshot was able to shoot down Spike, forcing both parties to escape with their injured comrades. How will things turn out for the Rangers and their new friends? Let's find out.**

 **P.S: the new opening will be at the end of the chapter.**

' _The Apocalypse'_

" **Out of my way!"** Several Crekor bots jumped back in surprise as Static, along with Longshot, Demolition and Vila pushed a gerni through the halls of the Apocalypse, making their way towards the med bay. Lying on the gerni was none other than Oblivion, who began to breathe heavily through his mask, fighting for his life.

" **Those damn humans! I'll make sure they all suffer for this!"** Vila shouted with pure rage, looking at her beloved with tearful eyes before glaring at Longshot. **"You were supposed to watch him, and yet you were too busy playing with the Yellow Ranger!"**

" **It wasn't my fault! The boss wanted me to get the Green Crystal."** Longshot said back, though he refused to look at Oblivion, believing Vila was correct.

" **Mother, this isn't the time to blame one another."** Demolition said in a surprisingly calm tone, though it was obvious he too was worried about his father, if his grip on the gerni was any indication. **"For now, we must focus on father's health. And when the time comes: we shall deal with the Rangers."** Looking at her husband, Vila let out a sigh before giving Demolition a nod. The four(five if you count the unconscious Oblivion) eventually reached the med bay of the Apocalypse, where two red and white Crekor Bots stood in front of the doors.

" **Take Master Oblivion inside and prepare for surgery."** Static ordered the Crekors, who nodded with a series of beeps before they took hold of the gerni, pulling the unconscious Oblivion inside. With a tired sigh, the head scientist looked at his three colleagues. **"This may take some time. Please….have patience."** With that, the blue scientist entered the med bay, leaving the three to themselves.

" **Please…...survive Oblivion."** Vila muttered under her breath.

' _The Legacy, the next day'_

The air within the Legacy was so quiet, you could hear a pin fall on the ground and it'd be the loudest sound in the world. Right now, the five Dimension Hero Rangers, Vektor and Kaldon were currently inside the medical room, each sporting a frown on their faces. In front of them was none other than Spike Spiegel, the Bounty Hunter onboard the Bebop crew and currently the holder of the Green Dimension Crystal. He was placed on one of the six beds in the medical room, bandages wrapped around his torso and several stitches could be seen on his left cheek. His chest ross ever so slightly, signifying that he was breathing, if only a little, and the heart monitor next to him showed some activity in his body. It had been an entire day since the Dimension Rangers had they rather brutal encounter with Longshot and his leader, Oblivion. To say that the Rangers had underestimated him would be a complete understatement. He not only tanked their attacks, but he was able to send them flying in the air like they were light as a feather! Not even the Lightning Flame Dragon Mode or Phoenix Striker could take Oblivion down. It was…..a rather one sided battle. To make things worse: the green haired Bounty Hunter, after successfully shooting Oblivion with his ship, was shot down by Longshot, and since then, he had been in an unconscious state, which worried the Rangers. "So….he's getting better, right?" Natsu said, being the first to voice his concern.

" **Compared to his condition yesterday, Mr. Spiegel is recovering rather well. Though it seems the impact of the crash was more severe to his brain than we expected."** Vektor said in a sad tone.

" **His vitals are getting better, but we won't know until he wakes up Ni-Ni."** Kaldon added, saying his usual catchphrase in a much sadder tone as opposed to his cheerful attitude. The blue robot then turned his head slightly to the Green Dimension Crystal, who was placed in a small case on the nightstand. **"But at least we were able to get the Dimension Crystal before Oblivion Ni-Ni."**

"I still can't believe how Oblivion beat us." Ichigo said, a scowl appearing on his face.

"Vektor told us he was strong, but even I didn't think he could beat us like that." Yusei jined in, clenching his fist slightly.

"At least we now have a better understanding of what we'll need to overcome when the time comes." Rias said while crossing her arms. When she turned to Yang, she noticed the other female Ranger stare at Spike with an even deeper frown, like she felt guilty about what happened. "Yang?"

"Hmm?" All the blonde girl did was hum in acknowledgement, not taking her eyes off the man she not only teamed up with to beat Longshot, but also saved her from being killed. Now he was in a coma and she couldn't do anything! Seeing her expression, Vektor walked up to yang and placed a comforting hand on her right shoulder, making her flinch slightly.

" **Ms. Xiao Long, please don't blame yourself. I'm sure our guest doesn't regret saving you and the others."** Vektor said in a soft tone, making Yang sigh.

"I know, but still: he found the Crystals, and because of that, Oblivion came and shot him down." Yang said before turning back to Yusei and Ichigo. "And you guys are sure you couldn't find his crew?"

"We looked around twice, but we couldn't find anyone else. The only thing we were able to bring back was his ship." Yusei said, referring to the Swordfish II. Yang felt even more frustrated before she sighed, walking up to Spike before putting a hand on his right arm.

"Come on Spike, wake up." The other Rangers just let Yang do what she wanted, feeling that she needed some space.

However, the quiet atmosphere was cut short when Yang's Yellow Dimension Crystal began to glow from her pocket, along with the Green Crystal in the case. **"Vektor, Spike's heart rate is increasing!"** Neo said as the heart monitor began to increase slightly.

' _ **Could it be…'**_ Curious, Vektor walked up to the nightstand before opening the case, revealing the glowing Dimension Crystal. **"I knew it."**

"Vektor, is what the Crystal is doing the same as when Yusei received his Phoenix Striker?" Rias questioned as she and the others noticed their mentor take out the Green Dimension Crystal.

" **Perhaps. But there's only one way to confirm my theory."** Opening Spike's left hand, Vektor gently placed the Green Crystal in his palm, causing the unconscious Bounty Hunter to close his hand. Everyone watched in silence as Yang and Spike's Crystals continued to glow….

….until Spike opened his eyes.

"GUAH!" The green haired man shot up in shock, only to grab his chest in pain. "Dammit…"

"Woahwoahwoah, take it easy. You still have stitches." Yang said while she and Vektor held Spike, preventing him from moving. Getting back his vision, Spike turned to the right and was surprised to see the same blonde girl who saved him from that giant from before.

"Yang? Where the hell am I?" Spike asked, though he did groan a bit before looking down, eyes wide. "The hell?" In his palm was none other than the Green Dimension Crystal, the same thing both the Rangers and Oblivion were searching for.

" **Unfortunately, you were caught in a crash Mr. Spiegel, though had it not been for Ms. Xiao Long the rest of the Rangers, you wouldn't have survived."** Vektor said calmly before Spike finally realized he was in…..some kind of surgery room. Around him was a man with spiky pink hair, a taller guy with orange hair, another guy with black hair with yellow highlights(seriously, what was with all the different hair colors?), a girl with long red head, a blue skinned man and a blue robot…..wait, what?

"Yang?" Spike asked with a blank tone.

"Yeah?" Yang asked with a bit of curiosity.

"...who are those guys, what's with the robot, and where are we?"

" **Oh, I can explain!"** Neo suddenly shouted before a tv screen appeared on the wall, showing a happy face emoji. **"The one with pink hair is Natsu Dragneel, the one with the orange hair is Ichigo Kurosaki, the one with black hair is Yusei Fudo, the one with red hair is Rias Gremory, and the one with blue skin is Vektor. The robot is named Kaldon and I'm Neo, the ship's AI. Currently, we're onboard the Legacy, a ship created on the planet Povis, and the last of its kind!"**

"...well, at least he got his answers." Ichigo said with a shrug.

" **I'm glad you're well Mr. Spiegel, but you must rest, at least until your wounds have completely healed."** Much to Vektor's surprise, Spike stood up from the bed, rolling his arms.

"I've fine, just need a minute." Spike noticed his yellow button down shirt and blue leisure jacket.

"Hang on, where are you going?" Natsu asked as he and the others saw Spike putting on his shirt.

"What's it look like Pinky? I'm going back to my ship." Spike said simply, not noticing the tick mark on Natsu's head. "Look, thanks for patching me up, but I've gotta go back to find my crew." Once he buttoned up his shirt, Spike turned around and noticed the expressions on everyone's faces. "What?"

"While you were healing, me and Ichigo went back to your ship and we couldn't find anyone else." Yusei said while stepping up, a regretful tone edged in his voice. "We know there weren't any bodies, so there's a chance…..Oblivion took them."

"Oblivion…." Narrowing his eyes, Spike recalled his encounter with Longshot and the other alien. "You mean that other guy who kicked your asses?" This got a sweatdrop from the other Rangers.

" **Yes, the one you were able to defeat was Oblivion, though none of us expected him to arrive the way he did."** Vektor said before picking up the Green Dimension Crystal, handing it to Spike. **"He was after this: the Green Dimension Crystal."**

"Why, does he want to add it to his collection or something?" Looking at each other, the five Rangers all nodded before pulling out their own Dimension Crystals, showing them to Spike. "Okay, so you all have one."

" **In a way, you aren't wrong Mr. Spiegel, but these Dimension Crystals are far more valuable than any kind of treasure in the Galaxy."** Using his staff, Vektor created an astral projection of the ten Dimension Crystals. **"Individually, the Dimension Crystals are powerful enough to defeat an army, but if put together, one could have the power to control the Universe. Oblivion plans on collecting all ten in order to rule as the new king, which we cannot allow to happen. In order to counter his army of Crekor robots, we needed to form a new team of Defenders: the Power Rangers. The five in front of you all bonded with their Dimension Crystals and have taken the responsibility of protecting all life from Oblivion, and because you bonded to your Crystal, I will ask you one question."** Deactivating the projection, Vektor stared at Spike with a serious expression. **"Spike Spiegel, will you join us in our fight to defeat Oblivion?"** The Bounty Hunter stared the blue skinned alien, then at his Dimension Crystal….before placing it in Vektor's hand.

"No." Was all Spike said before he began to walk towards the exit of the room, ignoring the wide eyed expressions on everyone's face.

" **D-Did he just…..say no Ni-Ni?"** Kaldon asked with swirls on his eyes.

"It looks that way." Rias said, sounding unsure about her statement. Getting over her shock, Yang quickly ran after Spike.

"Hey!" Spike stopped walking and looked back at Yang, who had a rather angry expression on her face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like blondie? I'm trying to find a ship to get out of here and go to Mars. Maybe the Swordfish II's done, but maybe Faye's ship is still around." Spike said nonchalantly while continuing to walk through the halls of the Legacy. He felt a hand on his shoulder before he was suddenly thrown against the wall, letting out a slight groan while Yang glared at him.

"Look: you found the Green Dimension Crystal, something we've been looking for. And now that you did, you're gonna leave? You're supposed to-"

"What, be a Hero of Justice, fight aliens, wear flashy spandexs and pose like an idiot?" Spike countered, staring at Yang with a slightly irritated tone. "I'm a Bounty Hunter, not a Hero. I'll find my crew on my own, I don't need some kids to help me." The busty blonde grit her teeth and just when she was about to punch Spike…..

" **Yang, please release him."** Yang and Spike turned to see none other than Vaktor standing on their right, a calm expression on his face.

"But Vektor-!"

" **We cannot force Mr. Spiegel to fight with us. It's his decision, just as it was yours when we first met."** Vektor said before looking at Spike. **"I can create a portal to send you back to the wreckage if you prefer. Kaldon is currently repairing your red ship, so I will come get you when it's fixed."** Gripping his shirt even tighter, Yang released Spike, who fixed his shirt before giving Vektor a nod. Returning the gesture, Vektor closed his eyes before summoning a portal behind Spike. **"However, before you leave, allow me to share some advice Mr. Spiegel: sometimes, one's action can determine their true identity. I hope you keep it in mind."**

"Thanks, I guess." Spike said before he looked at the portal. He gave one last glance at Yang before entering it, allowing it to close.

' _The Apocalypse, sometime later'_

The bridge of the Apocalypse was dead silent, minus the typing of the control panels thanks to the Crekors. Sitting on Oblivion's throne was Demolition, who had a somber expression plastered on his face as he looked at his sword, the same one he fought Ichigo with, and the same one that was destroyed. It had been a whole day since his father went to Mars in order to obtain the Green Dimension Crystal, and because of that, he was now in a coma, all because he hadn't fully recovered from his last battle. **"I swear to you father, I will not allow the Rangers to escape with the Crystals."** Demolition whispered to himself, not caring if anyone heard. The doors to the bridge opened, revealing Static, Longshot, and what looked like a new creation. The new monster was a tall armadillo/porcupine hybrid, with grey skin, a curved shell with multiple quills on its back, an armed mask and sharp claws. Demolition jumped off his seat and walked towards the trio. **"What's father's condition?"**

" **Stable for now. The Queen is currently at his side. I shall continue to monitor his progress."** Static said with a sigh before gesturing towards the new monster. **"Demolition, meet Armaquillo, one of my newest creations."**

" **I'm ready to roll boss!"** Armaquillo said with a nasally voice. **"Just point me to where those Rangers are and I'll fill them full of holes!"**

" **So, you find anything worth taking on that dirtball of a planet?"** Longshot asked with his arms crossed. **"I'm tired of sitting around."** To his disappointment, Demolition shook his head.

" **Though this planet is more advanced than the previous five worlds we've attacked, the technology doesn't interest me, or contribute to our cause."** Demolition returned to his father's throne before typing on the side console. **"Although, it seems the economy should have plentiful resources. I want you and Armaquillo to go and steal from any banks. We'll need more currency if we're to purchase more advanced weapons."**

" **Robbing a bank, shooting some more humans? Yeah, I'm done for that."** Longshot said with a chuckle.

" **And if the Rangers arrive with the holder of the Green-"**

" **You don't need to remind me Chief. When I find that human, and the Yellow Ranger….."** Longshot took his sniper out of his back before pulling the hammer. **"I'll take their Crystals and put their heads on my wall."**

" **Good, go."**

' _Back at the Legacy'_

Returning to the Legacy, we see the five Dimension Rangers in the Lounge, with Natsu sitting on one of the beanbags, Yusei was seated on one of the recliners, Ichigo and Rias were cleaning against the wall and Yang…...was just staring through the window, looking at the vast emptiness of space. Natsu tapped his foot impatiently before he stood up. "Okay, why did he say no? Being a Ranger is awesome." Natsu said while looking at his friends.

"You can't blame him for hesitating Natsu. Remember how we all felt when Vektor told us about his planet and the Crystals?" Rias said before pulling out her own Dimension Crystal. "There was a part of me….that didn't want to believe what he was saying, that Vila was just another Devil and came to destroy my family. But now that I saw who they truly were, I knew I had to fight, to protect my family, my Peerage."

"I know how you feel." Yusei said with a frown, thinking about Leo, Luna and Crow. "I made a promise to protect New Domino City, no matter the cost. That's why I'm a Ranger, because I can't just stand by and let others get hurt."

"He made his choice, there's nothing we can do now." Ichigo said with a sigh. "At least we found the Green Crystal, so there's no need to worry about him, right Yang?"

"..."

"Yang?" The other four Rangers turned back to the Yellow Ranger, who said nothing as she continued to stare through the window. She hadn't said a word since Spike left, and it was clear that his departure affected her greatly. Though it was hard to tell, she could see the slight sorrow in his eyes. It…..it reminded her of herself when she tried to find her mother, only to come up short handed. She continued to look through the window, not even bothering to look back at her friends.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Yusei asked with a raised brow. "You've been distant since Spike left."

"*sigh*, I think I'm gonna go find him." Yang said out loud, much to her team's shock.

"Wait, but Spike already said no Yang, so why would you still go find him?" Rias asked her female friend with a small tilt of her head. Letting out a small breath from her nose, Yang looked back at her friends, crossing her arms.

"I….can't say it, but…..when my Crystal and his were glowing, it….it felt like we were connected, like we could understand each other. I…..felt his pain, when he remembered his ship crashing." Yang brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't know the guy that much, but I know he's good in the inside, so maybe if I talk him again, he would join us."

" **I think that's a commendable idea Yang."** The five Rangers turned to the doorway of the Lounge and saw Vektor walking in, his usual soft smile plastered on his face. **"It's true that Mr. Spiegel has hidden his feelings quite well, I'm still connected to his Dimension Crystal and I can see that he is in pain. Perhaps it is for the best if you go find him."**

"And if there's another monster attack?" Ichigo asked with a raised brow.

"Then we handle it like we always do: together." Natsu said in a serious tone, to which everyone nodded.

*BEEP*

As if fate was playing a cruel game, the alarms began to ring. _**"Vektor, Longshot and a new monster has been spotted in Tharsis city!"**_ Neo announced through the speakers. Yang bit her lower lip in irritation. She wanted to go and fight this new monster, but at the same time: she wanted to find Spike and talk to him. She jumped a bit when she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, revealing it to be Vektor.

" **Go Yang, Natsu and the others can handle this new threat."** Vektor said in a soft, fatherly tone. The busty brawler looked back at the rest of the Rangers, who all gave her a nod and a smile, getting her to return the gesture.

"Thanks, I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, Yang began to run out of the Lounge.

" **Yang."** As soon as the team member of RWBY turned around, Vektor threw a small object towards her, prompting her to catch it. Opening her hand, Yang widened her eyes as the object her mentor threw was Spike's Green Dimension Crystal! **"Our friend might need that."** Giving Vektor a grin, Yang gave him a nod before running out of the room.

"Alright guys, let's do this." Natsu said as the remaining three Rangers nodded.

"Unleash the Dimensions!"

' _Tharsis City'_

*BOOM*

A large explosion erupted in the center of the busy streets of Tharsis City, one of the two main cities of Mars. Multiple citizens began to run in fear as several more shots were fired, more specifically from the bank. **"That's right, run away like the cowards you are!"** Armaquillo shouted with a dark laugh as he fired more of his quills towards the streets, hitting several abandoned cars. The doors to the bank were kicked opened, revealing Longshot and several Crekors, each holding a large sack of money.

" **Ahh, I love the smell of money in the morning! Let's just hope this damn dimension has something worth buying."** Longshot said with a satisfied sigh before looking back at the Crekors. **"Hey! Make sure you don't lose any of that. I might want to buy something nice later."**

*Wee, woo*

The sound of sirens rang through the air as several police cars drove up to the bank, with officers exiting while aiming their weapons at the aliens. "Freeze! Release the Wulong and put your hands in the air!" One of the police officers shouted, aiming their revolver at Armaquillo's head. "Don't make me ask again!"

" **Ooohhh! A bunch of humans with guns, I'm ssssssssssooooooooooo scared! NOT!"** Armaquillo then turned his back towards the police. **"Quill Storm!"** A barrage of quills were launched from his back, causing the police to duck down as their vehicles were struck, mostly on the doors and wheels. **"Let's roll!"** Curling up into a spiked ball, Armaquillo charged forward, smashing two of the cars so hard, they began to flip in the air, crashing into two nearby buildings.

"FIRE!" Three police officers began to fire their weapons at Armaquillo, who despite uncurling back into his original form, was unaffected by the gunfire.

" **Hehe, now it's time to turn you into pincushions."** Armaquillo began to march towards the police with killer intent. **"Who's gonna save you?"**

"We are!" Armaquillo turned around, ready to berate the person who said that, only to get a sword and claw slash in the face, sending him falling on his back.

" **Hey, not cool! I can't get up!"** Armaquillo turned his body like a turtle before standing up, only to see the Red and Black Dimension Rangers glaring at him. **"Great, you finally decide to show up."**

"W-Who are you?" One of the police officers asked the two male Rangers.

"We're here to help, get out of here." Ichigo said, not even bothering to look back. Understanding the circumstances, the police officers nodded before running off to escort the civilians away from the battlefield.

"So…...who the hell are you?" Natsu asked the new monster, getting into a battle stance.

" **The name's Armaquillo, the last monster you'll ever see!"** With that, Armaquillo charged at the Rangers.

" **Finally, they're coming."** Longshot then threw his sack of Wulong to a random Crekor, almost causing it fall. **"Get the money in the transport. Me and Armaquillo will deal with the Power Rangers."** The Crekors beeped a few times before carrying the bags of money away.

"FIRE!" Several laser blasts struck both Longshot and the Crekor bots, causing them to fall on the ground. Driving up to the bank were none other than Yusei and Rias, who were both driving the Phoenix Striker. Rias quickly jumped off the ride and pointed her arrow towards Longshot while Yusei exited his vehicle, shield in hand. "There's nowhere else to run Longshot, just give up." Yusei warmed the armor alien.

"We won't destroy you if we don't have to." Rias said with a glare, pulling her arrow back.

" **Surrender to you? Like hell I will."** Getting on one knee, Longshot fired a barrage of shots from his Gauntlet, forcing Yusei and Rias to roll to the side. **"I'll stop when I kill you, the Yellow Ranger and that green haired human!"**

' _With Spike'_

A grunted escaped Spike Spiegel's lips as he pushed opened one of the many damaged doors inside the Bebop, which miraculously was still in the same spot it crashed in not too long ago. Since arriving back from the Legacy, the green haired male had worked hard to search the remnants of his crew's ship, though much to his misfortune, much of the technology in the Bebop was destroyed when it crashed. The computer system, the satellite, hell even Faye's ship the Red Tail was severely damaged when the Bebop crashed. The only things he WAS able to recover were his spare Jericho 941 pistol and a few grenades he stored(yet he STILL couldn't find that lobster he stored.) Spike entered the Lounge of the Bebop, who looked worse for where as indicated from the broken furniture and tv screen. "Great, just great." Spike said with a sigh before he sat down on the stairway, wiping some sweat off his brow. All his searching was for nothing. If he hadn't found the Dimension Crystal…..none of this would've happened. Then again, those kids would've been in trouble sooner or later…..wait, why did he care about them? Spike ran a hand along his face, obvious exhausted with the lack of information he had gotten.

*Scratch*

The bounty hunter jumped when the sound of something scratching against the wall echoed through one of the closed doors. Drawing his Jericho, Spike began to slowly walk towards the door, ready to shoot in case he needed to do so. "Jet, Edward, Faye? Is that you?" Spike spoke up, only to get a small whimper in response, getting him to sigh. Putting away his gun, Spike walked up to the door before forcing it open…

"ARF, ARF!"

"OOF!" Only to get tackled to the ground by a small brown blur. The Bounty Hunter was forced to endure a bombardment of licks from the same blur that pushed him to the ground. "Dammit…...Ein, knock it off!" The 'attacker' was none other than the Bebop's canine companion Ein, who was currently licking the ever living hell out of Spike, as if he was a Tootsie Pop. Spike pushed the small dog off his face, wiping the drool off his cheeks. "Out of everyone, you were the one who got away. How'd you even do it?" All Spike got as an answer was a bark from Ein, making him sigh. As much as he didn't like dogs, Spike had somewhat of a soft spot for the little corgi. "Well, there's no point in staying in here. Come on." Patting his leg, Spike signaled the small brown and white dog to follow him outside of the Bebop. The two jumped out of one of the many holes made from impact. Ein whimpered a bit as he looked at the Bebop, the same place he and the others called home. "You don't know where Jet and the others are, don't you?" Ein whimpered even more as he nudged Spike's leg. Rolling his eyes, Spike kneeled down and began to scratch the corgi's ears. "We'll find them."

"I didn't know you had a dog." Both Spike and Ein turned around to see none other than Yang Xiao Long, standing several feet away with smiling. "Yusei and Ichigo said they looked around, but I guess they didn't look hard enough." Kneeling down, Yang began to whistle at Ein while patting her knee. "Come here boy, come here." Seeing how friendly she seemed, Ein began to walk towards Yang, sniffing her hand before licking it, getting her to giggle as she scratched his head. "Awww, you're a good boy aren't you? I bet you and Zwei would be cool as CATS." While Yang chuckled at her own joke, Spike stared at her for a few seconds before standing up.

"What are you doing here blondie? Did I forget anything on your ship? Trust me, everything I own is in the Bebop." Spike said as Yang ceased with her petting.

"I just wanted to, you know, check on you. It's not everyday you meet a Bounty Hunter you saved your butt from aliens." Yang said, though Spike did narrow his eyes a bit. "And...I wanted-"

"To try and make me join your little team, am I right?" Yang gave a bit of a nervous smile as Spike sighed and began to walk back to the Bebop. "I already told you I'm not interested in dressing up in spandex and being a Hero, it's not what I do." Spike began to examine some of the cuts made on the Bebop, not even bothering to look back as Yang began to stomp towards him, her smile turning into a frown.

"Look, I get that it sounds stupid. But the clothes are pretty comfy, and fighting to protect people is what I wanted to do since I was a kid." Again, Spike ignored her while trying to rip off a piece of the large ship. "I'm trying to help-"

"With what?" Spike ripped the piece of metal off the Bebop before throwing it to the side, looking back at Yang with a glare. "Look kid, I'm saved you and your friends helped up out, we're even. That's it, end of the deal." With that, Spike turned back to the Bebop and continued to inspect it thoroughly. Yang was less than five seconds away from punching the lights out of the man in front of her, but in a way, she couldn't blame him for not being convinced. There was only one way she could at least start to crack his shell.

"I lost my sister, and my friends to Longshot, the same guy who chased me and you." Yang started, getting Spike to stop and turn to her. The busty blonde sat down on the ground, playing with the sand as if it was helping her remember. "When I found the Yellow Crystal, I thought it was Dust, a kind of rock that my world uses to make bullets and stuff. But…...then Oblivion send Longshot and the Crekors to Beacon, and started taking people. My friends, team RWBY, we tried to stop him, but he was too strong, and Longshot took them. I'm not the only one who lost people: Natsu's cat Happy was taken, Yusei's friend Crow and some twins, Rias lost her brother, sister in law and friend, and Ichigo lost his friends. I was so caught up in trying to find Longshot and beat him to a pulp, that I end up getting my butt handed to me everytime. Then….Vektor and the others taught me to not let rage blind me, that I have to focus on the here and now." Ein laid on Yang's lap while giving her a look that almost screamed 'I'm so sorry,' getting her to smile as she stroked his back.

"I'm sorry to hear that kid." Spike said with a small frown. He may not show it, but Spike does care for his crew, hence why he wanted to find them.

"I know you wanna be a lone wolf on this, but let us help you. We can find our friends together, plus we could always use your trigger finger when fighting Oblivion and his goons." Reaching into her pocket, Yang pulled out the Green Dimension Crystal, showing it to Spike. "What do you say Cowboy, will you join us?"

"Blondie, I-"

*BEEP, BEEP*

Before Spike could finish, Yang's morpher began to beep, getting her to press it. _**"Yang, the others are in danger Ni-Ni!"**_ Kaldon said through the morpher with clear urgency. _**"Longshot and one of Oblivion's new monsters are tearing our friends to pieces Ni-Ni. You've got to get them them Ni-Ni!"**_

"I'll be right over Kaldy." Yang said before standing up, forcing Ein to jump off her lap. She then looked at Spike for a few seconds before throwing the Green Dimension Crystal towards him, forcing him to catch it.

"Hey, I didn't say yes kid." Spike said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Look, it doesn't matter if you said yes, no or maybe." Yang showed Spike her morpher. "As long as you have the Crystal, you're a Power Ranger. And if you say no one more time…" The busty brawler stepped forward, her lilac eyes turning red. "I'll drag your butt back to the Legacy and shove the Crystal up your *$#%!" Ein hid behind a small rock, a bit frightened with the other human's behavior. As for Spike, he just stared at Yang with a blank expression…...before chuckling.

"Hehe, you gotta respect a woman who can kick some ass. Alright blondie, let's go help your friends." Spike said with a smirk, getting Yang to smile.

"Good, now you might wanna stand back." Raising a brow, Spike took a few steps back as Yang got into position. "It's morphing time!" Taking out her crystal, Yang inserted it into her morpher before pressing the number 1. "Link 1, and unleash the dimensions!" Thrusting her left arm in the air, Yang was engulfed in a yellow light, forcing Spike and Ein to cover their eyes. When it died out, Yang was revealed to be in her Ranger form.

"Really have to make a dramatic entrance huh?" Spike said blankly, getting Yang to roll her eyes as she grabbed his wrist.

"Come on, let's go!" A portal opened in the middle of the crash site, allowing both Yang and Spike to jump through. However, just as the portal was about to close…...Ein also jumped in.

' _Back with the other Rangers'_

" **Quill Raid!"**

*BOOM*

"WWWOOAAAHHH!" Natsu and Ichigo were sent flying in the air, courtesy of Armaquillo's attack, causing them to crash on the ground with a loud thud. "This…...is why I hate needles." Ichigo said with a small groan as he pushed himself up.

"I know what you mean. That's why I miss Wendy and her healing magic." Natsu said, brushing of the dust that was covering his body. "But just because he has a few needles doesn't mean we can't win."

" **Rollout!"** Curling back into a ball once more, Armaquillo began to charge towards Ichigo and Natsu once again.

"Getsuga Tensho/Fire Dragon Flame Slash!" Both males launched their respective attacks at the armadillo/porcupine hybrid, only for them to bounce off Armaquillo's shell as he smashed into them.

" **Dust Fire!"** Swiping his arm, Longshot began to fire several dust-infused bullets at Yusei and Rias, who quickly took cover behind the wall of the bank. **"Come on out Rangers and I promise it'll be over in a flash."**

"Rias, fly on the roof and shoot Longshot from behind. I'll draw his fire right here." Yusei advised the red haired beauty, who gave him a nod.

"Just be careful." Rias urged before sprouting her devil wings, flying high in the air. Taking out his Dimension Blaster, Yusei let out a sigh before he rolled to the left, firing several shots at Longshot.

" **You're no gunslinger Blue Ranger, you don't have the sleight of hand!"** Using his left arm to block some of the blue laser fire, Longshot continued to fire more shots at Yusei, who used his Phoenix Shield to defend. A shadow hovered over the sniper of Oblivion, who looked up, only to get bombarded by several crimson arrows. **"Oh come on!"**

"Hyah!" Raising her right leg, Rias slammed it on Longshot's head before backflipping, firing more of her arrows onto the large monster's chest. "Tell us: why are you stealing from a bank? It seems rather pointless for you Longshot."

" **Hey, even the Boss needs money to buy weapons."** Shaking off the attack that was bombarded on him, Longshot pulled out his rifle before inserting a yellow Dust round inside, pulling the hammer back. **"I bet this shot will leave you SHOCKED!"** Aiming his rifle, Longshot fired the Dust round at the two Rangers, sending them flying back. **"Hehe, I have to thank the Yellow Ranger for those puns."**

"Here's your thanks!" Turning around, Longshot was unfortunately punched square in the face by Yang Xiao Long, who landed in the battlefield with her Ape Gauntlets equipped. "But I gotta give you props on that pun, it was a SMASH hit." Yang joked with a grin.

"Yang, are we glad to see you, but what about Spike?" Yusei said as he and Rias ran up to the Yellow Ranger.

"Trust me, he's here." Was all Yang said as the three as Longshot stand up.

" **Good, I was wondering when you'd show up Yellow Ranger. Now I can finally finish my hunt."** Longshot said in a dark tone, getting ready to recover the honor he lost.

" **HAHAHAHA! I knew you Rangers weren't going to be a challenge!"** Armaquillo said with a laugh as he stared down at Natsu and Ichigo. **"And now it's time I get the Red and Black Crystals for Demolition."**

*Tap, tap*

" **Huh?"** Armaquillo stopped in his tracks when he noticed a small green orb roll in front of him. **"What the?"**

*BOOM*

Unfortunately for the hybrid, the orb turned out to be a grenade and it sent him flying into one of the police cars. **"Alright, who did that?!"**

"Me." A foot suddenly collided with Armaquillo's face, causing him to fall on the ground. The attacker stood over him, spinning his Jericho 940 in his right hand.

"Spike!" Natsu shouted in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo questioned as the green haired bounty hunter turned to him.

"Blondie heard you were trouble, so she dragged me with her to help. But don't think I said yes to joining your crew." Spike reminded as he looked back at Armaquillo. "These things just get uglier and uglier."

" **Hey, I take offense to that human!"** Armaquillo shouted before he fird some of his quills at Spike, who quickly jumped forward while firing some shots at the hybrid, only for it to do nothing.

"Okay, so he's bulletproof. Anything else I should know?" Spike said before running up to Armaquillo and throwing a roundhouse kick, only for the hybrid to catch it with his right hand and throw the crew member of the Bebop in the air, causing him to crash onto the ground hard. Walking up to him, Armaquillo grabbed Spike by the head, pulling him up so their eyes can meet.

" **Give me your Crystal and I'll kill you faster than Longshot wants."** Armaquillo said with a serious tone.

*BITE*

" **OWWW!"** Armaquillo reluctantly let go of spike as he looked down, only to see Ein biting his right leg, growling in anger. **"Stupid little mutt!"** Raising his right right, Armaquillo began to shake it, making Ein swerve left and right like a ragdoll and much to the hybrid's annoyance, the little corgi held on tight. Letting out a snarl of anger, Armaquillo kicked the air so hard, it caused Ein to fly in the air, hitting the sidewalk hard.

"EIN!" Looking towards his right, Spike saw his Jericho on the ground and just as he was about to grab it…..Armaquillo stomped on his hand, causing him to scream in pain.

" **Oh no you don't human."** Armaquillo raised his right hand, ready to crush Spike like the bug he was.

"Hey, got off him!" Natsu and Ichigo grabbed Armaquillo's arms, pulling him away from the downed Bounty Hunter.

" **No, YOU got off me!"** Using his superhuman strength, Armaquillo broke free from their grasp before slamming his fists into them, sending them flying. Spike held his hand in pain while watching the battle unfold. Even when he said no, those two still fought to protect him.

" **Rapidfire!"** Longshot fired more shots from his Gauntlets, sending Yang, Yusei and Rias flying back. **"Nothing you Rangers can stop me!"**

"Oh yeah? You think we'll just sit on your butts and let you win?" Yang stood up, along with her two comrades, glaring holes into Longshot. "I'll keep fighting until you're down on the ground."

' _Why the hell aren't they running?'_ Those were the words thought as he saw the five Dimension Rangers standing up, ready to fight once again.

' _ **Sometimes, one's action can determine their true identity.'**_ Vektor's words rang through Spike's head as He looked around and saw Ein n the ground, whimpering as it seemed his fall was a lot worse than he thought. A scream could be heard, and Spike turned around just in time to see Longshot fired his Sniper on Yang, sending him flying in the air. Reaching into his pocket, Spike pulled out the Green Dimension Crystal, staring at it with narrowed eyes before he sighed. "Okay, I don't like you and you don't like me but…...I need your help, to help Yang, to find my crew. So…...yes, I'll be one of those…'Ranger', if you want me to." There was a moment of silence as Spike continued to look at his crystal, hoping it'd do SOMETHING for him.

And then…..it began to glow. "Huh? How about that…." Looking ahead, Spike noticed his Jericho 940 beginning to shake before it eventually flew towards him, prompting him to catch it.

*Crack*

Spike's eyes widened as he saw glowing green cracks begin to form on his gun. "What the hell?" More cracks began to form on the handgun before it broke apart.

*BOOM*

"AAHHH! All five Rangers fell in the middle of the street, each groaning in pain.

" **HAHAHAHA! This is the best day of my life!"** Armaquillo shouted with a hearty laugh.

" **It's been a fun hunt Rangers, but now it's time to take what's ours."** Longshot said as he and Armaquillo began to walk closer to the five, prepared to end them once and for all.

*Blast*

" **OOWWW!"** However, they were interrupted by several green laser blasts, each striking them in full force.

"What was that?" Natsu said before he and the others turned their heads, only to widen their eyes at what they saw.

"Huh, I'll admit, this gun's pretty damn good." The shooter was none other than Spike Spiegel, who was currently weilding a new weapon. In his hands was a grey blaster with the design of a green wolf on the top of the barrel and blue eyes(similar to the Quantum Defender from Time Force.) The green haired male spun his blaster while smiling.

" **YOU! Where did you get that weapon?!"** Longshot shouted in pure anger.

"Oh you know…..from this." Spike opened his left hand and everyone present gasped in shock.

It was the Green Dimension Crystal, and it was glowing. However, what shocked the Rangers and Longshot more…..was the fact that a Dimension morpher was attached to Spike's left wrist. Seeing the shock in their faces made Spike smile even more. "It's morphing time! Dimension Crystal, ready!" Spinning on his heel, Spike inserted his Crystal in the slot under his blaster, as if he was putting in a new clip before spinning the gun in hand. He pressed the number 1 on his morpher before pulling back the top of the gun. "Link 1." Spike aimed the blaster at Longshot and Armaquillo, who prepared for the worst. However, rather than fire it at them, Spike smiled…...before aiming his blaster in the air. "Unleash the Dimensions!" With that, he pulled the trigger, firing a green light in the air before it fell on him, engulfing his body.

" **Ugh, I hate that light!"** Longshot shouted in irritation while shielding his visor. Once the light died out, everyone was able to see Spike's new outfit. He now wore green spandex with long green gloves, a black belt with the insignia of the Swordfish II, a yellow V on his chest, green pants, matching boots, and a wolf head helmet with a black visor(similar to Merrick's helmet from Wild Force.) The new ranger raised his right hand before clenching it into a fist.

"Loyal as a wolf…." Spike then turned around, his back facing the group while he looked over his left shoulder. "Green Dimension Ranger!" Green smoke appeared in front of Spike, followed by a large explosion.

"Alright!" Natsu shouted in joy.

"He finally accepted the power of the Crystal." Rias said while smiling.

"Nice." Yusei added with his own smile.

"Not bad." Ichigo muttered with a smirk.

"I knew you could do it Cowboy." Yang said with a grin.

" **Now there's six of them?! Who cares!"** Longshot shouted in anger before he turned back to Armaquillo. **"Take cover of those five, greeny is mine!"**

" **You got it boss!"** Armsquillo said as the five Dimension Rangers stood up.

"You guys ready?" Natsu asked his team, who all nodded. "Fearsome as a dragon, Red Dimension Ranger!"

"Brave as a tiger, Pink Dimension Ranger!"

"Noble as a phoenix, Blue Dimension Ranger!"

"Strong as an ape, Yellow Dimension Ranger!"

"Prideful as a lion, Black Dimension Ranger!"

"Dimension Rangers, face all dangers!" The five Rangers then posed. "Power Rangers Dimension Heroes!" A large explosion erupted behind the five Rangers.

" **Now, I think it's time I crush you once and for all."** Longshot said, landing several feet in front of Spike.

"Oh yeah, you think so?" Spike began to tap his fingers on his Wolf Blaster, his brown eyes never leaving Longshot as the two began to circle each other. "I might be new at this, but that doesn't mean I can't kick you tint-plated ass." The two simply stared at each other, neither willing to make the first move.

And then…...Spike threw his blaster in the air, causing Longshot to look in the air.

 **(Play Power Rangers S.P.D theme song)**

Seeing the opportunity, Spike quickly began to run towards Longshot, delivering a powerful roundhouse kick, his new Ranger powers giving him the strength to push the armored alien back several feet. "Well I'll be damned." With a satisfied smile, Spike ran towards Longshot once again.

" **Chew on this Ranger!"** Lifting both arms, Longshot began to fire at Spike, who much to his shock continued to run forward, even as the bullets hit the ground around him. With an annoyed grunt, Longshot swung a fist at Spike, only for him to grab it, kicking him in the face. Using his other fist, Longshot swung it at Spike, who narrowly dodged it before kicking the armored hunter three more kicks.

"You really are slow, huh?" Spike taunted before he backflipped away from Longshot, catching his Wolf Blaster before aiming it at Longshot. "Wolf Blaster, rapidfire!" Pulling back the top of his gun, Spike fired several laser blasts, causing Longshot to stumble back.

" **Quill Storm!"** Armaquillo fired several of his quills towards the five Dimension Rangers, engulfing them in a cloud of smoke. However, both Rias and Yusei rushed out of the smoke, leaping in the air.

"Dimension Blasters, fire!" Rias and Yusei both drew their blasters, striking Armaquillo to stumble back. The two landed on their feet before turning around, folding their arms as if they were carrying something. Ichigo and Yang also began to run out of the smoke before jumping on their friends' arms, allowing them to be thrown in the air.

"HYAH!" Ichigo slashed his sword down while Yang thrusted her right fist, both attacks striking Armaquillo as he fell on his back.

"Here I come!" Natsu was the final Ranger to run out of the smoke, his body engulfed in lightning-coated flames. "Lightning Flame Dragon Sword Horn!" Lunging forward, Natsu tackled Armaquillo in full force, causing the hybrid to scream in pain as he crashed into the wall of a nearby bar.

" **Why don't you just die?!"** Longshot shouted as he continued to fire bullet after bullet at Spike, who continued to roll for cover. Hearing his weapon click, Longshot let out an annoyed grunt as he prepared to reload.

"Left yourself opened!" Spike leaped from the spot he was in, pulling the slide of his Blaster three times as the weapon began to glow. "Try Wolf Blaster level 3!" Aiming at the armored alien, Spike fired a much larger laser shot, striking Longshot in the head as he rolled back. Spike landed on his feet, spinning his Blaster while looking at Longshot. "Tell your boss that if he wants me, he'll have to come get me." Grabbing the top of his blaster, Spike began to pull the slide back a total of five times, causing it to glow even brighter.

" **RAGH!"** Armaquillo emerged from the rubble, glaring hatefully at the Rangers. **"I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU ALL!"**

"That's what they all say." Natsu said before he typed on his Morpher. "Dimension Ion Cannon!" The large double-barreled cannon appeared in the air before the five Dimension Rangers caught it, aiming it at the hybrid.

Spike spun his Wolf Blaster before aiming it at Longshot, who struggled to stand up. "Say adios Longshot!" Both Longshot and Armaquillo glared at the Rangers before they began rushed forward, letting out an angry roar.

"Dimension Ion Cannon fire/Wolf Hunt!" The Ion Cannon fired twin rainbow beams while Spike's Blaster launched a wolf-shape energy shot, both striking their respective targets.

" **NNNOOOO, THIS STINGS!"** Armaquillo shouted before he fell back, exploding.

" **This…..isn't…..the end!"** Longshot shouted as Spike turned around, spinning his blaster before holstering it, allowing Longshot to fall back and explode. **"WWOOOAAAHHHH!"** Unlike Armaquillo, Longshot survived the attack, though he did crash onto the ground, groaning in pain. He opened his eyes to see the six Rangers surrounding him. **"We're not done…..Rangers…"** Was all Longshot said before he pressed his gauntlet, causing him to glow before he disappeared.

"Damn….he got away." Spike muttered under his breath.

"Now that was awesome Spike!" Natsu shouted as he and the others ran up to him. "You're pretty good with that Blaster, you could give Alzack a run for his Jewel!"

"I admit, I didn't expect the Green Crystal to give you such power." Rias said with her own smile.

"Does this mean you'll be a part of our team?" Ichigo asked the older male with a raised brow.

"We get that it might not be your fortee, but we need all the hep we can get against Oblivion." Yusei added as the Green Ranger crossed his arms.

"Hmmmm…."

"Come on and just say yes Cowboy." Yang said while carrying Ein in her arms. "It's not like you can go back to your ship. We can help each other." Spike pondered his options: on one hand, he could have the Bebop all to himself, but with the amount of damage it had taken, it would take a shitton of Wulong to repair it. On the other hand, these five were offering him a home, a place that he can stay until he finds Jet and the others. Plus…..he had a soft spot for the girl who risked her ass to save him. Taking a few steps forward, Spike put his hands on his hips, tapping his foot before he eventually sighed, turning back to the others.

"Awwww what the hell? It's not like I can get off Mars anytime soon."

"So….that's a yes?" Though they couldn't see it, Spike was giving them a smirk as he nodded.

On this day…..the Ranger team grew from 5 to 6.

' _The Legacy, nighttime'_

Spike was currently sitting in his new bedroom, in between Natsu and Yusei's room. Kneeling down, he pulled out another copy of his casual clothes before hanging them in his closet. Stepping back, he turned to the window and smiled. "Not a bad room, I like it." He said to himself. Vektor was….a strange guy, but Spike could deal with him. Kaldon on the other hand was a bit of a nerdy kind of bot, which reminded him of Edward. As much as he was annoyed with her antics, Spike kinda missed Edward and her rhymes.

*Knock knock*

"Who is it?" The door to the bedroom opened, revealing it to be Yang, who had a smile on her face as she leaned against the doorframe. "Blondie."

"It's Yang, unless you want me to call you GREENY." Yang joked with a chuckle, getting an eye roll from Spike. "You like your new room?"

"It's cleaner than my old room, that's for sure." Spike sat on his bed before taking out a cigarette and lighter. Flicking the lighter and creating a small flame, Spike brought his cigarette close to war it up before pulling it off his mouth, letting out a puff of smoke.

"Wow, my uncle's a heavy drinker and you're a heavy smoker…...you two would thick as thieves." The bounty hunter just let out a small chuckle. "I…..wanted to thank you."

"Hmmmm, why?" Spike asked as Yang crossed an arm under her chest, her smile becoming more genuine.

"You came with me, and you helped my friends. I'm meant what I said about us being Rangers and fighting together. So…...yeah thanks." All Spike did was hum while taking another puff of smoke from his cigarette. "Okay, I'm gonna let you finish unpacking, but you GOTTA check out the kitchen later." Moving away from the wall, Yang began to walk outside….

"Thanks for saving me…..Yang." The blonde brawler stopped in her tracks before looking back at Spike, who gave her a smile. "We'll find your sister, I promise." Surprised by his words, Yang gave Spike a warm smile before she left, allowing the door to close automatically. Spike continued to stare at the door before laying on his bed, putting out the cigarette in hand.

' _The Apocalypse'_

" **Grrrrrrr, why the hell didn't you use the Ragna Cannon to make Armaquillo grow?! He could've crushed those damn Rangers!"** Longshot shouted while entering the bridge of the Apocalypse, though it seemed like he was limping as he had yet to fully recover from Spike's attack.

" **The Ragna Cannon was damaged when we collided with that human's ship."** Static said, giving Longshot an irritated expression. **"It will take at least two more days before it is fully repaired. Plus, I was planning on upgrading it anyways."**

" **Now our troubles have grown with the arrival of the Green Ranger."** Demolition said darkly, his hands cupped as he leaned forward on his father's throne. **"We will need to produce more Crekor bots and more monsters if we hope to eliminate them."**

" **There's no point in doing that my son."** An all too familiar gruffy voice called out as the doors to the bridge opened once more. Demolition, Longshot, Static and the Crekors onboard all stood up in shock as the person that walked in was none other than Oblivion, who currently had gauze bandages wrapped around his chest. Standing next to him was his wife Vila, who stared at him with pure concern.

" **FATHER/MY LORD/BOSS!"**

" **My love, you must rest. The wounds haven't completely healed."** Vila urged, though Oblivion ignored her pleas as he walked up to his throne, prompting Demolition to stand up.

" **I see…..you've taken control in my absence."** Oblivion said while taking his seat.

" **Yes, but I failed you once again father."** Demolition said with a voice full of shame.

" **I overheard your conversation and I believe…..I've come up with a solution."** Oblivion began to tap on the arm of his throne. **"We can send a thousand monsters at the Rangers, and they'll still come out on top. All because they have one thing our creatures don't."**

" **And what would that be Master?"** Static asked curiously.

" **The determination to the fight. Which is why I believe that in order to defeat our opponents….."** Under his mask, Oblivion smiled. **"We must fight fire with fire, which means….we must create our own Rangers."**

 **DON, DON…...DON! That is how you leave a cliffhanger folks. I know you all expected a Megazord fight, but…..I got lazy, so we'll have to wait until next chapter. Don't worry though, it'll still be just as epic.**

 **I apologize if the chapter felt somewhat rushed, but it was hard to write how Spike would actually join the team. And don't worry, we'll figure out what happened to the Bebop crew(though I think you all know where they are.) As for Ein, he will join the crew of the Legacy and I have a few funny moments involving him.**

 **Before you all say it, NO, I am not pairing Yang with Spike since…...there's an age gap between them, but they'll definitely have a kind of father/daughter relationship. More will be explained later on.**

 **I would like to thank TheExcadrillComics and Earth Dragon Arnighte for beta reading this chapter. Please go check out their work.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Sword and Gun.**

 **P.S: here's the new opening. Enjoy!**

 **(Power Rangers Dino Charge Opening…...start!)**

 **The scene starts a large portal emerging before the Dragonzord pokes its head out, roaring. Natsu, Rias, Yusei, Yang, Ichigo and Spike all find their Dimension Crystals.**

 **(Power Rangers)**

 **Natsu lands on his feet while Rias flies down with her devil wings and Yusei stops his Duel Runner.**

 **(Power Rangers)**

 **Ichigo spins his sword while Yang raises her fists and Spike draws his Wolf Blaster.**

 **(Power Rangers, Power Rangers)**

 **Oblivion walks forward, his Crekor army behind him as his eyes begin to glow red.**

 **(In a dimension full of strife)**

 **Natsu Dragneel as the Red Dimension Ranger.**

 **(We must fight to…..)**

 **Rias Gremory as the Pink Dimension Ranger.**

 **(Survive!)**

 **Yusei Fudo as the Blue Dimension Ranger.**

 **(Try to break the gates)**

 **Yang Xiao Long as the Yellow Dimension Ranger.**

 **(That dividdddddeeeeee!)**

 **Ichigo Kurosaki as the Black Dimension Ranger.**

 **(There is only one chance)**

 **Spike Spiegel as the Green Dimension Ranger.**

 **(To take the right stance. Hold tight, keep out powers alllliiiivvvveeee!)**

 **The scene then shows Ichigo blocking several laser blasts before Spike takes out his blaster, a smile on his face. Vektor raised his head before he blocks several energy whips from a new enemy. The six Rangers then run forward before taking out their Dimension Crystals, morphing into their Ranger forms.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. Don't you….ever stop!)**

 **Natsu throws several waves of fire around himself, striking some Crekor bots. Yang thrusts her Gauntlets forward, punching two Crekors as they're sent flying. Ichigo slides to the left, slashing more Crekors. Yusei rolls in the air before launching a Phoenix Blitz forward. Rias pulls her bow before firing three crimson arrows forward. Spike backflips before firing several blasts from his Blaster.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. You will rise up to the top!)**

 **The Apocalypse is seen hovering over Earth as Oblivion takes a sight in his throne, with Demolition, Longshot, Vila, Static and a new general appear. The first five Rangers extend their arms as new armor attaches to them.**

 **(Rangers together, DIMENSIONS, all together!)**

 **The six Rangers bump fists as their Crystals hover in the air as the Dragon, Tiger, Phoenix, Ape, Lion and Wolf Zords run ahead. Then, the Gunslinger Megazord blocks the attack of a new monster while the Dimension Titan Megazord flies in the air, bringing down its sword. The five Rangers fire the Dimension Ion Cannon while Spike fires a charged energy shot from his blaster. Rias summons a magic circle before firing a large arrow while Yusei unleashes a barrage of missiles from his Kaldon Battlegear. Yang slams her fist on the ground as Ichigo creates a clone of himself to fight. Spike swings his nunchucks while Natsu uses his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode.**

 **(Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dimension Heroes!)**

 **Finally, the six Rangers all pose before a large explosion erupts from behind them, with the logo of the story appearing.**


	16. Chapter 16: Sword and Gun

**How's it going my dudes? It is I, your humble author The 3rd Dragneel, returning after a long hiatus to bring you the sixteenth chapter of Power Rangers Dimension Heroes. I am so sorry for not updating this sooner. It has…...been a rocky trip, what with me ending College last year, starting University, two new stories I started this month, and me jacking it every night….okay, that last one is a lie. But regardless, I haven't given up on this story.**

 **Wolfman: Yup, it was hard to think of an animal for Spike, but the wolf came to mind in the end. We only have four crystals before we even come close to the end of this story.**

 **KuroganeBlade: I suppose this was one of the best chapters, given the stacks and emotion, plus I like setting things up for the future.**

 **DB-20: I think the music fit him. Plus I did have plans for the evil rangers(I cannot say who they are, only that they are...familiar.)**

 **Omni warrior: Well having the opposite of the main characters always brings an interesting perspective to a story or show.**

 **Girithal: Who knows? I could go either path, or I might not. You'll just have to wait and see;)**

 **Doom2099: Well my beta reader isn't perfect, he does get the job done. However, I'd appreciate it if you don't criticize him. The fact you feel conflicted about Oblivion and his crew just shows how well I've written them. You spelled Vektor and Kaldon wrong, but I can let it slide this once. Trust me, I have plans for Yang and Spike, The reason Longshot missed Spike was because he was moving too fast and Longshot was rather slow.**

 **Rufus264: Thanks.**

 **BanRedfox: I actually really like the name you made. Thanks!**

 **Trexfan93: Well this next chapter will be a Spike/Ichigo chapter, so I suppose you are right. I have no idea who that is.**

 **JUMANJI: Hopefully this chapter will not disappoint. Yeah, they were good men who created the best things in my childhood.**

 **Gunter in a hat: I can't necessarily say how this evil Rangers will function, at least not at this point.**

 **To recap what happened last time: Wanting revenge on the Power Rangers for what they had done to Oblivion, Longshot and a monster known as Armaquillo attacked Mars in hopes of getting the Rangers' attention. Meanwhile, after his wounds were recovered, Vektor had asked Spike if he would join the Rangers. Though much to their shock, Spike refused and returned to the wreckage of the Bebop, where he had found the faith canine of the ship, Ein. After getting some convincing from Yang(by convincing, I of course mean tough love), both Spike and Yang arrived to help the Rangers, where the former had finally decided to accept his Ranger responsibilities, becoming the Green Dimension Ranger. What changes will happen now that one of the galaxies smoothest bounty hunters is a part of the Ranger team? Let's find out….**

 **(Power Rangers Dino Charge Opening…...start!)**

 **The scene starts a large portal emerging before the Dragonzord pokes its head out, roaring. Natsu, Rias, Yusei, Yang, Ichigo and Spike all find their Dimension Crystals.**

 **(Power Rangers)**

 **Natsu lands on his feet while Rias flies down with her devil wings and Yusei stops his Duel Runner.**

 **(Power Rangers)**

 **Ichigo spins his sword while Yang raises her fists and Spike draws his Wolf Blaster.**

 **(Power Rangers, Power Rangers)**

 **Oblivion walks forward, his Crekor army behind him as his eyes begin to glow red.**

 **(In a dimension full of strife)**

 **Natsu Dragneel as the Red Dimension Ranger.**

 **(We must fight to…..)**

 **Rias Gremory as the Pink Dimension Ranger.**

 **(Survive!)**

 **Yusei Fudo as the Blue Dimension Ranger.**

 **(Try to break the gates)**

 **Yang Xiao Long as the Yellow Dimension Ranger.**

 **(That dividdddddeeeeee!)**

 **Ichigo Kurosaki as the Black Dimension Ranger.**

 **(There is only one chance)**

 **Spike Spiegel as the Green Dimension Ranger.**

 **(To take the right stance. Hold tight, keep out powers alllliiiivvvveeee!)**

 **The scene then shows Ichigo blocking several laser blasts before Spike takes out his blaster, a smile on his face. Vektor raised his head before he blocks several energy whips from a new enemy. The six Rangers then run forward before taking out their Dimension Crystals, morphing into their Ranger forms.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. Don't you….ever stop!)**

 **Natsu throws several waves of fire around himself, striking some Crekor bots. Yang thrusts her Gauntlets forward, punching two Crekors as they're sent flying. Ichigo slides to the left, slashing more Crekors. Yusei rolls in the air before launching a Phoenix Blitz forward. Rias pulls her bow before firing three crimson arrows forward. Spike backflips before firing several blasts from his Blaster.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. You will rise up to the top!)**

 **The Apocalypse is seen hovering over Earth as Oblivion takes a sight in his throne, with Demolition, Longshot, Vila, Static and a new general appear. The first five Rangers extend their arms as new armor attaches to them.**

 **(Rangers together, DIMENSIONS, all together!)**

 **The six Rangers bump fists as their Crystals hover in the air as the Dragon, Tiger, Phoenix, Ape, Lion and Wolf Zords run ahead. Then, the Gunslinger Megazord blocks the attack of a new monster while the Dimension Titan Megazord flies in the air, bringing down its sword. The five Rangers fire the Dimension Ion Cannon while Spike fires a charged energy shot from his blaster. Rias summons a magic circle before firing a large arrow while Yusei unleashes a barrage of missiles from his Kaldon Battlegear. Yang slams her fist on the ground as Ichigo creates a clone of himself to fight. Spike swings his nunchucks while Natsu uses his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode.**

 **(Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dimension Heroes!)**

 **Finally, the six Rangers all pose before a large explosion erupts from behind them, with the logo of the story appearing.**

' _The Apocalypse'_

" **Hmmmm…...Hmmmmmm…."** Grunts full of determination escaped the mouth of Oblivion as he lifted a large barbell while lying on a bench press, sweat running down his head as he pushed past the pain he had felt since his last encounter with the Rangers.

" **Darling, maybe you should rest."** Vila said to her husband, looking at him with concerned eyes.

" **If I allow myself to slack on my training, then that would give the Rangers an opportunity to defeat me, and I cannot allow that to happen."** Oblivion said through gritted teeth as he lifted the barbell one last time, placing it back in its place. He then sat up, rolling his arms as Vila dried his head with a pink rag. **"Thank you."**

" **Have the…...headaches returned since you awoke?"** Vila asked as Oblivion grabbed her rag, rubbing his forehead.

" **No. It feels…...peaceful without them."** Oblivion said in a soft tone, which felt out of character for someone like him. Turning his head, Oblivion looked at his eyes with a calm expression, holding her hand gently. **"Perhaps I can finally…..spend time with you."** Surprised by his tone, Vila smiled warmly, resting her head on Oblivion's shoulder. **"After the Rangers are defeated and the Dimension Crystals are ours, then I will take you to the loveliest planet in all of the Dimensions. We may…...finally rest after all this time."**

" **I would like that darling, I really would."** The two would've enjoyed the silence for much longer, had it not been for the training room doors opening, revealing Static holding a silver briefcase.

" **My lord, I think I've sol-oh."** Static said before seeing the small moment between Oblivion and Vila, both looking rather annoyed. **"Am I…...interrupting?"**

" **Yes, you are. But that doesn't matter now."** Standing up, Oblivion walked up to his head scientist with a glare. **"What have you solved?"** Mentally scolding himself, Static opened the briefcase in his hands.

" **As I was saying, I believe I have discovered a solution to Project Anti Rangers."** Reaching into the case, Static took out a small cylinder with a small red line on the side, presenting it to a curious Oblivion. **"These are called Grid Absorption Capsules, or G.A.C for short. If we attach these devices to ourselves or our creatures during battle, then we would be able to steal small portions of the Dimension Crystals. Since their power is vast, we would only require a substantial amount in our to create our own morphers."** Humming a bit, Oblivion reached into the case, taking out a G.A.C that had a blue line on the side. **"Each one represents the Ranger it would absorb. If we were to accidentally absorb the wrong ranger, then the G.A.C would become unstable and eventually…..destroy itself."**

" **And the user."** Oblivion said rhetorically, getting a nod from Static. **"Though this does pose a threat to our well being, I cannot deny that this is pure genius Static. How long would it take to absorb enough energy?"**

" **Theoretically, it could take as well as six, perhaps even more battles before we have the amount necessary to create our own Rangers."** A concerned expression then appeared on Static's face. **"Are you un-"**

" **Find a suitable creature to test these G. , one that cannot be destroyed and force the Rangers to battle for a long time."** Placing the two cylinders back in the case, Oblivion put his hands behind his back, walking past Static. **"I want results, and soon. Otherwise…...I will find someone who can."** With that, Oblivion(and his wife) exited the room, leaving a visibly shaking Static behind.

' _The Legacy, sometime later'_

" **I'm happy you've all agreed to train with me."** Vektor said with a small smile, wearing a black tank top and white pants. It felt unusual for the Ranger's mentor to wear something outside of his usual clothing, but it wouldn't affect them as much.

"Hell yeah. I always wanted to fight you Vektor." Natsu said with a confident grin. He now wore a white tank top with his signature baggy pants. Next to him were the other Rangers: Rias wearing a red shirt with grey pants, Yusei with his usual black tank top and blue jeans, Yang with a yellow tank top with a dragon symbol and brown sweat pants, and Ichigo with a simple white tank top and grey pants.

"So what techniques will you teach us?" Rias asked curiously. To answer her question, Vektor walked up to a box he had brought in prior to changing. Opening the top, he reached inside and pulled out two short staffs.

" **Before I became the Grand Mage, I was given extensive training in both magic and hand to hand combat. My teacher taught me how to improve my reflexes via staff training."** Vektor threw a pair of staffs to Natsu, then Rias and so forth, much to their confusion. **"Though most of you do not use staffs or swords, this form of training will help you react much quicker to any attacks. Please, try to strike me."** The five Rangers looked at each other, all somewhat reluctant to actually strike their mentor. However, for the sake of training, they would have to swallow up their concern.

"Alright teach, you asked for it." Yang said, being the first to walk up to the red eyed alien. Vektor let out a small smile as Yang spun both her staffs, lilac eyes narrowed and her form standing strong. After what felt like hours, Yang swung her staff…

*SMACK*

Only for Vektor to block it with his own, much to Yang's surprise. **"I said TRY to strike me, I never said I would allow you."** Vektor said with a small hint of amusement in his voice. With a smirk, Yang swung her other staff, only for her mentor to block it again. Pulling back, she began striking her opponent with fast swings, but much to her surprise, Vektor kept blocking them effortlessly. Holding his smile, Vektor focused on Yang's movements, anticipating when he could strike. Just as Yang swung too far to the right….

*SMACK*

"OWW!" Vektor went on the offense, smacking Yang's left side, causing her to recoil in surprise.

" **You saw what the issue was, right miss Xiao Long?"** Vektor asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, I should've tried hitting harder." Yang said, rubbing her side.

"I think it's more than that Yang." Yusei said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "From what I saw, Vektor waited for you to leave an opening and hit you when he found it. The reason for this training is to help you block you weak spots, right?"

" **That is correct mister Fudo."** Vektor said with a small nod. **"I would like each of you to pair up and practice. The more you do, the better your reflexes improve. And the higher chance we have at victory against Oblivion and his forces."** And with that Vektor walked out of the training room, leaving the five Rangers to themselves.

"So, does anyone know where the Monty Spike is?" Yang said as Yusei stood in front of her, taking a battle stance.

"I don't know." Ichigo muttered before raising his head. "Neo! Where's Spike?"

" _ **He's currently in Section 5, the docking bay. It looks like he's with Ein."**_ Neo answered from the speakers.

"It's been a week. You would think he'd be done with the loner phase." Rias said before she and Natsu began striking staffs, the loud bangs echoing through the room.

"He'll be there when we need him. But yeah, he should at least hang out with us." Natsu said before attempting a hard swing to Rias, who quickly pulled her head back and countered with her own swing, to which Natsu blocked. "Nice one."

"Maybe, but no one deserves to be alone." Yusei said before blocking one of Yang's strikes. Ichigo had to agree with the Head Signer on that. He for one knew how it felt to be alone for a long time, and he didn't like it.

Maybe he can help change Spike's mind about being a solo act.

' _With Spike'_

Small grunts escaped the lips of Spike Spiegel as he threw several sharp kicks in the air, sweat running down his temple. Lying down on one of the many crates in the Legacy's docking bay was none other than Ein, the Bebop crew's faithful canine, soft snores escaping his nostrils. It had been a full week since Spike had become the Green Dimension Rager and things on the Legacy were….okay at best. With the rest of the Rangers' help, Spike was able to recover several supplies left from the crash site that belonged to the Bebop, including his damaged ship the Swordfish II. But much to his disappointment, he couldn't find anything on the whereabouts of the rest of his crew. There could've been a chance they escaped the Bebop prior to its crash landing…..or maybe Oblivion did capture them before the Rangers arrived. Whatever the case, he was going to find his crew, one way or another. With a fluent motion, Spike kicked the air three more times before jabbing it. Turning his heel, Spike threw a roundhouse kick….which happened to be aiming at Ichigo, who had just entered the room. "Nice kick." Ichigo said with a raised brow as Spike lowered his foot with a smile.

"Thanks, sometimes training keeps my mind occupied….when I'm not sleeping or eating." Spike said with a shrug before he walked up to where Ein was, pulling a red towel that the small corgi was lying on, causing him to jump to the floor. "Great, now it smells like dog."

"Here." Thanks to his reflexes, Spike was able to catch a small black towel, courtesy of Ichigo. "I have a spare." Nodding, Spike began using the towel to wipe away any sweat on his head. "So, how long's the 'Lone Wolf' phase?"

"Lone Wolf phase, is that what you're calling it?" Spike asked with a raised brow.

"Look, I get that you're still getting used to being a Ranger." Ichigo said, leaning against one of the crates. "But it doesn't hurt to talk to everyone. We're friends."

"Friends huh? A guy with pink hair, a redhead who's a devil, a mechanic with hair I don't even think should be that pointy, a blonde firecracker who can rip your neck out if you piss her off, a blue skinned alien, a blue robot who can't stop saying Ni-Ni, and a guy who's name means Strawberry. Yeah, that sounds like a group of friends anyone would want." Spike said while putting his towel on his shoulder.

"First off, my name DOESN'T mean strawberry." Ichigo said with a small tick mark on his head. "It means He Who Protects. Second, whether you like it or not, we're all on the same team and if you want to find your crew then we need to work together."

"Look pal, I'm a bounty hunter." Spike finally said in a serious tone. "I work with a few people and when the job's done, we go our separate ways." Reaching into his pocket, Spike took out his Dimension Crystal. "When we find my crew and kill this Oblivion guy, we never have to see each other again. Sorry, but it's the truth. So if you want me to open up, then you're wasting your time."

"Maybe that's true." Ichigo said before moving away from the crate and walking up to Spike, staring him straight in the eye, even if the older male was taller. "But that doesn't mean you can do everything on your own, especially against someone like Oblivion, or Longshot. Either get it through your head, or leave." Spike looked down at Ichigo, a calm yet thoughtful expression plastered on his face.

"So, you're just gonna throw me out then?"

"If I have to, unless you agree to help."

*BEEP*BEEP*

" _ **WARNING: NEW MONSTER DETECTED IN KARAKURA TOWN! I REPEAT: NEW MONSTER SPOTTED IN KARAKURA TOWN!"**_ Neo called out through the whole ship, snapping Ichigo and Spike out of their confrontation.

"Looks like it's time to get back to work." Spike said with a small smirk before he walked past Ichigo, who glared at him from behind.

' _Karakura town'_

*BOOM*

Two explosions erupted from the side of a nearby building, causing the citizens to run away in terror. Some even accidentally fell to the ground due to the chaos. "UNLEASH THE DIMENSIONS!" Six colored lights appeared from the sky before the Dimension Rangers landed on their feet, rushing toward the downed civilians.

"Hey, you alright?" Natsu asked while helping an elderly man up on his feet.

"Where's the danger?" Yusei asked, helping a young woman get back on her own two feet. She wiped her face, pointing to the corner of a nearby cafe. "Thanks." With that, the Rangers began to run towards the cafe, weapons at the ready.

"Let's get this over with. I'm dying to try some bell peppers and beef back on the ship." Spike said, his Wolf Blaster in his right hand.

"We shouldn't underestimate this new monster. They could be more powerful than the last one." Rias reminded.

"Whatever. I'm just ready to use that stick training we've been practicing." Yang said before pounding her gauntlets together. The six rangers turned the corner…

" **THAT'S RIGHT. RUN AWAY LIKE THE COWARDS YOU ARE!"** A somewhat british voice called out from the other side of the building. The Rangers stopped in their tracks when they caught sight of what look like a large set of black knight armor, a red feather on top and a white shield insignia on the chest. In the knight's hand was a long black sword, which the knight was waving around. Feeling someone watching them, the knight turned around, only to see the six Rangers staring at him in disbelief. **"Ahh, judging by your color scheme, you must be the Power Rangers I've heard so much about."** The knight said before stabbing their sword on the ground in front of them, their hands on top of the hilt.

"Ummmm, yeah? Who are you?" Natsu asked with a small tilt of his head.

" **Very well, my name is the Dark Knight, famed warrior in seven planets, defender of justice, the most elite knight known to the cosmos."** Dark Knight said, or rather boasted, getting sweatdrops from the Rangers.

"...So, should we just fight him or….what? This guy doesn't look that strong. I mean, I've seen knight armor that's less rusty than this guy." Yang said with a blank tone, getting a 'glare' from Dark Knight.

" **I beg your pardon miss? I'll have you know that I've engaged in fair more battles than you ever have in your life! My qualifications are why Master Oblivion hired me to destroy all of you."** Dark Knight said in a serious tone.

"If that's the way it is, then you'll stop you before you hurt anymore innocent people." Yusei said, raising his shield in a defensive manner.

" **While my mission is to destroy you, I would much rather battle you in a one on one duel. I assume you Rangers have SOME level of honor."** Dark Knight said with a 'raised brow.'

"He can't be serious." Spike said before aiming his blaster at Dark Knight's head. "I'll just shoot him in the end and we can all go home." Ichigo glanced at Spike before stepping forward.

"I'll fight you." Ichigo said with a confident tone, getting a curious expression from his friends.

"Are you sure Ichigo? We don't know if he'll keep his word." Rias said, ready to raise her bow.

"I can handle it." Ichigo then looked over his shoulder, more specifically towards Spike. "Unless someone wants to do this the easy way." The other four Rangers looked at their comrades, wondering just what the H was going on. After a few moments, Spike lowered his blaster, holstering it before crossing his arms.

"Alright strawberry, go ahead." Spike said, getting a small glare from Ichigo, though he did let it go and walked up to Dark Knight.

" **Black Ranger, I hear you are a master swordsman."** Dark Knight drew his sword from the ground, aiming it at Ichigo. **"It will be my honor to defeat you in combat."**

"The only one losing is you." Ichigo summoned his Lion Sword, pointing it at Dark Knight. The two sword wielders pulled back their weapons, holding them with both hands while pacing around each other. Dark Knight was the first to swing his sword, though Ichigo was able to block it effortlessly, pulling it down to the ground. He then swung his weapon at Dark Knight's head, who quickly raised his sword to parry it. With impressive strength, Dark Knight pushed Ichigo back a few feet before rushing forward with a downwards slash. Ichigo however stepped back, allowing Dark Knight to hit the ground. Seeing the opportunity, Ichigo slammed the top of Dark Knight's head, causing an echo to run through his helmet and for him to stumble back in pain. Growling in pain, Dark Knight began started swinging his sword more angrily, to which Ichigo blocked with fast reflexes. Blocking another sword slash, Ichigo pulled the Dark Knight close…..

*Slice*

….and cut off his left arm, causing it to fall on the ground with a loud thud. "There, it's over." Ichigo said with his sword on his right shoulder.

"Wow, Ichigo really DISARMED him, am I right?" Yang joked, getting looks from the other Rangers.

" **Hmmm, tis but a scratch."** Dark Knight said confidently.

"A scratch? Your arm's cut off!" Ichigo said in bewilderment.

" **No it isn't."** Dark Knight denied.

"It's right there!" Ichigo pointed at Dark Knight's severed limb, to which he looked down at.

" **I've had worse."** Ichigo waved his arms in disbelief. **"But enough about me, let us continue our duel!"** Using his right arm, Dark Knight swung his sword at Ichigo, who stepped back to dodge. Letting out an anger-filled roar, Dark Knight charged at Ichigo with a mighty thrust….

*Slice*

But like last time…..Ichigo cut off his arm, leaving him armless. "We're done here." Ichigo said with a sigh, turning towards his team. "Tell Vektor to open a portal so we can-"

*SMACK*

"AAHH!" But just as Ichigo was about to finish, a foot suddenly came out of nowhere, kicking him in the rear and causing him to stumble. Natsu, Yang and even Spike tried to hold back their laughter while Yusei and Rias widened their eyes a bit.

" **Come on then, what are you waiting for?"** Dark Knight said, running around Ichigo, who looked at him in shock.

"What? You can't be serious." Ichigo said, only to get another kick from Dark Knight.

"He's…...determined." Rias said while blinking a bit.

"But something isn't right." Yusei muttered with narrowed eyes.

"Look, the fight's over. You don't have your arms anymore, I don't want to hurt you." Ichigo said, only to get kicked in the shin.

" **Oh, I see. You're a coward who's afraid of my power."** Dark Knight teased, giving Ichigo another kick.

"Look you dumb bastard, you don't have any arms."

" **It's only a flesh wound."** Dark Knight kicked Ichigo again in the rear, making him growl in annoyance. **"Chicken, chicken!"**

"Kick me again, and I'm cutting off your leg." Ichigo warned, only for Dark Knight to do exactly that. "ENOUGH!" Out of annoyance, Ichigo cut off Dark Knight's left leg, forcing him to hopple in place.

" **Right, I'll do you for that."** Dark Knight said, getting a bewildered expression from Ichigo.

"Seriously, you STILL wanna fight?" Using the last of his strength, Dark Knight hopped to Ichigo, pushing himself against him. "What are you gonna do, push me to the ground?"

" **I'M INVINCIBLE!"** With a roll of his eyes, Ichigo cut off Dark Knight's final limb, causing him to land on the ground. Dark Knight looked at his new body before turning to Ichigo. **"We'll call this a draw."**

"Oh for the love of-let's go." Ichigo then turned his back on Dark Knight, walking towards his team.

"Good work….I guess." Natsu said while scratching the top of his helmet.

"Yeah, gotta HAND IT to you Ichigo. You really gave this guy the BOOT." Yang joked with a snicker.

" **You would dare…...turn your back to your opponent?"** Dark Knight said darkly, two green glowing eyes shining in his helmet, something Yusei and Rias noticed.

"Ichigo, wait." Rias said, extending her hand. "Something's not-"

*SMACK*

Ichigo let out a scream as something suddenly flew towards him, striking him in the back with enough force to cause him to fall to the ground. "The hell was that?"

*SMACK*

"GUAH!" Yusei then fell on his back, getting the attention of the other Rangers.

*SMACK*SMACK*

"WOAH!" Both Natsu and Yang were struck on the head, also falling on the ground. Spike quickly drew his Wolf Blaster, looking around the area with cautious eyes.

"Okay, just what the actually hell is going on?" Spike asked to himself, searching for any clue as to what was attacking them. However, he failed to see a gauntlet flying towards him from behind….until it struck him on the head. "DAMMIT!"

" **Hehehehehehehe….."** All six Rangers turned towards Dark Knight, who began to hover in the air, a green aura surrounding his body. **"You fools, now I will show you why am I feared on seven planets."** Soon, all four of Dark Knight's limbs were reattached to his body, allowing him to land on the ground softly. Opening his hand, Dark Knight called forth his sword. **"Come at me Rangers!"**

"That's it, now I'm mad." Natsu growled in anger as he and the other Rangers stood up, weapons in hand. "Let's go!" Natsu was the first to run into battle, swinging his Dragon Claws down, only for Dark Knight to block it with his left arm. Grabbing the Dragon Slayer's wrist, Dark Knight threw Natsu to the side, narrowing avoiding Yusei's Phoenix Shield. Both he and Yang threw a hard punch, to which Dark Knight blocked with both arms. 'Smirking' under his helmet, Dark Knight separated his arms, causing them to fly in the air.

"Watch out!" Yusei raised his shield while Yang did the same to defend themselves against Dark Knight's arms…...only for them to swerve behind the blue and yellow Rangers, striking them hard on the back.

"Fire!" Both Rias and Spike began shooting at Dark Knight's limbs with crimson arrows and energy blasts respectively, though much to their shock, the limbs were dodging each and everyone of them.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Channeling his Black Ranger powers, Ichigo send an energy slash at Dark Knight.

" **Split!"** Just as the Getsuga Tensho was about to land a hit…...Dark Knight's body seperated once more, allowing the energy attack to move past him….and hit Spike dead on the chest, causing him to fall on his back.

"The hell Strawberry?!" Spike shouted, looking at the Black Ranger.

"I tried hitting him." Ichigo countered before Dark Knight's right arm and head struck him again.

"Fire Dragon Slash Wave/Crimson Rain!" Natsu sent a wave of fire in the sky while Rias fired five more arrows, trying and failing to hit even a small part of Dark Knight's body.

"I…..hate…..DODGERS!" Yang shouted, her eyes turning red as she swung her gauntlets towards any piece of Dark Knight's armor that would even come close to her, though much to her irk, they kept dodging. Spike stood up, watching the body parts of Dark Knight fly in the air. His brown eyes then saw…..something peculiar about Dark Knight's chest, causing him to raise a brow.

' _Hang on, is that-'_

"GET DOWN!" Yusei quickly tackled Spike to the ground in order to avoid Dark Knight's head from striking him.

" **I believe it is high time we left this planet, wouldn't you agree Rangers?"** Dark Knight's broken body then began to spin around the six Rangers, a sort of green mist emerging around them.

"What's going on?" Natsu said while stabbing his hand through the tornado, only to recoil his arm at the sudden force of it.

"I think he's creating a shield." Rias said as the tornado suddenly began to get closer to the Ranger, forcing them to step back.

"Oh shit, he's trying to lock us in." Spike said before he fired two shots at the tornado, only for it to do nothing.

" **With the spirit I possess in my body, YOU WILL BE MINE RANGERS!"** Dark Knight laughed as all six rangers were back to back, the tornado getting closer to them.

"Keep hitting it. There's gotta be some kind of hole we can make!" Natsu shouted as he and the others kept striking the tornado, ignoring the pain that came from it. Ichigo attempted another Getsuga Tensho, piercing the tornado as sparks emerged from his weapon. Rias fired arrow after arrow into the tornado as Yusei bashed his shield along with it. Yang jabbed the tornado with hard swings as Natsu dragged his claws inside of it. Spike was the only one who didn't attack, scanning the tornado to find any sort of opening….which seemed to be coming from the spot Ichigo was striking.

" **IT'S OVER!"**

"SHIT!" Without wasting a second, Spike tackled Ichigo into the tornado, which opened up just enough to allow them to escape. However, the pressure from the tornado forced both of them to demorph, rolling on the ground in pain.

" **IMPRISON!"** A flash of green light appeared around the remaining four Rangers before it disappeared, revealing the full form of Dark Knight.

"What did you do?" Ichigo said with a groan, sitting up to glare at Dark Knight. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR FRIENDS?!"

" **Calm yourself Black Ranger. They are still quite alive."** Dark Knight said before tapping his chestplate. **"Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to join them now, so I will bid you adieu."** And with that, Dark Knight's body began to glow green, forcing Ichigo and Spike to cover their eyes. Once the light died out, Dark Knight was gone, leaving the remaining two Rangers to look in horror.

' _With the four Rangers'_

"WOAH!" Natsu, Yusei, Rias and Yang all flipped in the air before landing on the ground hard, though miraculously, they were still in their Ranger forms.

"Okay, remind me to ask Kaldy to install landpads on the suits." Yang said before standing up. As she did, she noticed that they weren't in Karakura Town. Rather, they were in a large wasteland, covered in green smoke and what looked like the sun in the sky.

"Where are we? The last thing I remember was the tornado, then nothing." Rias said, her teal eyes scanning the area for any signs of an exit.

"Something tells me we haven't seen the last of Dark Knight." Yusei said before pressing his Morpher. "Vektor, this is Yusei. Can you hear me?" No response came. "Vektor, can you hear me?" Again, no one was responding.

"Kaldon? Neo? Ichigo? Spike? Anyone?" Natsu said while speaking into his own Morpher, but much to his irk, no one was answering. "Great, just when I think I know how to use these things, they won't work."

"It might not be the Morphers that are the problem. I think it's this place." Rias said, waving her hand as if she was touching something. "There's a kind of magic in this place, and I think Dark Knight's behind it."

"Great: so not only can we not call anyone, now we have to fight someone with magic." Yang said while crossing her arms. "At least it can't get worse."

" **Hehehe…."** And in a cruel twist of irony, Dark Knight suddenly appeared in front of them…..and on their right…...and on their left. Soon, dozens of copies of Dark Knight appeared around the Rangers, swords in hand. Natsu, Yusei and Rias all turned to Yang with blank expressions(even though their helmets hid their expressions.) The blonde member of RWBY looked back at them with a glare(again, no one can see it.)

"Oh shut up and fight." The four Rangers summoned their weapons, ready to fight for as long as they could until help would arrive.

' _The Legacy, sometimes later'_

" **So this is the one they call Dark Knight."** Vektor said, rubbing his chin while watching video feed of the Ranger's encounter with Dark Knight. **"My friends in the outer galaxies informed me of his skills as a swordsman, yet he also has the ability to separate his body."**

" **And that's because he doesn't have a physical body, Ni-Ni."** Kaldon said while typing on the keyboard. **"You could damage his armor all you want, but in the end, it's nothing more than an inconvenience, Ni-Ni. The chances of actually defeating him are very slim, Ni-Ni."**

"What about the others? How did he take them?" Ichigo asked impatiently, his foot tapping the floor.

" **Based on these readings, I theorize that Dark Knight has them trapped in a sort of pocket dimension. Getting our friends out is the main issue."** Vektor said with a sigh.

"Are they even alive?" Spike asked, getting a glare from Ichigo.

" **If they were killed, I would have sensed it through my staff."** Vektor said while looking at said staff. **"However, the longer we wait, the more difficult it would be to free them from Oblivion's clutches."** Gritting his teeth, Ichigo turned his back to the monitors and began to walk towards the exit. **"Ichigo?"**

"I can't just sit around and wait while my team's in trouble. There has to be some way I can help them now." Ichigo said.

"And what: you think if you ask nicely, Dark Knight'll give you back your friends?" Spike asked Rhetorically with a raised brow. "The day that happens is the day I stop smoking."

"Then what would YOU do? Like you care about the others." Ichigo said, angrily turning to Spike. "Out of everyone, you saved me. Why do that when you could've helped Natsu, or Yusei, or Rias, or Yang?"

"It wasn't like I had all the time in the world Strawberry." Spike answered, a slightly annoyed tone in his voice. "If I didn't pull you out, I would've had to fight that bastard alone, though now that sounds better than being with you."

"Why does it matter to a guy who thinks this is 'another job?' I thought you loved handle jobs by yourself."

"Tell me: are you always this angry Strawberry? Cause if you are, I'd like to know."

"Stop calling me Strawberry dammit. The name's Ichigo, and I'm tired of smelling your smoke-filled breath."

"If you have a problem, then do something about it."

"Maybe I will do-"

" **ENOUGH."** Vektor slammed his staff on the ground, a loud thud echoing through not only the bridge of the Legacy, but through the whole interior. Kaldon's eyes widened in shock and even Ein whimpered in fear as the Ranger's mentor took a few deep breaths, regaining his composure. He opened his eyes, giving both the Black and Green Ranger a look of disappointment. **"If you two continue to bicker while your allies are trapped inside Dark Knight, then Oblivion has already won."** Ichigo opened his mouth to respond, but the tone coming from Vektor's voice prevented him from speaking. **"I understand your frustration, but you must realize that Oblivion is the bigger threat. Without the others, we won't be able to battle the next monster Oblivion will send, and he would gather the remaining four Crystals with ease."** Vektor then began to walk past the two males, making his way to the exit. **"Kaldon and I will see if there is a method to reversing what Dark Knight has done. Meanwhile, you two must work as a TEAM rather than alone."** He looked over his shoulder with a serious expression. **"Being a Power Ranger means more than just having the greatest power. It also means that you are willing to work with others to accomplish the impossible, which you two seemed to have forgotten."** With that Vektor, left the bridge, with a reluctant Kaldon following him. The blue robot, however, stopped to look back at Ichigo and Spike.

" **I've never seen him so mad, Ni-Ni. Not even when Povis was invaded by Oblivion, or when…...Orion died, Ni-Ni."** Kaldon said sadly before leaving the bridge. Both Ichigo and Spike stood in silence, not even bothering to make any eye contact at the rather effective scolding they were given by the last survivor of Povis. Even with all they've seen, both males felt….guilty. Vektor was right about everything: that fighting each other would only give Oblivion and his army of Crekors the advantage. If Oblivion won, then Natsu, Yusei, Rias and Yang, ALL their friends would have been sacrificed for nothing.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Ichigo finally said after a long pregnant silence, looking back at Spike with a deep frown. The space cowboy glanced at Ichigo for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, me too." Spike said with some regret in his tone, which did feel out of character for someone as cool as him.

"I guess I'm…..still getting used to the fact you're on the team." Ichigo walked over to the table on the bridge, leaning against it. "You know how long we've been Rangers for? Over a month. Over a month I've gotten used to Natsu almost burning the ship. Over a month of smelling grease and oil on Yusei whenever he worked on his ride. Over a month of Rias beating us at chess. Over a month of-"

"Hearing Yang's bad puns?" Spike joked with a chuckle, to which Ichigo joined him briefly.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm normal compared to everyone here besides you. Don't know if you know this, but I was a Shinigami, a Soul Reaper. Basically I helped spirits pass on to the other side while also battling other evil spirits." Ichigo said like it was normal.

"And the fact you're talking about it in past tense makes me think you aren't one anymore." Spike asked with a raised brow, getting a nod from Ichigo.

"Seventeen months ago, I lost my powers to defeat this crazy bastard, and I finally lived a normal life. But it felt…...off. Don't get me wrong, it felt great not fighting ghosts, but I've gotten used to it for so long, I felt empty. Then I found the Black Dimension Crystal, Demolition came to my school, and the rest is history." Ichigo sighed heavily. "I don't think you're a bad guy. You helped Yang when she was fighting Longshot, and you're pretty damn good with that Blaster. Still, I guess I'm still a bit…...cautious around you, like you might betray us or something. But now I know I was wrong, and for that, I'm sorry."

"Ehh, you're not the only one who's trying to get used to it." Spike said with his hands in his pockets. "The only partner I had for a long time was Jet, and yeah we fight sometimes, but I can always count on him to watch my back. Then there's Faye, and let me tell you: she's trouble." Ichigo raised a brow in interest. "She's loud, obnoxious, she eats our food, and most of the time, she's off collecting bounties on her own. But still, she always comes back, and she's not bad in a fight either." A small smirk crept on Spike's face. "Then there's Edward. She's a kid, maybe younger than you. She's a damn good hacker, but can be a little weird, especially since she 'talks' to Ein."

"Really? She talks to him?" Ichigo asked while blinking his eyes.

"They drive me crazy, but I've gotten used to them. They're my crew, and I would do anything for them." Spike then looked at Ichigo with a small hint of sadness. "So yeah, being part of a new group isn't something I'm used too. Sorry if that's difficult."

"No, I get it. At least we cleared that up." Ichigo said with his arms crossed. "Now that that's out of the way, we still need to figure out how we can save the others from Dark Knight."

"Before he made the tornado, I noticed something glowing inside of his chest." Spike said before walking to the keyboard, pulling up a recording of Dark Knight attacking the Rangers. His brown eyes narrowed in focus before he caught sight of Dark Knight's chest. "There." He stopped the video, pointing at the green light emanating from the monster's chest.

"His eyes were the same color, so that means whatever's inside of Dark Knight is the source of his power." Ichigo said before letting out a frustrated sigh. "But how the hell are we going to break it if he splits his body up again?" Spike put a hand under his chin, looking at the monitor. The chestplate didn't look too secure, which meant they COULD open it. But Ichigo did bring up a good point…..unless…

"I think I have an idea." Spike said with a smirk, getting a raised brow from Ichigo. The bounty hunter walked up to the former Soul Reaper, whispering something in his ear. Suffice to say, Ichigo was shocked. "Are you serious? That's never gonna work."

"Only if we make it convincing enough. Come on Strawberry, don't you want to save them?" Spike questioned, to which Ichigo reluctantly nodded.

"Don't call me that again."

' _The Apocalypse'_

" **Excellent Dark Knight, you were indeed the right warrior to call."** Static said with a chuckle, examining the G.A.C on Dark Knight's back, which slowly began to fill up with energy.

" **But of course. Anything for Lord Oblivion…..provided I am paid for my services."** Dark Knight said, sitting patiently in Static's office, the G. attached to his back.

" **I assure you Dark Knight, once all six Rangers are captured, you will receive triple the amount of credits I promised."** Oblivion said with his hands behind his back. **"Plus an added bonus if you are able to find the Legacy."**

" **That's more than I ever get in a year."** Longshot muttered, with a tone low enough so that Oblivion wouldn't hear it.

" **Static, what's the process of the G.A.C?"** Oblivion asked his head scientist.

" **According to my calculations, the capsules for the Red, Blue, Pink and Yellow Rangers are about 21% full in three hours. By that time, we will have already gotten the Black and Green Ranger in Dark Knight's Void."** Static said with a satisfied tone.

*BEEP*BEEP*

And out of pure coincidence, the sensors of the Apocalypse began beeping, getting everyone's attention. **"Bring up monitor 11."** A nearby Crekor bot nodded before pressing the wall, allowing a small monitor to be released. It showed the map layout of Karakura Town, as well as two beeping lights: Black and Green.

" **The Black and Green Rangers are out so soon? I would've thought they'd be licking their wounds after today's battle."** Vila said with a hand on her hip.

" **It looks like my bonus is coming sooner than expected."** Dark Knight said before standing up. **"Very well, I shall end your struggle once and for all."**

" **Do not underestimate the Rangers Dark Knight."** Oblivion said in a serious tone. **"Even when outnumbered, they are powerful. If you fail, I will personally ensure you NEVER fail anyone else. Understood?"** Even behind the armor, Dark Knight shook in fear at Oblivion's warning before he ran out of the room, not knowing of what was to come.

' _Construction Yard, Karakura Town'_

Though it did take a few minutes to find the exact location, Dark Knight was eventually able to arrive at a seemingly abandoned construction yard. All the vehicles were abandoned and the tools seemed to be scattered. Truly, it looked like a panic ensued. **"RANGERS, I AM ARRIVED! COME OUT AND FACE YOUR DESTRUCTION LIKE TRUE WARRIORS!"** Dark Knight announced with a booming tone.

*BOOM*

"WOAH!" A nearby wall sudden erupted in a small explosion, much to Dark Knight's surprise. Rolling out of the wall was none other Ichigo Kurosaki, the Black Dimension Ranger. A groan escaped his lips as he laid on several pieces of concrete.

"I thought you were stronger than that. Guess I was wrong." Walking out of the hole in the wall…..was Spike Spiegel, the Green Dimension Ranger. He held his Wolf Blaster in his right hand, aiming it at Ichigo.

"You betrayed the Rangers. We trusted you!" Ichigo shouted in anger, standing up while Spike chuckled.

"Sorry, but this is just another job to me. Don't take it personally." Spike then fired two shots at Ichigo, who quickly blocked them with his sword. Snarling in anger, Ichigo rushed towards Spike, swinging his sword with impressive speed. Spike, however, was able to dodge each slash, before grabbing the blade with one hand. With a smirk, he fired four shots into Ichigo's chest, causing him to stumble back.

" **Well, what is going on here?"** Dark Knight called out, getting their attention.

"Ahh, just the monster I wanted to see." Spike called out with his arms open. "Tell Oblivion that I'm done being a Power Ranger. I wanna work for the winning team."

"Bastard, you won't get away with this!" Ichigo began charging energy into his sword. "Getsuga Tensho!" He sent a black energy slash at Spike, who quickly ducked down to dodge it. Just as Ichigo was about to fire another black…...two arms wrapped around his body. "THE HELL?!"

" **Normally I'm one for honor, but Lord Oblivion is paying me triple for this, so I'd prefer to end it here and now."** Dark Knight said, holding Ichigo while dropping his Lion Sword. The Black Ranger struggled to get free, though the armored monster was much stronger. **"If you truly are done with being a Ranger, then kill your fellow comrade. Prove yourself worthy to Oblivion and myself."** Raising his blaster once again, Spike began to walk towards them, his foot edging close to Ichigo's sword.

"Before I do this, I have a question to ask." Spike said with a serious tone. "Tell me: do you trust me?"

" **It depends on your actions."** Dark Knight said. Little did he know, the question wasn't for him. Ichigo looked down slightly, seeing Spike press his foot under his Lion Sword.

"I did…." Ichigo said before saying something Dark Knight didn't expect. "And I still do." As Dark Knight looked at him in surprise, Spike's smirk grew as he raised his blaster slightly higher…..aiming at Dark Knight's head.

*BANG*

" **AAAHHHH, MY EYE!"** Before Dark Knight could even react, Ichigo tilted his head enough to allow Spike a clean hit on his head, more specifically his left eye. Dark Knight grabbed his face, unconsciously releasing Ichigo from his grip. Spike quickly raised his foot from underneath Ichigo's sword, kicking it in the air. Seeing this, Ichigo reached out and caught it. Taking a few whirls of it, Ichigo let out a small battlecry before thrusting the sword towards, impaling it through Dark Knight's chest, damaging the green gem in the monster's core. The moment the sword pierced the mineral, a bright light emerged from inside Dark Knight, causing him to scream in pain.

"Let…...them…...GO!" The light got brighter, and brighter….until…..

*BOOM*

A loud explosion erupted from inside Dark Knight, causing Ichigo and Spike to be sent flying. Four different screams came from the explosion before four bodies landed on the floor. The light died out, and the debris was cleared. "Owww, that felt even worse than before. Why does it feel like I rode a train around town?" Both Ichigo and Spike opened their eyes in shock, only to see the other Rangers next to them.

"Guys!" Ichigo shouted, pushing himself up and running towards his team.

"Ichigo? Is that you?" Yusei asked as the Black Ranger helped him up.

"Spike?" Yang said as she saw the hand of the Green Dimension Ranger in front of her.

"Good to see you too Blonde." Spike said with a chuckle as he helped Yang on her feet.

"Did you two destroy Dark Knight?" Rias asked as she and Natsu stood up, looking at the crater that Dark Knight once stood on.

"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that." Ichigo said, putting a hand on his chest. "To catch him off guard, we had to fake Spike betraying the team so I could get close to him before he could split himself up."

"And you were a pretty good actor. Sorry about shooting you though." Spike said with a simple shrug. "So where the hell did you all end up?"

"No clue. It was…..just this place with green smoke." Natsu answered, rubbing the top of his helmet. "There were dozens of Dark Knights waiting for us. We kept taking them down, but they just kept coming back. If you guys didn't help up, we would've been screwed."

"But the important thing is that we're safe, because of you two." Rias said, smiling at the two male Rangers.

"Yeah. I'm glad you guys kissed and made up." Yang said with a teasing tone, getting Ichigo and Spike to roll their eyes. "Now maybe we can finally get some lunch. I'm starving!"

' _The Apocalypse'_

*RIP*

The sound of metal being torn off echoed through the bridge of the Apocalypse. The Crekors bots all shook in fear as they looked at Oblivion, who tore off one of the arm rests of his throne, a displeased expression plastered on his face. **"That damn fool. I warned him not to underestimate the Rangers. Now not only has he been destroyed, but we lost the four G. he was attached too."** Oblivion said with a low growl.

" **I would not stress over it my Lord."** Static said while walking next to Oblivion, holding a pad in his hands. **"The G.A.C is made of Quintarium, one of the strongest metals in all the Dimensions. It will take more than a single explosion to destroy them. Furthermore, the Ragna Cannon has been fully repaired and awaiting your command."** Oblivion glanced at his head scientist before looking back at the screen. He was so close to creating his own Rangers, nothing was going to stop him.

" **Do it."**

' _Back with the Rangers'_

A suddenly red beam came from the sky, striking the ground that Dark Knight once stood upon. "Oh no…." Natsu said as he and the others stood several steps back.

"Oh no? What the hell's-" Before Spike could finish, Dark Knight was recreated from his ashes…...before growing several stories tall.

" **I TOLD YOU RANGERS: I'M INVINCIBLE!"** Dark Knight shouted, kicking down the building that was under construction.

"...and this is what you have to deal with every time you kill one of these guys, huh?" Spike asked the Rangers blankly, looking up at Dark Knight's giant stature.

"Yup, and this is always the fun part." Yang said with a smirk, stepping forward while pressing her Morpher. "Kaldy, send us the Zords."

" _ **Good to hear your voice again, Ni-Ni. The Zords are on the way, Ni-Ni!"**_ Kaldon called out from the communicator. A large portal appeared in Karakura, allowing the five Dimension Zords to emerge out of it.

"Let's do it!" Ichigo shouted before he and the others jumped in the air, entering the cockpits of their respective Zords. The Dragonzord folded both its arms and legs, allowing the Ape, Lion and Tiger Zords to form new limbs. The Phoenix Zord attached itself to the Dragonzord's chest. The Dragonzord let out a roar before its mouth opened up, revealing a grey metallic face. "Dimension Titan Megazord, online!"

"Wow, that's….wow." Spike said with a low whistle.

" _ **Spike, you too have a Zord awaiting your summons."**_ Vektor called out from the communicator. _**"Simply press the number 2 on your Morpher, and the Wolf Zord will come to your aid."**_

"2, huh?" Spike looked at his Morpher, noticing the number 2 on it flashing a small light. "Ahh screw it, I might as well try." With that, he pressed the number 2 on his Morpher, causing the flash to stop.

 ***HHHHHHOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLL***

A loud howl echoed through the air, getting both Dark Knight and the Megazord to turn around. **"What kind of beast would make such a sound?"** Dark Knight questioned…...before a green blur suddenly rushed past him, slashing his chest, causing him to stumble back. **"How the devil?!"**

"Oh hell yeah." Spike said with a smirk. Standing several feet away from the two giants was a mechanical green wolf with red eyes and sharp teeth. The new Zord growled at Dark Knight, who looked at it in surprise.

"So that's the Wolf Zord." Yusei said with a small smile.

"It's amazing." Rias added with her own smile.

"I guess you can say he's HOWLING for you." Yang said with a chuckle.

"If they can jump in their Zords….so can I." Buckling his feet, Spike leaped high in the air, landing on top of his Wolf Zord, which began to shaking its head. "Woah, easy pal. I'm not the bad guy." Putting a hand on the Zord's head, Spike began to pet it, allowing it to stop its shaking and allowing the cockpit to open. "Good boy." With that, Spike jumped inside of the head of his Zord, landing in a large empty room with a small metal pedestal that had a small hole on the side(like the cockpits in Lost Galaxy.) "Hmmm, it looks like my Blaster goes in here." Drawing his weapon out, Spike placed it inside the pedestal, allowing it to glow green. The Wolf Zord let out another howl, indicating that Spike is in control.

" **Enough games! Separate!"** Dark Knight's body split itself apart like before, each of his limbs flying around the air. The Dimension Titan Megazord summoned its saber, looking at the limbs of Dark Knight in the event he attacked. **"GO!"** Both of Dark Knight's legs flew towards the Megazord's back, striking it hard.

""On the right!" Natsu shouted as the Megazord swung its sword, only for it to miss as Dark Knight's right hand struck its face.

"He's too fast, we won't be able to hit him!" Ichigo said through gritted teeth as Dark Knight's head struck the Megazord's chest, causing it to fall on the ground.

"Vektor, we can't hit Dark Knight, and the Megazord is losing too much power." Rias said through her Morpher.

" _ **Spike, you must merge the Wolf Zord with the Megazord in order to stand a chance."**_ Vektor said as both Ichigo and Spike's Morphers began to glow, more specifically the numbers 2-6-6.

"What do you say Ichigo, ready to team up again?" Spike said through his Morpher.

"If it means we can end this bastard, let's do it." Ichigo said before he and Spike imputed the code, causing both the Megazord and Wolf Zord's eyes to glowing. Releasing a howl, the Wolf Zord leaped in the air, folding its arms and legs into its body. The Dimension Megazord's right arm was detached, allowing the Wolf Zord to take its place. The Wolf Zord's mouth opened up, allowing a gun barrel to emerge from it. Inside the Megazord's cockpit, the green pedestal appeared behind Natsu, which allowed Spike to materialize behind him.

"Okay, that was a trip." Spike said, getting the Rangers to look at him.

"Wow, I didn't think we could fit anyone else in here." Yang said in surprise.

"Guys, we need to focus." Yusei said, diverting his attention back to the battle.

" **You can have one beast, or one hundred. It still won't make a difference!"** Dark Knight shouted as his limbs began flying towards the Megazord.

"Not this time." Spike drew his Blaster from the pedestal, allowing the Megazord to raise its new weapon. Aiming its arm, the Megazord fired several green energy blasts, knocking both of Dark Knight's arms out of the air.

" **IMPOSSIBLE!"** Dark Knight shouted as he sent both his legs behind the Megazord. However, the Megazord leaped towards the right, dodging both legs before it fired two clean shots at them.

"Awesome. This new blaster rocks!" Natsu shouted with a big grin on his face. "Now we can finish him off."

" **You truly think I will fail?!"** Dark Knight reassembled himself, glaring daggers at the Rangers. **"I AM THE ONE WHO WILL DESTROY YOU! I AM THE ONE TRUE WARRIOR OF LORD OBLIVION! I-"**

"Just won't shut up." Spike said before the Megazord fired four shots, hitting each of Dark Knight's limbs, causing him to fall on his knees. "But we're done here." The Megazord grabbed its right arm with its left, the six colors of the Rangers glowing into it. "Ready?"

"Ready!" The barrel of the Wolf Zord began glowing brightly. "Wolf Zord: Bullseye's Finish!" And with that, the Megazord fired a stream of energy towards Dark Knight, piercing through his chest.

" **BUT….I WAS…..INVINCIBLE!"** Dark Knight said before falling over, erupting in a large explosion. The Megazord raised its right arm to its face, blowing out the smoke from the gun barrel.

' _The Legacy, an hour later'_

" **Please, hold still."** A small flashlight turned on in front of Yang's pupil, causing it to widen at the sudden brightness. Vektor examined her eyes closely, trying to find some kind of abnormality.

"Are you almost done doc? Because this is actually hurting a lot." Yang said with a hint of irritation in her voice. After examining her for a few more seconds, Vektor turned off the flashlight, allowing Yang to blink freely.

" **I can't detect anything wrong with them, Ni-Ni."** Kaldon said, finishing his examination of the remaining three Rangers.

"Nothing really happened inside of Dark Knight apart from fighting his copies." Yusei said, putting on his signature blue jacket.

"But still, none of us truly know what effects being in that place could have on us." Rias said, taking a sip of her water bottle that was next to her.

"It did stink in there, but I feel fine." Natsu said while wiping his nose. His eyes then lite up as he took out his Dimension Crystal. "Do you think something might have happened to the crystals?"

" **If there was any sign of tampering, I would have sensed it."** Vektor said with a shake of his head. **"For now, we must be cautious of what Oblivion might do in the near future."**

"Yeah, I'd rather stay here where there's actual food." Yang said while taking a chip out of her bag, chewing on it softly. "Say, where's Spike and Ichigo?"

*SMACK*SMACK*SMACK*

"Oof…." Spike groaned as he moved away from Ichigo, ignoring the pain on his left arm, courtesy of a swift strike from Ichigo, who smirked lightly.

"Looks like you got sloppy." Ichigo joked as he and Spike circled around each other.

"Trust me, if we were just sparing without these things, I'd have you on the ground." Spike said, twirling his staff. "Kendo isn't exactly my strong suit."

"Yeah, I noticed the way you kick. It reminds me of Bruce Lee." Ichigo said, to which Spike smirked.

"I hoped so. After all, I learned how to fight from his videos. It's all about being calm, like water." Spike said, wiping some sweat off his forehead. "But considering we're spandex-wearing fighters with robots the size of buildings and fighting an alien army, I'd say we need all the training we can get."

"Tell you what: you beat me, and I'll teach you a thing or two about kendo." Ichigo said, stopping in his tracks.

"Fine, but if you beat me, I'll teach you how to fight like Lee." Spike said, also stopping. "I'm sure it won't be too bad for someone like you…..Ichigo." A smirk crept on the orange haired male as he and Spike stared at each other, waiting for the other to strike.

Then….they charged at one another, a new bond forming between both warriors.

 **And there it is, the sixteenth chapter of Dimension Heroes. Again, I am sorry for the very long wait, but thinking of new material for this story is rather hard. But due to my love of this story, it won't stop me from making new chapters just for you guys!**

 **Now, I'm pretty sure a lot of you are confused as to the whole stick thing. It's a reference to the training that Oliver Queen does on Arrow. It helps train the body, as well as improve the reflexes. The fighting style is Kendo, and while not all the Rangers use swords, this does help them hone their skills, as well as their cooperation. Sorry if Natsu, Yusei, Rias and Yang didn't have that much of a role in this chapter, it was mainly to focus on Ichigo's trust issue and Spike's Lone Wolf(no pun intended) attitude. If you think it was a bit out of character for them, then I apologize. I just want them to face one issue at a time.**

 **As you could tell, the G. will make several appearances throughout the story, gathering energy from the Crystals until Static can create his own versions of the Power Rangers for Oblivion. As for who they might be….let's just say they'll be a surprise.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: No luck for Blue.**


	17. Chapter 17: No luck for blue

**Howdy y'all, guess who's back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yes, it is I, Dio Bran-wait, what? I can't use that phrase cause of copyright?...and because there's no point in actually saying that because I might not use any Jojo characters in the future?...alright, alright. I get it, geez. Where was I? Oh right, welcome to the 17th chapter of Dimension Heroes! Sorry for the long ass wait, but it has been hard coming up with ideas for this story. Still, I try to update as much as I can since I am still in school and am currently applying for jobs. I hope you guys understand that and have a good day.**

 **Now, it's onto the reviews!**

 **Omni warrior: Yyyyyyyeeeeeaaaaahhhhhhhh, I might not do Shinji, so….**

 **DB-20: Well I thought it'd be a fun chapter, plus I loved the Black Knight scene, hence why I referenced it through Dark Knight. Lol, like Spike says Strawberry and Erza asks "where?!" Yeah, that would be funny.**

 **KuroganeBlade: Pretty much. I liked their rivalry and thought Spike and Ichigo would fit the criteria.**

 **Guest: Same dude, same.**

 **Wolfman: Well a good story has conflict and resolution, hence why I made this chapter. Trust me, Spike's second zord will appear soon, and you'll like it.**

 **Rufus264: The two are some of the smartest fighters in anime, so them coming up with a plan was inevitable.**

 **BanRedfox: Thanks man. I want to add more comedy to this story.**

 **Straw Hat PiratesFan2019: Lol, glad you thought the chapter was funny.**

 **Doom2099: I think Spike is taller by a few inches. I needed a similar title, so I thought of Dark Knight. If you liked the Wolf Zord, you'll love Spike's second zord, which will appear in a few chapters.**

 **Trexfan93: Yes, she is still purple, but won't appear for quite some time.**

 **Blazing Fire Hawk: My friend is using Izuku in his Power Rangers fanfic and we agreed not to use the same characters in our stories.**

 **Fairydragon2099: Tempting, but I do plan on using another My Hero Academia character in the future…..and not on this story. I may consider that idea, but don't keep your fingers crossed.**

 **To recap the last chapter: The Rangers continued their training, though it looked like Spike's loner ways were irritating Ichigo. Their feud only grew as a new monster known as Dark Knight trapped the others inside of his body. In order to free them, Spike and Ichigo formulated a plan to destroy Dark Knight's armor, saving their friends and forming a new bond between the Green and Black Ranger.**

 **How will things go for our Heroes now? Let's find out…..**

 **(Power Rangers Dino Charge Opening…...start!)**

 **The scene starts a large portal emerging before the Dragonzord pokes its head out, roaring. Natsu, Rias, Yusei, Yang, Ichigo and Spike all find their Dimension Crystals.**

 **(Power Rangers)**

 **Natsu lands on his feet while Rias flies down with her devil wings and Yusei stops his Duel Runner.**

 **(Power Rangers)**

 **Ichigo spins his sword while Yang raises her fists and Spike draws his Wolf Blaster.**

 **(Power Rangers, Power Rangers)**

 **Oblivion walks forward, his Crekor army behind him as his eyes begin to glow red.**

 **(In a dimension full of strife)**

 **Natsu Dragneel as the Red Dimension Ranger.**

 **(We must fight to…..)**

 **Rias Gremory as the Pink Dimension Ranger.**

 **(Survive!)**

 **Yusei Fudo as the Blue Dimension Ranger.**

 **(Try to break the gates)**

 **Yang Xiao Long as the Yellow Dimension Ranger.**

 **(That dividdddddeeeeee!)**

 **Ichigo Kurosaki as the Black Dimension Ranger.**

 **(There is only one chance)**

 **Spike Spiegel as the Green Dimension Ranger.**

 **(To take the right stance. Hold tight, keep out powers alllliiiivvvveeee!)**

 **The scene then shows Ichigo blocking several laser blasts before Spike takes out his blaster, a smile on his face. Vektor raised his head before he blocks several energy whips from a new enemy. The six Rangers then run forward before taking out their Dimension Crystals, morphing into their Ranger forms.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. Don't you….ever stop!)**

 **Natsu throws several waves of fire around himself, striking some Crekor bots. Yang thrusts her Gauntlets forward, punching two Crekors as they're sent flying. Ichigo slides to the left, slashing more Crekors. Yusei rolls in the air before launching a Phoenix Blitz forward. Rias pulls her bow before firing three crimson arrows forward. Spike backflips before firing several blasts from his Blaster.**

 **(Go go, Power Rangers. You will rise up to the top!)**

 **The Apocalypse is seen hovering over Earth as Oblivion takes a sight in his throne, with Demolition, Longshot, Vila, Static and a new general appear. The first five Rangers extend their arms as new armor attaches to them.**

 **(Rangers together, DIMENSIONS, all together!)**

 **The six Rangers bump fists as their Crystals hover in the air as the Dragon, Tiger, Phoenix, Ape, Lion and Wolf Zords run ahead. Then, the Gunslinger Megazord blocks the attack of a new monster while the Dimension Titan Megazord flies in the air, bringing down its sword. The five Rangers fire the Dimension Ion Cannon while Spike fires a charged energy shot from his blaster. Rias summons a magic circle before firing a large arrow while Yusei unleashes a barrage of missiles from his Kaldon Battlegear. Yang slams her fist on the ground as Ichigo creates a clone of himself to fight. Spike swings his nunchucks while Natsu uses his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode.**

 **(Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dimension Heroes!)**

 **Finally, the six Rangers all pose before a large explosion erupts from behind them, with the logo of the story appearing.**

' _Apocalypse, Night'_

The entirety of the Apocalypse was oddly quiet, save for the multiple Crekors working tirelessly to keep the massive cruiser afloat. Contrary to popular belief, even Oblivion and his generals needed sleep to function for their plans. However, as the Apocalypse floated in the emptiness of space….another star cruiser emerged from Hyperspace, slowly flying towards it. It was shaped like a crescent moon, clad in black armor, a straight row of red lights in the front and Oblivion's insignia on the top.

*BEEP*BEEP*

The scanners of the Apocalypse picked up the new arrival, the alarm ringing throughout the cruiser to alert everyone. **"Who would attack at a time like this?"** Oblivion grunted with an irritated tone, marching to one of the access hatches with his Generals and a squad of Crekors behind him.

" **Master, it doesn't appear like this ship is attempting any type of assault."** Static said before showing Oblivion video of the ship docking next to the Apocalypse. **"On contrary, they are currently sending our secret codes, the same codes you gave to the other two Generals."**

" **If we are here, then it means…...SHE has arrived."** Demolition said in realization, getting a surprised expression from his father. The sound of the second ship docking next to the Apocalypse caught their attention. Oblivion stood strong in front of his wife and son while the Crekors armed their cannons should this be an ambush. Once the doors were synchronized, it slowly opened, steam hissing out from the other side. Everyone watched in anticipation as the sound of high heel footsteps echoed through the very tiny hall.

" **I see everyone is here to greet me. I'm honored~~~"** A female voice with a flirtatious edge said through the smoke.

" **Lower your weapons. We have a guest."** Oblivion ordered, getting the Crekors to nod as they withdrew their weapons. The female speaker stepped out of the smoke, standing in front of the group with their hands on their hips. She stood at a good 5'7 with scarlet hair swept to the right and glowing pink eyes. Their attire consisted of crimson armor that hugged their rather voluptuous figure, a dome shaped pink helmet, black heels with red tips, a variety of knives on their white belt, two handle-like devices on their hips, and black gloves. **"Welcome home…..Kyra."**

" **Kyra!"** Vila shouted in joy while running up to the newcomer, pulling her into an affectionate embrace, which they returned tenfold.

" **Vila, it's so good to see you after 10 years!"** Kyra said with equal joy before she turned to Demolition. **"Well well, look who's grown up and become a fine young man."**

" **It is an honor to see you again Kyra. I hope your flight was pleasant."** Demolition said with a small bow.

" **It was fine, but I am sorry for coming back late."** Kyra said before walking up to Longshot, who crossed his arms at her.

" **So, you go away for 10 years without calling and NOW you choose to come back? You've got a lot of nerves."** Longshot said with a dark tone. However, despite the fact he loomed over her like a parent and their child, Kyra stood her ground, narrowing her eyes at Longshot.

" **And what about you? I heard you couldn't take down the Power Rangers, even when they were new. If you ask me, your title is over exaggerated."** Kyra shot back, getting a deep growl from Longshot. The two aliens continued to glare at one another with 'hate filled' eyes…..before they embraced one another. **"Oooohhhhh, my Armored Snuggle Bug….."**

" **I missed you my Sexy Assassin."** Longshot said with a loving voice, which was surprising considering who he was. **"Now I can get rid of all my stress."**

" **Ohhhh, so daring."** Kyra said, running a finger on Longshot's torso. **"So many men tried to seduce me, but I'm spoken for."**

" **Good, because if they try anything in front of me, I'll fill them with holes."** Longshot said with a protective tone.

" **Organics."** Static muttered while shaking his head.

" **If you two are done…."** Oblivion said with a flat tone, Vila covering Demolition's eyes to save his 'purity.' **"How has your mission gone? Have you secured the planets you were assigned?"** Kyra released Longshot while nodding at Oblivion.

" **Planets Sakaria, Memso and Dayliang have been conquered in your name. Kaicidious is still working on Planet Povis and is awaiting your return. He said I should come and assist you in destroying these new Rangers. They've become quite the nuisance, am I right?"** Kyra asked curiously, getting a nod from Oblivion.

" **Yes, and with my body damaged, it will take much longer to secure the Dimension Crystals."** Oblivion said with a bitter tone, getting a chuckle from Kyra. **"Did I say something amusing?"**

" **Forgive me Master, but I believe I have the right mercenary for this job."** Kyra said before turning back to her ship. **"You can come out. It's time you met your latest employer."** Another row of footsteps emerged from the other ship, catching everyone's attention. Once the new figure stepped into the light, a chuckle escaped Oblivion's lips.

" **He will do nicely."**

' _The Legacy, the next morning'_

"I summon Berserk Gorilla in attack mode!" Yang declared while placing a monster card on the table in front of her. Currently, she and Yusei have been locked in a rather intense game of Duel Monsters, with the former having 1900 life points and the latter having only 800. Though it had taken some time for the blonde brawler of RWBY to learn the basics of the game, she had shown to be quite the natural and was even giving Yusei a challenge(though it might be due to the fact Yusei was holding back a bit.) "Now say goodbye to your little Hedgehog. Attack Berserk Gorilla!" 

"I don't think so." Yusei said before taking one of his monsters from his graveyard and removing it from play. "Thanks to Shield Warrior's effect, by removing him from play, my Quillbolt Hedgehog is safe."

" **Awww, you almost had him Yang Ni-Ni."** Kaldon said, observing the duel thoroughly, with Vektor, Natsu and Rias standing next to him.

"You got lucky." Yang said with an annoyed pout. "I end my turn."

"If it wasn't for Yusei's monster, Yang would have left him defenseless. That is luck." Rias commented with a hand on her chin.

"Yeah, but Yusei could always turn things around." Natsu added, standing behind the Signer while tapping his fingers. "Hey, are you gonna bring out that Stardust Dragon you showed us?"

"It all comes down to this last draw." Yusei said, placing two fingers on the top of his deck. His sharp blue eyes stared at it, his heartbeat calm and his breathing steady. _'I just need to trust my deck.'_ Slowly, he pulled on the top card of his deck before drawing it. Once he looked at it….he smiled.

"W-Why are you smiling? There's no way you can beat Berserk Gorilla." Yang said, though it was clear she was nervous.

"I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode." Yusei placed down his iconic orange tuner monster next to Quillbolt Hedgehog. "And thanks to his ability, I can summon back Shield Wing from my graveyard." Taking his little green winged beast, Yusei placed it next to Junk Synchron. "Now, I tune level 3 Junk Synchron with level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and Shield Wing." Picking up all three of his monsters, Yusei placed them in his graveyard before picking a monster from his Extra Deck to summon. "I synchro summon Junk Archer in attack mode." He then placed his Synchro Monster on the field.

"Okay, he's strong. But I'll still have points." Yang said confidently, though it didn't affect Yusei's smile.

"Sorry Yang, but thanks to Junk Archer's ability, I can remove one of your monsters from play until the end of this turn." All of Yang's confidence disappeared as Yusei slid her monster out of the field. "Junk Archer, attack her directly." Acting as referee, Kaldon subtracted Yang's life points until they reached zero. "Good game."

"Bu…...wha…...you can't….that's not….I was…." Unable to find the right words, Yang huffed angrily while crossing her arms. "Lucky draw."

" **While I agree that there was a hint of luck, I believe it was Yusei's belief in himself that won the match."** Vektor said with a sympathetic smile. **"I'm sure Yusei has had what you call 'a close call' in the past."**

"Maybe, but it looks to me like he's got more luck than any of us here." Spike said offhandedly, striking the puck in front of him. Oh, and if you didn't know, Spike and Ichigo were currently playing their own intense game: air hockey.

"I don't really believe in luck. I think people just do things the way they want to. That's how we got the Crystals." Ichigo said while blocking the puck and hitting back, smiling as it entered Spike's goal. "And that's 3-2."

"I wouldn't say I'm lucky, but trusting my cards always works." Yusei said, shuffling his deck by hand. "Most people would think my deck's full of trash cards, but I think each one is special in their own way. I hate when people just throw their cards away."

" **You hold a deep respect for your cards. That is an admirable trait Yusei. I can see why many people are inspired by you, given how you are the current Duel Monsters Champion."** Vektor said with a proud smile.

"Woah, a champion? That sounds awesome." Natsu said with a grin. "I bet everyone wants to duel you."

"Yes, and I'm sure he's tired of being challenged every day." Rias said with a giggle.

"I still think you cheated." Yang said with a sigh before she stood up, her frown being replaced with a smile. "But next time, I'll win. Who knows? Maybe if I beat you, I'll be the next champion."

"Being Champion isn't everything. I actually still work as a mechanic to pay rent." As Yusei finished shuffling his deck, his eyes softened a bit. "Crow has to work two jobs, and everytime Jack tries applying for something, he ends up getting fired. I should call him…...and Akiza, just to let them know where I am." For those who didn't know, in order to prevent the Ranger's friends and families from panicking, Vektor was able to send them a letter, saying they were a part of a volunteer group that would help victims of the Crekor attacks. It seemed to have worked as the Rangers weren't given any urgent calls back home, which meant they could focus on their Ranger duties. Even so, it still didn't mean that they didn't miss their families.

*BEEP*BEEP*

The alarm inside the Legacy suddenly began to ring, catching everyone's attention. _**"Rangers, Longshot and a new General have been detected in New Domino City!"**_ Neo declared through the speakers.

"Another general? I thought Oblivion only had four." Natsu said to Vektor in a confused tone.

" **While it is true that Oblivion has his four most trusted generals with him, he has two additional ones, conquering planets that he otherwise couldn't."** Vektor said with a serious tone before tapping the ground, summoning a blue portal. **"Do not underestimate this new general, they are just as formidable than the ones you've fought."**

"If that's true, then we have nothing to worry about." Yang said with a cocky grin.

"Let's do this guys." Natsu said as the others stood next to him. "It's morphin time!"

' _New Domino City'_

*SLASH*

The statue of the king of Games, Yugi Muto, was suddenly cut in half down the middle. Both sides crashing onto the ground with a loud thud. Multiple citizens screamed in fear as they ran to a safe distance. "This way! Everyone, this way!" A Sector Security officer shouted, motioning people to the right. A scream escaped his lips as a bright green energy whip came out of nowhere, cutting his Runner in half.

" **These humans are so laughable. They aren't even putting up a challenge."** Kyra said, dragging her energy whip with her left hand while the other was on her hip. **"How much longer do we have to do this until they show up?"**

" **Usually, it takes about five minutes."** Longshot said, nonchalantly firing his rifle at a nearby bus just to scare the citizens. **"I even made a bet with some of the Crekors on how fast they would come. So far, I'm winning."**

"You won't be winning this time Longshot!" A series of laser blasts came out of nowhere, striking Longshot several times before he fell on his back. Natsu, Ichigo, Yusei, Rias, Yang and Spike all flipped onto the scene, weapons in hand.

" **You…..you damn bastards!"** Longshot shouted while trying to stand on his own…..only for his body to rock like a turtle on their shell.

"Awww, you need a hand shellhead? You don't look too good." Yang taunted with a smirk.

" **How dare you do that to my Snuggle Muffin!"** Kyra shouted in rage before taking out her second energy whip, activating it.

"Did she just call him Snuggle Muffin?" Spike asked with a sweatdrop. His answer came in the form of Kyra slapping the ground with her energy whips, sparks flying from each impact. Cross lashing the air, Kyra swung her whips to the side, forcing the Rangers to duck down. Three nearby cars, as well as two innocent trees(#treelivesmatter) lost their top halves as a result of Kyra's attack. The Rangers stood up, looking at the destruction caused by her attack before looking back at her.

"That's….new." Ichigo said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can see why Vektor told us to not underestimate her." Rias said, slowly pulling the string of her bow.

"Before we start, what's your name?" Natsu called out, though he didn't drop his guard.

" **Hmmm, so it is true: Rangers are honorable."** Kyra said with a somewhat surprised tone. **"Fine, my name is Kyra, lethal assassin under Master Oblivion's orders."**

"Why attack my home? They have nothing to do with our fight." Yusei called out, stepping forward while glaring at Oblivion's generals.

" **Personally, I think this world is rather bland. Still, we were able to bring you here, and that's all that matters."** Kyra said, tightening her grip on her energy whips. **"My Honey Gunny told me how much of an annoyance you've been, so I'll be ending your lives, if that's okay."**

"Wait…..Honey Gunny?" Yang said, snickering in response to the nickname. "Wow, I heard some bad nicknames, but that takes the cake."

" **Say that again, and I'll fill you full of holes."** Longshot said in a protective tone. **"Besides, you're outnumbered."**

"Outnumbered? I don't know if you can count, but there's only two of you and six of us." Spike said in a matter of fact like tone.

" **Nonono, that's where you're wrong,** **Mon ami couleur enduit(my color coated friend)."** A swav tone called out from behind the statue. Stepping out of the shadows was a blue skinned alien, wearing silver gambler clothes, a gold belt buckle, a brown cowboy hat, black eyes and a row of gold teeth. They smiled at the Rangers, tipping their hat. **"How rude of me. I am Gambino, the galaxy's most skillful Gambler, and current employee of Oblivion. Oh, and I didn't come alone."** Raising his right hand, Gambino snapped his fingers. Seconds later, a group Crekors appeared from out of nowhere…..with one coming out a nearby trash can for some reason.

"Okay, here's the plan." Natsu whispered, though he made sure it was loud enough for his team to listen. "Rias, Spike, you guys handle the Crekors. Ichigo and Yang, you two fight off Kyra. Yusei, you take on that Gambino guy. He doesn't look too tough, so you might not have any problems with him. I'll handle Longshot. Deal?"

"Deal." The other five Rangers nodded before they split up to fight their respective enemies.

" **Crekors, attack!"** Longshot ordered before he, Kyra, Gambino and the Crekors charged forward.

' _With Rias and Spike'_

Rias cartwheeled into a parking lot, with five Crekors following her. Spinning her bow, Rias smacked the nearest Crekor on the leg, causing them to fall on its back. Rolling on top of it, Rias swung her bow in a circle, forcing the Crekors to step back. Pulling on her bow string, Rias fired two crimson arrows, striking two Crekors. The remaining two swung their swords downward, only for Rias to block it with her bow. Pushing the blades upward, Rias slammed her hand on the ground before kicking the Crekors away. Rias then rose up and pulled back her strong just as the Crekors began to stand up. "Please, sit down." Rias said before firing two arrows, successfully piercing their heads. "I can see why Yang loves making jokes."

"So, five against one." Spike said as the Crekors surrounded him, beeping in response. A smile crept on Spike's face as he spun his Wolf Blaster. "That sounds fun….for me." One Crekor began to run towards Spike, swinging their sword at their head. Drawing his weapon out, Spike blocked the sword with his Blaster, kicking the Crekor clean in the chest. As it stumbled back, Spike fired three lasers into its chest, causing it to fall in defeat. Two more Crekors began firing on Spike, who quickly jumped behind a nearby bench for cover. "Wow, they really do have bad aim." Chuckling to himself, Spike jumped over the bench, firing a barrage of laser blasts, taking down to more Crekors. The final one began to rush him…..only for Spike to raise a hand. "Wait, look at this." Spike threw his Blaster in the air once, which the Crekor watched in interested. He threw it in the air again, only a little higher. "Keep your eye on the prize." Spike then tossed the blaster faster than the eye could see, forcing the Crekor to look up. However, it failed to notice the blaster that was still in Spike's hand.

*Bang*Bang*Bang*

Without warning, Spike fired three shots into its chest, causing it to fall on its back. "I can't believe it actually worked." Spike said with a shake of his head.

' _With Ichigo and Yang'_

Yang barely had time to react as another energy whip swung towards her, forcing her to kneel down. The weapon cut the tree Yang was near in half, the top part falling back while catching on fire. "Woah, I know people say you should get WHIPPED into shape, but this is a little much." Yang joked, getting an irritated growl from Kyra.

" **Do you HAVE to make such annoying jokes? Because it's going to get old very fast."** Kyra said while lashing the ground.

"Trust me, it's a lot worse when you live with her." Ichigo commented jokingly, getting a pout from Yang.

"Come on Strawberry, you KNOW you like my jokes." Yang retorted, getting an eye roll from the orange haired male.

"Look, can we talk about this when we're not fighting a whip-using alien?" Ichigo asked with a rhetorical tone.

" **Yes, it is rude to ignore your opponent."** Kyra said before she lashed her whips once again. Yang quickly stepped in front of Ichigo, raising her fists as the whips wrapped around her Gauntlets. The blonde brawler gritted her teeth as she felt the heat from the energy whips.

"Go Strawberry, go!"

"What did I-awww, forget it." Ignoring the nickname she gave him, Ichigo before to run towards Kyra, black energy covering his blade. "Getsuga Tensho!" Stepping on the ground, Ichigo launched a black energy slash at Kyra. Thinking on her feet, Kyra quickly deactivated her energy whips, sliding down on her knees. The Getsuga Tensho flew over her chin, striking the ground with a sizeable explosion. Ichigo quickly began swinging his sword, though surprisingly, Kyra began backflipped from each one. Scowling in irritation, Ichigo swung at Kyra's arms, only for her to pull them back a second before the blade struck. Landing on her feet, Kyra reached into her belt and took out a single dagger, holding it in a reverse grip.

" **I see you're very skilled with a sword. Demolition told me how you were able to destroy his sword and best him."** Kyra said, twirling the dagger between her fingers. **"Very interesting."**

"Sorry lady, you're not his type." Yang said while jumping in the air. Anticipating an attack, Kyra backflipped…..only for Yang to punch the ground, causing it to shake. Due to the sudden action, Kyra lost her balance and fell on her butt. Seeing the opening, Ichigo ran towards Kyra, bringing his sword up. However, just as he was about to slash her, Kyra pulled out her dagger, intercepting the attack.

"Dammit!" Ichigo said before Kyra wrapped her legs around his arm, tossing him to the side. Kicking herself off the ground, Kyra drew out two more daggers before throwing them at Yang, striking her chest.

"Okay…." Regaining her composure, yang slammed her fist on the ground, her lilac eyes turning red. "NOW I'm mad."

' _With Natsu'_

"AAHHH!" Natsu let out a battle cry as he brought down his Dragon Claws, to which Longshot blocked with his sniper rifle. Stepping back, Natsu began swinging at Longshot left and right, to which Longshot locked with his arms. Seeing as his attacks weren't doing anything, Natsu kicked Longshot in the foot…...only for it to do nothing.

" **What, you think a puny kick like that would work?"** Longshot questioned before he picked Natsu up, throwing him to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ahh, what do you want Longshot?" Natsu asked with a deep growl.

" **My girlfriend's back, and I want to make sure I give her a nice prize."** Longshot said while pulling the handle of his sniper. **"Your head will be a nice trophy."**

"Wow." Natsu said in surprise.

" **You're scared, aren't you?"** Longshot said with a chuckle.

"No, I just can't believe you have a girlfriend." Natsu said in genuine surprise. Longshot actually lowered his sniper, giving Natsu a look.

" **...now that just hurts."** Longshot said with a blank tone.

"Not as much as this!" Natsu said while igniting his right foot. "Fire Dragon Talon!" With that, Natsu delivered a sharp kick to Longshot's head, causing him to tumble back. Getting back on his feet, Natsu ignited his Dragon Claws. "And Fire Dragon Crossfire!" Moving forward, Natsu clawed Longshot's chest, pushing him against a nearby wall.

" **Oh now you're dead!"** Aiming his Gauntlets at Natsu, Longshot fired a barrage of bullets, striking Natsu with enough force to knock him off his feet.

' _With Yusei'_

As for the final member of the Dimension Heroes, he was currently squaring off against Gambino, who was staring at him with his usual grin. **"Well, will you make the first move or shall I?"** Gambino said with an arrogant tone.

"Does it really matter?" Yusei asked, holding his Phoenix Shield as tightly as he could.

" **A truly gambler knows when to play his cards right. My instincts are telling me to let you make the first move."** Gambino said before gesturing the Head Signer to attack. **"commençons(let us begin)."** Narrowing his eyes, Yusei drew his Dimension Blaster before firing a series of lasers. Smirking, Gambino thrusted his right arm forward, launching 52 playing cards from his sleeve. The cards began to form a barrier in front of Gambino, protecting the blue alien from Yusei's attack.

' _He can control cards? This could be a problem.'_ Yusei thought, withdrawing his blaster.

" **Card…...Storm!"** Flicking his wrists, Gambino sent the cards flying towards Yusei, who quickly raised his shield to defend himself. Despite the fact his shield was able to protect him, Yusei was slowly being pushed back, his arms shaking with each card strike. **"Such a strong defense. Too bad….you leave your back defenseless."** Using his right hand, Gambino threw three cards at Yusei like a pair of boomerangs, spinning in the air. Before Yusei could react, the cards struck his left side, causing him to drop his guard. Rushing towards the Blue Ranger, Gambino grabbed Yusei by the shoulders and slammed his knee into his stomach, causing the Signer to gasp in pain. **"Here's a little present."** Taking out a card with an image of a cartoon bomb, Gambino placed it on Yusei's torso before he pushed him back.

"What the?" Yusei muttered, looking down at his chest. However, the moment he did…..the card suddenly caught on fire.

*Boom*

A small explosion erupted from the card, sending Yusei crashing into the remnants of the Yugi Muto statue. A pain-filled groan escaped his lips as the blue eyed Hero struggled to stand up. **"I think it's time we erased your luck."** Gambino said before taking out a gold coin with two blank sides from his pocket. With a smirk, Gambino flicked it in the air, one of its sides showing Yusei's reflection. A red aura surrounded Yusei for a brief moment as Gambino caught his coin. **"Hehehe, merci pour la chance(thank you for the luck)."** Just as Gambino was about to throw another card at Yusei…

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" Longshot suddenly came out of nowhere, tackling Gambino to the ground.

" **Get off me you Hulking Brute! You're tearing my vest!"** Gambino shouted, pushing Longshot's faceplate.

" **Keep it up, and I'll shove my rifle down your throat!"** Longshot retorted while standing up.

"Yusei, you okay?" Natsu asked with concern, offering his friend a hand.

"Yeah…..I'm fine." Yusei said while taking Natsu's hand, standing up. "Come on, let's get them together."

"Right!" Raising their weapons, Natsu and Yusei began to charge at their opponents…..

…...only for Yusei's right foot to suddenly slip. "WOAH!" Unable to keep his balance, Yusei tripped, his shield accidently striking Natsu's back knee. The Dragon Slayer let out a yelp as he fell forward.

"What the hell Yusei?! That hurt!" Natsu shouted, rubbing the back of his knee.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened." Yusei said while standing up…...only to lose his balance and accidently strike his leader on the back of his head with his shield.

"OOOWWWW!" Natsu shouted while falling on the ground, rubbing the back of his head.

" **Okay, this is you right?"** Longshot asked Gambino, who chuckled in response.

" **We should retreat for now. It looks like our luck will be better than theirs."** Gambino said, to which Longshot nodded.

" **Fine, but this better work."** Longshot said before whistling in the air. **"Babe, Crekors. We're leaving!"** Kyra jumped away from Ichigo and Yang before nodding at her boyfriend's order. The two generals of Oblivion, as well as Gambino and the remaining Crekors began to glow green before they were teleported back to the Apocalypse.

"Natsu, Yusei! Are you okay?" Rias called out as the other Rangers ran up to the Red and Blue members of their team.

"Yeah, yeah. Expect for Yusei hitting me on the head." Natsu grumbled.

"I said I was sorry. I don't know why that happened." Yusei said as Yang helped him up…..only for him to lose his balance and fall on the ground.

"Okay….what's going on?" Ichigo asked in a confused tone as Yusei tried to stand up, only to fall on the ground again.

"Well, it looks like someone's got a bad case of bad luck." Spike said blankly.

Oh how right he was.

' _The Apocalypse'_

" **Bad luck. Your ability to give back luck to anyone who's reflection appears on your coin?"** Oblivion asked Gambino with a raised brow, resting his chin on his hand.

" **Nonono, bien Monsieur(good sir)."** Gambino said with a shake of his head. **"See, my coin is capable of draining all the luck from a target and causing all kinds of misfortune on them, as well as their allies. Slowly, but surely, the Blue Ranger will cause chaos within the Ranger's Ranks and the Dimension Crystals will be yours."**

" **While it isn't the preferred way of victory, I suppose it will do for now, right Father?"** Demolition asked while sitting with his legs crossed.

" **Besides, now you won't need to push yourself my Love."** Vila said while stroking Oblivion's arm.

" **Based on my calculations, the negative effects from the Coin should fully infect the Blue Ranger within the hour."** Static said, putting down his tablet. **"I was able to connect a G.A.C onto Gambino, which will slowly absorb the power of the Blue Crystal the more bad luck infects the Ranger."**

" **Good, our mission will so come to a close, and we will finally rest."** Oblivion said in a tone that sounded so…... melancholy, so calm. It was like the voice of a soldier who had finally come home from war, which was surprising given who Oblivion was. Sensing several pairs of eyes watching him, Oblivion coughed loudly as he stood up from his throne. **"Good, continue with your work and give me a progress report."** And with that, the leader of the Crekors stood up from his throne and walked to his room, with Vila following suit.

" **He seems….distant."** Kyra pointed out, cleaning Longshot's armor with a white cloth.

" **You haven't been close to the boss for years. When he feels like that, the best thing to do is to give him space. Otherwise, he might want to throw you out of the air lock."** Longshot said with a small shiver. **"Still, you were pretty good…...and I liked the way you flipped in the air."**

" **Really?"** A seductive flash appeared in Kyra's eyes as she ran a finger down Longshot's chest. **"Maybe I can give you a little show later on."**

" **Hehehe, oh I missed this."** Wrapping an arm around Kyra's shoulders, Longshot began to escort her out of the Bridge, leaving Static and Gambino alone.

" **So….do you have anyone?"** Gambino asked Static, who gave him a blank expression.

" **Organics waste too much time trying to find the perfect mate. I find the whole concept wasteful."** Static said before leaving the Bridge. Gambino looked around the room, finding two Crekors standing guard. Seeing as he had nothing better to do, Gambino walked up to the Crekors and showed them a deck of cards.

" **Do you know how to play cards?"** All the Crekors did ws beep in response.

' _The Legacy, one hour later'_

" **Full Body Scan: complete."** Neo said, deactivating the scanners that covered Yusei's body. The Rangers, as well as Vektor and Kaldon were all gathered in the Med Bay, looking at the Blue Ranger with concern.

"So, what's the sitch Neo?" Yang asked the A.I with curiosity.

" **From the Full Body Scan, I can detect no internal damage to Yusei's organs. But there does seems to some kind of…..Negative Aura around him."** Neo answered.

"Negative Aura, what do you mean?" Ichigo asked with a raised brow.

" **Neo is correct. There does seem to be a dark aura around Yusei's body."** Vektor said, his eyes closed as his staff began to glow. **"I can sense darkness surrounding you, yet none of it seems to be affecting your behavior."**

"Are you feeling anything odd Yusei?" Rias asked, handing Yusei a cup of tea.

"No, I feel fine." Yusei said while taking the tea from Rias…

*Snap*

…..only for the handle to break, causing the hot cup of tea to land on Yusei's lap. The Signer gasped while standing up, accidently showing his team the wet spot on his pants. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know the cup was broken." Rias said in a shocked tone.

"No, I'm….it's okay." Yusei said, trying to ignore the burning pain on his…...family jewels. He placed a hand on a nearby stool…..only for it to break, sending Yusei falling on his back.

"Okay, I know I said he had bad luck, but this is a bit much." Spike admitted while taking a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"Wait, bad luck." Ichigo rubbed his chin before looking at Vektor. "Vektor, do you think that aura you sensed has anything to do with Yusei's bad luck?"

" **It is possible."** Vektor said with a small hum. **"Most beings are given a small amount of luck in order to live, and Yusei is no exception. If this Gambino was capable of stealing your luck, then it may be possible to reverse the effects."**

"Let's hope so. I don't want Yusei to keep hitting me everytime he walks." Natsu said, rubbing his head.

" **But it wasn't his fault, Ni-Ni. He can't help it thanks to his bad luck, Ni-Ni."** Kaldon interjected.

"No, he's right." Yusei said while standing up. "If I do have bad luck, I need to stay as far away from everyone as possible. I might end up hurting everyone if I stay. For now, I'll go to town and cool my head down while you find a way to reverse this….problem." The Head Signer then began to walk towards the exit…...only for his foot to slip and cause him to crash into the wall, leaving a small dent in it. Yusei pushed himself up and looked over his shoulder. "Sorry about that." With a small hint of pink on his cheeks, Yusei left the Med Bay.

"Vektor, with all due respect, do you think we should really let Yusei walk alone? He'll be an easy target for Oblivion and his army." Rias said with heavy concern.

" **Believe me Rias, I understand your concern. However, none of you are my prisoners. If you feel the need to be alone for some time, then I will respect your wishes."** Vektor said in a fatherly tone. **"I believe Yusei simply wants what is best for us all. He is the shield of both this team and the Signers."**

"Still, we can't leave him alone." Natsu said with his arms crossed. "You helped me out when I felt down about Fairy Tail. It's not fair to let Yusei go on his own."

"You have a good point Firecracker." Yang said while nudging him before she turned to the blue robot of the group. "Kaldy, you know all of our contact numbers right? Including our friends and family?"

" **Of course, Ni-Ni. Why, Ni-Ni?"** Kaldon asked with an innocent tilt of his head. All Yang did was grin innocently.

Her plan to cheer Yusei up AND have some teasing material was underway.

*BOOM*

The Legacy suddenly shook for a brief moment, followed by the smell of smoke. "What happened, are we under attack?!" Ichigo shouted in urgency.

" **Nope, that was…...Yusei trying to start his Runner."** Neo said while showing a sweatdrop emoji on the Med Bay's screen.

Oh yeah, Yang would need to make that call sooner than later.

' _With Yusei'_

After his…...misfortune in the Legacy, we now see the user of Stardust Dragon walking through the streets of New Domino City. Even after the recent attack, it seemed like everything was back to normal….for now anyway. Yusei Fudo calmly walked around, hands in his pockets as he looked around to make sure everything was fine. _'Okay, everything looks normal. I just hope it stays like that.'_ Yusei thought to himself in relief. However, due to his momentary distraction, Yusei failed to notice the sizeable crack on the ground.

*Break*

"WOAH!" The Head Signer gasped as his foot went through the sidewalk, causing him to fall forward. To add insult to injury, a large school bus came close to a ond near the sidewalk, causing a large amount of water to shoot out and hit Yusei. "Damn, that hurt." Groaning a bit, Yusei pushed himself up, his right leg limping from the pain.

Across the street, in a traditional mexican restaurant, a chef began to walk to one of the tables outside of the restaurant, holding a small coal grill that had three knives on the food in a tray in his hands. "Who ordered the Filete Caliente(Hot Steak)?" The server called out. However, an immature kid giggled as he stuck his foot out, causing the server to trip. "WOAH!" A red aura surrounded the server and with an increase of strength, he threw the knives forward….straight towards Yusei. Thanks to his heightened senses from the Blue Dimension Crystal, Yusei was able to duck down, allowing the knives to stab the tree behind him.

"Okay, that was too close." Yusei muttered while walking backwards.

"LOOKOUT!" A bicyclist came out of nowhere, bumping Yusei from behind. Yusei tumbled forward before hitting a nearby try. Then…...a squirrel jumped out of the tree and onto Yusei, viciously scratching him as he attempted to throw it off his head.

"This is just not my day." Yusei muttered, clear irritation laced in his voice.

"I think anyone could see that Yusei. The question is how are you going to get through it without getting yourself killed?" A british and all-too-familiar voice called out from behind. Yusei turned his head, only to see his friend/brother Jack Atlas standing behind him with a beautiful red haired woman. The woman in question was none other than Akiza Izinski, another Signer and friend/possible love interest of Yusei Fudo.

"Jack? Akiza?" Yusei muttered, getting a smile from Akiza.

"Hi, do you want to talk?" Akiza asked rhetorically.

' _Several minutes later'_

The trio of Signers were now seated on a local fountain, with Akiza patting Yusei's fresh scratches from his…...squirrel attack. "It isn't deep, so you won't have to worry about any infections." Akiza said as she closed her small first aid kit, placing it back into her purse(hey, she's studying to be a doctor. No harm in being prepared).

"How did you two even know where I was?" Yusei asked curiously, touching his fresh band aid.

"One of the Volunteers from that group you're a part of called us, saying you were having a bad day and that we were the only ones who could help." Jack answered with his arms crossed. "I thought they were being dramatic, but after seeing it first hand, I can say you're being followed by the Black Cat."

"Yusei, what's going on? I've never seen anything like happen to anyone, especially you." Akiza asked with heavy concern. "Please, talk to us." Seeing the concern in her eyes, Yusei sighed while looking in the air.

"I….was in the middle of the Ranger's fight earlier." Yusei lied, though it felt like a gut punch to do such a thing, especially to his friends. "I saw someone who needed help and when I was getting them out of the way, one of those…..monsters did something to me. Now, bad luck just comes and goes, and if I'm not careful…..I might get someone hurt."

"And you think walking around like a lost pup was a good idea?" Jack said with a shake of his head. "You're smart Yusei, but brooding around won't help you. It's Kalin all over again."

"Jack." Akiza warned with a glare. Both of them knew how Yusei felt about dueling his former friend when he was a Dark Signer, and bringing it up now is just plain rude.

"It's true. When Kalin beat you the first time, he couldn't even get back on your Runner without frowning. I had to knock some sense into you just so you could face him again." Jack stood up, glaring down at his friend. "Yusei, you've never relied on luck. You always rely on strategy, just like when me and you dueled in the Fortune Cup." The blonde haired Duelist took in a deep breath through his nostrils, as if preparing to say something that would be a blow to his pride. "You….you're a better duelist than me, and seeing you like this is annoying."

"I think Jack is trying to say that you shouldn't let this keep you down." Akiza said in a soft tone, putting a hand on Yusei's arm. "You helped me when I was consumed with anger for everyone, and you helped me find friends. Now, it's my turn to help you." Yusei Fudo couldn't hide his smile. It was true: he had always tried his hardest to help his friends, whether it was against some punk who picked on his Satellite Crew, a psychic duelist who wanted to cut him in half, or even a crazed man who wanted to use the power of the Crimson Dragon and Earthbound Immortals to level New Domino. Hell, he wasn't even considered with his own well being whenever he dueled in a Shadow Game. But now? Now his friends were trying to cheer him up and support him, something he took to heart. "Now, are you going to stand up or will you let this bad luck rule your life?"

"You're right." Yusei finally said, standing up from the fountain. He then smiled at his friends. "Thanks you guys, I mean it."

"Don't go soft on us now Mate." Jack said with a small smirk. "I do plan to win back my title as Master of Faster one day."

"I just hope Crow, Leo and Luna are safe." Akiza said with a worried frown, only for Yusei to place a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure they are. I don't know how, but I'll do everything I can to bring them home." Yusei said with a determined tone. The user of Black Rose Dragon couldn't help but blush a bit from the look Yusei was giving her. She was always starstruck everytime he looked at her with those damn sapphire eyes. She wouldn't kept looking…..if it wasn't for the loud cough coming from a Mr. Jack Atlas.

"Should I leave you two alone? I do have other plans you know." Jack said, an amused expression plastered on his face as Akiza gave him a glare that would bury him six feet under.

*Vrrrr, Vrrrr*

Akiza would have yelled at Jack, had it not been for the convenient buzzing of Yusei's phone. "Sorry, I have to get this." Yusei said before turning on his phone. His eyes narrowed as he saw the text sent to him by Yang.

" _Found a way to fix your BL. Meet us in City Central ASAP. YXL."_

Yusei was about to reply…..when Yang sent him another message.

" _P.S: You're welcome;) XOXO."_

Being a serious guy, Yusei couldn't help but mentally facepalm at Yang's not-so-subtle attempt to hook him with Akiza. "That was one of the volunteers. They need help moving some supplies, so I have to go." Yusei said, giving his friends a small smile. "Thank you guys, really."

"We just want to help. If you need to talk, let us know." Akiza said, returning his smile.

"And you better not slack off on your dueling. Remember, the WRGP will be starting in a few months." Jack said, though he still gave Yusei a small, genuine smile.

"I will. Promise." Yusei began to walk backwards. "And like I said, I'll find a way to bri-"

"WATCH OUT!" Before Yusei could finish, another bicyclist came out of nowhere, bumping the Head Signer into the fountain. Jack and Akiza watched in shock as Yusei stood up from the fountain, now drenched in water.

"That was….nevermind." Wiping his face, Yusei ran to meet the other Rangers, leaving a concerned Akiza and a frowning Jack.

"I just hope this passes. Otherwise, we can kiss our victory goodbye." Jack said bluntly.

Akiza had to nod in agreement.

' _City Central'_

A green beam of light flashed in the middle of the street before it vanished, leaving behind Gambino, Longshot and Kyra. **"Static said his scanners found the Blue Ranger in this area."** Longshot said, his visor scanning the area. The only thing he saw was a poster for the WRGP flying in the air.

" **He may be a robot, but he's never wrong."** Kyra said, her fingers tapping the handles of her energy whips. **"They may be here, preparing for an ambush."**

" **With the luck the Blue Ranger has, I doubt they'd be able to do anything."** Gambino said with an arrogant tone, moving his coin through his fingers.

"You looking for us?!" The trio of aliens looked up at a nearby roof, where the six Dimension Hero Rangers, all clad in their uniforms, stood proudly. Natsu punched his opened palm before moving his right arm up. "Fearsome as a dragon, Red Dimension Ranger!"

Rias crossed her arms forward before raising them above her head. "Brave as a tiger, Pink Dimension Ranger!"

Yusei thrusted his right fist forward before he slightly kneeled down, moving more to the left. "Noble as a Phoenix, Blue Dimension Ranger!"

Yang punched her fists together before moving her right arm to the right and lowered her left arm. "Strong as an ape, Yellow Dimension Ranger!"

Ichigo clapped both his hands before he slight kneeled to the left, similar to Yusei. "Prideful as a lion, Black Dimension Ranger!"

Spike turned around, his back faced against the group as he looked over his shoulder. "Loyal as a wolf, Green Dimension Ranger!"

"Dimension Rangers, face all dangers! Power Rangers Dimension Heroes!" A large explosion erupted from behind the six Power Rangers, showcasing their strength and courage…..

….only…...for some of the flames to fall on Yusei, covering his body with fire. "YUSEI, FIRE!" Yang shouted as the Head Signer began to pat out of the flames, with the others doing the same.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Yusei said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Damn, this whole bad luck thing is really getting to you." Ichigo said with a frown.

"If the plan works, then you should be free of it soon." Rias said while putting a hand on Yusei's shoulder.

"Come on, let's kick some ass!" Yang declared with her fist raised in the air, getting nods from the other Rangers. One by one, they leaped off the roof, arms spread and legs closed up to avid breaking them. Longshot, Gambino and Kyra watched as Natsu, Spike, Ichigo, Yang and Rias all landed with no problem…..

*CRASH*

The same couldn't be said of Yusei…...who crashed ass-first into a trash can. He jumped off the trash can, standing next to his allies with his Phoenix Shield in hand. **"I see my little trick worked well for you, Ranger."** Gambino said with a chuckle as he tilted his hat down. **"Don't worry, I will make sure your friends feel the same pain you do."**

"Keep talking and you'll be a laser in the mouth." Spike said, drawing out his Wolf Blaster.

" **Who cares? I'm taking your Crystals, one way or another."** Longshot declared, rifle in hand. **"Babe, Gambino, let's get to work."**

" **Right."** Kyra activated her energy whips while Gambino pulled out one of his playing cards.

"Stick to the plan, we need him to use that coin." Natsu whispered to his team, each of them nodding to him. "GO!" With that, the Rangers charged at the enemy. Longshot was the first to attack, firing three rounds from his rifle while Gambino threw three cards. The Rangers leaped high in the air, allowing the attacks to hit the ground.

"FIRE!" Rias and Spike fired their arrows and lasers respectively, forcing the trio to split up. Spike and Yang engaged Longshot in battle while Natsu and Rias fought Kyra, leaving Ichigo and Yusei to do combat with Gambino.

' _With Spike and Yang'_

" **Good, I was thinking about hanging the two of you on my wall. Kyra would love some more trophies."** Longshot said with a chuckle, reloading his rifle with a fresh clip.

"You know, I still can't believe you have someone who likes you." Yang said with a smirk. "I guess she loves big, dumb and ugly type of guys."

"Not bad, not good either." Spike commented, with Yang giving him a pout.

" **Joke all you want, you're still dead!"** Longshot fired three blue energy bullets, forcing Spike and Yang to roll for cover. However, the ground suddenly began to spark with blue electricity, striking the two Rangers. **"Like that? It's my Spark Rounds. Anywhere I shoot will give you a nasty SHOCK."**

"Oh you did NOT just make a pun in front of me." Yang said with narrowed eyes, the pain vanished in an instant. With her fists raised high, Yang began to rush towards the armored alien, who aimed their rifle at her head.

"No you don't." Twirling his Wolf Blaster, Spike fired a clean shot on Longshot's rifle, causing him to stumble in shock. This gave Yang the opportunity to jab Longshot in the chest, each strike like a small earthquake in his armor. However, just as she was about to punch his visor, Longshot grabbed her wrist, throwing her over his shoulder and onto the ground.

" **Nice try Girlie. Now I'm mad."** Longshot said darkly before he threw a fist into Yang's stomach, causing her to gasp in pain. Spike quickly rushed to Yang's rescue, kicking Longshot's back with enough force to push him away from the Yellow Ranger. Slamming the ground with her fists, Yang kicked herself up, her lilac eyes turning red as a grin appeared on her lips.

"You good?" Spike asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm not just good, I'm YANG-TASTIC!" Yang shouted before she punched her fists together, a small shockwave erupting from it.

" **Oh shit."** Longshot muttered as he saw a raging bull by the name of Yang Xiao Long charge at him. He quickly raised his rifle to block her punch…..

*BREAK*

…..only for her fist to tear through the gun like a stick, a hard right hook crashing into his chest. She quickly uppercutted Longshot's jaw, creating a small crack in his armor. Spinning on her heel, Yang smashed her fist on the side of Longshot's chest. "SPIKE!" Hearing the urgency in her voice, Spike ran towards Longshot just as Yang stepped to the side. He leaped in the air and gave him a sharp dropkick to the gut. Landing on his back, Spike fired a barrage of green energy lasers from his blaster, peppering Longshot with enough firepower to knock him off his feet.

"Nice shot." Yang said, offering Spike a hand, which he quickly took.

"For the record: Yang-Tastic? Never gonna work." Spike said with a shake of his head.

' _With Natsu and Rias'_

Kyra stepped on the ground, thrusting her whips forward. Natsu and Rias quickly ducked down, allowing the energy whips to pierce a nearby wall. "Wow, Yang wasn't kidding when she said those things were deadly." Natsu said in slight surprise as Kyra pulled her whips back.

"Still, there's always a weakness. We just need to look for it." Rias advised the Red Ranger, her teal eyes never leaving Kyra.

" **Hmmm, you sound handsome."** Kyra said with a tilt of her head. **"Maybe you can take off your helmet and we can get to know each a bit more."** Thanks to her reflexes, Kyra was able to move her body to dodge a crimson arrow, courtesy of Rias. **"Jealous, are we?"**

"Okay, what is she talking about?" Natsu asked Rias in confusion.

"Ignore her. We need to finish this." Rias said in an even tone, making Natsu even more confused.

"Ummmm, okay?" Natsu muttered before drawing his Dragon Claws.

" **I am an admirer of love, but I do have a schedule to keep, so like your friend said, we should finish this."** Kyra said, lashing the ground three times before throwing them vertically. However, Natsu raised his Dragon Claws up, allowing the energy whips to wrap around them.

"GOTTA YA!" With a strong tug, Natsu pulled Kyra towards him. The pink armored alien smiled under her helmet as she raised her legs, ready to kick Natsu. Seeing this, Rias sprouted her Devil Wings, flying up to meet Kyra. The Heiress of the Gremory Family quickly countered Kyra's attack with her own kick, sending her crashing into a nearby power pole. Grunting in pain, Kyra drew two knives from her belts before tossing them towards Rias, only for Natsu to block them with his right claw. "RIAS, GO!"

"Right!" Landing on Natsu's left shoulder, Rias leaped again, fired three arrows at Kyra. Acting fast, Kyra activated her whips, lashing them in the air to destroy the arrows. Using her right whip, Kyra thrusted it towards Rias' right leg before she pulled it, causing the Pink Ranger to fall on top of Natsu. "Sorry."

"Not your fault." Natsu said with a small groan as he helped Rias stand on her feet.

" **You've ruined my outfit! Honey Gunny loved this armor!"** Kyra shouted in pure anger, lashing the ground with enough force to crack the concrete.

"Burning Arrow?" Natsu asked Rias, who smiled under her helmet.

"Burning Arrow." Rias replied before the two of them charged forward. Kyra also began to run forward, more knives tossed towards them. The Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail ran in front of Rias, clawing away at each knife as Rias pulled the string of her bow. Five arrows appeared in her bow as she began to pull the string.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Igniting his arms, Natsu whipped them forward, causing Kyra to backflip away. However, the moment she did, Natsu threw his arms up as Rias leaped over him, igniting her arrows with his fire. Aiming the bow at Kyra, Rias fired her flame-coated arrows, striking Kyra as she crashed into a nearby dumpster. "Now that was teamwork!" Natsu raised his right hand, to which Rias high fived.

' _With Ichigo and Yusei'_

" **Let's play a little 52 Pickup!"** Gambino shouted as he launched a barrage of cards at Yusei and Ichigo.

"Get behind me." Yusei said as he stood in front of Ichigo, shield raised…

*Slip*

Unfortunately, due to his bad luck, Yusei accidently stepped on…...a random banana peel, causing him to slip with a gasp. "Yuse-AAAHHHH!" Ichigo was about to scream out for the Blue Ranger when he was hit with the full force of Gambino's 52 Pickup, causing him to fall on his back.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Yusei said while helping Ichigo up. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine. I get it." Ichigo said, ignoring the pain on his chest. "Stick to the plan."

" **Oh ho ho ho ho, don't ignore me you** **imbéciles enduits de couleur(color coated fools)."** Gambino said, moving some cards from his sleeve to his hand. **"Because i assure you, your bad luck has only just begun."** And with that, Gambino threw a playing card towards Yusei's neck, only for Ichigo to cut in clean in half. **"Why protect someone who's luck is so corrupted, that they could very well be the end of you?"**

"For a gambler, you don't know anything about honor, or family." Ichigo said, pointing his sword towards Gambino with narrowed eyes. "We don't give up on the ones we care about, and that's something you'll never remember."

" **Ahh, who needs honor when you could have wealth."** Gambino said with a disappointed shake of his head. **"Oh well, with your Crystals, Oblivion will pay me a fortune."** And with that, Gambino threw ten glowing cards at the two Rangers, causing them to explode. Ichigo and Yusei screamed as they flew behind a nearby dumpster. **"Staying with the trash? That's the smartest thing you Rangers have done in this whole battle."**

No response came from the dumpster, making Gambino tilt his head. **"Hello? Can you even hear me?"**

Again, no one answered, making him snarl lightly. **"Enfants irrespectueux(damn brats). I'll show you what happens to those who ignore Gambino!"** Just as Gambino was about to throw another card, Ichigo suddenly jumped out of the dumpster, charging at him with a sword in hand. **"Oh? A new victim to come to me."** With a smirk, Gambino pulled out his coin, flicking it in the air. **"I did curse your blue friend, but since you think of honor so highly, let's see if it can save you from my coin."** The coin flashed Ichigo's reflection, covering him with a red aura. The Black Ranger kneeled down as the aura continued to glow….

….only for it to completely shatter. **"What?! You were freed from the curse? But I never used my coin on you."** Gambino said in shock.

"Actually, you did." 'Ichigo' called out, though his voice was completely different. Gambino gasped as 'Ichigo's' black outfit suddenly disappeared, revealing it to be a russ. Yusei Fudo stood up, smiling as he felt his bad luck go away.

" **YOU?!"** Gambino shouted as Ichigo stepped away from the dumpster, standing next to Yusei. **"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"**

"It's not as hard as you think." Ichigo said with a smirk. "Thanks to our friend Kaldon, we were able to use a little upgrade that makes it look like Yusei is one of us. That way, when you thought it was me you were cursing, you would really freeing Yusei of his curse. Thanks by the way." A growl escaped Gambino's mouth as he played with his coin.

" **You…..played ME?! I'll curse you two forever!"** Gambino flipped his coin in the air once again….

*BANG*

But just as it was about to show Yusei and Ichigo's reflection, a single green laser blast came out of nowhere, knocking the coin out of the air. **"NNNNNOOOOO!"** Gambino watched as the coin bounced near a gutter. He quickly jumped forward to grab the coin, only for it to bounce into the gutter.

"Oops, was that me?" Spike called out with an 'innocent' tone, twirling his Wolf Blaster as he and the other four Rangers stood next to Yusei and Ichigo. "Sorry about that. But what can I say? I like my change."

"Without your coin, you're nothing, aren't you?" Rias asked rhetorically.

"Now we can give you a little payback for what you did to Yusei." Yang said, banging her Gauntlets together.

" **You…...you…..YOU!"** Shaking in anger, Gambino stood up, glaring daggers at the Rangers. **"YOU VOUS MANIPULATIF, MÈRE, DES PIÈCES DE BASTARDS DE DÉCHETS(the language used here is too severe for younger readers, so this author will not translate in order to preserve their innocence.)"** Gambino drew several more cards, each glowing a distinct reddish color. **"I WILL BURY ALL OF YOU, AND SELL YOUR CRYSTALS TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER!"**

"Wow, and people say I have a temper." Natsu said bluntly. This caused Gambino to shout in anger as he threw his cards forward. Several explosions erupted in front of the Ranger, a smirk growing on Gambino's. However, his smirk vanished as Natsu and Ichigo ran out of the fire, weapons in hand. Natsu ignited his Dragon Claws while Ichigo called upon his dark energy, which surrounded his blade before the two slashed Gambino's chest. Gambino wasn't given a chance to react as Rias, Spike and Yang leaped in the air, the former firing her arrows while the latter fired from their blasters. The card using alien screamed in agony as he was bombarded

"YUSEI!" The five Rangers called out as the sixth member of their team emerged from the smoke, riding his Phoenix Striker.

" **I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!"** Gambino shouted, throwing card after card in an attempt to knock Yusei off of his ride. Due to his experience driving his Duel Runner, Yusei was able to dodge each card skillfully as blue flames covered him.

"This ends now Gambino!" Yusei shouted as his entire vehicle was set ablaze. "Blue Phoenix Soaring Strike!" Pushing his vehicle beyond its limits, Yusei slammed it against Gambino, driving past him.

" **My Luck….MY LUCK'S RUN OUT!"** Those were Gambino's last words before he was engulfed in a large blue explosion.

" **Damn, they killed Gambino."** Kyra said as Longshot held her up with his arm.

" **Come on, we're going home."** Longshot said with a deep growl before he and Kyra were teleported out of New Domino.

' _The Apocalypse, sometime later'_

" **Master Oblivion, with all due respect, why didn't you use the Ragna Cannon to revive Gambino?"** Static asked Oblivion, who was on his throne, a frustrated expression on his face.

" **Because…..I heard when he planned to do, even if in the end, he failed."** Oblivion said while rubbing his forehead. **"I won't waste any resources for those who betray us."**

" **I'm sorry my Lord. Gambino said he would finish the job to the end. But I never expected him to steal the crystals."** Kyra said with a bow of her head.

" **It isn't your fault Kyra. Men can always be…...untrusting. You just need to choose the right ones to trust."** Vila said, rubbing Oblivion's arm with affection. **"I know I have."**

" **At least Gambino didn't die in vain."** Longshot said, looking at the G.A.C in his hand. It looked to be halfway full. **"With the curse he put on the Blue Ranger, we were able to drain more of his Crystal's energy."**

" **Soon, we will do the same with the other Rangers."** Demolition said before noticing the look on his father's face. **"Father?"** Taking a deep breath through his nose, Oblivion stood up from his throne and walked up to the observation window, his red eyes staring at the vast emptiness of space.

" **For the past month, we have endured failure after failure, with the occasional victory or two. But still, no matter how hard we try, the Power Rangers and Vektor are always one step ahead of us, and I have had enough."** Oblivion said darkly. **"We cannot rely on the G.A.C forever, and my tumor is growing every day. If I were to guess, my time is limited, unless I use the Amulet of Egon."**

" **The Amulet of Egon?"** Static asked with a curious tilt of his head. **"But sir, the only planet that would have the Amulet would be….oh."** To took a full minute for the Generals of Oblivion to gasp in realization, save for Kyra.

" **Father, you don't need to do this. I will go and retreive it."** Demolition said with clear urgency.

" **I can go too, with an army of Crekors."** Longshot offered.

" **Or we could use the Gene Splicer to create a new creature to find it for us."** Vila added. **"Just…..don't go there."** Hearing the concern in his wife's voice, Oblivion turned around and walked up to Vila. Cupping her chin, Oblivion pressed the button in the middle of his mask, allowing it to open and reveal his lips. Before Vila could react, Oblivion leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Though she was initially shocked, Vila relaxed her body and returned his kiss with as much passion as she could. After one minute, Oblivion pulled away, activating his mask once more.

" **I must. Otherwise…..our time together will be cut short."** Oblivion said with what could only be described as…..sad, before he looked back at the window. **"Prepare a shuttle for me. In the morning, I will be going to Kaon….my home planet."**

 **Yeah…..I'm not ending the chapter on a cliche 'Power Rangers learn their lesson end scene.' I know isn't the best chapter I've made, but I always thought that Yusei was a bit too lucky, and having him in this kind of situation…..is freaking hilarious. Yes the action wasn't good, but I thought about advancing the plot in terms of Oblivion since I have a big plotline planned for him. I am a fan of sympathetic and complex villains, or antagonists(fun fact: an antagonist isn't a villain. It's simply a character who opposes what the protagonist believes, just as how the protagonist isn't the Hero. Just look at Infinity War. Just something I thought you guys should know), so that's why I try to make these kinds of villains in my stories. You'll see if you've read my stories for a long time.**

 **Anyways, I still have to watch Beast Morphers, but the things I've heard about it…..god damn has Power Rangers gotten better. And guys….the Endgame is this week…...I don't think I'm emotionally prepared for this. I hope you guys are as strong as me, because I am weak….there, I said it.**

 **So anyways, we've got a few chapters to go until the next ranger reveal, so I hope you can stay with me until then.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: A Sticky Situation.**

 **P.S: The word Kaon I used in this story has nothing to do with Transformers, even though the city Megatron ruled was called it. Just making sure there isn't any confusion.**


End file.
